Cruithne
by Serenity Kou
Summary: Cap XVIII :FINAL: :UA: La obligación es algo con lo que ellos nacieron, crecieron y cumplieron, pero la felicidad es una mariposa que si la persigues siempre está justo más allá de tu alcance. Sin embargo si te sentaras en silencio podría posarse sobre ti
1. Lo inevitable

**XxXxXxX**

**CRUITHNE**

**XxXxXxX**

**Aclaración** – Como ya he especificado en todos mis otros fics, ninguno de los personajes de Sailor Moon me pertenecen. Naoko Takeuchi es la dueña de todo. Yo solo escribo para perder el tiempo.

**XxXxXxX**

-

_La felicidad es una mariposa que, si la persigues, siempre está justo más allá de tu alcance sin embargo, si te sentaras en silencio, podría posarse sobre ti._

-

**XxXxXxX**

**CAPITULO**

**I**

**XxXxXxX**

-**_LO INEVITABLE_**-

**XxXxXxX**

**-**

**-**

_Nadie nos pertenece, salvo en el recuerdo._

**-**

**-**

Desde tiempos remotos se ha dicho que el planeta Tierra se caracteriza por se el único planeta del sistema solar, junto a Plutón, que posee un solo satélite natural. Sin embargo, esto no es realmente así.

Cruithne… Es la segunda luna que rodea el planeta Tierra. Tarda 770 años en dar una rotación completa a su orbita, de manera que cada 385 años alcanza el punto mas cercano a la Tierra, a 15 millones de kilómetros.

-

-

Cruithne, al igual que cada planeta del sistema solar, también es gobernado.

-

-

Rey Tentei. Dueño supremo y gobernante querido por sus seguidores. Hombre bueno y amado por su familia. Su sueño siempre ha sido mantener la paz entre su gente.

Reina Shiori. Hermosa. Antigua princesa del único satélite natural de Plutón.

Y por ultimo, Príncipe Seiya. Hijo único y heredo a la corona. Muy pronto cumplirá veinte años, día en el que tendrá que comprometerse con una desconocida. Curioseando, siempre termina metiéndose en problemas ante los ojos de su padre. Y trabajando arduamente en convencer a su madre de su futura boda. La razón de su rechazo, era la chica a la que él quería.

-

-

Nuestro sistema solar se encuentra en el brazo de una galaxia espiral llamada La Vía Láctea. Siendo la única gobernante de esta galaxia, la Reina Serenity siempre ha llevado la misión de paz y alianzas entre los planetas. Planetas que cuidan de ella y de su única hija, la Princesa Serenity.

Princesa Serenity. A sus diecisiete años, su corazón ya tenía dueño. Todas las noches sale al balcón de su habitación con la esperanza de que él regrese. Todas las noches ella lo vigila. Vigila a su amor imposible. Siempre se le ha dicho que entre la Luna y la Tierra no puede haber más que espacio, pero ella sigue sin entender.

Seguía soñando con el día en el que una Luna pudiera unirse con un planeta.

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

"No lo haré de nuevo, Príncipe, no lo haré." Moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, Taiki, uno de los tres guardianes de aquel príncipe, se negaba rotundamente a hacer lo que se le pedía.

"Solo será esta noche." Volvió a insistir. "Prometo que hablare con mis padres mañana, cuando se den cuenta que no estoy en el palacio." Otra escapada nocturna. Cada vez eran más continuas. ¿Y como no? Si su princesa lo espera.

"La ultima vez no lo hiciste y el Rey a quien sanciono fue a mi."

"Pero prometo que esta vez lo haré. Dudo mucho que pueda hacer esto después de aquel compromiso tan…"

"Necesario." Taiki pudo hablar antes. "Sabes que son las reglas."

"¿Me vas a ayudar?" Ahora mas serio que antes, ante aquel recordatorio, Seiya pregunto cruzando los brazos.

"Yo te ayudare." Ambos voltearon en dirección a la puerta. "Yo si te ayudare."

"No lo harás." Taiki, de inmediato, respondió. "El Rey no aprueba esto y lo sabes. No podemos contrariarle."

"Taiki…" Yaten, el segundo guardián del príncipe, coloco su mano derecha sobre el hombro de su amigo. "No se por que te niegas cuando sabes perfectamente que terminaras haciéndolo. Siempre haces lo mismo." Sin recibir respuesta, volteo a ver a Seiya. "¿A que hora nos vamos?"

Seiya, dibujando su única sonrisa de triunfo, camino hacia la puerta. "Media noche." Y salio de la habitación de Taiki.

"Lo siento Taiki." Tratando de ocultar su sonrisa al ver la expresión de Taiki, Yaten encogió los hombros. "Ordenes…son ordenes." Hasta salir y cerrar la puerta, fue cuando pudo reír incansablemente.

**XxXxXxX**

"Necesito verlo…por favor." Con una de esas miradas de suplica, la Princesa Serenity no hacia mas que pensar en como convencer a sus cuatro guardianas. "Por favor, Venus, yo se que tu si me ayudaras, ¿Verdad?"

Aquella guardiana casi salta de su asiento al escuchar su nombre. ¿Por qué siempre tenia que meterla a ella en problemas? Recordando las últimas palabras que la Reina Serenity le dijo, Venus no hizo más que bajar la cabeza. "Lo siento, Princesa."

Serenity abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Su mejor cómplice se estaba negando? Era imposible de creer. "Esta bien." Molesta, la princesa se puso de pie. "No me ayuden, pero si mañana no me encuentran en el palacio y descubren que estoy muerta…será su culpa." Salio corriendo de su habitación. Las cuatro guardianas se miraron unas a las otras y sin pensar mas, salieron corriendo tras su princesa.

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

La Tierra es el planeta más hermoso del sistema solar. Pero su gobernante no lo es tanto. El Rey Nissho nunca estuvo de acuerdo con que fuera la Luna la regidora de esa galaxia. Él no buscaba otra cosa más que el poder. Por esta simple razón, la Tierra se excluyo de los demás planetas buscando su propio regimiento.

La Reina Mitsuko siempre ha querido parar esa pequeña guerra entre la Tierra y su satélite superior. Pero nada funcionaba.

El heredero a la corona terrestre es su único hijo, Endymion. A pesar de pensar en todas las ideas posibles, para este príncipe cada vez le era imposible salir de su planeta. No sin antes pasar por la seguridad de sus cuatro guardianes y de su padre. Endymion siempre supo que nunca debería de hacer ningún tipo de contacto con la Luna o los demás planetas. Supo que estuvo mal conocerla pero ahora ya era tarde. A sus veintiún años, el corazón de Endymion ya latía por alguien más…y no era precisamente su prometida.

-

-

La galaxia más brillante, desde nuestra Vía Láctea, es la Gran Nube de Magallanes. Es predominantemente visible desde el hemisferio sur. La Gran Nube de Magallanes es la segunda galaxia más cercana y vecina de la Pequeña Nube de Magallanes. Es una de las once galaxias enanas conocidas, que orbitan nuestra Vía Láctea. Es una galaxia irregular compuesta por una barra de viejas y rojas estrellas, nubes de jóvenes estrellas y una brillante región de formación.

Un solo hombre gobierna esta galaxia, desde el planeta Kinmoku, y es el Rey Rikyu. Siendo un hombre exigente pero bueno y recibiendo la mejor propuesta por parte de un planeta llamado Tierra, el Rey Rikyu accedió en comprometer a su única hija a pesar de las peticiones que ella le hacia.

Ruegos y peticiones fueron suficientes. Kakyuu llora todas las noches, al recordar aquel compromiso. A sus dieciocho años, su corazón solo le gritaba el nombre de un príncipe lunar. Son pocas veces las que ha tratado a su prometido, suficientes para saber que no es nada comparado al hombre de su corazón.

Olvido las advertencias de que un planeta y una luna jamás podrían estar juntos.

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

"Buenos días, padre." Mientras saludaba, el príncipe se arrodillo ante el Rey.

"Endymion, ¿Tan pronto?"

"¡Endymion!" La reina salio corriendo del palacio. "Has regresado antes de lo planeado." El príncipe se puso de pie y recibió el abrazo de su madre. "¿Por qué?"

"Madre, Padre." Miro a uno y luego al otro. "El rey Rikyu ha hablado conmigo y…" No quería continuar.

"¿Ocurre algo?" La reina se expreso mientras se llevaba la mano derecha al pecho. "¿La princesa? ¿Cómo esta tu prometida?" Esa palabra hizo que Endymion bajara el rostro.

"Bien…esta bien." Volvió a pausar. "Pero…" Definitivamente no quería continuar. "Pero…el rey ha querido…" Segundos fueron los que pasaron antes de que continuara. "…Adelantar el compromiso." Ambos reyes se miraron, sorprendidos.

**XxXxXxX**

"Padre, por favor." Los preciosos ojos rojizos de Kakyuu estaban llenos de lágrimas, tanto que ni siquiera podía ver bien a su padre. "Por favor."

Levantando la mano, su padre le seco unas cuantas lágrimas. "Yo se que no es precisamente lo que tu quieres pero…"

"Pero él no me quiere…y yo tampoco."

"Son nuestras reglas, Kakyuu, nuestras tradiciones……con o sin amor."

La princesa lentamente asintió, sin querer hacerlo. Minutos después entraron sus tres guardianas, al recibir la señal de aquel soberano.

"Vamos, princesa." Maker ayudo a Kakyuu a ponerse de pie. Las cuatro salieron para que la princesa fuera escoltada a su habitación.

**XxXxXxX**

"¿Me ha mandado a llamar, majestad?" Seiya reverencio adecuadamente a su padre.

El rey se puso de pie y camino hacia su hijo. "Así es." Hizo una breve pausa. "Tu madre y yo viajaremos esta noche." ¡Que bien! Viajaran y así no se darán cuenta de los planes que el joven príncipe ya tenia en mente.

Seiya no evito dibujar una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. "¿Y quieren que yo me quede a cargo?" Ambos reyes se miraron. Seiya nunca ha querido '_quedarse a cargo_' de las obligaciones del reino.

"No." Le respondió de inmediato la reina. "Tu vendrás con nosotros." La mini-sonrisa del príncipe desapareció por completo. Él no quería ir, ¿Qué hay de su escapada esta noche?

"No…no creo que me puedan necesitar para algo. Ustedes viajan por…"

"Para conocer a tu prometida." Su padre hablo antes de que él terminara. "Pensamos que es mejor que te familiarices con ella…antes del compromiso." Eso si molesto a Seiya.

"Yo no quiero conocerla." Replico de inmediato. "¿Para que conocerla ahora si voy a compartir el resto de mi vida con ella?" Y eso era lo que mas le molestaba. "Padres, yo respeto las decisiones que se hacen en Cruithne y en la galaxia. Me casare con una desconocida para que la dinastía lunar continué. Solo pido poder seguir con mi vida hasta el día de mi cumpleaños." La seriedad del joven llevo a sus padres, después de varios minutos, a asentir con la cabeza, dudando. Un simple "Gracias." Susurrado fue la respuesta de su hijo.

Nada ni nadie impediría que esa noche se escapara para ver a su princesa de fuego.

**XxXxXxX**

La princesa Serenity entro con cautela al salón del trono, en donde su madre la esperaba. "Estoy aquí, madre." La dulzura y respeto con la que se caracteriza esa princesa hizo que su madre se pusiera de pie.

"¿Estas lista, Serenity?" Su voz fue dulce pero a la vez exigente.

"N…O." Dudo pero al final la princesa pudo contestar. "Lo siento." De inmediato bajo la cabeza.

Al ver que su hija estaba por llorar, la reina camino hasta llegar frente a ella. "Sígueme." La princesa hizo lo que se le ordeno. Ambas llegaron al recinto 'prohibido'. Era el lugar en el que el corazón de la galaxia reposaba. El cristal de plata brillo intensamente al sentir la presencia de ambas. "Yo también tuve miedo." La reina tomo con delicadeza aquel cristal. "Pero después, cuando el cristal te muestra tu camino, no habrán mas lagrimas."

La princesa no pudo evitar llorar. "Tengo…miedo." Pausó y levanto el rostro lleno de lágrimas para ver a su madre. "No quiero este compromiso."

La reina dejo que el cristal flotara por si solo para que llegara frente a su hija. "Tómalo y dime que te hace sentir."

Serenity hizo lo dicho. Al tomar el cristal, de inmediato cerró los ojos. "Nada." Sus ojos permanecieron cerrados unos segundos mas, al abrirlos se dio cuenta que el cristal ya no estaba frente a ella, estaba de nuevo en las manos de su madre.

"El miedo no es un sentimiento digno de una princesa. Tu valentía y amor alimentaran el cristal por siempre. Mientras no puedas despertar estos sentimientos, el cristal te rechazara. Cuando estés lista…" Dejo el cristal en el mismo lugar del que lo había tomado. "…El cristal se regalara a ti."

Serenity, de alguna manera, sabía que ese día jamás llegara.

**XxXxXxX**

"Llevo una hora esperando."

"Paciencia, Príncipe, la Tierra solo cuenta con veinticuatro horas." Neflyte y Malachite, rieron ante el comentario de Zoisite. "Es imposible viajar y lo sabes."

"No seria imposible si ustedes no estuvieran de parte de mi padre." Endymion comenzaba a molestarse. Lleva una hora tratando de convencer a sus guardianes de viajar pero ellos no hacen más que negarse ante la petición. "Bien si no quieren acompañarme…iré yo solo."

Jadeite, de inmediato se puso de pie. "Sabes que te acompañaremos."

"Para eso somos tus guardianes." Le siguió Neflyte, sabiendo que, posiblemente, tendrían problemas por esto.

"Además……será la ultima vez." El recordatorio de Malachite entristeció a Endymion.

**XxXxXxX**

"¿Pero ahora?"

"Si, Healer, ahora." Kakyuu tomo un enorme abrigo y se lo puso. "No perderé mas tiempo sin ver a Seiya antes de esa boda."

"Pero…" Fighter estuvo por protestar de nuevo pero se detuvo al ver que los ojos de su princesa eran mas rojos de lo usual…había llorado mucho. "Preparare todo."

**XxXxXxX**

"Ni lo piensen…no cuenten conmigo." Lo sabían. Yaten y Taiki sabían que seria imposible convencer al tercer guardián.

"Entonces te ordeno hacerlo." Seiya hizo gesto de autoridad.

"No funciona. Aun no eres el rey así que no me puedes dar ordenes." Sentado, sin tratar de moverse, seguía persistente ante su puesto de guardián.

Ya era tarde, media noche estaba por llegar, y aquel guardián aun no quería cooperar.

"Aunque hay una manera de que les ayude." Al menos dio una mínima esperanza.

"¿Cuál?" Preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

"Que ustedes dos…" Señalando a Yaten y Taiki. "…Hagan todos los trabajos que el rey quiera que haga, por un mes." Los otros dos se miraron y después voltearon a ver a Seiya. "Saben que sin mi…ustedes no podrán salir." Les recordó. "Hay que usar la inteligencia para salir de Cruithne y ustedes dos solos, no tienen la necesaria." No era que no fueran inteligentes pero sus compañeros no tuvieron más opción que solo asentir con la cabeza. El último guardián se puso de pie. "Bien, vamonos."

Seiya volvió a sonreír al lograr lo casi imposible…convencer a Haruka de otra escapada. Cada vez era más difícil.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**¡Hola!**

Creo que me emocione con los universos alternos. Espero les guste este nuevo proyecto. Aclaro que aquí nadie tiene doble. Separe a las Sailors de Seiya, Taiki y Yaten. No pude resistir la tentación de no poner a Haruka, pero aclaro que Haruka no es Uranus y es hombre.

No se cuanto me tome actualizar pero igual espero que les guste.

Díganme, por favor, que opinan. Esperare sus reviews.

_¡Gracias!_

♥…**_Serenity Kou_**…♥


	2. La obligacion

**XxXxXxX**

**CRUITHNE**

**XxXxXxX**

**Aclaración** – Como ya he especificado en todos mis otros fics, ninguno de los personajes de Sailor Moon me pertenecen. Naoko Takeuchi es la dueña de todo. Yo solo escribo para perder el tiempo.

**XxXxXxX**

**CAPITULO**

**II**

**XxXxXxX**

-**_LA OBLIGACION_**-

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

_No se puede dar marcha atrás al reloj,_

_pero sí se le puede dar cuerda nuevamente._

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

Era una escapada a media noche.

Era una escapada de cuatro.

Cuatro príncipes.

Cuatro amores.

…Y cuatro faltas.

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

Serenity, pacientemente, esperaba en su habitación a que fuera llamada. No era raro que cuatro guardianas se convirtieran en cuatro cómplices nocturnas después de escuchar cada suplica por parte de su princesa.

No paso mucho tiempo para que Mercury entrara a la habitación. "Todo listo, la Reina ha entrado a su aposento."

Serenity sonrió antes de saltar de su asiento. Tomando el largo tabardo y cubriéndose con el, la princesa salio siguiendo a su guardiana. Al final del pasillo otra guardiana, Júpiter, se aseguraba de que todo estuviera en orden y que nadie viera salir a la princesa de su habitación. Uniéndose a su compañera y a su princesa, Júpiter seguía viendo por todas partes, asegurándose que no hubiera intrusos. Al salir del palacio había otra guardiana, Venus, quien tenía el cargo de vigilar a la seguridad del palacio. Era el cargo mas importante por que la seguridad del palacio era como una fortaleza, nadie entraba…y nadie salía. Minutos fueron los que Serenity y sus dos ya acompañantes tuvieron que esperar para poder salir. Al recibir la ligera señal de Venus, las cuatro corrieron hasta llegar al jardín. Ahí la ultima guardiana, Mars, ya la esperaba con el carruaje real. Todo era perfecto.

¿Su destino?……La Tierra.

**XxXxXxX**

Era más de media noche y Seiya estaba por volverse loco en la tenebrosa oscuridad de la noche.

"Listo." Haruka, junto con Yaten y Taiki, llegaron frente a él. "Les dije que conmigo seria mas fácil."

"No exageres por que tu no hiciste el trabajo solo." De inmediato Yaten quiso que su trabajo también fuera reconocido.

"¿Ah, no? Si no hubiera sido por mi, tú pequeño cerebro no hubiera sido suficiente."

"Será mejor que nos vayamos, en cualquier momento mis padres pueden darse cuenta que estamos aquí." Dejando su pequeña pelea a un lado, los tres siguieron a su príncipe.

De ahí solo tenían un destino…Kinmoku.

**XxXxXxX**

"¿Estas seguro?" Neflyte pregunto con angustia. Zoisite asintió.

"¿Listos?" Endymion salio del palacio, seguido por Malachite y Jadeite.

"No." Le respondió Zoisite. "El rey ordena tu presencia."

"¿Ahora?" Endymion pregunto angustiado. Zoisite volvió a asentir. "¿A esta hora?" Ahora fue Neflyte quien asintió. "¿Para que?" Ambos encogieron los hombros, desconociendo la respuesta. Endymion levanto la mirada al cielo, la luna era mas hermosa de lo usual, no podía faltar…necesitaba verla. "Vamonos."

Los cuatro guardianes lo miraron, sorprendidos. "¿Qué has dicho?" Malachite, al hacer la pregunta, dio un paso hacia atrás.

"No puedes hacer eso." Jadeite tampoco lo creía. "¿Te das cuenta de lo que estas por hacer? Tu padre te buscara."

"Y si que estarás en problemas." Neflyte lo sabía perfectamente pero aun así quería recordárselo a su príncipe.

"¿Y que mas da ahora? Quizás la próxima vez que la vea……ya no podrá ser de la misma manera." Endymion subió al carruaje terrestre. Cuatro guardianes se miraron. Después de algunos segundos, los cuatro siguieron al príncipe.

Endymion solo iba con la esperanza de llegar a un solo lugar…La luna.

**XxXxXxX**

"Yo sigo pensando que no es buena idea." Healer era la que seguía protestando.

"Silencio o nos escucharan." Tres guardianas y una princesa salían sigilosamente del palacio. Era extraño ver a la princesa Kakyuu hacer ese tipo de cosas, era la primera vez que salía de su galaxia pero la razón bien lo valía todo. Estaba dispuesta a hacer todo para ver a su amado antes de cumplir aquel sacrificio por su galaxia.

Destino sin igual…Cruithne.

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

La Tierra. Planeta hermoso. La princesa lunar jamás se cansara de ver su luna desde aquel planeta que tanto ama.

"Serenity, necesitamos encontrar a Endymion e irnos inmediatamente." Ante el recordatorio, Mars y las otras tres guardianas miraban alrededor, asegurándose de que no fueran vistas.

"Tranquila, Mars." La princesa se arrodillo ante un inmenso jardín de rosas rojas. "Endymion no dejara que nada nos pase." Tomo delicadamente una de esas rosas pero al hacerlo se espino. Un simple quejido hizo que las cuatro guardianas corrieran hacia ella. Sangre era lo único que pudieron ver en el pulgar de la princesa. "Estoy bien." Cubrió su pulgar con su otra mano. "Será mejor que sigamos, muero por ver a Endymion." Al ponerse de pie, Serenity se dio cuenta que no estaban solas.

Mercury, Venus, Jupiter y Mars de inmediato rodearon a su princesa.

Un solo hombre salio de entre tantos que las miraban. "Visitas." Sonrió. "Nos encantan las visitas." Se acerco pero no pudo hacerlo lo suficiente, para ver a Serenity, por la barrera que las guardianas habían hecho con sus cuerpos. "Pero no mientras esas visitas vengan de la Luna." Miro desafiantemente a las cuatro guardianas, pero ni así logro que alguna de ellas se moviera. "Deberían de saber que estos son terrenos prohibidos." La pequeña princesa no hacia más que temblar al escuchar esa voz tan resonante. "¿Sabes, princesa, que le ocurren a los intrusos?"

"¿Y sabes tú lo que te haremos si llegas a tocarla?" Jupiter de inmediato le reto. Los pocos susurros entre los guardias terrestres se convirtieron en silencio. Esas 'intrusas' acababan de desafiar a su Rey.

"Elimínenlas." Sin compasión, esa fue una orden. Orden que de inmediato los guardias estaban dispuestos a cumplir. Antes de poder ser tocadas, Venus, Mars, Mercury y Júpiter, fueron rodeadas por un aura del color de cada una y mostraron en sus frentes las insignias de sus planetas.

La batalla comenzó.

A pesar de tratar de seguir protegiéndola, para las cuatro guardianas les fue imposible mantener el círculo en el que la princesa se encontraba. Viéndose sola, Serenity comenzó a correr. Corrió lo más que pudo pero al tropezar, sin querer, cayó frente al Rey Nissho.

"Siempre desee ver esto." La tomo con fuerza del cabello. "Ver caer frente a mi a una de las representantes de la Luna." Desenvaino su espada. "Aquí…termina tu dinastía." Serenity apretó los ojos, esperando lo peor. Al abrirlos, nuevamente, se dio cuenta que aquel rey se encontraba a metros de distancia y frente a ella…

"Uranus." Menciono su nombre en un susurro.

"Nadie…se ha atrevido a tocar a nuestra princesa." Señalo a aquel rey, amenazándolo. "Tu no serás el primero." Su dedo comenzó a brillar, dispuesta a terminar con él.

"Basta, Uranus." La Reina Serenity llego frente a ella. El dedo de aquella guardiana dejo de brillar, para darle paso a su Reina.

"_¿Madre?"_ Serenity no podía ni hablar.

Nissho, inmediatamente se puso de pie. "Serenity… ¿Qué haces aquí? Tu no tienes derecho de estar en este planeta."

Aquella preciosa reina no perdía la delicadez de su rostro. "He venido por lo que me pertenece." Su frase fue suave y concisa.

"Sabes que son las reglas. Ella es una intrusa en mi planeta y eso…no lo pasare por alto." Lo último lo dijo mirando a la princesa, quien ya estaba de pie, temblando, detrás de su madre.

"La Luna también tiene reglas." Esta vez el tono de la reina fue más rudo. Con un simple movimiento de cabeza, Uranus, Neptune, Pluton y Saturn, llegaron frente a ella. "Y si cumpliera con mis reglas…también tendría que matarlos a ellos." Neptune sostenía con fuerza a Neflyte, Pluton amenazaba con su centro a Zoisite y Malachite, Saturn hacia lo mismo con Jadeite. Por ultimo, Uranus era quien sostenía con fuerza a un amarrado Endymion. "Ellos también son considerados intrusos en nuestro territorio. Tú decides, Nissho. ¿Cumplir con las reglas? ¿O perdonar la vida de uno a cambio del otro?"

Serenity y Endymion se miraron por unos segundos. Una mirada que no duro mucho por que fue la princesa quien dejo de verlo. Fue en ese momento que comprendió lo que su madre siempre le ha dicho.

El espacio que hay entre la Luna y la Tierra es poco, pero a la vez es inmenso. Los ojos de su madre eran distintos a los de dulzura y amor que esa princesa suele conocer.

"Déjalos ir." Uranus empujo a Endymion -cumpliendo con la orden de su reina- haciendo que cayera de rodillas frente a la reina Serenity. "Vamonos." La Reina Serenity siguió caminando, sin detenerse a ver a su hija. Las ahora ocho guardianas del sistema solar, escoltaban a una temerosa princesa mientras seguían a su reina.

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

Llegar a Kinmoku no fue problema alguno. Seiya estaba feliz por estar ahí, lo que le consternaba era otra cosa.

"¿Estas seguro que mi mensaje se hizo llegar?" El desesperado príncipe de Cruithne preguntaba mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

"Es la quinta vez que preguntas." En realidad no era la manera en la que Taiki quería hablarle pero ya los estaba mareando de tanto verlo caminar.

"Yo no estoy tan seguro." Haruka no hacia más que estar sentado y mirar a otra parte que no fuera Seiya. "Los guardias de este planeta no son de confiar y presiento que tu mensaje llegara a oídos equivocados." El comentario detuvo a Seiya.

"¿Piensas que…?" La pregunta del príncipe no pudo ser terminada por que Haruka, Yaten y Taiki en menos de un segundo se pusieron de pie.

"Vamonos." El susurro lo dijo Yaten.

"¿Irnos? ¿Irnos a donde?" No había más confundido que el propio Seiya.

Fue tarde. Ya no podían ir a algún lugar. Con el simple gritar de un… "¡Por aquí!" Tres guardianes y un príncipe se encontraron frente a frente con un regimiento entero de guardias.

Solo pasaron segundos para que Taiki de inmediato se pusiera delante de Seiya. Yaten y Haruka le siguieron al ponerse al costado de él.

"No hay necesidad de esto." Seiya trato de moverlos pero le fue en vano.

"Intrusos." Al parecer fue el capital el que los llamo de tal manera.

"Nosotros no somos intrusos." Yaten odiaba ser llamado así.

"¡Ataquen!" El mismo que les llamo de tal manera, fue quien dio el mandato. Aunque solo eran tres pero sabían perfectamente que podían con ellos. Tres guardianes se preparaban para lidiar con ellos pero…

"¡Basta!" Todos los guardias se detuvieron ante esa orden y de inmediato se arrodillaron. Los tres guardianes le dieron paso a Seiya para que caminara hasta llegar frente aquel hombre. "No eres bienvenido aquí."

"Somos intrusos, lo se." Y a pesar de saberlo, Seiya no quería aceptarlo. "Pero tal vez…"

"Mi obligación me llevaría a acabar contigo por el simple hecho de pertenecer a otra galaxia y ser un intruso en la mía."

"Bien…" Seiya dio un paso más, para quedar justo a un metro del Rey Rikyu, y extendió los brazos. "En todo caso…considéreme un intruso también en el corazón de la princesa de este planeta." Rikyu abrió los ojos, mostrando sorpresa. El joven delante de él era el causante de que su hija llorara todas las noches y rechazar un compromiso apunto de realizarse.

Pero en ese momento para Rikyu había algo más importante. "¿Dónde esta ella?" Pregunto tratando de culpar al príncipe de algo.

Esta vez fue Seiya quien mostró sorpresa. "¿Qué?"

Rikyu no volvió a decir nada, dio media vuelta y dando una ligera orden, unos desprevenidos guardianes fueron atacados. Seiya fue tirado al piso, inconsciente.

-

-

Su nombre fue mencionado un par de veces por una voz perfectamente conocida. Al abrir los ojos, Seiya lo primero que hizo fue tocarse la cabeza. Al sentarse se dio cuenta que estaba en su habitación. ¿Fue todo un sueño?

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Seiya de inmediato volteó a su derecha, en donde sus padres no hacían más que verlo.

Hizo mal, lo sabia, así como sabia que después de contestar la pregunta seria nuevamente cuestionado con preguntas que no estaba en la mejor disposición de contestar. Un suspiro saco a Seiya de sus pensamientos. Al levantar el rostro, de nuevo, se dio cuenta de que su madre lloraba.

"Lo siento." Para él era importante que sus padres lo supieran antes de comenzaran con el interrogatorio.

Su padre salio de la habitación, acto que sorprendió al príncipe. ¿Acaso no le preguntaran o sancionaran? La reina, en silencio, seguía viéndolo.

Sin esperar a que su hijo dijera algo más, la Reina Shiori dio los pasos necesarios para llegar hasta su hijo. "Ella estuvo aquí." Seiya la miro, sin entender. "Son las reglas, Seiya. Nuestras vidas son regidas por reglas y obligaciones." El príncipe seguía sin entender. "Hemos fallado." Se sentó al costado de la cama, secando las pocas lagrimas que le quedaban.

"No…no. Ustedes no fallaron, fui yo. Yo fui quien a pesar de ser instruido toda mi vida de mis obligaciones…no quise entender." Tomo con delicadeza la mano de su madre. "No pude entender. Por alguna razón pensé que podría ser diferente. Pensé que ella…"

"Ella esta por cumplir con los deberes de su planeta." Saco su mano de la mano que su hijo sostenía. "Y eso es algo que no puedes cambiar."

Seiya prefirió ponerse de pie y salir al bacón de su habitación. "¿Qué hacen?" La reina camino hacia él y vio lo que el príncipe miraba.

"Tu padre ha decidido retirarlos de sus cargos." A lo que se referían eran a los tres guardianes, quienes se encontraban frente al Rey.

"¡No puede!" Sin pensarlo, Seiya salio corriendo. No había otro sentimiento más que el de culpa. Corrió por todo el palacio hasta llegar a la parte trasera del jardín, en donde tres guardianes seguían recibiendo órdenes. "¡Padre!" El Rey, Taiki, Yaten y Haruka voltearon a verlo. "No puedes hacerles esto."

Su padre lo miro. "¿Por qué no?"

"Por favor." Fue la pequeña suplica del príncipe. "Ellos no solo son mis guardianes…si no también mis amigos."

"Agradecemos su preocupación, príncipe, pero nosotros estamos dispuestos a cumplir las decisiones del rey." Taiki como siempre hablo con seriedad.

"Cometimos una falta y estamos dispuestos a pagar por ello." Esta vez fue Yaten el que hablo.

"Son las reglas." Las palabras de Haruka hicieron que Seiya se quedara callado. Él ha estado huyendo de las reglas desde pequeño. ¿Por qué no podía ser fácil decidir lo que él quisiera hacer? Posiblemente siempre pensó que algo haría cambiar todas esas reglas pero no había algo ni alguien.

"Bien, ¿Tienes alguna buena excusa para justificar tu falta?" Su padre seguía esperando.

"No hay excusa." Bajo la cabeza. "Pero si permites que ellos sigan siendo mis guardianes…" Cruzo ambos brazos sobre su pecho e inclino el rostro. "…Prometo cumplir honorablemente con las obligaciones del reino." Levanto el rostro para ver a su padre. "Y eso incluye el anhelado compromiso que tanto deseas, en donde ambas lunas se unirán como lo han hecho ya por milenios."

Era verdad que Tentei anhelaba ese compromiso más que nadie en Cruithne. Miro con cautela a los tres guardianes, quienes tenían cara de sorpresa ante lo que acababan de escuchar. Ellos sabían que lo que Seiya acababa de decir no era algo que el deseabas pero que estaba dispuesto a cumplir…por ellos.

Tentei camino hacia su hijo y lo único que hizo fue poner su mano sobre el hombro de Seiya. "Partimos cuando el sol aparezca." Un leve movimiento de cabeza fue la respuesta de Seiya. El rey regreso al palacio.

"No tenias por que hacerlo." Seiya encogió los hombros ante el comentario de Yaten.

"Es algo que tenia que cumplir. Ustedes se arriesgaron por mí y el cumplir lo que mi padre quiere, es algo tarde o temprano tenía que hacer. Así que mañana……mañana conoceré a…"

"A tu futura reina." Yaten y Taiki rieron por el comentario de Haruka.

"Si, eso parece." Pero Seiya, sin encontrar gracioso el comentario, regreso al palacio.

**XxXxXxX**

"Tenemos que regresar, majestad." Tres guardianas exteriores se encontraban arrodilladas frente a su reina.

"Entiendo, pero quisiera pedirles que no lo hicieran tan pronto. Todo esta listo. Cruithne por fin ha decidido llevar acabo el compromiso de la princesa con el príncipe de esa luna y quiero que ustedes también estén presentes."

Las tres guardianas se miraron. "Nos encantaría presenciar un evento que hemos estado esperando por siglos." Pluto fue quien contesto, con una gran sonrisa.

"También quiero agradecerles por su ayuda al encontrar a la princesa. Se que sus deberes son muy diferentes a las de las guardianas interiores pero…"

"Por favor, majestad…" Neptune de inmediato le interrumpió. "Sabemos que nosotras solo somos las guardianas de la galaxia pero también lo somos de ustedes."

"Y el saber que cuenta con nosotras ha sido muy importante para nosotras." Saturn le hizo saber con una linda sonrisa.

"No lo olvidare." La reina le devolvió la sonrisa a las tres.

Uranus entro al salón, llego frente a la reina y le reverencio. "He traído a la princesa, majestad."

Cuatro guardianas exteriores salieron del salón, para dejar que la princesa entrara.

Serenity miro a su madre unos segundos pero de inmediato bajo la cabeza. "Madre, lo…" La reina levanto la mano, dándole a entender que no quería escuchar nada.

"Solo quiero ser yo misma quien te de la noticia. Mañana por la noche se celebrara el compromiso lunar." Un compromiso que Serenity no espero fuera tan pronto. "La Tierra, Serenity, es un planeta al cual pertenecemos pero del cual no formamos parte. Tienes que entender."

"Lo siento." Murmuro la pequeña princesa.

"Eso ahora no sirve de nada. Estuviste apunto de ser…" Ella misma pauso al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir. "¿Te das cuenta? Estuve apunto de perderte." Ahora fue la reina quien ligeramente bajo el rostro. Serenity noto el dolor de su madre y sin dudar, olvidándose de lo que había hecho, corrió a abrazarla.

"Lo siento." Volvió a repetir. "Prometo que no volverá a repetirse…jamás." A ella también le dolía esa promesa. "Y……y estaré lista……para esa noche." Había algo más importante que escapar de sus obligaciones y eso era…cumplir con ellas.

Serenity, a pesar de hacer tal promesa, tenía miedo…miedo a lo inédito.

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

Había un compromiso por anunciar.

Seiya salio del palacio, en donde ya le esperaban sus tres guardianes y sus padres. La reina le sonrió, sonrisa que esta vez él no pudo responder. Serio y sin muchos ánimos, el príncipe fue el primero en subir al carruaje real.

Ambos reyes se miraron y sonrieron, para ellos siempre ha sido importante llevar acabo ese compromiso. Para ellos fue importante en su tiempo y ahora esperaban que fuera igual para su hijo.

Yaten, Taiki y Haruka se miraron, la cara de Seiya decía todo lo que estaba pensando. Era algo que él no quería pero que no podía evitar.

-

-

Todo el sistema solar no quería perderse de tal acontecimiento. Nuevamente dos lunas serian unidas y no eran cualquier lunas, ambas llevaran el cargo futuro de la galaxia.

La realeza nuevamente volvía a presenciar uno de esos festejos que solo la Luna llena sabe realizar. Reyes y reinas de los planetas, princesas y algunos extranjeros de otras galaxias, llegaban al castillo plateado. Todo estaba siendo perfecto, eso fue lo que ordeno la reina.

Había, al menos, un representante de cada planeta, menos uno…La Tierra.

-

Cuando se anuncio la llegada del carruaje proveniente de Cruithne, la reina Serenity quiso ser ella misma quien los recibiera.

Al bajar, Tentei lo primero que hizo fue reverenciar a la preciosa reina. "He esperado siglos por este acontecimiento." Fue el saludo del rey.

"Bienvenido." La reina sonrió, en ese momento fue Seiya quien bajo del carruaje y de inmediato también reverencio a la reina. "No nos equivocamos, Tentei, será el compromiso perfecto."

"Es un placer conocerla, Reina Serenity." Seiya le saludo, sin tener muchos deseos de hacerlo.

"Pasen, nuestra celebración esta por comenzar." El rey y la reina, al igual que los guardianes, de Cruithne entraron al hermoso palacio, pero el príncipe no se movió. "¿Ocurre algo?" Quiso preguntar al ver que el joven seguía en su lugar. Seiya no hizo mas que mover la cabeza, diciendo no. "Vamos, pronto la conocerás." Seiya entro, deseando no haber escuchado eso.

**XxXxXxX**

Una rosa vieja era todo lo que Serenity tenía en sus manos. Por su habitación caminaban de un lado a otro sus guardianas, pero la princesa seguía viendo esa rosa. Fue la ultima que Endymion le regalo. ¿Cómo podía olvidar tal acontecimiento? Con esa rosa, Endymion juro siempre amarla.

"Serenity." Era la tercera vez que su nombre era pronunciado por Mercury. "Princesa." La guardiana, con suavidad, saco aquella rosa de las manos de la princesa. "No puedes seguir llorando." Serenity la miro. "Esta noche tiene que ser especial."

"¿Especial para quien?" La pregunta de la princesa fue hecha para todas. "¿Para ustedes?"

"No." Le contesto Jupiter. "Para ti."

"Él no puede ser tan malo." Aquella guardiana del amor siempre trataba de encontrar algo bueno. "Puede haber la posibilidad de que te enamores de él."

"¡No!" Con enojo y rudeza, la princesa se levanto de su asiento. "Yo siempre amare a Endymion." Nuevas lágrimas comenzaban a brotar. "Y a nadie mas."

"Será mejor que te apresures." Mars no hizo más que escuchar y ver la expresión de Serenity, hasta ahora. "La reina esta por ordenar tu presencia." Era verdad, no podían ver a una princesa pálida y con ojos hinchados.

Serenity se puso de pie y camino hacia el vestido que estaba sobre la cama pero antes de tomarlo volteo a ver sus cuatro guardianas. "¿Así esta mejor?" Dibujo la sonrisa más linda que pudo, sin darse cuenta que fue la sonrisa más triste que las cuatro han visto en ella.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**¡Hola!**

Espero que les guste este capitulo.

No saben lo bien que sus reviews me hacen sentir para seguir escribiendo. Muchas gracias a cada uno de ustedes.

**Nota** - Respondiendo a las preguntas de alguno de ustedes – Lo de Cruithne es verdad. En 1997 se descubrió que la Tierra posee dos lunas. Una de ellas es la que le cantan los poetas, la que todos conocemos, pero hay otra que es un cuerpo de, aproximadamente, 5 km de diámetro, llamado Cruithne. Es el aerolito numero 3753. La teoría es que nuestro planeta la "atrapo" hace unos 100,000 años y que seguirá orbitando nuestro planeta quizás por unos 5,000 años mas.

Cruithne orbita la Tierra en forma muy extraña, igual a una herradura. Tarda 770 años en dar una revolución completa a su orbita, de manera que cada 385 años alcanza el punto mas próximo con respecto a la Tierra, a unos 15 millones de km. Ello ocurrió en 1900 y volverá a suceder en 2285. **(La luna memo)**

**Segunda Nota** - ¿Han escuchado, o mejor dicho leído, de que no se pueden dejar mensajes para los lectores en los capítulos o algo así? Bueno yo no, así que si terminan sacando mi fic por eso, no hay problema por que creanme…si ustedes no dejan review tampoco habría fanfic así que lo menos que podría hacer yo por ustedes, aparte de escribir, es darles las gracias personalmente.

Ahora a los reviews…

**XxX**

**Hechizera Leisa:** ¿De verdad te gusto? Bueno eso es algo que realmente me encanta leer. Muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios. Espero que al menos este capitulo también te guste.

**Serena (lunera1984):** ¡Que bien! Me alegro por ti. Vacaciones es algo que yo también necesito y urgentemente. Yo también espero seguir adelante con este fic. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y espero seguir en contacto.

**TaNiTaLoVe:** Que bien que te guste el primer capitulo. No sabia que te gustaba tanto la pareja de Serena,Darien. ¿Acaso no alguno de los fics que tienes es Seiya,Serena? Bueno espero que este capitulo te guste y agradezco tu apoyo desde el principio. Respecto a tu pregunta, si puse a Haruka pero también a Uranus, como ya te habrás dado cuenta. Es un poquito loco pero espero les guste.

**GabYxA:** Yo de igual manera espero que te siga gustando con el transcurso de los capítulos. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y espero sigamos leyéndonos.

**Amynaoko:** ¿Si te parece interesante? ¡Que bien! Ya veras con el paso de los capítulos de que se seguirá tratando. Muchas gracias por tu review.

**Chio:** ¿Molestar? Al contrario, me encanta leer todas las opiniones de los lectores. No sabes cuanto me ayudan a seguir escribiendo. Y no te preocupes que te prometo que tus suplicas serán escuchadas. Muchas gracias por tu review.

**Shary:** En efecto, mi querida Sha, este no es más que un experimento, el cual espero les guste. Como siempre esperando que este loco proyecto de Cruithne te guste y poder seguir adelante con todo esto. Muchas gracias por tu review y tu apoyo.

**MarisaMakou:** Y no sabes cuanto agradezco que puedas decir presente. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, amiga. Espero seguir pronto con este proyecto. Ya sabes que para mi son importantes todo tipo de opiniones. Ojala te guste este capitulo también.

**Mony:** Ya veremos que sigue pasando con estos compromisos no deseados. Por lo pronto quiero agradecer tu lindo review. Espero que este capitulo también te guste. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Neo-gaby:** Y me alegra saber que te ha encantado. Espero que ahora ya no sea tan confuso y si es así ya sabes que puedes preguntar. Gracias por tu lindo review y tu apoyo. Espero seguir en contacto.

**Sailor Alluminem Siren:** Si, es triste elegir esposo y peor aun sin conocerlo, ¿no crees? Muchas gracias por tu review. Y no te preocupes, espero contestar tu pregunta con respecto a Cruithne en la nota de arriba. Espero te guste este capitulo. Gracias.

**XxX**

_Por favor no olviden de dejar review y hacerme saber si estoy haciendo bien o mal, sus opiniones son importantes, mucho, para mí._

♥…**_Serenity Kou_**…♥


	3. Una simple promesa

**XxXxXxX**

**CRUITHNE**

**XxXxXxX**

**Aclaración** – Como ya he especificado en todos mis otros fics, ninguno de los personajes de Sailor Moon me pertenecen. Naoko Takeuchi es la dueña de todo. Yo solo escribo para perder el tiempo.

**XxXxXxX**

**CAPITULO**

**III**

**XxXxXxX**

-**_UNA SIMPLE PROMESA_**-

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

_La distancia no es cuando nos separemos, la distancia es si no volvemos._

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

La reina esperaba.

El salón esperaba.

Invitados esperaban.

Todos esperaban la aparición de la heredera a la corona Lunar.

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

Cuatro guardianas esperaban al pie de las escaleras, pero la princesa aun no aparecía. Entre ellas comenzaron a hacer comentarios. ¿Cómo era posible que tardara tanto cuando ella misma dijo que no demoraría más?

Pero lo que a aquellas guardianas les preocupaba aun mas no era la aparición de la princesa, si no el rostro de su reina. La Reina Serenity, a pesar de tratar de disimularlo, era la más incomoda por esta situación.

Los reyes de Cruithne también estaban desesperándose, ¿Por qué la princesa demoraba tanto? Seiya, por el contrario, no le daba gran importancia.

No podían comenzar sin ella.

**XxXxXxX**

No era, todavía, una boda, pero si un juramento.

Una obligación.

Ojos hinchados. ¿Qué podía hacer para dejar de llorar? No podía bajar de esa manera. Esos ojos no combinaban con ese precioso vestido. Esa mirada no combinaba con la que se supone una princesa tiene que portar.

El espejo era lo suficientemente grande para darse cuenta que en verdad se veía preciosa. Dando un último beso a aquella vieja rosa, Serenity dejo que cayera, junto con una última lagrima, al piso.

Era hora. Sabía que había deberes que cumplir.

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

La orquesta comenzó a tocar al ser los primeros en notar la presencia de la princesa. La atención de todos los presentes fue enfocada en la parte superior de las escaleras. Con porte de supremacía y hermosura de realeza, Serenity seguía su camino.

Todos, absolutamente todos los presentes, voltearon a ver al príncipe de Cruithne -quien se encontraba lo mas lejos posible- al darse cuenta que la princesa había llegado al ultimo escalón.

Seiya, literalmente, se congelo, ¿Acaso todos le daban a entender que tenia que ser _él _quien recibiera a la princesa? Un ligero codazo, por parte de uno de sus guardianes, respondió su duda. Los invitados iban haciendo camino mientras que Seiya seguía dudando. Un camino perfectamente trazado fue lo que Seiya vio antes sus ojos. Dudando y sin sonrisa, el príncipe comenzó a caminar hasta llegar al pie de las escaleras. Al voltear a su derecha, sus padres lo veían y sonreían. A su izquierda la reina Serenity también le sonreía. ¿Su opción? Estirar la mano ofreciéndosela a la princesa, quien también dudo. Cuando Serenity tomo su mano, él la dirigió al centro de la pista. Un baile para comenzar esta celebración era lo que Seiya veía en la mirada de todos, incluyendo los reyes.

Seiya le reverencio. Serenity también. Ambos volvieron a tomarse la mano y la velada comenzó.

El dejarse guiar por alguien que sabia perfectamente como deslizarse no era problema para Serenity. La frente de Seiya era derecha y sus ojos sin espacio fijo. Ella levanto un poco el rostro para darse cuenta que el que seria su futuro esposo no era nada mas que una piedra, no hacia gesto alguno.

Ninguno de los dos quiso mirar los ojos del otro.

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

"Bienvenidos a Kinmoku." El rey Rikyu recibía a sus invitados con los brazos abiertos. "Es un placer tenerlos de nuevo en nuestra galaxia." Haciendo señas, hizo que uno de los guardias se acercara. "Kakyuu. Quiero que la princesa este aquí de inmediato." El guardia corrió hacia el palacio para cumplir la orden.

"Para nosotros también es un placer poder estar aquí." El rey Nissho quiso ser quien hablara por su familia.

"Por favor entremos al palacio, tenemos un matrimonio que planear." Endymion volteo a ver a sus cuatro guardianes, el comentario del rey de ese planeta no le gusto nada.

**XxXxXxX**

"Por favor, Kakyuu, él rey volverá a molestarse si no bajas."

"Recuerda que nuestro viaje a Cruithne no fue de su total agrado." Healer y Fighter seguían tratando de que su princesa bajara ante la orden de su padre.

"Bajare pero no lo haré hoy. Pueden excusarme diciendo que estoy indispuesta." Volvió a esconder su rostro bajo las almohadas.

Tres guardianas sabían que el rey no creería tal cuento pero tenían que intentar. No había otra opción.

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

Al terminar la pieza, Seiya soltó la mano de Serenity y dio media vuelta para regresar a su antiguo lugar, pero entre tanto silencio pudo escuchar el eco de una garganta aclarándose. Al voltear, era su padre quien lo miraba con ojos de reprobación. Seiya no tuvo otra opción más que regresar y tomar la mano de la princesa para llevarla a uno de los asientos que habían sido preparados para ambos.

Seiya, no muy lejos de ahí, pudo escuchar tres inconfundibles risas.

-

Serenity no hacia más que ver a su madre, quien charlaba muy amenamente con los no tan deseados soberanos de Cruithne. Nuevamente le llamo la atención ver hacia su derecha y se encontró a un príncipe con cara de piedra. ¿Estarían así toda la noche? Esto no era algo que ella deseaba así que sin pensarlo se puso de pie y camino hacia sus guardianas pero a la mitad del camino le paso por la mente que estaba haciendo mal y que se le había dicho que tendría que estar toda la noche acompañada de _él. _Dudando, nuevamente, lentamente dio media vuelta para regresar al lugar de donde se puso de pie, pero lo primero que pudo notar fue que el príncipe cara de piedra no estaba por ninguna parte.

Serenity sonrió y siguió su camino hacia sus guardianas. Ahora no tendran que reprenderla solo a ella por dejar su lugar.

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

"Puedo ver que te estas divirtiendo." El comentario sarcástico fue de Yaten.

"Yo también puedo ver que disfrutan mi pesar."

"No, solo fue gracioso ver tu cara durante todo el baile." Taiki también sonreía a su comentario.

"Vamos, no es tan malo, la princesa es muy linda." Haruka también tuvo que opinar. "Demasiado linda diría yo. Es…es…"

"Inmadura." Los tres voltearon a ver a Seiya. ¿Inmadura?

Los tres guardianes estaban dispuestos a volver a dar sus opiniones pero se contuvieron al ver al rey Tentei llegar junto a su hijo. "¿No crees que es demasiado descortés dejar a tu prometida sola?"

"Fue ella quien dejo el lugar yo solo…"

"¡Que casualidad!" La reina Serenity también llego frente a él. "Acabo de ver a Serenity salir al jardín acompañada de sus guardianas." Seiya volteo a ver a Yaten y Haruka, quienes trataban como podían de contener la risa. Taiki, por el contrario solo sonrió.

"Me parece buen momento para que comiencen a conocerse, hijo." Seiya temía que esa última frase fuera dicha por su madre, quien llego en segundos, pero así fue.

Reverenciando a los tres reyes frente a él y sin sonrisa alguna, Seiya dio media vuelta para salir del palacio.

Mas que buscándola, Seiya admiraba la belleza del palacio, jardín y todo a su alrededor. En realidad no tenía ningún interés en buscarla, pero cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba frente a ella. Venus, Mars, Mercury y Jupiter, al verlo, miraron a Serenity y después sin decir algo mas dieron media vuelta para entrar al palacio.

Serenity lo miro, parecía buscar algo. ¿Qué buscaría? Al notar que él no decía nada, la princesa siguió haciendo lo que estaba haciendo antes de que él _intruso _llegara…mirar la Tierra. Aunque no había palabras, para Serenity era incomodo mirar el planeta que tanto ama por que él estaba, casi, al lado de ella, viendo el mismo planeta, así que opto por sentarse. Seiya también se sentó, para incomodidad de ambos.

"Um…… ¿Hola?" Serenity necesitaba decir algo, lo que fuera, era mejor a estarlo viendo sin hacer algún tipo de gesto.

"Hola." Sin movimiento alguno contesto.

"¿Y……y……te gusta la Luna?" Era de esperarse que la princesa fuera amable, siempre lo es, auque a veces no quiera serlo.

"Linda Luna." Volteo a verla. "Pero Cruithne es mas hermosa." Serenity entrecerró los ojos, dando a entender que el comentario no le agrado.

"No lo dudo, ¿Qué puedes decir tú de tu hogar?" ¿Pero que estaba diciendo?

Silencio de nuevo. No habia mas tema de conversacion hasta que...

"¿Y estas de acuerdo?" Seiya también se incomodo por tanto silencio. Serenity volteo a verlo, sin entender la pregunta. "De este compromiso."

La princesa bajo la cabeza. "Lo siento, creo no estarlo tanto como me imagino que tú lo estarás." Seiya soltó una pequeña risita por la repuesta.

¿Así que ella tampoco estaba de acuerdo, eh? Sin pedir permiso, Seiya tomo la mano de Serenity, quien de inmediato mostró sorpresa. "En mi luna las promesas suelen hacerse de corazón." Coloco la mano de Serenity sobre su pecho, sin notar mejillas ruborizadas por parte de ella. "Y yo...quiero regalarte una promesa." Con mejillas color fresa y ojos de sorpresa, Serenity levanto el rostro para verlo a los ojos al escucharlo. "...Prometo...que cuando la corona de Cruithne pase a mis manos..." Serenity no le quitaba los ojos de encima, esperando con ansia a escuchar esa sorpresiva promesa. "...Tú...Tú serás libre de este compromiso." Serenity abrió los ojos de par en par. Seiya soltó la mano de la princesa, pero ella no la movió, parecía estatua. Lentamente tomo ambas manos y las coloco frente a su pecho, cerrando los ojos y no deseando otra cosa más que esa promesa se realizara.

El silencio volvió a hacerse presente. Ambos esperaban a que algo pasara para que tuvieran que irse del lugar.

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

"¿Estas segura de querer bajar?"

"No hace mucho dijiste que no querías hacerlo." Healer y Maker comentaban mientras veían a Kakyuu caminar de un lado a otro.

"Estoy segura." Les sonrió. "No pienso fallarle a mi padre, no después de lo que hice." Salio de su habitación y camino por todo el palacio hasta llegar al salón en donde todos estaban reunidos. Todos se pusieron de pie ante su llegada.

"Bienvenidos a todos a Kinmoku." Entro y saludo a los reyes de la Tierra con respeto, pero se detuvo para saludar a Endymion. "Bienvenido Endymion……de nuevo."

"¿Cómo estas, Kakyuu?" Saludo simple. Ella solo respondió con la cabeza.

"Kakyuu, hija, llegas justo a tiempo. Hemos decidido realizar la ceremonia en unos días." Kakyuu quedo boquiabierta ante la noticia.

"¿Tan…pronto?" En ese momento se arrepintió de haber bajado.

"Si, Kakyuu, tan pronto." Fue Endymion quien le contesto en vez de su padre.

**XxXxXxX**

No, nada.

Silencio.

Seiya no hacia más que mirar la nada. Serenity...también.

-

Una fuerte explosión fue lo que hizo que ambos se pusieran de pie.

Cuatro guardianas corrían hacia ellos. Taiki, Yaten y Haruka les seguían.

"¿Que paso?" Seiya pregunto angustiado, al ver salir humo del palacio. Pero ninguno de los guardianes le dio explicación alguna. Venus tomo el brazo de Serenity y le exigía que corriera. Taiki trato de hacer lo mismo con Seiya, pero le fue imposible. Seiya comenzó a correr hacia el palacio. Haruka corrió tras de el y lo tomo por el hombro.

"Ellos estarán bien." Yaten sabía perfectamente por que Seiya había corrido.

"No es suficiente. ¿Que esta pasando?" Seiya exigía una explicación y tenia que ser rápido antes de que decidiera correr de nuevo hacia el palacio.

"No hay tiempo." Venus seguía jalando a Serenity, pero ella también quería saber que pasaba. La princesa trataba de soltarse de sus cuatro guardianas.

Del palacio comenzó a salir gente corriendo. Seiya estuvo por correr de nuevo, pero Taiki volvió a detenerle moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. "Son ellos." Le murmuro. Seiya abrió los ojos de par en par.

"¿Y pretendes que yo me vaya como si fuera un cobarde?" Más que preguntándole, le gritaba.

"¿No lo entiendes?" Pocas veces Haruka era amable y esta, definitivamente, no era una de ellas. "Ustedes son la única esperanza de continuar con la procedencia lunar, no compliques mas las cosas."

Seiya movió la cabeza y después volteo a ver a Serenity, quien ya no forcejeaba, ella también se sorprendio por el comentario de Haruka, y solo miraba a Seiya. "Cruithne. Pueden llevarla a Cruithne. Es estos momentos es el lugar mas seguro de la galaxia."

Ahora fue Mars quien tomo el brazo de Serenity, dispuesta a cumplir el mandato, pero la princesa volvió a zafarse con facilidad. "¿Y tu? ¿Piensas quedarte?" Pregunto tomándose ambas manos.

"¿Te preocuparía si lo hago?" Serenity estuvo apunto de decir que _no_, que seria mejor así por que podrá estar con su amado, pero callo al recordar que el también es un ser viviente y no podía decir tal cosa.

"Vamos, Serenity." Jupiter fue la única que pudo hacer que la princesa caminara, pero no se dio cuenta que fue por que la princesa no puso resistencia esta vez.

"Nosotros también tenemos que irnos." Taiki le exigió una vez más a su príncipe.

"No los dejare solos." Le respondió mientras seguía caminando.

"En ese caso..." Yaten de inmediato se paro detrás de Seiya. "...no me dejas otra opción." Hizo que Seiya flotara en el aire, dormido. "Caprichos no funcionan conmigo." Lo cargo en su espalda y los tres comenzaron a correr. También tenían pensado el mismo destino que la princesa lunar...Cruithne.

**XxXxXxX**

-

Era de esperarse, ¿Por que nadie pudo pensar en lo que podría ocurrir?

Una guerra por despojar a la Reina Serenity de su cargo era todo lo que el enemigo busca. Se han hablado de lunas blancas, como lo son la Luna y Cruithne, pero... ¿Y la luna negra?

La luna escondida.

Ellos también quieren poder y su único problema es la hermosa reina que gobierna actualmente.

Ahora ya nadie podrá pararlos, ¿Su objetivo? Desaparecer a todos los que les impidan cumplir con sus planes, comenzando por la reina.

La dama de la oscuridad es quien desea el cargo que esta muy segura la reina dejaría libre. Mujer hermosa, sin duda alguna. Cualquiera que la viera diría que es la copia exacta de la princesa Serenity, pero no lo es. Serina es su nombre. Cabello y ojos rosados hacen la diferencia entre ambas. Ella no hacia más que sonreír ante todo lo que veía...la derrota de la Luna.

Diamante, príncipe de la luna negra, era el mas interesando en cumplir su objetivo. Ha estado trabajando para cumplir su destino...ser el soberano del universo. Cargo que cada vez ve mas cerca. El, junto con Serina, solo veían la batalla entre cuatro Sailors exteriores y los insignificantes reyes de Cruithne. Ambos se tomaron de la mano y dieron media vuelta, sabían que esa batalla ya la tendrían ganada.

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

Seiya abrió los ojos y lo primero que hizo fue golpear la cobija al darse cuenta en donde estaba. Yaten y sus estupidos poderes, ¿Cuando el príncipe podrá ser lo suficientemente fuerte para poder vencerlos? _Con paciencia. _Es lo que su padre suele decirle constantemente.

Molesto se levanto y salio corriendo de su habitación a buscarlos. Pero a quien Seiya menos espero ver fue a Serenity, quien al parecer también esperaba algo. Seiya la ignoro y salio del palacio. Se dio cuenta que el palacio entero estaba rodeado por guardias. "¿Donde están?" Los guardias le reverenciaron, sabían a quien se refería Seiya, pero ninguno le contesto, cosa que enfureció aun más a aquel príncipe. Entro de nuevo y Serenity seguía en su lugar, comenzó subir las escaleras pero...

"Se fueron." Serenity noto la desesperación del joven. "Y no nos dejaran salir."

Seiya se detuvo y camino hacia ella. "¿Y tus guardianas?"

"Vigilan el palacio."

"Siento como si no te importara nada de lo que pasa en tu luna, ¿No te importa la seguridad de la reina Serenity?"

"Ella esta bien." Su respuesta fue segura. "Las exteriores están con ella y ellas jamás dejaran que algo le pase a mi madre. Yo confió en ellas. ¿Acaso tu no confías en quien pueda proteger a tus padres?"

Buena pregunta. Seiya no había pensado en eso, pero igual quería ser el quien estuviera junto a sus padres. Sin responderle dio media vuelta, dispuesto a ir de nuevo a su habitación, pero algo se lo impidió. Algo hizo que de nuevo saliera del palacio, Serenity le siguió. No muy lejos, Seiya pudo ver a tres figuras inconfundibles y no espero para correr hacia ellos. "¿Donde están? ¿Por que no vinieron con ustedes?" Para Seiya fue mas importante preguntar, que notar las heridas de sus guardianes. "¿Donde...están?" Los tres guardianes se miraron entre si y lentamente comenzaron a mover la cabeza. Dando una sola respuesta.

Seiya se paralizo.

Serenity quedo boquiabierta.

Los guardias se miraron unos a otros.

Seiya cerró los ojos, bajo la cabeza, apretó los puños y lentamente camino para entrar al palacio. Pero en el camino llego frente a Serenity. "¿Confiar?" La miro unos segundos. "No...No confíe en quien pudiera protegerlos." Yaten, Haruka y Taiki, al escuchar el comentario, bajaron la cabeza.

Seiya siguió su camino al palacio.

El príncipe de Cruithne siempre se ha conocido como una persona fuerte y de carácter autoritario, a veces. Ahora no podía dejarse derrotar, aunque su corazón se partía aun más con cada paso que daba.

-

- La que se supone tenía que haber sido una promesa perfecta para la galaxia, termino siendo una pesadilla para un solo príncipe.-

-

-

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**¡Hola!**

Ok, ya se lo que están pensando. "¿Pero que esta haciendo esta loca?". ¿O algo así, verdad?

Bueno primero tengo que aclarar que Serina es 'Rini' como se conoce en ciertos países o mejor dicho 'Black lady,' ¿Comprenden? Una letra hace la diferencia del nombre pero no se preocupen mas adelante se explicara todo. Ella no tiene nada que ver con la niña que no me cae bien, pero la chica mala si me cae bien. ¿Que les pareció la idea? En fin espero no se confundan por que hasta yo puedo confundirme.

¿Preguntas? Ya saben como hacerlas.

Ahora a los reviews...

**XxX**

**GabYxA **- Bueno así valiente, valiente, no creo solo me gusta agradecerles personalmente. Referente a eso de que se hayan tratado, como te diste cuenta, no fue mucho pero ya veras mas adelante. Muchas gracias por tu review.

**amynaoko **- ¿Que te pareció este capitulo? ¡Oh! Solo espero que te haya gustado, en verdad. Ya veremos que pasa con nuestros chicos buenos y malos. Muchas gracias por tus lindos comentarios, sabes que me ayudan mucho. Gracias por el review.

**Hechizera Leisa** - ¿Acaso le he fallado a alguno de ustedes? Si es así dímelo, por favor. Te agradezco que colecciones mi fic, el cual espero que también te guste. No te preocupes que espero no defraudarlos. Así como que complicada, ¿Te parece? Bueno muchas gracias por tu lindo review y sobre todo por tu apoyo.

**TaNiTaLoVe** - Bueno creo que con este capitulo ya podrás sacar conclusiones, ¿No? Sea lo que sea espero que te guste el capitulo. Haruka es Haruka y Uranus es la Sailor exterior, es un poco complicado pero no tanto. Muchas gracias por tu lindo review, se agradece de corazón.

**Eliz** - ¿Como estas? Espero que bien, primero déjame agradecerte por leer y luego por dejar review. Yo trato de actualizar rápido pero ya sabes que a veces pasan cosas imprevistas y se arruina tu tiempo. Espero igual que el capitulo te guste. Muchas gracias de todo corazón.

**Sailor Alluminem Siren **- Así es, es un poco rarito, pero si pensamos sin pensar tanto que Haruka es solo un, por que es hombre, guardián de Seiya y Uranus es una Sailor exterior al igual que las demás. Creo que si es un poquitin confuso pero espero te llegues a familiarizar con eso. ¿Y que te pareció lo de Serena? ¿También confuso? Muchas gracias por tu lindo review.

**Neo-gaby** - ¿Ya vez? Hasta de algo que nos gusta podemos aprender algo nuevo. ¿Que te pareció el encuentro a primera vista? No muy romántico, ¿Verdad? Espero igual que te guste, en verdad. Te agradezco tu lindo review y gracias por leer.

**Marisa Makou** - ¿Emocionante? ¿Y que tal este, te gusto? A mi también me encanto el nombre... "Cruithne". Suena tan lindo, me encanto desde que supe de el. Y no sabes cuanto agradezco tu apoyo, siempre lo has sido, y no se que mas decirte solo que eres una súper amiga. Gracias.

**Serena** - ¡Que bien! Me alegra que estés de vacaciones, yo ya estoy por terminar las mías. Fiestas y todo eso son geniales, espero que puedas divertirte a lo máximo. Bueno así como un rapto no fue pero ya veremos mas adelante que pasa. Muchas gracias por leer y dejar review.

**Aline** - A ti te gusta mi fic y a mi me da gusto verte de nuevo por aquí. Que bien que comenzaste a leer mi fic, ¿Que te pareció este capitulo? Espero que también te guste. Ya sabes que todo comentario es bien recibido. Mil gracias.

**XxX**

No olviden dejar review, opiniones son importantes...Para mi.

_Yo escribo...Ustedes opinan. ¿Que les parece?_

¡Gracias!

♥…**_Serenity Kou_**…♥


	4. Reyes de papel

**XxXxXxX**

**CRUITHNE**

**XxXxXxX**

**Aclaración** – Como ya he especificado en todos mis otros fics, ninguno de los personajes de Sailor Moon me pertenecen. Naoko Takeuchi es la dueña de todo. Yo solo escribo para perder el tiempo.

**XxXxXxX**

**CAPITULO**

**IV**

**XxXxXxX**

-**_REYES DE PAPEL_**-

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

_Hemos de proceder de tal manera que no nos sonrojemos ante nosotros mismos._

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

Había algo más que su dolor.

Algo más que su soledad.

Algo más que sus pérdidas.

Y eran...sus responsabilidades.

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

La consejera de la reina lunar era su único consuelo. Después de la llegada de las Sailors exteriores, Serenity no hacia más que llorar al enterarse de la devastadora noticia. Su hogar, su gente, su reina, su madre, todo se ha ido.

¿Y el cristal de plata?

"¿Y...y que va a ser de mi?" La pequeña princesa no sabía hacer otra cosa que no fuera llorar en el hombro de Luna.

"Encontrar el cristal." Ambas voltearon hacia la puerta, en donde estaba recargada una aun herida Uranus. "Es nuestra única salvación."

Serenity miro de nuevo a Luna, quien asintió. "Tu madre no pudo hacer uso de el por que...por que el cristal desapareció."

Serenity miro a ambas, ¿Y que se espera que ella haga?

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

"Entiendo."

"Cruithne esta llegando al punto mas cercano a la Tierra y sabe lo que eso significa para ustedes, ¿No es así?" Seiya asintió. "Por lo tanto podemos brindarle apoyo a cambio de que usted nos brinde alojamiento." Seiya levanto el rostro para ver a dos de sus guardianes. Volvió a ver al conejero y asintió. Artemis no espero más para ponerse de pie. "Todo comenzara una vez que ustedes estén listos."

"Que así sea." Después de decidir y aceptar, Seiya salio del estudio del rey, lugar en el que su padre solía pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo libre. Yaten y Taiki le siguieron.

"¿Estas seguro de esto?" El primero en preguntar fue Taiki.

"Lo estoy." Aunque no, no lo estaba, tenía que aparentar lo contrario.

"¿Y ella, has pensado en lo que querrá?" Ahora fue Yaten quien pregunto. "¿Que hay de dejarla ir?" Seiya se detuvo y miro a ambos.

"¿Que puedo hacer? Ahora de mi no solo dependen las vidas de los ciudadanos de esta luna, si no también la de nuestros nuevos residentes. Ella entenderá eso, lo se. Mientras tanto..." Pauso para suspirar. "...solo hay que esperar el momento adecuado." Yaten y Taiki se miraron y asintieron.

Seiya iba directo a su habitación pero se detuvo en la puerta de otra al escuchar un llanto...su llanto. El llanto de esa princesa es inconfundible. Toco un par de veces y a la tercera entro. Luna seguía abrazando a Serenity, al ambas notar su presencia, la consejera se puso de pie, le sonrió a Serenity y salio de la habitación.

Antes de hablar, Seiya tuvo la delicadeza de mirarla. Entendía perfectamente lo que la joven estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Él también estaba destrozado, deshecho. Pero la diferencia era que él no tenía con quien consolarse. Camino hasta arrodillarse frente a ella, quien seguía sentada en su cama. Serenity bajo el rostro para verlo.

"Es difícil...lo se." Le tomo ambas manos, lo que hizo que, a pesar de tener lágrimas presentes, la princesa se ruborizara. "Pero no puedo permitir la perdida de mas reinos." Ella asintió, sabiendo que en eso él tenía razón. "No puedo dejarte ir……por ahora." Aquellas lágrimas olvidadas volvieron al momento. Seiya, con sumo cuidado, rozo la mejilla de la joven para borrar algunas lagrimas. "Necesito tu ayuda...necesitamos de tu ayuda."

"¿Mi ayuda? ¿Y que puedo hacer yo?" Las preguntas hicieron que soltara sus manos de las de él y secara por completo sus lágrimas. "Yo no se que hacer."

"No creo que sea el mejor momento de hablar de todo esto." Se puso de pie y le regalo una leve sonrisa. "Necesitamos establecer un reino para dar energía a otro...pero tenemos que hacerlo...juntos." La mirada de la princesa le preguntaba algo más, pregunta que ni el mismo sabia como contestar. Tomo de nuevo la mano de la joven, haciendo que ella se pusiera de pie. "Cuando todo termine...cuando podamos sonreír por ver un reino prospero y tú puedas recuperar aquel reino perdido...será entonces que si tu sigues deseando tu libertad, puedes tener completa seguridad de que no seré yo un obstáculo para obtenerla." Soltó su mano y salio de la habitación.

Serenity sonrió ante aquella aun presente esperanza.

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

"¿Esperar? No me gusta esperar."

"Es solo cuestión de que ellos vengan a nosotros. Terminamos con la Luna. Siguiente...la segunda luna." Una desesperada Serina caminaba de un lugar a otro. Diamante, por el contrario, solo explicaba con paciencia, mucha paciencia.

"¿Para que esperar? Yo quiero mi reino y quiero que sea ya. Con el cristal de plata en nuestro poder nada puede detenernos ahora."

"La segunda luna desaparece. Pero cuando llega al punto más cercano a la Tierra es cuando su luz brilla aun mas, siendo presa fácil. Deshacernos de esa luna significara la derrota de un reinado y la victoria de otro...el nuestro. El cristal es inmune a poderes como el nuestro, solo terminando con la luz que lo alimenta podremos tomar ventaja de su debilidad." Diamante tomo su copa y la levanto al aire. "Pronto...solo hay que esperar. Ellos solos vendrán a nosotros."

"¿Y como la encontraremos?" Al parecer había algo mas que les preocupaba a ambos.

"Ella estará ahí, estoy seguro. Logro escapar...pero la encontraremos. Con la expulsión de la princesa de su reino, no hay más opción que la segunda luna. Pero si por razones desconocidas ella invoca el cristal…todo se arruinaría para nosotros."

"¿Y no piensas hacer nada?" Preguntaba enojada.

"Lo estoy haciendo…" Sonrió. "…Estoy esperando."

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

"Aun no puedo asimilar que de un momento a otro puedes pasar de ser una princesa a ser la...la..." Venus no pudo terminar por el codazo que recibió por parte de Jupiter.

"La reina de Cruithne, ¿Por que no lo dicen así?" Las cuatro sailors se miraron. "Yo tampoco quiero creerlo. No estoy preparada. No se si podré desempeñar bien un papel que no me corresponde."

"Ninguno de los dos lo esta." Luna entro a la habitación. "Él tampoco lo esta, Serenity."

"Lo...se." Bajo un poco el rostro. "¿Luna?" Pregunto después de varios segundos.

"¿Si?"

Las cuatro sailors miraron a Serenity y después miraron a Luna por el silencio que la princesa había creado. "Una vez que ambos estemos listos para subir al trono de Cruithne, ¿Eso también significara que yo me convertiré en la reina de la galaxia, no es así?"

Luna negó con la cabeza. "No, Serenity. Tan solo pasaras a ser la reina de esta luna, de una luna desconocida. Tan solo cuando hayas aprendido a manejar el poder del cristal y puedas ser merecedora de su esplendor, el te brindara el poder necesario para convertirte en la siguiente reina de la galaxia."

"¿Y como hacer eso si el cristal ha desaparecido? ¿Cómo es que tengo que pasar tantas pruebas para subir al trono lunar?"

"Depende solo de tu luz que el cristal vuelva a brillar." Serenity se vio aun mas confundida, no entendía lo que Mercury trato de decirle.

"Por que no cuentas con la experiencia necesaria." Uranus decidió tomar partido en la conversación después de solo escuchar.

"Pero nosotras podremos ayudarte." La princesa volteo a ver a Neptune, quien hizo su comentario con una gran sonrisa.

"Pero para eso primero tendrás que dar el primer paso…"

"Prepararte para el reinado de Cruithne." Pluto interrumpió a Saturn, terminando lo dicho.

"Y el primer paso es…" Venus se levanto de su asiento, emocionada. "Conocer bien al que será tu…" Nuevamente no pudo terminar por que ahora, no fue Jupiter, si no Mars quien la volvió a sentar del cabello.

Serenity sonrió. Todas ellas eran lo único que le quedaba. Estaba dispuesta a tomar un cargo para después subir a otro. Estaba dispuesta a todo para ser merecedora de lo que le corresponde.

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

"Nada, no pude encontrar nada. Lo que fue un hermoso reino...ha desaparecido." Haruka daba el informe.

"Lo imagine." Seiya bajo un poco el rostro. "¿Cuánto tiempo falta para completar la rotación?"

"Aproximadamente cinco años." Taiki fue quien contesto con exactitud.

"No mucho tiempo." Afirmo Seiya mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

"Pero no te preocupes." Yaten le sugirió. "Estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien al final." ¿Él siendo positivo? Ni el mismo lo creyó.

"Además, pienso que debes de ver el lado positivo a esto." Haruka sonrió antes de seguir. "Una vez que estén listos, podrás darme ordenes sin yo poner objeción." ¿Haruka trato de ser gracioso? Igual Seiya sonrió levemente, recordando que siempre espero el momento para poder ordenarle a Haruka, quien no se dejaba tan fácilmente. "Vamos, lo único que tienes que hacer ahora es ser un poco amable con los que te rodean."

"¿Amable? Yo siempre soy amable." Sonriendo por su mismo comentario, Seiya salio del recinto.

-

**XxXxXxX**

•

•

•

El tiempo seguía pasando.

¿Exactitud?...Cuatro años.

Adaptarse a su nuevo hogar, no fue problema para los procedentes de la Luna. No cuando se les ha tratado como en casa.

-

Seiya comenzaba a tomar responsabilidades y eso solo podía significar una cosa…la coronación…con ella.

Para Seiya, Serenity comenzaba a convertirse en una amiga a la que le gustaba mimar de vez en cuando. Mimarla como si fuera una niña. No podía verla de otra manera, no a ella. La inocencia de la princesa no se lo permitía. La inocencia de la princesa era única, desde la manera de hablar hasta la manera de llorar. Pero sonrisas habían, unas regaladas y otras robadas.

-

Pero los que si comenzaban a compartir algo mas que una amistad era Haruka con una de las guardianas exteriores, Neptune. Sonrisas frecuentes entre ambos solían ser notadas por todos los demás, aunque ambos trataran de ocultarlo.

•

•

•

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

"Lo siento, no fue mi intención gritarte." Seiya llego junto a Serenity, quien no hace mucho había salido del palacio, llorando. "Por favor…" Trato de acercarse, pero ella no hizo más que evadirlo.

"No te preocupes." Seco rápido sus lágrimas y giro para verlo. "Tampoco fue mi intención haber hecho lo que hice."

"No podemos seguir así." Serenity asintió, afirmando que era lo mejor. "Yo no soy Endymion, Serenity, no pretendo serlo ni quiero serlo." Bajo el rostro. "Yo no pretendo ni quiero que olvides tu amor por él, mucho menos quiero obligarte a hacer algo que tu no quieras." Suspiro.

"Lo se." Murmuro. "Creo que después de todo fue una estupidez pedirte que me dejes ir a la Tierra cuando Luna y Artemis comienzan a preparar todo para nuestra ceremonia."

"¡Serenity, yo no soy tu dueño!" Volvió a gritar sin querer hacerlo. Tuvo que callarse unos segundos para poder relajar sus próximas palabras. "Yo no puedo ni quiero decirte lo que puedes o no hacer, lo sabes. Tú…eres libre." Volvió a suspirar, cansado de repetirle lo mismo a cada rato.

"Pero tú…"

"Tú también eres especial para mi, linda princesa." Le sonrió, olvidando la conversación pasada. "Pero eso no quiere decir que no puedes hacer lo que tu corazón te dice. Después de todo, esto terminara cuando tú puedas despertar tu poder. Después…después podrás regresar a tu hogar."

"¡Oh!" Ahora fue ella quien bajo el rostro. Seiya siempre le repetía lo mismo, ¿Acaso ya se había cansado de ella? En todo ese tiempo, Serenity se ha adaptado tan bien a esa luna, así como a sus habitantes y también……también a él. Seiya siempre ha sido amable, comprensible, algunas veces tierno cuando trata de ser gracioso, nunca le decía que hacer o no, con él y en ese lugar, Serenity podía sentirse libre, podía olvidar aquellas tantas reglas impuestas en su hogar. Recordando algo, la princesa levanto rápido el rostro. "¿Y ella, Seiya, que hay de……?"

"Será mejor que regrese al palacio." Interrumpió de inmediato, evadiendo la pregunta. "Tengo una conversación pendiente con Haruka." Se acerco a ella para darle el tan acostumbrado beso en la frente, que más que rutinario comenzaba a ser necesario.

-

Serenity se quedo en el mismo lugar por varios minutos. Su mente comenzaba a ser ajena. ¿Cuántas veces no lloro por volver a ver a Endymion? Deseaba con todo el corazón volver a verlo. Ya hasta ha perdido la cuenta de las peleas que ha tenido con Seiya por lo mismo. Él siempre le ha repetido que ella es libre de hacer lo que quiera, pero ella no lo hacia, a veces se preguntaba si era por las tantas reglas con las que creció y de las cuales aun no podía romper cadenas, o simplemente era por que no podía hacerlo, pero desconocía la razón. También ha llorado, mucho, pero era por no traicionar el amor que juro siempre tendría por Endymion. Si todo era así, ¿Entonces por que cada vez ese deseo de volver a verlo comenzaba a ser más frágil?

"Serenity." La princesa volteo a ver a Luna, quien le estaba llamando desde que Seiya se fue, sin que ella lo notara.

"¿Qué pasa, Luna?" Camino hasta ella.

"Será la primera y la ultima vez que te ayude, por que no creas que esta bien esto."

Serenity la miro, confundida. "¿De que hablas, Luna?"

"De esto." Le entrego un sobre. Serenity lo tomo y lo miro por todas partes.

"¿Y esto? ¿Es para alguien en especial?"

"Es para ti." Luna le contesto ya cuando se iba alejando.

Serenity volvió a examinar el sobre como si encontrara alguna pista que le dijera de quien era. Sin querer volteo a ver en dirección en la que se fue Seiya, para después abrir el sobre.

_En el jardín del norte. Ahí estaré esperando por ti…mi linda princesa._

Más confundía que antes, Serenity volvió a leer el pequeño mensaje una y otra vez. Seiya suele decirle _'linda princesa'_ pero jamás la cataloga como _'suya.'_

Miro por todas partes antes de alejarse lentamente. Primero comenzó a caminar lento y seguro, después sus pasos comenzaron a agigantarse, por último, la princesa corría hacia el jardín del norte.

No, no había nadie. ¿Habrá sido una broma? Al parecer no por que se congelo cuando sintió la pesada respiración de alguien sobre su cuello.

"Hola." Serenity no espero para voltear ante el saludo.

"En……En……" Ella misma llevo sus manos a la boca para callar las palabras de aquel nombre.

"Siento la demora." Se disculpo tratando de sonreírle. "Las cosas en Kinmoku no marchan tan bien como lo pudimos imaginar. Pero nada podía impedir venir por ti, como hace tiempo te lo prometí, ¿Recuerdas? He cumplido mi promesa."

Serenity aun no podía encontrar palabras. No hace mucho estaba pensando en él y ahora él estaba ahí…como si lo hubiera llamado. "Endymion." Susurro. Esta vez la sonrisa de él fue completa y se acerco a ella, pero ella retrocedió, desconociendo el por que.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Pregunto algo consternado. Lo noto desde que la vio.

"No…" Negó también con la cabeza. "Es…es solo que…" Trato de buscar las mejores palabras, pero de momento enfoco sus ojos sobre él de nuevo. "¿Dijiste venir por mi?" Él asintió. "¿Y que hay de tu planeta? ¿Qué pasara con ella? ¿Qué pasara con Kinmoku?" Y había más preguntas, pero esas fueron las únicas que pudo decir, las que considero más importantes. No podía olvidar que él ya no era el príncipe que solio conocer. Ahora Endymion era nada más y nada menos que el rey de Kinmoku, junto con Kakyuu, cuando el padre de esta cedió su corona por razones aun desconocidas.

Nuevamente con otra sonrisa, Endymion coloco con delicadeza un dedo sobre los suaves labios de aquella ya dama. "No hay por que preocuparse de eso, todo se acabara pronto y nosotros podremos ser felices al fin." ¿Por qué eso no pudo haberlo dicho cuando ella……cuando ella………no dudaba?

"¡Serenity!"

Serenity se alejo de Endymion. Era Seiya quien la buscaba, lo sabia.

Endymion comenzó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro. "No temas, ya nada te dañara como antes." La tomo de la mano y comenzó a llevarla.

"¡Serenity!"

Pero la princesa se detuvo y se soltó ante ese otro llamado. "¿Qué pasa?" Cuestiono Endymion preocupado, al verla dudar de tal manera.

"No puedo." Lagrimas comenzaban a brotar al verse en tal dilema. "Tú…tú tienes que enfrentar tus responsabilidades…"

"¡Serenity!"

Pauso al volver escuchar el llamado. "…Así como yo también enfrentare los míos."

"¿Qué estas diciendo?" Esta vez pregunto algo molesto. "¿Me cambias…por él?"

"¡No!" Volvió a taparse la boca, temerosa de que su respuesta haya sido muy fuerte y Seiya los encontrara. "Es solo que…"

¿Qué había de lo que ya había planeado con Seiya? ¿Podía traicionar al hombre que ha sido tan bueno con ella, a pesar de él no sentir otra cosa más que afecto, amistad, y tal vez cariño?

"¡Serenity!"

La voz cada vez era más cercana. "No puedo…" Retrocedió cuando él quiso tomarle la mano. "……No puedo, Endymion." Y sin olvidar sus lágrimas, Serenity corrió en dirección a la voz. Sin tener que correr más, casi cae al chocar con Seiya, quien la detuvo para que no lo hiciera.

"Serenity, ¿En donde estabas? Me tenías preocupado. Pensé que regresarías al palacio. ¿Que te pasa?" Pregunto al ver las lágrimas de la que tantas veces ha llamado linda princesa.

"Sabes que suelo perderme en este lugar. Es inmenso. Por un momento pensé que lo había hecho." Trato de mentir audazmente. Seiya sonrió débilmente y la tomo de la mano.

"Vamos, será mejor que regresemos al palacio." Ella asintió, pero cuando Seiya la iba llevando, ella volteo hacia atrás para ver a una sombra desaparecer entre la oscuridad.

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

Al entrar a su habitación, lo primero que la princesa hizo fue tirarse sobre su cama. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué lo dejo ir así? Necesitaba respuestas, muchas respuestas. Respuestas que pudieran detener esas lágrimas.

Las tan acostumbrados tres toques en su puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

"¿Estas bien?" Luna no quiso esperar a ser invitada. Serenity asintió, ya no había lágrimas, ¿Cómo podía haber lágrimas si ya se han secado? Ojos hinchados era todo lo que quedaba. "¿Sabes que si necesitas hablar de cualquier cosa……cuentas conmigo, verdad?" Serenity volvió a asentir, esta vez con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. "¿Fue por la nota que te di, no es así?"

Serenity volvió a mover la cabeza, pero después de pensar la pregunta nuevamente, levanto el rostro con rapidez. "¿Tu……lo viste?"

"¿Importa eso ahora?"

"¿Por qué lo hiciste? Pensé que eras tú quien también reprobaba esa relación. ¿No te importo que yo me fuera?" Cuando termino la pregunta solo escucho una risita por parte de Luna. "No es gracioso, Luna, ¿Por qué me lastimas de esta manera?"

"¿Sabes por que lo hice?" Su cara paso de lo que parecía ser gracia, a seriedad. Serenity solo negó con la cabeza, dando su respuesta. "Por que sabia que tú sola podrías tomar la mejor decisión. Me doy cuenta que poco a poco comienzas a madurar para tomar las responsabilidades que te esperan. Si Endymion realmente te ama, sabrá esperar. Pero aquí hay algo que me preocupa mas."

"¿Y que es?"

"Me pregunto… ¿Serás tú quien este decidida a esperar y pasar por todo lo que les espera?" La miro a los ojos. Serenity, aun tratando de entender la pregunta, asintió lentamente. "¿Estas segura?" Levanto una ceja, quizás esperando ver algún cambio de respuesta en la princesa. Serenity dejo de ver el piso para ver a Luna.

"¿Por qué habría de du…?"

"Tengo que buscar a Artemis." Se levanto, a la vez haciendo que Serenity no terminara la pregunta. "Me imagino que estas preparada, ¿No es así?" Luna ya no se refería precisamente a la conversación que acabo de interrumpir.

"Eso creo."

"Bien. Todo esta listo. Cada vez falta menos tiempo." Se dirigió a la puerta, pero se detuvo para voltear a ver a la princesa. "Me siento muy orgullosa de ti. Estoy segura que tu madre también lo estaría." Serenity le sonrió, con eso Luna salio de la habitación.

Otra vez sola. Serenity seguía viendo la puerta y sin pensarlo dos veces también salio de su habitación. Camino por el inmenso acostumbrado pasillo. Demoro para llegar a su destino pero por fin lo hizo.

"Taiki."

"Princesa." Taiki hizo una pequeña reverencia. Él cuidaba la puerta a la que Serenity pensaba entrar. "¿Pasa…algo?"

"No." Contesto rápidamente. "¿Puedo hablar con Seiya?"

"¡Oh!" Taiki miro a todas partes, tratando de buscar algo, o quizás alguien, que le ayudara pero no hubo nada. "¿Se…Seiya?" Pregunto tratando de hacerse el desentendido, sin saber que su nerviosismo lo delato.

"¿Te ocurre algo?" Siguió su camino para abrir aquellas puertas. Hasta ahora, Serenity nunca vio a alguien vigilando las puertas del estudio del rey, lo cual ahora la actitud de Taiki la hacia saber la razón.

"¡NO!" Taiki corrió hasta tapar la puerta con su cuerpo. Serenity se detuvo, lo que hizo que Taiki notara su propia alteración. "Disculpe." Aclaro un poco su garganta. "Digo…no." Tu tono esta vez fue suave y amigable. "En este momento él esta…… ¿Ocupado?"

"Lo se, pero él siempre ha dicho que yo puedo entrar aquí cuando yo quiera, ¿Cuándo cambio la regla que yo no fui enterada?"

"Si……digo no." Movía las manos de tal manera que pareciera que se le iban a caer.

"Taiki, ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Por qué no puedo pasar?" Sus preguntas no fueron contestadas por Taiki por que se dio cuenta de que las puertas se abrieron de par en par. "Seiya, ¿Ocurre algo?" Volvió a preguntar, preocupada. "Me informan que no puedo entrar, ¿Por qué?"

Seiya volteo a ver a Taiki. "Cuando me referí a 'nadie' quise decir a los consejeros, creo que debí especificar." Sonrió gracioso al ver la expresión de Taiki. "Pero Serenity si puede pasar, estoy seguro que ella no tendrá inconveniente por conocer a nuestra visita." El rostro de Taiki mostró más que sorpresa, ¿De verdad Seiya haría pasar a Serenity?

"En lo absoluto." Serenity respondió con una gran sonrisa. "Me encantaría conocer caras nuevas."

Haciendo un ademán de manos, Seiya la invito a pasar. "Aquí esta." Se refirió a la otra persona. "Serenity, te presento a……"

La sonrisa de la princesa desapareció al instante. "Kakyuu." Dijo ese nombre en un susurro, después volteo a ver a Seiya. "Pero…"

"Linda princesa, Kakyuu y Endymion han llegado a un acuerdo." Serenity escucho atentamente, nunca rompiendo contacto de ojos. "Cuando todo esto termine, ambos se darán libertad mutua, lo mismo que nosotros haremos una vez que podamos reconstruir tu reino."

"Oh." Bajo la cabeza. Seiya le tomo la barbilla para volver a levantarle el rostro y verla de nuevo a los ojos.

"¿Qué pasa? Pareciera que lo que acabe de decir no es de tu agrado." Le sonrió. "No te preocupes, todo será como debió de haber sido desde el principio, ya lo veras."

"Creo que debo de irme." Seiya volteo a ver a Kakyuu y sonrió.

"Puedo llevarte personalmente a Kinmoku." Kakyuu volteo a ver a Serenity, quien también parecía esperar la respuesta. "Estoy seguro que Serenity también querrá visitar."

"No." Serenity contesto de inmediato. "Prefiero quedarme aquí, si no les molesta."

"No hay problema, Seiya, pude llegar hasta aquí y puedo regresar sola, sana y salva." Mientras daba su respuesta, Kakyuu en ningún momento dejo de ver a Serenity.

"Esta bien." Seiya se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la mano. "Sabes que puedes regresar cuantas veces desees." Mejillas ruborizadas fueron las respuestas de Kakyuu, quien después salio pero antes se detuvo para ver de cerca a Serenity.

"Linda. Endymion tenia razón cuando decía que eras única." Le sonrió, pero Serenity no lo hizo. "No te preocupes, se lo mucho que deseas que todo esto termine. Solo hay que esperar un poco mas." De nuevo volteo a ver a Seiya y le sonrió. "Y claro que son invitados a Kinmoku cuantas veces deseen también." Seiya asintió con una enorme sonrisa. Serenity en ningún momento cambio la expresión de su rostro.

Kakyuu siguió su camino hasta la salida.

"¿Y bien?" Seiya hizo que lo volteara a ver. "¿Qué te pareció esto? ¿No eres feliz? Por fin ambos podremos tener lo que tanto hemos anhelado."

Sin dar respuesta y caminando rápido, Serenity salio de aquel estudio, algo que sorprendió a Seiya.

¿Entonces fue eso lo que Endymion trato de decirle?

¿Por qué no lo escucho?

-

**XxXxXxX**

•

•

•

Todo estaba listo.

El día llego.

•

•

•

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

Serenity esperaba con paciencia en su habitación. Se le había informado que todos esperaban solo por ellos.

"¿Lista?" Mars entro a la habitación, seguida por las otras siete guardianas de la galaxia.

"Divina…" Neptune se acerco a ella. "No cabe duda que serás una hermosa reina." Ella quiso ser la primera en abrazar con cariño a la princesa.

"Y también inteligente." Mercury le sonrió y también la abrazo.

"Todo por lo que pelearemos será con orgullo mientras podamos tener eterna certeza de tu felicidad." Pluto se acerco a ella y la abrazo. "Tu futuro me es incierto…pero tu presente a ti…te es incierto." Serenity supo de inmediato a lo que se refirió la Sailor del tiempo.

"Siempre estaremos contigo, princesa." Saturn también se acerco para abrazarla. "Solo falta poco…para que puedas ser realmente feliz, es cuestión de ser paciente." ¿A que exactamente se refirió la Sailor de la destrucción?

"Pero todo lo que hagas será de corazón, por que tu corazón será quien nos guié en ese futuro incierto. Tú serás nuestra razón para vivir, pelear y morir. Y aun así tus decisiones sean inesperadas……nosotras las respetaremos." Uranus no quiso olvidar el abrazo.

"Por que te queremos…por que siempre serás como eres, la princesa linda y tierna con la que crecimos y hemos visto madurar." Jupiter también se acerco a abrazarla.

"Respetamos…por que en muy poco tiempo te convertirás en una soberana mas de este satélite." Con lágrimas, Mars abrazo a la princesa.

"Y admiramos…por que has sabido enfrentar las situaciones difíciles y sabemos que lo seguirás haciendo hasta que puedas entregar completamente tu corazón." Venus fue la ultima en abrazarla.

"Es por eso que hoy nos corresponde hacer algo que se ha hecho por milenios." Pluto miro a las demás, quienes al mismo todas asintieron y para sorpresa de Serenity, se arrodillaron.

"Te juramos…lealtad eterna." Los ojos de Serenity se inundaron de lágrimas cuando escucho a las ocho decir eso al mismo tiempo, lo que la llevo a poner sus manos sobre su pecho y mover la cabeza, aceptando y agradeciendo aquel juramento.

-

Seiya solo terminaba de acomodar su espada. La puerta, después de haber sido tocada una vez, se abrió cuando él dio consentimiento.

"Listo." Volteo a ver a sus tres guardianes. "Estoy listo." Los tres se miraron.

"Es lo que vemos. ¿Podemos hablar contigo antes de que salgas?" Yaten pregunto dando un paso hacia delante.

"Si, claro." Seiya dejo lo que estaba haciendo para ponerles atención. "Los escucho."

Los tres se volvieron a mirar, pero después las miradas cayeron sobre Taiki. "Necesitamos que nos sigas." Seiya asintió y los cuatro salieron de la habitación.

"¿Y a donde vamos?" Tuvo que preguntar al caminar por lugares que no había conocido de su mismo palacio. Llegaron. Dos enormes y completamente desconocidas puertas se encontraban frente a Seiya. "¿Cómo es que nunca supe de este lugar?" Volteo a verlos.

Yaten fue quien iba a contestar pero fue interrumpido por el rechinar de esas puertas. Se abrieron por si solas y ahí no había mas confundido y sorprendido que el mismo Seiya.

"¿Qué esperas? Hay una ceremonia por realizar." Haruka le animo a que entrara.

Al entrar, Seiya tuvo que cubrirse los ojos por el resplandor que provenía de adentro.

"Bien, aquí estas." Taiki entro antes de que Seiya lo hiciera. "Este es el corazón de Cruithne."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué nunca supe de este lugar?"

Taiki se movió para que Seiya tuviera completa visibilidad de lo que estaba frente a él. En efecto, era el corazón de su hogar. La luz azulada se reflejaba en cada esquina del recinto. Era hermoso…el cristal que protegía de ellos. Sonrió al recordar lo que una vez su madre le dijo.

• **_Recuerdo •_**

"_Azul significa espiritualidad y orden. Demuestra deseos de paz, silencio y hasta soledad. Es un color que no tiene nada de amenazador, y quien lo usa probablemente valora mucho la lealtad y honestidad. Se que cuando tú puedas estar preparado, portaras el color de nuestro cristal tal y como esta escrito en tú corazón." Seiya sonrió y a brazo a su madre._

• _**Fin Recuerdo •**_

Así como sonrió ahora.

"¿Qué esperas? Ha llegado el momento de que te presentes." Haruka entro para que Seiya lo hiciera. Seiya camino hasta llegar frente aquel cristal flotante. Cuando quiso tomarlo, el cristal lo cubrió a él con su luz. Una luz calida y que jamás había sentido. Al abrir los ojos, Seiya noto que frente a él flotaba algo y cuando estiro el brazo para tomarlo, pudo ver perfectamente lo que era.

Frente a Seiya flotaba el zafiro más divino que ha visto en su vida y no flotaba solo, flotaba en compañía de lo que parecía ser una argolla pero era de cristal. Era el anillo perfecto para…

Seiya volteo a ver a sus tres guardianes, entendiendo el mensaje. "Pero esto no será mas que…"

Taiki puso su dedo en su boca, indicándole a Seiya que guardara silencio y le señalo el anillo.

Seiya tomo el anillo y este volvió a brillar. "Será mejor que regresemos." Volteo a verlos, algo molesto. "Nos esperan." Y fue el primero en salir.

-

-

El salón del trono ha sido testigo de numerosas celebraciones pero jamás habían asistido tantas visitas como ahora. Claro, era de esperarse, el sistema solar deseaba ver aquella ceremonia real.

Solo era cuestión de esperar a que las hermosas puertas de cristal revelaran a la princesa. Todos esperaban, incluso Seiya. Ocho guardianas escoltaban perfectamente el camino.

Cuando las puertas comenzaron a separarse, todos dirigieron las miradas hacia ellas. Serenity comenzó a caminar, siempre mirando hacia delante y con porte de dama, eso no pudo olvidar. Mientras avanzaba, podía notar que cuando lo hacia, los presentes bajaba la cabeza demostrándole respeto. Inclusive también las Sailors lo hacían. Cuando por fin pudo llegar hasta Seiya, él también le reverencio, ella también lo hizo, demostrándose respeto mutuo.

Una ceremonia que no duraría mucho. Una ceremonia en la que Serenity tendría que jurar lealtad a su nuevo reino.

Siendo una tradición que no podían cumplir, Haruka y Taiki fueron los que tuvieron que coronar a los nuevos reyes por la ausencia de los antiguos soberanos.

Serenity se sintió extraña al ser coronara de tal manera. Ahora la cabeza de la dama portaba una corona también de cristal, sin olvidar el zafiro que le adornaba. Seiya la miro. Aquella corona era la combinación perfecta para aquel anillo. Recordando eso, Seiya volteo hacia Serenity y, para sorpresa de ella así como de los presentes, le tomo la mano para deslizarle aquella preciosidad. Serenity se sorprendio pero a la vez fue por que cuando aquel anillo fue colocado en su mano, este comenzó a brillar como no lo había hecho antes y sin saber por que, Seiya la vio llorar.

Serenity seguía viéndolo y sin querer pedir permiso lo abrazo, acto que sorprendio a Seiya. "Prometo que cuidare de ella." Le susurro. Seiya sonrió entendiendo que Serenity se refería a su nuevo hogar.

Al romper el abrazo, ambos vieron como cada uno de los invitados, así como también de todos los guardianes y también los consejeros, iban arrodillándose uno a uno.

Significando una sola cosa…

El respeto a sus nuevos reyes.

-

-

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxX**

**¡Hola!**

Bueno por fin pude terminar este capitulo. Como siempre cuando tengo mas ideas no se ni en donde terminar. Solo espero que les este gustando.

"Ella" también ya viene en camino, ya tengo la mitad pero a veces es un poco difícil tratar de actualizar tres fics al mismo tiempo. "La Deseada" también ya estoy comenzando. Paciencia por favor.

¡Oh! ¡Oh! Antes que lo olvide, hice un pequeño cambio con respecto a la dama de la oscuridad. Le había puesto Serena, pero después lo pensé mejor y como que Serena no queda con ella así que se preguntaran, ¿Quién es esa tal Serina? Bueno es ella misma, solo le cambie una letra. Que boba, pero en fin espero no se confundan.

¡Oh! Tambien Luna y Artemis son humanos.

_¡GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO!_

Ahora a los reviews…

**XxX**

**Sailor Alluminem Siren** – ¿Lo dices en serio? No sabes cuanto me alegra que te gustara el capitulo anterior. Así, así como ya no casarse yo creo que ya viste que no fue tanto así. Espero que el capitulo te guste y que no hayan sido en vano que al final mis deditos terminaron doliéndome. Como siempre, ha sido un placer leer tu review.

**Hechizera Leisa** – Bueno en todo caso creo que aquí yo ya me fui hasta la boda, ¿Qué te pareció? Espero que te guste, de verdad lo espero. Tenia que hacer que pasara el tiempo y ya vez…aquí esta el resultado. Sabes que mi corazón te agradecer por seguir leyendo y dejar tus opiniones.

**TaNiTaLoVe** – Bueno la promesa esta apenas por verse por que ya sabemos todo lo que paso y ahora solo es cuestión de esperar, eso dijo él. No, siento desilusionarte pero la reina tampoco vivió. Ya veremos que sigue pasando con todo esto, el primer paso ya lo dieron ahora necesitaran mas que eso. Como siempre se agradece tu lindo review.

**GabYxA **- ¿Qué tal este? Espero que también haya sido bueno. La promesa, esa promesa si que es importante en este fic así que pendientes a esa promesa…jeje. Muchas gracias por tu review y por leer.

**Neo-gaby** – Si, creo que fui un poquitin malita con los reyes, ¿Pero que te pareció? Era necesario para poder hacer este capitulo. Espero que te guste, de verdad. Creo que si explique que los reyes de Cruithne y las sailors peleaban mientras Diamante y Serina (A quien por cierto le cambie solo una letra) veían, por que ellos ya tenían el cristal y por eso se fueron. La reina Serenity entro al palacio para buscarlo pero nunca lo encontró. Espero haber aclarado tu duda. Gracias por leer.

**Kitsune saki** – Si, ahora si salio y no sabes cuanto me alegra. Gracias por leer. ¿Seiya? Si, todos lo que lo queremos siempre lo catalogamos como 'mio', así que también es tuyo. Mira la cosa esta así…A 'Rini' le cambie el nombre a 'Serina', Serena es la princesa Serenity y la reina Serenity es su madre. Espero no haberte confundido mas por que creo que hasta yo me hice bolas. Muchas gracias por leer y dejar review.

**MarisaMakou** – Bueno aquí lo tienes, ¿Qué te pareció? Espero que te guste. Con respecto a la promesa solo es asunto de tiempo. Él dijo que si la cumplirá, ¿Pero que tu crees que pase? Ni yo misma puedo saberlo ahora. Como siempre muchas gracias por tu review y por seguir apoyándome.

**Sere Chiba **– Bueno así como que no se casen, que no se casen, no fue tanto la cosa, pero han llegado a un acuerdo, los cuatro. ¿Qué te pareció? Por cierto te felicito por animarte a escribir, cuando tenga un poco de tiempo para leer puedes estar segura que leeré tu historia. Muchas gracias por tu review.

**Aline** – Y te doy las gracias por haber regresado. ¡Que bien! Me encanta saber que te encanto, ¿Y este capitulo? ¿Ha sido diferente? Claro que ha sido diferente pero quiero saber si te ha gustado. Muchas gracias por seguir en contacto conmigo.

**Angie** – ¿Qué tal? Me da gusto verte de nuevo por mi fic, hace mucho que ya no sabia de ti, ¿Cómo has estado? Espero que bien. Gracias por seguir en contacto y aquí tienes el capitulo espero que te guste, de verdad espero.

**Luna** – ¿Qué te pareció ahora? Al menos atención ya hay, respeto también y sobre todo seguridad, por el momento. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, espero que el capitulo te guste y gracias por leer.

**XxX**

No olviden su review. Opiniones son importantes…Para mí.

Ya saben que…

_Yo escribo…Ustedes opinan. ¿Si?_

¡Gracias!

♥…**_Serenity Kou_…♥**


	5. Ultimo sentimiento

**XxXxXxX**

**CRUITHNE**

**XxXxXxX**

**Aclaración** – Como ya he especificado en todos mis otros fics, ninguno de los personajes de Sailor Moon me pertenecen. Naoko Takeuchi es la dueña de todo. Yo solo escribo para perder el tiempo.

**XxXxXxX**

**CAPITULO**

**V**

**XxXxXxX**

-**_ÚLTIMO SENTIMIENTO_**-

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

_La paciencia y el tiempo pueden más que la fuerza y la violencia._

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

Era difícil tratar de actuar de manera diferente.

Difícil sonreír sin tener que sonrojarse.

Difícil ser llamados 'Majestad.'

Difícil tomarse de la mano frente a los demás.

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

Tan solo era la tercera pieza y Serenity ya se había sofocado. Todo era perfecto, desde la manera de bailar hasta la forma de sonreír. Dejar su lugar no seria del todo apropiado. No ahora, no más. No cuando tenía que recibir halagos y respeto por parte de los invitados. No cuando necesitaba un poco de aislamiento.

Seiya volvió a sentarse junto a ella, de donde no se habían parado para otra cosa que no fuera bailar.

"¿Cuándo terminara todo esto?" Le pregunto en un susurro, nunca dejando de sonreír hacia los demás.

"Podemos irnos si así lo deseas."

"Oh, no, ¿Pero y ellos?"

"Ellos seguirán con nuestra celebración, con o sin nuestra presencia." Serenity estuvo apunto de decir que si, que ya se había cansado, pero algo le llamo la atención. Uno de los invitados lucia diferente a los demás. Portaba la misma vestidura que Endymion vestía cuando la visito. Seiya también lo noto, se levanto y le ofreció la mano a Serenity. Los presentes detuvieron sus actividades al notar el acto y se arrodillaron al momento, para que los ahora reyes tuvieran paso a la salida. Serenity le tomo la mano y ambos salieron del salón para dirigirse a una de las salidas del palacio y salir del mismo. "Me imagino que tendrás muchas cosas de que hablar." Dio media vuelta para regresar al palacio.

"¿De que hablas? No entiendo." Su respuesta la obtuvo cuando vio que la misma persona que le había llamado la atención antes, se acercaba a ellos. "Pero……pero……"

Seiya se acerco y le dio el tan acostumbrado beso en la frente. "En lo absoluto. Recuerda que esto terminara mas rápido de lo que ya comenzó." Y se fue, dejando que el encapuchado se acercara a la ahora preciosa reina de Cruithne.

Ellos no tenían palabras por cruzar, no las necesitaban. No querían.

"Luces preciosa esta noche." Endymion revelo su rostro y se acerco a ella para abrazarla. "La noche anterior no pude terminar de decir el motivo de mi presencia."

"Ya lo se." Tomo su mano con la otra, como tratando de ocultar aquel anillo regalado. "Siento no haberte dejado hablar, yo solo quería…quería protegerte. He sabido que Kakyuu hablo con Seiya y…"

"…Y llegaron a un acuerdo. El mismo que tú y yo haremos ahora." Le tomo ambas manos, notando aquella sortija pero no opino, no podía opinar, no después de saber quien es ella ahora. "En un año la Tierra y Cruithne podrán unir fuerzas, de las cuales tomaremos ventaja para defendernos de un enemigo en común, el mismo que acabo con tu hogar. Kakyuu y yo estaremos ahí, así como él y tú estarán aquí. En un año tu poder despertara al máximo y podrás recuperar el cristal de plata, con la ayuda del cristal de Cruithne. En un año…" Le volvió a sonreír tiernamente. "…podrás ser libre." La confusión en el rostro de Serenity decía todo. "Los únicos que pueden superar a los reyes son sus predecesores. Será entonces que Sailor Pluto podrá abrir el portal del tiempo cuando tú……tú puedas negarlo tres veces frente a ellos."

"¿A que te refieres con 'negarlo'?"

"Solo así este anillo será roto." Levanto la mano de Serenity para mostrar la sortija que adornaba su dedo anular. "Este anillo te reconoce como la reina de esta luna. Solo cuando tú puedas negar a su rey tres veces, el anillo se romperá, liberándote de este compromiso. Pero antes que todo esto pase, tendrás que recuperar el cristal de plata para unirlo al cristal azur, su cristal, para que ambos brinden la energía necesaria para restaurar lo perdido."

"¿Y que pasara después?" Si, ¿Qué pasaría después? ¿Todo será tan fácil como él lo dice?

"No te preocupes." Volvió a abrazarla. "Yo estaré ahí para protegerte." Serenity lo abrazo, tratando de no pensar mas en lo que le esperaba.

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

"¿Por qué tanto tiempo solo, majestad?" Artemis se acerco a Seiya, quien parecía esperar algo en una de las entradas del palacio. "El vehículo esta listo para viajar. ¿Puedo ordenar su salida?"

"Eh…no, aun no." Volteo a ver al consejero. "¿Quién viajara con nosotros?"

"Tan solo los guardianes lideres, Venus, Uranus y Taiki."

De repente Seiya vio a Serenity regresar. "Ahora si puedes anunciar nuestra salida." Artemis le reverencio y se retiro. Serenity llego frente a él. "Estamos por partir, ¿Estas lista?"

Serenity asintió pero antes lo tomo del brazo para detenerlo antes de que siguiera caminando. "¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada de lo que iba a pasar y como……como terminaría esto?"

"Me imagine que te agradaría escuchar la noticia por parte de él." Sin decir más siguió su camino. "¿Vamos?" Se detuvo para preguntar. Serenity camino hasta él y lo tomo del brazo, esta vez para salir juntos por la puerta principal del palacio.

-

En la entrada del palacio, todos esperaban por ellos, para que subieran al vehículo, para que se fueran, para que sonrieran.

"¿Estas seguro que podrás viajar con tan solo tres guardianes? Yo también puedo acompañarles." Haruka pregunto, acercándose a su ahora rey sin olvidar reverenciarle antes de cuestionar.

"Lo estoy. Pero a ti te necesito aquí, a cargo de cualquier cosa que pueda ocurrir. Se que puedo confiar en ti mas que en nadie." Haruka asintió.

"Es hora de partir." Yaten se acerco a ambos, tampoco olvidando reverenciarle a su nuevo rey. "Solo esperan por ti." Fue entonces que Seiya noto que Serenity ya había subido, así como los tres acompañantes.

"Vamos." Y fue seguido por ambos guardianes para subir al vehículo, pero antes se detuvo para voltear a verlos. "No es necesario que hagan eso." Se han conocido de toda la vida, han sido cómplices de muchas cosas, también son amigos. "No es necesario que cambiemos del todo." Ambos sonrieron y siguieron su camino.

-

Era un viaje largo, cansado y aburrido, pero Serenity había insistido tanto que Seiya no pudo negarse.

"¿En que piensas?" Seiya volteo a verla, al parecer Serenity se ha aburrido tanto que ha preferido estudiar el rostro del que ahora podía llamar…… ¿Consorte?

"¿Estas segura de querer ir?"

"Lo estoy, claro que lo estoy." En un acto de dulzura, Serenity dejo caer suavemente su cabeza hasta tocar el hombro de Seiya. "¿Puedo dormir aquí?"

Seiya levanto el brazo para abrazarla, en vez de dejar que ella se sintiera incomoda. "Yo podré despertarte cuando lleguemos." Serenity cerró los ojos.

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

"No desesperes mas, nuestro objetivo se acerca lentamente." Diamante, completamente sereno, no hacia más que ver a aquella mujer frente a él.

"No puedo desesperarme mas, no cuando veo que tenias razón. Esperare el tiempo necesario." Se sentó junto a él para tomar la copa que él sostenía. "Esperare para terminar lo que comenzamos." Y tomo de ella.

"Y será mas pronto de lo que te imaginas." Con tan solo mover la mano, hizo que una pantalla de cristal apareciera delante de el. "Es hora."

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

"Serenity." Seiya le susurro. "Hemos llegado." Serenity se sentó tan rápido que hubiera parecido que ni siquiera estaba dormida.

"¿De verdad? Vamos." Pero antes de que bajara, fue detenida por Seiya.

"¿Por qué no esperas aquí un momento?"

"¿Por qué? Yo fui la de la idea de venir."

"Por favor." Serenity noto la seriedad y asintió. Seiya fue el primero en rehusarse en visitar su hogar, la Luna, pero ella insistió tanto que a él no le quedo otra opción que ceder. Seiya bajo del vehículo junto con Taiki.

-

La desesperación comenzaba a apoderarse de la ahora Reina. Serenity no quiso esperar más, Seiya tardaba demasiado, así que opto por salir, siendo ágil en hacerlo cuando sus dos guardianas también habían bajado. Al hacerlo, lo primero que vio fue lo que una vez solía ser la entrada al jardín más hermoso de la galaxia. Todo era oscuridad y no había ni una sola flor viva. Ese no era su hogar, no lo era.

"Has llegado." Detrás de ella hablo una voz completamente extraña. "He estado esperando por ti."

Al voltear, Serenity se encontró con un perfecto desconocido. "¿Quién eres tú?"

"La pregunta es, ¿Quién eres tú?" Le sonrió, capturado por el primor de la dama. "Hermosa." Dio unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar frente a ella. "¿Cómo podría terminar contigo?" Levanto la mano para tocarla, pero ella retrocedió.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Volvió a preguntar. "¿Cuál es tu excusa para estar en este lugar?"

"¿Excusa? ¿Acaso necesito una?" Rió pero no lo suficiente para que ella lo escuchara. "Mi excusa, en todo caso, eres tú."

Serenity analizo el rostro del hombre pero al hacerlo solo un detalle le llamo la atención, una luna, una marca. Esa luna que siempre ha caracterizado a su familia ahora la veía en él pero era diferente, muy diferente, demasiado diferente. "Diamante." Susurro, no supo si por impresión o sorpresa.

"Es un placer escuchar mi nombre entre tus labios. Me imagine encontrar a una heredera fácil para derrotar pero……ahora se que tu hermosura será tu salvación."

"Pagaras por lo que hiciste. Pagaras el haber destruido mi vida." Determinación fue lo único que Diamante encontró en sus ojos.

"Mi bella dama…" Hizo un acto de reverenciarla. "…he olvidado rendir respeto a una hermosa reina. Esa corona explica perfectamente quien eres tú." Se volvió a incorporar. "Pero eso no quitara que nos volvamos a ver." Se inclino ligeramente. "Por que así será……y será un placer……mi bella dama." Moviendo su capa para él poder girar, Diamante se alejo con lo que a simple vista se podía ver era una sonrisa.

-

"Es siempre una delicia conocer rostros nuevos."

"¿Se dirige a mi?" Seiya giro para conocer a la extraña.

"Claro, no veo a nadie mas en este lugar tan……desierto." Serina se levanto de lo que antes era una fuente. "¿Que haces tú aquí?" Camino hasta él y comenzó a caminar a su alrededor. "Esperaba encontrar a alguien mas pero……pero la sorpresa es grata." Llego hasta quedar frente a él. "¿Majestad, eh?" Le sonrió. "¿Cómo olvidar ese detalle, no es así?"

"¿Quien eres? ¿Por qué estas aquí…sola?"

"Por que así he estado toda mi vida." Su sonrisa desapareció pero regreso cuando movió la cabeza para verlo de nuevo. "¿Puedo pedir un favor…majestad?" Seiya acepto, algo dudoso. Cuando él movió la cabeza, ella de inmediato se acerco lo suficiente para cubrir sus labios con los de él, un beso robado era lo que pedía. "Lo imagine." Volvió a sonreír, esta vez, de manera diferente, al romper contacto. "Eres tú." Quiso volver a acercarse, esta vez para abrazarlo, pero él la detuvo.

"Es mejor que regreses a tu hogar, puede ser peligroso que sigas aquí."

Sin importarle que él la tomaba por los brazos, Serina recargo su cabeza en el pecho de él. "Pero si ya estoy en mi hogar." Su voz era completamente diferente a la que Diamante suele conocer. Su voz era……débil, dulce. Seiya la separo y dio media vuelta para regresar, sin decir nada más. _"Eres tú…se que eres tú…te he encontrado."_ Esa sonrisa no podía desaparecer.

-

"Majestad, la hemos buscado por todas partes." Taiki corrió hasta ella, notando el nerviosismo de la reina. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Esta bien?" Ella solo pudo asentir.

"¡Serenity!" Venus corría, seguida por Uranus, hacia ella. "Nos tenias preocupadas. Todos buscábamos por ti."

"¿Ocurre algo?" Uranus fue la que de inmediato noto algo extraño.

"No." Trato de disimular. "¿Podemos irnos ya? Creo que no fue buena idea viajar aquí." Al girar al rostro, Serenity vio a Seiya caminar hacia ellos y no espero a que él siguiera caminando para correr hacia él. "¡Seiya!" Llego para abrazarlo de golpe, haciendo que él diera unos pasos hacia atrás para no caerse. "Vamonos." Mientras lo abrazaba oculto su rostro. "Por favor." Comenzó a llorar.

"Lo siento, Serenity, yo nunca quise que vieras tu hogar de esta manera." Le abrazo también, pensando que ella lloraba por ver lo que una vez fue un hermoso palacio. "Podemos irnos de inmediato si es lo que quieres." Ella, sin contestar y sin dejar de abrazarlo, solo movió la cabeza. Seiya levanto el rostro para ver a los tres guardianes. "Vamonos." Y los cinco comenzaron a caminar.

-

"Pensé que tenias planes para este encuentro." Serina llego junto a Diamante – quien veía no muy complacido la escena de la bella dama que acababa de conocer – y también se concentro en ver a aquellos reyes. "Ella se ha convertido en un verdadero obstáculo para mi."

Él rió, tratando de encontrar gracioso el comentario. "Puedes estar segura que ella no será problema alguna…" Aquellos visitantes desaparecieron ante su mirada. "…El problema será otro."

Ambos voltearon a verse. Ella no encontró nada gracioso el comentario. "No olvides, querido Diamante, que desafortunadamente estamos atados por un poder equivalente, si yo no estoy de acuerdo…tú no podrás hacer nada."

"¿Pero que pasa?" Le tomo el rostro con fuerza. "Me imagine que tendríamos un enemigo en común."

"Y lo tenemos." Se soltó de él, también con fuerza. "Creeme que lo tenemos." Dio media vuelta para desaparecer en la oscuridad.

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

Serenity, aun recargada sobre el hombro de Seiya, no dejaba de pesar en todo lo que hablo con Endymion. Al mismo tiempo, pensaba una y otra vez en aquel encuentro no tan grato. "¿Seiya?" Lo movió un poco para que él despertara. "¿Qué pasara después?" Seiya la miro, completamente perdido de la pregunta.

"¿Con que?"

"Cuando……cuando seamos……libres." Seiya rió en silencio, lo hizo al darse cuenta de cómo ella hacia la pregunta. "¿Tú……vivirás en Kinmoku?"

"No lo se, aun no he pensado en eso." Había algo en la mirada de Serenity que Seiya necesitaba saber, necesitaba preguntar. "¿Visitaras?"

"¿Huh?"

"Cuando podamos obtener lo que deseamos, ¿Visitaras? ¿Visitaras Cruithne?"

Unas cuantas lágrimas escaparon de aquellos ojos azules. "¿Cómo podría no visitar?" Con una linda sonrisa, se abrazo a él, haciendo de esos abrazos ya un hábito. "Si ustedes me han hecho sentir como en casa." Rápidamente también se separo. "¿Y tu?" Pregunto sin dejar de hacer contacto de ojos. "¿Tú también visitaras?"

"Seria imposible no hacerlo." Junto con su respuesta, le sonrió para después juguetear con uno de los mechones de Serenity. "Por nada dejaría de hacerlo."

Serenity volvió a abrazarlo, dejando que aquellas lágrimas regresaran. "Te quiero mucho, Seiya." Esas palabras resonaron un par de veces en la mente de ambos. "Has sido tan lindo conmigo que siempre estaré agradecida por tratarme como lo haces."

"No podría hacerlo de manera diferente. Es lo que nuestros padres hubieran deseado."

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

"Han llegado." Saturn corría por los pasillos del palacio, dando la noticia. "¡Están aquí!"

No eran necesarias más explicaciones. Las Sailors restantes sabían perfectamente a quienes se refería la Sailor mas joven. Dejando sus actividades olvidadas, las Sailors interiores corrieron a la entrada principal del palacio para encontrar a las exteriores ya recibiendo a los reyes.

"No fue un viaje largo, ¿Ocurrió algo en el camino?" Neptune, siendo la mas cercana, pregunto queriendo satisfacer su curiosidad.

"No era lo que yo pensaba." Serenity, bajando del vehículo, explicaba a todas. "No pude quedarme mas tiempo."

-

"Tienes visita." Yaten, tratando de ser discreto, sin serlo, dejando que el aviso llegara a oídos de todos, solo sonrió un poco tonto. "Lo siento." Se disculpo pero fue inútil, todos ya querían saber por que Yaten quería ser misterioso con Seiya.

"¿Quién?" Serenity fue la primera curiosa.

Seiya levanto una ceja ante el titubeo de Yaten. "¿Quién?" Volvió a hacer la pregunta.

"La reina de la galaxia La Gran Nube de Magallanes." Ni Yaten mismo supo por que pensaba tanto una explicación tan simple.

"Esta bien." Seiya medio sonrió y trato de seguir su camino hacia el palacio pero Serenity lo detuvo.

"¿Puedo ir contigo?" Era por saludar también a aquella reina, ¿Verdad?

Seiya volteo a verla para abrir la boca pero volvió a cerrarla al darse cuenta que todos lo veían solamente a él. "Bu……bueno……lo que pasa es que…"

Serenity lo soltó, como si de repente se hubiera quemado con su contacto. "Oh." Se llevo ambas manos frente a su pecho. "No. Lo siento. No, no quise…" Exacto, no quiso ser terciaria pero ni ella se explico en el momento por que hizo pregunta tan mas……inoportuna. "Lo siento." Se volvió a disculpar para después entrar al palacio.

Antes de que Serenity entrara al palacio, Kakyuu salio primero. "¡Seiya!" Camino hasta él y se detuvo antes de llegar a él. Serenity seguía ahí, parada, sin moverse. "¿Puedo hablar contigo?" Los guardianes se miraron unos a otros para después darse cuenta que no tenían nada más que hacer ahí. "¿Podrás viajar a Kinmoku?" Todos, incluyendo Serenity, se detuvieron al escuchar esa pregunta que no fue hecha solo para Seiya, todos pudieron escuchar perfectamente, pero la única que volteo fue Serenity. "Serenity podrá visitar la Tierra…" Volteo a verla. "…Como tanto lo ha deseado." Volvió a girar para ver a Seiya. "Endymion y yo ya hemos hablado y él esta completamente de acuerdo." Todos entraron al palacio, exceptuando a Serenity, quien no pudo moverse de su lugar.

"Pero yo no quiero ir a la Tierra." Y aunque quisiera, si había algo que Serenity odiaba era que decidieran por ella, eso era algo que no dejaría que se volviera a repetir en su vida. Molesta y decidida, se acerco a ellos. "Agradezco tu generosidad pero Endymion no me ha dicho nada. Además yo no quiero viajar por ahora, no cuando me acabo de convertir en la reina de esta luna. Seria inapropiado viajar ahora y mas si la causa es simple distracción." Bueno definitivamente a Serenity si que le molestaba que decidieran por ella.

"Serenity, no estas hablando en serio, ¿Verdad? Todos sabemos que esto no es mas que una obligación que terminara pronto." Y pronto también Kakyuu no quiso dejar de molestarse por como Serenity dijo esas palabras, sobre todo lo de su reciente coronación.

"¿Piensas ir, Seiya?" Serenity ignoro cualquier comentario que Kakyuu hizo y decidió ser ella la que preguntara.

"Serenity tiene razón, Kakyuu, seria completamente irresponsable de nuestra parte ausentarnos ahora." Definitivamente esa no era la respuesta que Kakyuu esperaba.

"¿Qué estas diciendo? Este viaje lo habíamos planeado hace mucho tiempo, ¿Ya lo olvidaste?" Kakyuu, completamente furiosa, volteo a ver a Serenity para después volver a ver a Seiya. "Entiendo. ¿Le das preferencia a ella? Bien… ¿Cómo no hacerlo, verdad?" Y se alejo, se alejo para después subir a su propio vehículo y salir de esa luna.

Seiya fue el más sorprendido por tal acto. Jamás había visto a Kakyuu…molesta o quizás, ¿Celosa?

"Lo siento." La voz de Serenity lo saco de sus pensamientos para voltear a verla, medio sonreírle y entrar al palacio, siendo él ahora el molesto, no con Serenity, si no con él mismo. ¿Cómo pudo dejar que Kakyuu se fuera así?

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

•

•

El tiempo seguía pasando.

La comunicación tanto de Serenity con Endymion, como de Seiya y Kakyuu, no era tan constante como lo querían.

Las preocupaciones de Cruithne eran otras.

Todo marchaba tal y como todos lo habían planeado. Todo era perfecto. Aunque era demasiado perfecto y eso era lo que inquietaba a Serenity. Había algo, algo que era demasiado perfecto y que cada vez tenía aun más miedo de perder.

•

•

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

"¿Y podré ser yo una de las concursantes?"

"Seria aun mas interesante." Seiya rió por su comentario. "Claro. Sabes que puedes hacer lo que desees." Patinaje en hielo era uno de las actividades que Serenity sabia perfeccionar. Cada temporada, Cruithne anunciaba ese tipo de eventos. Esta vez, Serenity, no quiso quedarse atrás.

"Aunque pensándolo bien…" Recargo el rostro en su mano izquierda. "…Si yo compito estoy segura que todos querrán dejarme ganar y eso no seria justo. Yo quiero una competencia limpia." Segundos después, Serenity se dio cuenta que estaba hablando sola por que Seiya no le prestaba atención. "¿Seiya? ¿Escuchas lo que te digo?"

"Si." Volteo a verla, dejando escapar una sonrisa.

"¿En que piensas? ¿Crees que no debería de entrar?"

"No, no es eso. Es que…ahora que lo pienso a Kakyuu le ha gustado siempre este tipo de eventos y…"

"Oh, Kakyuu." Claro, ¿Cómo olvidar que Seiya no hace más que hablar de ella y hablarle de cómo podrá encontrarla? "Bueno, yo tengo que regresar a mi habitación. ¿Te parece si después hablamos de esto?"

Seiya solo movió la cabeza y Serenity salio de aquella habitación ya tan conocida, la habitación del Rey. Aunque tendría que ser de ambos, pero ambos acordaron en tener habitaciones separadas.

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

"No lo se, hay algo que siento esta acercándose pero no se que es. Tengo un mal presentimiento."

"¿Piensas que tiene que ver con lo que estamos por enfrentar?"

"No, es algo que…" Neptune volteo a verlo, vio aquellos ojos que le brindaban tranquilidad. "…Tengo miedo de perderte." Haruka sonrió antes de abrazarla.

"Vaya, hasta que por fin puedo encontrarlos." Uranus llego frente a ellos. "¿Acaso piensan perderse toda la noche para no ayudarnos en el evento que preparamos?"

Neptune rió y se puso de pie. "Vamos, será mejor que ayudemos o de otra manera no nos dejaran en paz." Pero Haruka no se movió.

"Prefiero esperar a Taiki, nosotros tenemos que preparar otras cosas." Neptune asintió y se fue con Uranus. Él también lo sentía, lo presentía, ese sentimiento…tenia miedo de perder.

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

"¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías con Seiya preparando…" Luna se acerco hasta la cama. "¿Serenity?" Se sentó junto a ella. "¿Puedo saber que tienes?"

"Luna…" Movió la cabeza para ver no solo a su consejera si no también a su amiga. "No se que me pasa." Sin razón alguna comenzó a llorar. "¿Puedes tú explicar la razón de mis lagrimas?"

"Hace siglos, cuando naciste, la Reina Serenity lloro al tenerte entre sus brazos por primera vez y me hizo la misma pregunta. Yo la mire, así como te miro a ti ahora, y le conteste con una sonrisa. Le dije que su corazón por fin estaba completo, que en ese momento ya nada podría terminar con su felicidad. Tú fuiste el elemento para su eterna felicidad." Le sonrió y la abrazo, la abrazo con tal ternura que pareciera que abrazaba a su propia hija. "Y ahora te digo a ti…mi querida Serenity, que tu elemento……por fin ha despertado."

Serenity se separo de ella y seco sus lágrimas. "¿Elemento? ¿De que elemento hablas, Luna?" Luna rió, esa mujer delante de ella, a pesar de serlo, no perdía la inocencia con la que solo una reina puede aprender a gobernar.

-

Una fuerte explosión hizo que ambas se pusieran de pie. Serenity tembló al recordar en donde había escuchado lo mismo. No estaban listos, lo sabía, ella no estaba lista. ¿Una batalla ahora? No ahora. Cruithne aun no estaba lo suficientemente cerca de la Tierra, no lo estaba.

Sin querer esperar a que le dijeran lo que podía hacer, Serenity corrió, corrió por los inmensos e interminables pasillos del palacio, corrió hasta salir del palacio y encontrarse con todos.

"Están aquí." Taiki susurro, no queriendo que alguien más lo escuchara.

Seiya tomo la mano de Serenity y la llevo lo mas lejos que pudo.

"Necesito que salgas de Cruithne y tienes que hacerlo lo mas rápido posible."

"No, ¿Por qué irme yo y tú te quedaras aquí? En todo caso vamonos los dos."

"Esto no es un juego, Serenity." Saturn se acerco a ellos. "Ella será tu única acompañante." Seiya movió la cabeza y Saturn tomo la mano de Serenity pero ella la soltó.

"No saldré de aquí si tu no vienes conmigo." Serenity tenia miedo de algo mas, quizás miedo a…… ¿Perderlo?

"Por favor, Serenity, vamos. Este no es lugar seguro." Saturn tomo nuevamente la mano de su reina, pero Serenity volvió a soltarse.

Seiya la miro, ¿Obligarla? ¿Cómo podría obligarla? "Por favor…sal de aquí." Serenity seguía viéndolo.

"¡Seiya!" Kakyuu llego, junto con Endymion, y se abrazo de Seiya haciendo que, sin razón alguna, Serenity derramara un par de lágrimas.

"Todo es como lo habíamos planeado." Endymion llego directo a tomar a Serenity entre sus brazos.

Seiya asintió. "Ahora ustedes podrán irse. Agradezco su ayuda pero no será necesario que se queden. Yaten no resistirá mucho tiempo para que la barrera que formo sea destruida. Ustedes tienen el tiempo justo para salir de aquí." Tomo una mano de Kakyuu. "Gracias por estar aquí…pero lo ultimo que quiero es permitir que algo te pase. Regresa con ellos…por favor."

"Pero yo no quiero…"

"Por favor." Kakyuu asintió y volvió a abrazarlo para después darle un beso. Seiya sonrió y volteo a ver a Serenity para regalarle una nueva sonrisa. "Ha sido un placer conocerte…linda princesa."

Kakyuu comenzó a caminar, Endymion le siguió llevando a Serenity de la mano. Aquellas lágrimas no desaparecían, no cesaban. Endymion de momento no pudo caminar, al voltear se dio cuenta que Serenity se detuvo para ver a Seiya.

"¿Y tú?"

Seiya le sonrió, siendo lo único que podía regalarle. "Este es mi hogar. Tengo que defender lo que es mío, tengo que pelear por lo que es mío, por mi gente…por mi."

Serenity volteo a ver a Endymion. Otra explosión volvió a escucharse, siendo más fuerte que la anterior. Endymion le pidió que se fueran. Serenity bajo la cabeza, encontrándose con aquel zafiro que adornaba su dedo. Endymion nuevamente le pidió que siguiera caminando.

Serenity soltó la mano de Endymion para correr y tomar la de Seiya, dejando no solo a ellos sorprendidos, también a Kakyuu. "También es mi hogar. También necesito pelear por lo que alguna vez fue mío y por lo que ahora es mío."

"Serenity…" Endymion camino de nuevo hasta ella. "Todos sabíamos como terminaría esto."

"Pero tu me dijiste que pelearíamos juntos…que tu estarías a mi lado y no lo estas. ¡Estamos huyendo!"

Seiya miro a Endymion con enojo, ¿De verdad no le pudo decir la verdad a la mujer que dice amar? "Perdóname. Pero podemos hablar de esto después. Yo solo quería evitarte un sufrimiento que no te corresponde. La Luna podrá ser restaurada una vez que puedas obtener el cristal de plata. Ellos pelearan por lo que es suyo. Nosotros…" Refiriéndose a Kakyuu y él. "…no podemos participar en una batalla lunar…no debemos."

Serenity lloro aun más. "Pero yo no quiero huir. ¿Por qué tengo que huir? Si ustedes no pueden ayudar en una batalla lunar, ¿Entonces que derecho tengo yo de huir cuando es mi obligación luchar por lo que quiero?" Sus ojos cristalinos se enfocaron ahora en Kakyuu. "¿Piensas irte y dejar a quien dices amar solo por cumplir esas tantas reglas de las cuales no podemos romper cadenas y…?"

Demasiado tarde.

Explicaciones ya no necesitaban más. Serenity calló para que su rostro reflejara terror. Todos voltearon para ver la razón de su mirada.

"Mi bella dama…" Diamante se acerco a ella para reverenciarle, pero Seiya la tomo de la mano y la jalo para interponerse entre ambos. "…Podría decir que es un placer verte de nuevo." Miro a Seiya. "Pero tu…me estorbas."

Kakyuu corrió, corrió hacia él, corrió para después caer al ser ella quien recibiera el ataque. Seiya la tomo entre sus brazos, antes que llegara al piso y de inmediato, lagrimas no paraban de correr.

"No hay necesidad de preocuparse por ella." Seiya levanto el rostro para encontrase con otro ya conocido. "Ven conmigo." Serina le ofreció la mano. "Yo jamás te haré sufrir." Seiya, dejando a Kakyuu en el piso con sumo cuidado, se puso de pie para ve a aquella mujer de cerca. Serina volteo a ver a Serenity. En par de segundos, todos los guardianes se encontraban presentes. "¿Qué esperas?" Le pregunto exigiéndole a Diamante. Al ver que Diamante no se movió, fue ella quien decidió terminar con el último de sus problemas.

Fue demasiado rápido. Nadie pudo reaccionar. Cuando pudieron moverse, fue para darse cuenta que ahora era Endymion quien estaba tirado en el piso. Serenity seguía de pie, perpleja, aterrorizada, inmovilizada. Sus piernas así como todo su ser no respondían. Ver caer frente a ella al hombre que decía amar, al hombre que no hace mucho le había reclamado el haber tratado de no hacerla sufrir, al hombre que dio su vida por la de ella. Tan solo eran lágrimas las que se movían mas rápido de lo que podían hacerlos sus manos.

"Uno……menos." Serina sonrió, como si se tratara de algún tipo de juego de mesa en el cual iba ganando. "¿Quieres ser tú o prefieres que sea yo quien haga los honores?" Volvió a sonreír, pero Diamante no lo hizo, así como tampoco respondió. "Bien, entonces los haré yo." Volteo a ver a Serenity. "Ha sido un placer conocerla……majestad." Burlándose y sonriendo, lanzo el que seria su último ataque. Todos los guardianes corrieron pero en el momento se detuvieron. Aquel ataque se había detenido por si solo.

Al voltear a ver, era Seiya quien estaba frente a Serenity. Pero no estaba solo, frente a Seiya se encontraba el legendario cristal azur, el cristal de Cruithne, el cristal que pudo detener aquel ataque.

Diamante comenzó a gritar y ambos, él y Serina, se cubrieron los ojos por otro resplandor. El cristal de plata reacciono a la luz del cristal azur. Diamante, furioso, comenzó a atacar a Seiya, sin darse cuenta que a quien iba atacando eran a los guardianes.

Uranus fue la ultima en caer pero al volver a levantarse, Serina camino hasta ella para dejar, en el lugar donde había estado la guardiana, burbujas doradas. Neptune grito, su mejor amiga fue…fue…Haruka corrió hasta ella y la abrazo.

Era imposible, jamás podrán con ellos, lo sabían.

Seiya se movió y al hacerlo, la energía que lo cubría a él y a Serenity desapareció, dando paso a aquellos ataques que Diamante lanzaba como si estuviera desquiciado.

Serenity lo vio, vio como el hombre que trataba de protegerla y que siempre ha sido cariñoso con ella, caía lentamente. Ella no pudo hacer nada, más que caer con él, junto a él. "¿Seiya?" Esta vez había algo en sus lágrimas que no podía explicar. Menciono su nombre un par de veces. "Seiya…" Lo tomo entre sus brazos. "…no te vayas…tú no me dejarías sola." Seguía llorando sin darse cuenta que todos a su alrededor yacían en el piso, fatigados sin siquiera haber peleado, sin haber intentado defenderlos. "¡Seiya!" Grito como si lo hubiera hecho para que toda la galaxia la escuchara, grito sin querer hacerlo.

La luna en la frente de Serenity resplandeció, haciendo que el cristal de plata apareciera frente a ella. Serina y Diamante se miraron, por primera vez con temor a algo. "Eres tú al único que puedo recurrir." Tomo el cristal, haciendo que este brillara, entregándose a la reina de una luna extraña. "Todo lo que pido es dormir." El cristal seguía brillando cada vez más con cada palabra que ella lloraba. Serenity volteo a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que nadie peleo, que nadie pudo defenderse, que nadie – al ver a Haruka en el piso que aun sostenía la mano de Neptune – pudo amar. Uranus, faltaba su fiel Uranus. Aun con lágrimas, Serenity, pensando en Uranus, miro a Haruka. "¡Cristal Lunar!" Lagrimas sin parar. Volteo a ver a Endymion, después a Seiya. "He despertado el ultimo de mis sentimientos para poder ser merecedora de tu poder…"

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" Serina, completamente estupefacta por ver tal resplandor, le grito mientras trataba de mover las manos para atacarla.

Diamante quiso retroceder, quería moverse, pero aquella luz se lo impidió por completo, lo paralizo.

El cristal en ningún momento dejo de brillar, aceptando a su ahora nueva dueña. "Estoy lista." Susurro. "¡Curación Lunar!" Bajo el rostro, lleno de lagrimas, para ver por ultima vez a Seiya, para que, al cerrar y abrir los ojos, el cristal mandara rayos a cada uno de los guardianes, para encerrarlos en burbujas, así como también a Diamante, Serina, Luna, Artemis, Kakyuu, Endymion y Seiya. "Permite paz hasta el día de nuestro regreso." Toda la galaxia fue resplandecida por aquella luz.

Su última visión…la Tierra.

-

-

"Serenity…"

Serenity abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta que estaba en el que solía ser su palacio, su hogar.

"Serenity…me siento muy orgullosa de ti."

"Ma……madre." Serenity corrió para abrazarla pero no pudo, su madre, la reina Serenity, era transparente así como lo era la ilusión del castillo.

"Supiste despertar tus sentimientos y enfrentar tus temores. Puedes sentirte orgullosa de saber que te convertirás en la futura soberana de la galaxia y si la profecía es cierta, puede que seas tu aquella que logre despertar el amor del universo, convirtiéndote en su dueña." Serenity sonrió pero al hacerlo, lagrimas seguían saliendo. "Es hora, Serenity." Su hija la miro, incógnita. "Ahora me doy cuenta que tu amor siempre fue fuerte e inquebrantable." Serenity sonrió. "Ha llegado el momento de renunciar a algo que jamás fue tuyo."

La reina señalo la mano de Serenity. Aquel anillo seguía brillando como la primera vez que fue puesto en su mano.

"Puedes rechazarlo. En el momento que lo hagas, en el futuro que te espera no tendrás nada que te pueda atar a algo que jamás quisiste." Serenity seguía viendo el anillo. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Alguna vez…cuando me dijiste que necesitaba despertar ese ultimo sentimiento, no te entendía, no podía entender." Tomo su mano y apretó su mano contra su pecho, dejando que aquel anillo tocara su corazón. "Pero ahora……es diferente, siempre fue diferente."

La reina sonrió para acercarse y, haciendo que Serenity pudiera sentir, le dio un tenue beso en la frente. "Tu futuro……mi querida hija……siempre será el que tu desees."

Serenity volvió a cerrar los ojos, sin mover las manos, abrazando aquel anillo, deseando jamás olvidar esas palabras.

JAMAS.

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

•

**XxXxXxX**

•

•

**_Mil años después…_**

•

•

**XxXxXxX**

•

**XxXxXxX**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_**¡Hola!**_

Definitivamente estoy loca. No me pregunten, por que ni yo misma se como llegue a esto. Bueno espero les guste y me digan que piensan. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

Gracias por seguir leyendo.

Ahora a los reviews…

**XxX**

**TaNiTaLoVe **– La verdad es que ahora ni yo se que va a pasar, solo falta esperar a que me siente de nuevo en mi sillón para escribir el siguiente capitulo de este fic, pero puedes estar segura de que Darien no será malo, lo prometo. Gracias por leer, dejar review, y brindarme tu apoyo, se agradece de corazón.

**Amynaoko** - ¿Qué tal? Me da gusto saber que sigues por el rumbo de "Cruithne", muchas gracias. Lo único que espero es que este capitulo también sea de tu agrado. ¿Cómo llegue al punto de los mil años? Bueno realmente ni yo misma lo se, solo se que cuando leí ya estaba ahí. ¿Loca, verdad? Muchas gracias por estar pendiente a mis trabajos.

**Pandora no Rea** – ¿De verdad leíste los cuatro? Tengo que agradecer eso. ¿Qué tal esto? ¿Paso con buena calificación? Yo no se que me paso. Quizás fue la inspiración, creo que toda se fue con "La Deseada." Pero espero que te guste, de verdad lo espero. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y me encantaría saber que piensas de este. Gracias.

**MarisaMakou** – Bueno paso esto, ¿Qué tal? ¿Loco? Creo que un poco. Bueno lo único que espero es que te guste. No te preocupes que "Ella" y la continuación de "La Deseada" están en proceso. Muchas gracias, Marisa, por tu apoyo.

**Ro-Rowen-Darkholme** – Bueno ahora solo es cuestión de saber que va a pasar por mi mente el próximo capitulo. ¿Qué te pareció este capitulo? Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por tu lindo review. Espero sigamos leyéndonos.

**GabYxA **– No sabia que te agradara Diamante, por lo que veo el chico también tiene sus seguidoras que son mas de las que yo pensaba. En realidad yo no lo detesto por que al final fue muy lindo en salvar a Sailor Moon. Muchas gracias por tu review. Espero saber que te pareció este capitulo, realmente lo espero.

**Luna** – Bueno todavía falta ver que pasara en ese futuro. ¿Qué te pareció este capitulo? Realmente espero que te guste. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, por dejar review y por saber que te ha agradado mi historia.

**Sere CHiba** – Que lastima que hayan terminado tus vacaciones, espero que igual las hayas disfrutado al máximo. No se si este capitulo es lo que esperabas, ya que se que tú eres una gran fanática de Darien. Muchas gracias por tu lindo review, tu apoyo y sobre todo por seguir leyendo.

**Sailor Alluminem Siren** – Creo que las cosas cambiaron de rumbo. Ahora solo falta ver que va a pasar en ese futuro. ¿Qué tu crees que pase? ¿Te gusto este capitulo? Espero que me digas. Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer, dejar review y hacer que una sonrisa mas se acumule en mi rostro para poder tener arrugas pronto, jejeje. No, en verdad, muchas gracias por estar aquí.

**Aline** – Y así es, ahora solo falta ver que va a pasar en su futuro. ¿Te gusto? ¿Piensas que debió de ser diferente? Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, por tu review y por esperar nuevos capítulos. Espero puedas decirme que piensas de este capitulo.

**Neo-gaby** – Bueno, Haruka es Haruka y Uranus es Uranus, ¿Lo arregle? ¿No? Bueno estoy segura que en el próximo capitulo podré aclarar mas esto. Pero solo para darte una pequeña pista, Haruka será Uranus, así como en el anime. Solo déjame pensar en que pondré en el próximo capitulo. ¿Te gusto este? Muchas gracias por estar aquí. Muchas gracias por dejar review, por esperar el capitulo y por apoyarme como lo haces. Se agradece de corazón.

**XxX**

Muchas gracias a todos. Ahora voy a seguir escribiendo la continuación de "La Deseada."

_**¡Gracias!**_

_¿Reviews? ¡Claro! Se los agradecería millones._

♥…**_Serenity Kou_**…♥


	6. Un nuevo despertar

**XxXxXxX**

**CRUITHNE**

**XxXxXxX**

**Aclaración** – Como ya he especificado en todos mis otros fics, ninguno de los personajes de Sailor Moon me pertenecen. Naoko Takeuchi es la dueña de todo. Yo solo escribo para perder el tiempo.

**XxXxXxX**

**CAPITULO**

**VI**

**XxXxXxX**

-**_UN NUEVO DESPERTAR_**-

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

_¿Cuánto tiempo se puede vivir amando? ¿Será que nosotros hacemos la diferencia?_

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

_Mil años dormidos en un tiempo ajeno,_

_Mil años unidos sin saberlo._

_Mil años pasaron sin morir,_

_Pero morí en esos mil años…al vivir sin ti._

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

"¡Burbujas de Mercurio!"

No. Era en vano. Sailor Mercury se estaba cansando. Su contrincante ni siquiera se movió para esquivar un ataque tan débil.

"¡Rayo creciente de Venus!"

El mismo resultado tuvo Sailor Venus.

"Basta de juegos." El hombre con el que trataban de combatir se canso más que ellas pero fue de aburrimiento. "No veo el caso de pelear. Creo que si algo podemos tener en común…es una búsqueda. Ustedes me son tan útiles que desaparecerlas por ahora, seria una perdida también para mi."

"¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué no acabas con nostras?" Una agitada Venus grito mientras se tiraba de rodillas.

"¿Acabar? No, ya les he dicho que me son muy útiles, aunque ustedes no lo sepan. Los tres buscamos respuestas al pasado, buscamos el poder que puede resolver todo, mi señor me ha impedido acabar con ustedes…por ahora…" Decidió callar y desapareció.

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

– _Buenos días, Tokyo, son las seis de la mañana. Hora de despertarse, desayunar y comenzar con el que estoy seguro será un día agradable…El clima de hoy será…–_

El reloj cayó. Era usual que se apagara de esa manera. Abrir los ojos para levantarse e ir al baño era rutina cotidiana. Salir del baño para entrar de nuevo a su habitación a vestirse, peinarse y bajar a desayunar ya era sin pensarlo.

"Buenos días, Serena."

"Buenos días, Mama."

"¿Lista?"

"Nerviosa." Y como tal, comenzó a tomar su jugo. "¿Puedes creerlo? Hoy comienza el que será mi ultimo año en la preparatoria."

"Y estoy segura que te ira bien." Se sentó también a la mesa para acompañar a su hija. Minutos después bajaron Kenji y Sammy a acompañarlas.

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

"¿Estas seguro de que realmente es aquí? No quiero volver a viajar de ciudad en ciudad. Estoy cansado de lo mismo, no tenemos destino."

"No te preocupes." Tomo su maleta para colgársela en la espalda. "Esta vez puedo asegurarte que realmente estoy seguro."

"¿Y como puedes asegurarlo?" También tomo su maleta pero él la tomo para rodarla. "Lo mismo has dicho en las ultimas ciudades."

"No lo se, Yaten, pero de lo que estoy seguro es de que estamos aquí." Ambos salieron del aeropuerto y subieron a un taxi.

"Espero que estés en lo correcto, Taiki, realmente lo espero."

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

"¿Quieres apresurarte? Llevo mas de media hora esperándote."

"¿Por qué eres tan desesperado? Por eso tu novia no te soporta a veces." Seiya, queriendo ser gracioso, rió a su comentario. "Además, si tanta prisa tienes, lleva tu coche."

"¿Estas siendo irónico por saber que mi auto esta en el taller? Además, no veo lo gracioso. Será mejor que dejes tus juegos para después. Se que eres un irresponsable y no te interesa llegar a tiempo a la universidad pero yo…"

"…Yo tengo una carrera por terminar y no pienso desperdiciar mi tiempo como lo haces tú. ¿No tienes algo mejor que decir? Esa frase ya me la se de memoria. Se que no seré la persona mas responsable de este planeta pero tu tampoco lo eres, no puedes serlo cuando anoche dejaste a tu novia esperando sin tener la gentileza de llamar para avisar. Lo que me recuerda, ¿Cuándo conoceré a la joven que pudo fijarse en ti?"

"¿Quieres dejar de recordarme lo mismo? Suficiente tengo con tratar de hablar con ella para explicarle, para que también tenga que darte explicaciones a ti." Seiya rió a eso último queriendo ser irónico. "Además, ¿Desde cuando te interesa conocerla?"

"Soy tu hermano, ¿No?"

Fue entonces que Darien comenzó a reír a carcajadas. "Solo cuando te conviene." Y ambos salieron del departamento.

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

"Zoisite…" Era la cuarta vez que Malachite lo llamaba. "¿Te pregunte si hay algo que no me has dicho?"

Zoisite volteo a verlo. "…Tokyo…" Murmuro antes de mostrar una sonrisa a su totalidad. "Él esta en Tokyo."

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

Era obvio que cuando él despertará, también lo harían las Sailor o al menos eso fue lo que pensó. Al parecer hubo una equivocación. Con tan solo dos Sailors completamente ajenas a lo que buscan, él tiene ventaja en seguir buscando a Serina. ¿Pero donde? Ella también tendría que estar con él. ¿Por qué no lo esta? ¿Será que ella también lo busca? Ambos se necesitan. Ambos son un poder unánime, Diamante lo sabe, es por eso que tiene que buscarla a ella primero antes de buscar a……a Serenity.

"Ahora vete y no regreses hasta tener noticias que valgan algo." Diamante ordeno antes de que Rubeus desapareciera.

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

"Artemis, ¿Quieres dejar de moverte? Solo trato de que luzcas lindo."

"Mina, un moño ridículo no me hará lucir lindo." De un salto, el gato bajo de la cama. "Será mejor que se apresuren en nuestra misión."

"¿Pero Artemis, como podremos nosotras solas encontrar a una princesa perdida?" Mina se tiro acostándose en su misma cama. "Además con tu poca memoria es aun mas complicado jugar a ser detectives."

"¿Jugar?" El gato salto de nuevo sobre la cama pero fue para pararse sobre Mina. "¿Es así como tomas todo esto?"

"No Artemis y lo sabes." Bajo al felino y lo dejo sobre la cama. "Es solo que…es tan complicado este trabajo…"

"No hay que desesperar, Mina, estoy segura que pronto habrá mas noticias." Amy trato de ser reconfortante pero le fue en vano, ella tampoco tenía muchas esperanzas. "Luna, ¿Por qué solo somos dos?"

"Estoy segura que son mas, es solo que…" Volteo a ver a Artemis. "Nuestra memoria es escasa hasta que no encontremos a la princesa."

"¿Y podremos nosotras solas?" Ambos gatos y Amy voltearon a ver a Mina, quien parecía ser la menos convencida.

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

Serena miro el salón antes de entrar. Este seria su último año en la preparatoria Juuban. Tenía tantos planes para cuando terminara la preparatoria, trabajar e ir a la universidad eran unos de ellos.

Ajena a quienes la veían o pasaban junto a ella, Serena se olvido de que bloqueaba la entrada al salón.

"¿Piensas entrar o piensas quedarte a resguardar la entrada?"

"Lo siento." Serena de inmediato se movió. Cuando la chica entro fue que Serena se dio cuenta del tono en el que le había hablado. Pero de inmediato lo olvido cuando vio a otra chica que caminaba despistada y con un papel en la mano, tal pareciera que buscaba el salón. "¿Necesitas ayuda?"

"Muchas gracias pero creo que he encontrado mi clase, ¿Es este el salón 2DL?"

"Lo es." Serena le respondió con una gran sonrisa.

"Que bien, llevo mas de veinte minutos buscándolo. ¿Tu también estarás aquí?" Serena le respondió con tan solo mover la cabeza. "Entonces mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kakyuu."

"Serena." Ambas estrecharon manos.

-

Una vez que la clase comenzó, Serena y Kakyuu decidieron sentarse cerca de la otra.

"Me encantaría que movieras tu cabezota, no me dejas ver." Serena volteo hacia atrás, en donde la misma chica que le había dicho que se moviera de la puerta ahora se sentaba detrás de ella.

"Lo siento…no puedo." La actitud de la chica comenzaba a fastidiar a Serena, quien regreso la mirada al frente. Minutos después, Serena sintió que algo golpeaba su cabeza y bajar la cabeza para ver lo que se había caído al piso, era una bola de papel. Furiosa, Serena volteo a ver a la misma chica, quien le sonreía inocentemente.

"¿Lo siento?"

"¿Ocurre algo de lo que quisieras compartir con toda la clase, señorita…?" La chica volteo a ver al profesor.

"Rei. No, lo siento."

Serena volteo a ver a Kakyuu y ambas sonrieron.

Al salir de la escuela, Serena y Kakyuu vieron como la chica a quien conocieron como Rei, subía a una moto, sin ella verlas, y se abrazo del chofer, quien llevaba casco, para arrancar.

Tanto para su primer día.

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

"¡Llegamos!" Seiya grito para ver salir a Darien de su habitación y después entrar él a la suya.

"¿Cómo te fue?" Darien pregunto a la chica con quien Seiya llego.

"Tengo sueño, además Seiya maneja horrible."

Darien rió. "¿Y me lo dices a mi? Que si mi auto no estuviera en el taller…"

"No lo nieguen, les encanta subir a mi moto." Seiya, escuchando la conversación, salio opinando de su habitación. "No se por que te quejas, Rei, debería de dejar que caminaras a casa."

"Solo digo la verdad."

Darien tomo el teléfono. "¿China?" Seiya y Rei lo miraron para mover la cabeza aceptando la comida que se ordenaría.

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

"¿Y cuanto tiempo nos quedaremos aquí?" Yaten comenzó a desempacar.

"Lo suficiente." Taiki en cambio seguía escribiendo en su agenda.

"¿Cuánto es lo suficiente? La vez pasada nos tomo meses descifrar cuando era _lo suficiente._"

"Yaten, ¿Quieres dejar de tan pesimista? Tu actitud no nos esta ayudando en nada."

"Taiki, ¿Quieres dejar de ser tan confiado? Tu actitud es la que nos ha llevado de ciudad en ciudad y de país en país en una búsqueda que… ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro ahora?"

"Por que estoy tan seguro…como cuando te encontré a ti."

"…Tú y tus estupidos sueños…" Taiki quiso no darle importancia a ese último comentario y siguió escribiendo en su agenda.

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

"Bueno, no hace mas de un año que me mude de Italia, mis padres se divorciaron y vine a vivir con mi padre. No soy tan buena en tener amigos, por alguna razon suelo pasar la mayor parte de mi tiempo…sola."

"¿Y que hay de tu mama?"

"Papa y ella llegaron a un acuerdo, así que decidieron que lo mejor era venir aquí ya que el nivel social de mi papá es mejor que el de mi mamá. Yo adoro a ambos así que podré ver a mamá las veces que yo desee, eso me dijo papá." Kakyuu, antes de continuar con su historia, volteo a ver a Serena. "Y hasta ahora no me arrepiento. Conocerlo ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado."

"¿Conocerlo? ¿Conocer a quien?"

"A Darien. Lo conocí hace un mes, desde entonces hemos sido buenos amigos hasta que…" Se tuvo que sonrojar antes de continuar. "…antes de pedirme que fuera su novia. Eso fue ya hace una semana."

"¿Y por que pones esa cara al hablar de él?" Serena noto que la expresión de Kakyuu cambio.

"Es que…"

"Bueno aquí es, esta es mi casa." Ambas se detuvieron frente a la casa de Serena.

"Eso quiere decir que no vivimos muy lejos de la otra, mi casa esta a unos minutos mas. Cuando quieras podemos ir."

"Claro, me encantaría."

"Bien, hasta mañana."

"Adiós."

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

"¿Puedo saber por que llegas mas tarde cada día? ¿Crees que puedes hacer lo que tú quieras? Te lo advertí la ultima vez y te lo vuelvo a repetir…"

"No es necesario que repitas nada, gracias. Nuevamente podría pedirte una disculpa pero ahora se que eso no será suficiente."

"Al menos lo sabes. Que no se vuelva a repetir, Kino, por que te aseguro que no habrá próxima vez."

"No puedo volar de la escuela a aquí." Lita trato de excusarse.

"Tres, siete, nueve y quince. Será mejor que te apresures por que me estas haciendo perder el tiempo." Pero su jefe no entendía. Era de esperarse, desde que Andrew es dueño de aquel restaurante se ha vuelto más exigente de lo que era cuando tenía solo el Crown. Lita, sin tratar de excusar algo mas, tomo su cuadernillo y fue a tomar las órdenes de las mesas nombradas.

Esa es su vida.

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

"¡Kakyuu! Estuve esperándote casi toda la tarde. ¿Puedo hablar contigo?"

Kakyuu miro a todas partes, asegurándose de que nadie se diera cuenta que él estaba ahí y al hacerle una señal, ambos caminaron en direcciones contrarias para minutos después volver a encontrarse a unas cuantas calles.

"¿Por qué estabas frente a mi casa? Sabes que…"

"Lo siento pero tenia que explicarte lo que sucedió ayer, anoche no quisiste contestar el teléfono lo que no me dio mas opción que venir."

"Pensé que lo habías olvidado."

"No, no fue así. Lo que paso fue que……esta bien, te parecerá la excusa más absurda y quizás ni siquiera parezca una pero, pero…"

"¿Pero?" Kakyuu lo vio, esperando respuesta, sin recibir una.

"…No, no pude llegar a tiempo. Cuando llegue, tú ya no estabas. Realmente lo siento…te pido una disculpa."

"¿Darien? ¿Tú me quieres?"

Darien no evito sonreír. "Eres…siento, que eres muy especial para mi. Eres mi mejor amiga. Eres…"

"¿Mañana?"

"¿Qué? ¿Mañana que?"

"Puedes ir por mi a la escuela y después…"

"¿Te parece si hablamos de eso?" Kakyuu solo movió la cabeza. Ambos comenzaron a caminar, Kakyuu sabiendo que Darien en cualquier momento diría que no podría.

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

"¿A dónde vas?"

Rei, a pesar de caminar lo mas despacio y sin hacer ruido alguno, no pudo salvarse ser cuestionada por quien estaba sentado en el sillón. ¿Cómo no lo vio antes? Pensó que estaba en su habitación.

"¿Tienes que preguntar a donde voy? ¿Por qué no tienes vida propia? ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que vigilar a donde voy o no?"

"No lo pregunto por que me importe. ¿Sabes? Últimamente la casa se esta convirtiendo en un lugar muy aburrido para pasar mis tardes. ¿Me preguntaba si tu tienes alguna idea de a donde ir?"

Rei se regreso y lo primero que hizo fue aventarle un cojín. "¿Sabes que es lo que tu necesitas? ¡Necesitas una novia urgente!"

Seiya volvió a regresarle el cojín, haciendo que Rei se despeinara. "No interesado. La última no fue muy amable que digamos. Pero no me has contestado, ¿A dónde vas?"

"Que – te – importa."

"Bien, entonces de aquí no sales."

"¿Qué te pasa? ¿Crees que puedes ordenar sobre mi?"

"Puedo y quiero."

"Esta bien…esta bien, tu ganas, solo por hoy." Tuvo que respirar un par de veces antes de seguir. "Voy a……a…"

"¿A?"

"…A…visitar a una amiga."

Fue ahí que Seiya casi se tira de la risa. "¿Bromeas?" Reía tan fuerte y con tal ironía que Rei enfureció. "¡Tú!…Tú… ¡No tienes amigas!"

"¿Qué sabes tú de mi vida? Ni siquiera tienes idea si las tengo o no."

Seiya, un poco mas serio, tratando, se levanto del sillón y camino hasta ella para hacerle una 'caricia' revolviéndole más el cabello. "Se mucho mas de lo que tu te imaginas. ¿Quieres saber lo que sé?" Rei no contesto, en cambio se molesto a un mas. "Te diré…tu no vas a casa de ninguna amiga por que, aparte de que no tienes, ninguna te soportaría en su casa, tampoco vas de compras, como sueles decirle a Darien para excusarte, quien por cierto te cree todo, mucho menos vas a tomar clases de valet, eso no hay que olvidarlo ya que era la excusa perfecta antes de que inventaras la de ir de compras, tampoco vas a…"

"¡Esta bien! ¡Esta bien! ¿Cuál es tu punto?"

"Ninguno, hermanita, tu secreto esta muy bien guardado conmigo…claro siempre y cuando…" Levanto una ceja pensando en que pedir, de momento sintió que Rei era el Genio y él Aladdin.

"¿Cuánto quieres?"

"Rei, por favor, ¿Tú me estas ofreciendo dinero? Dinero es algo que no necesito y lo sabes. Lo que quiero que hagas, aparte de limpiar mi habitación todos los días, quiero conocerlo."

"¿Estas loco? ¿Qué te pasa, Seiya? Tú nunca te has interesado por lo que yo haga o deje de hacer. ¿Desde cuando salio tu afán por querer saber mas de mi vida?"

"Te equivocas, Rei, es ahí donde te equivocas. Si no me interesara lo que haces o a donde vas, no estaría enterado de que tienes novio y ahora también te dedicas a ser bruja, aparte de que ya lo eres, mientras que Darien te compra todo lo que dices. Bien, ¿Nos vamos?"

"¿Yo, novio? ¿Ahora de donde sacas tal cosa? No seas estupidito, Seiya."

Pero Seiya en cambio tomo sus llaves. "Te espero abajo."

Rei se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza…Este seria un _largo_ día.

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

Pocas veces Serena se siente de esa manera. Salir a caminar era la única forma que podía tener de pensar sin sentirse asfixiada. ¿Por qué al escuchar a Kakyuu sintió que se estaba escuchando a si misma? Ella siempre se ha caracterizado por llevar una sonrisa en su rostro. Los chicos la miran como ella no desearía ser mirada. Su rostro refleja algo que simplemente no puede pasar desapercibido por ellos. Camina diferente a como solía hacerlo dos años atrás. Hasta sus ojos son diferentes en la forma de mirar. Claro era obvio, la mujer que duerme en ella lentamente quiere despertar.

Al pasar frente a una tienda casual, su reflejo no puede dejarla continuar. Nuevamente se miro y se pregunto que veían en ella. Tiene cualidades pero no las suficientes para sentirse orgullosa. Sus notas son aceptables, no perfectas. Su carácter es tierno, tampoco accesible. Defecto uno de muchos, y quizás el peor… ¿Por que al querer tener amigas era todo un fracaso? Su sonrisa no funcionaba. Sus conversaciones menos. Simplemente era un fracaso.

Nuevamente sucedió. Al dejar de ver sus ojos en aquel cristal que le mostraba su reflejo, Serena se dio cuenta que era observada y con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, continuo su camino.

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

"¿Con que es aquí? Me imaginaba que era un lugar raro… ¿Pero esto?"

"Seiya, ¡Cállate y vete ya!" Rei bajo de la moto mas rápido de lo que subió.

De repente ambos notaron que de las enormes escaleras que llevaban al templo, bajaba un chico…poco usual. "¿Es él?" Seiya susurro pero la respuesta la obtuvo cuando, al voltear a ver a Rei, el rostro de la chica era totalmente diferente del color que él suele conocer.

"Rei, estamos esperando por ti." Pero Rei no le contesto al chico, en el momento ambos voltearon a ver a Seiya.

"Mi……mi……her…ma…no…"

"¡Oh! Hace mucho que he querido conocerlos pero por alguna razon Rei no quería que…" El codazo de Rei lo calló enseguida. "Mucho gusto mi nombre es Nicolas." Estiro la mano para que segundos después Seiya la estrechara.

"¿Ya, feliz? Ahora ya puedes irte." Rei aun seguía molesta por la actitud de Seiya.

"Tranquila que ya me voy." Seiya subió de nuevo a su moto. "Mucho cuidado con lo que haces, Rei." Y de nuevo volteo a ver a Nicolas. "Y tu…mucho cuidado también…" Arranco para reír al notar la cara de Rei.

"¡Eres un idota, Seiya!"

"También…fue un gusto…conocerte." Nicolas no podía ni parpadear. "Lindo hermano."

"¿Ahora entiendes por que no quería que los conocieras?" Rei, más que enojada, lo tomo del brazo para jalarlo a subir los escalones. "Y aun falta que conozcas a Darien." El pobre Nicolas casi se desmaya.

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

Tener tiempo de pensar más no le quedo. Serena, de sentirse seca, segura y pensativa, paso a mojada, molesta y apenada. Con ambas manos comenzó a decir un tanto de barbaridades que hizo que el chofer del vehículo se detuviera. Serena, aun molesta pero ahora con miedo, comenzó a correr sintiéndose ser seguida. Entrar a un callejón fue la peor decisión de último momento que pudo tener. ¿Qué mas podía hacer cuando se sentida toda mojada y con frió?

El causante de su desgracia la siguió hasta quedar frente a ella. Serena, queriendo ser valiente y no querer demostrar temor, cruzo ambas manos frente a su pecho, no mostrando el temor que tenía con tan solo pensar que fuera un psicópata quien la haya seguido.

En cambio Seiya detuvo su moto acorralándola sin tener a donde mas ir. "Lo siento, en verdad no fue mi intención…"

"¡No te acerques!" Serena tomo la primera cosa que vio cerca. Seiya se quito el casco y en ese mismo instante Serena dejo caer el pedazo de madera que había tomado, sorprendiendo a Seiya.

"¿Estas bien?" Seiya tuvo que preguntar en el momento que la vio palidecer para segundos después, caer inconsciente.

-

-

Serena despertó y lo primero que hizo fue recorrer con la mirada rápidamente el lugar. No había diferencia. Era su habitación. De inmediato se sentó en la cama, su cama. Volvió a mirar a su alrededor, quizás queriendo no estar ahí. Cuando sus ojos se detuvieron al ver a través de la ventana, noto que ya era de noche.

"_¿Habrá sido todo un sueño?"_ Se pregunto en su mente mientras, nuevamente, recorrió con la mirada su habitación. _"Era él."_ Una lágrima sin notarse recorrió sus mejillas. _"Estoy segura que era él."_ De una, sus ojos se inundaron de más lágrimas. _"Era él…estoy segura que era él…" _Volvió a repetirlo queriendo creerlo ella misma. _"…Lo era…Lo era…Lo era, como lo ha sido hasta ahora en mis sueños."_ Sonrió antes de caer, junto con todas aquellas lagrimas, de nuevo en la cama.

-

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_**¡Hola!**_

Bueno solo espero que les guste. Ahora estoy en un dilema por que no se que apellido ponerles a los tres. ¿Ponerles Kou y que Darien sea un Kou? ¿Ponerles Chiba y que Seiya sea un Chiba? ¿O ponerles Hino y que los tres sean Hino sin tener que debatirnos en por que Seiya o Darien tienen el apellido del otro? Espero tener sus opiniones.

Ahora a los reviews…

**XxX**

**Vicky kou** – Me alegra saber que mis historias son motivo para querer leer. Aun "Cruithne" esta en la cuerda floja por que no tengo ni idea en que continuara pero cuando me siente sobre mi computadora la próxima vez para escribir entonces sabré. Por el momento que encantaría saber que te pareció este. De corazón se agradece tu tiempo de leer y dejar review. Espero que el capitulo valga el tiempo.

**Pandora no Rea** – Completamente alterno. ¿Qué te pareció? Espero te guste. Pero para eso también hay que saber que parejas te gustan. Me gusta saber las opiniones de todos. Tu interés por leer mi historia, así como dejar review es agradecido.

**MarisaMakou** – Aun hay que esperar para saber por que Serenity rechazo esa oferta, pero por el momento me encantaría saber que el capitulo te ha gustado. Sabes que como siempre agradezco tu infinito apoyo y espero seguir sabiendo tus opiniones.

**Sailor Alluminem Siren** – No, para nada, "Cruithne" todavía tiene mucho más que ofrecer. ¿Qué te pareció? Te gusto el capitulo, espero que si. Aun faltan muchas otras cosas por revelar, como las Sailors exteriores y la mala de la historia. Por el momento espero que te guste lo que ya esta escrito. Muchas gracias por tu lindo review.

**Luna** – Y aquí la tienes, la actualización. Te prometo que todo vendrá a su tiempo. Puedo ver que eres gran fan de Seiya-Serena. Yo, en lo personal, amo a ese chico. Muchas gracias por el review y espero que la historia te siga gustando a pesar de este giro de 180 grados.

**Neo-gaby** – Mil años. Bueno el giro lo di así como si se tratara de una ruleta. Espero te guste. Todo es completamente alterno. Oportunidades, así como nuevas vidas, son el presente para estos protagonistas. Ojala y no te decepcione el capitulo. ¿Esperabas algo mas? Gracias por tu lindo review.

**Chio** – Que bien, me alegra saber que el capitulo te gusto. ¿Qué tal este? Espero no sea la excepción, aunque quien sabe ya que como es un universo completamente alterno todo tipo de critica es aceptada. Muchas gracias por considerarme una buena escritora, solo espero que no llegar a decepcionarte.

**Ladystarishardson** – Claro, solo es cuestión de ver los pequeños detalles para llegar a grandes conclusiones, esa es mi forma de hacerles ver las cosas. Me alegra saber que notaste eso. La historia ha dado un giro inesperado y espero que también puedas ver los pequeños detalles. Veo que eres fanática de Seiya-Serena y lo único que puedo decir es…que ese hombre es el amor de mi vida. Espero que el capitulo te guste y espero no decepcionar tus expectativas con este fic. Gracias por leer.

**Aline** – Completamente diferente, si. Reencarnaron y ahora todo será completamente diferente. Espero que el capitulo te guste. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, dejar review y por tu apoyo.

**Yokito kou** – ¿Quieres que conteste tu pregunta de negarlo ahora o prefieres a leerlo con la emoción del capitulo? Pero de igual manera creo que acabo de contestarla. Despertaron si. Espero de todo corazón que el capitulo te guste. Muchas gracias por leer, emocionarte, apoyarme y dejar review.

**Ayde** – Espero que esas dudas desaparezcan con el paso de los capítulos. Muchas gracias por leer a pesar de no tener tiempo de dejar review. Pero más agradezco tener tu apoyo y tu tiempo para leer. Siempre es una alegría saber que mis historias son agradables para los demás. Gracias por tu lindo review.

**Amynaoko** – Y mil años después…así es. ¿Qué te pareció? ¿Te gusto el giro que dio la historia o hubieses preferido seguir en el milenio de plata? Muchas gracias por considerar mi historia linda. Espero que el capitulo también te guste. Tu apoyo siempre se agradece y sobre todo tu lindo review.

**Nani-wo** – Entonces es la primera vez que te doy la bienvenida a mis fics. Continuarlo claro que si. Espero que te guste el giro que la historia ha dado. También espero que la historia te siga gustando. Muchas gracias por dejar review y por leer mi historia.

**XxX**

Espero tener sus opiniones.

_¡Gracias por leer!_

♥…**_Serenity Kou_…**♥


	7. Temor Afable

**XxXxXxX**

**CRUITHNE**

**XxXxXxX**

**Aclaración – **Como ya he especificado en todos mis otros fics, ninguno de los personajes de Sailor Moon me pertenece. Naoko Takeuchi es la dueña de todo. Yo solo escribo para perder el tiempo.

**XxXxXxX**

**CAPITULO**

**VII**

**XxXxXxX**

-**_TEMOR AFABLE_**-

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

_El más difícil no es el primer beso, sino el último._

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

_Vivir en temor es un tormento, tormento vivirlo sin ser real al momento._

_Pero una mirada cambia ese martirio, cambia para un corazón dormido._

_¿Será eso lo correcto? ¿Será correcto que la luna sea el único testigo?_

_¿O será acaso que la confusión pueda ser mayor que la atracción?_

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

Siempre vivió con temor. Un temor más allá de sus conocimientos. De alguna manera había visto esos ojos anteriormente pero no había explicación. Al bajar el rostro, se dio cuenta que sus manos se tomaban entre si. Sonrió pero fue por no percatarse que la ventana, por la cual a través veía el sol tomando posesión del cielo, estaba abierta dando paso a una ventisca fresca que ni sus mantas podían impedirle el paso. Sus ojos nuevamente se volvieron a llenar de aquel líquido con el que despierta cada mañana al tener el mismo sueño, lagrimas.

Su mente deseaba recordar más pero sus ojos solo deseaban ver la hermosura de un sol saliendo por un horizonte lejano. Una mujer también aparecía. Su rostro así como sus facciones eran desconocidos. La ha estado llamando, lo sabe. Pero eso es imposible. Aquella voz nombra a alguien llamado 'Princesa.'

Por fin el sol, después de tanto batallar con aquellas pesadas nubes, por iluminar su rostro, logro su objetivo. Ella tuvo que cerrar los ojos ante aquella calida bienvenida. Al abrirlos de nuevo se dio cuenta que el sol se había ocultado nuevamente, las nubes una vez mas le impidieron el paso.

Pero ahora, sin tener que ser por los rayos del sol, volvió a cerrar sus ojos solo para que su mente recalcara aquella mirada. En ese momento, las mismas manos que se tomaban entre ellas, decidieron separarse para cubrir su rostro, sus lágrimas eran aun más pesadas. Era demasiado temprano, lo era, y llorar a esa hora era algo que necesitaba…necesitaba sin saber la razón.

Pensamientos, tristeza y desesperación, desaparecieron en el momento que su rostro dio un giro repentino al escuchar la alarma del reloj. Sonrió levemente detrás de tantas lagrimas al darse cuenta que no había dormido. Misma sonrisa que sostuvo al sentir un sol que seguía luchando y logro iluminar su rostro de nuevo, aunque solo fue por unos segundos.

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

Esta vez fue diferente su despertar. Esta vez una sonrisa acompañaba su rostro adormilado. Aun no recuerda bien la hora en la que llego a casa. Recordando los acontecimientos del día anterior, entro al baño para la ducha matutina. Nuevamente sonrió al recordar lo graciosa que aquella chica lucia entre sus brazos. Pero era aun más gracioso él viéndose en enorme obra de caridad. Después de todo no podía hacer otra cosa, no hubiese podido dejarla ahí, simplemente no hubiese podido. La desesperación de ayer por encontrar alguien que pudiese ayudarlo era sin duda algo que no olvidara. Pero después de analizar fríamente la situación, sabia que si llamaba a alguien cercano, lo culparían a él de incluso querer abusar de la inocente joven. Revisar cosas que no le pertenecen no es su estilo pero era necesario. En el bolso que la chica llevaba se encontraba una identificación con su dirección.

Recordar la cara del padre abriendo la puerta y viéndolo a él con ojos asesinos por traer a su hija de tal forma es algo que Seiya puede olvidar muy poco.

Aparte de ser él quien salio perjudicado por no haber asistido a cualquier cosa que hubiese podido hacer, tomo horas en encontrar la residencia y no solo recibe gritos e insultos por parte de un señor desconocido, sino que también llegando a casa los recibe un Darien furioso por llegar tan tarde y no haber llevado su celular.

Bueno, al menos tuvo algo en lo que se pudo entretener sin querer.

Al salir del baño, tomo su ropa para vestirse y salir a la cocina en donde el olor de un delicioso desayuno le esperaba. "Buenos días." Saludo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo pero de inmediato se percato que ninguno de los otros dos presentes le contesto. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Me perdí de algo?" Él sabía perfectamente que seguían molestos con él pero de igual forma quiso ser lo más tierno que pudiese ser.

"Hoy me entregan mi auto, así que no será necesario que me lleves mas a la universidad y por si las dudas, yo llevar a Rei a su escuela." Sin más que decir, Darien se levanto de la mesa.

"Esta bien, por mi no hay ningún problema." En vez de tomar la silla más cercana para desayunar, Seiya camino directo a la puerta. Ahora si algo molesto por el tono en el que había sido tratado.

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

"Hay veces que pienso en la frialdad en la que puedes referirte a la gente y la poca atención que puedes tener hacia tu propia vida, pero a la vez tomas tu misión como lo mas sagrado que pudieses tener. ¿Qué hay de tu vida, Taiki, acaso no tienes familia?" Ese era un tema del cual Taiki pocas veces, si no es que ninguna, ha hablado.

"Agradecería que no preguntaras y mucho menos quieras saber de mi. Yo solo tengo una misión en este planeta y la puedo ver con claridad, pero a la vez puedo ver que tú no solo tomas esto con poco interés sino que también parece no importarte. Es la última vez que lo repito, Yaten, si no estas interesado en reaccionar positivamente ante nuestra búsqueda…puedes tomar tus cosas e irte. Yo no necesito a mi lado gente que pueda retrasarme mas."

"¿Qué? Ahora resulta que ya no quieres que yo forme parte de esto. Te recuerdo, Don sabio Taiki, que yo también tengo una misión y me guste o no tengo que cumplirla, pero eso no quiere decir que me voy a pasar el resto de mi vida olvidándome de mi existencia aquí, en este planeta, en este tiempo y sobre todo, en mi presente."

"Bien, te felicito, ya te dije que puedes hacer lo que quieras. A mi simplemente déjame…en paz."

"No, no, no, no, un momento. Te recuerdo que somos un equipo y aunque no te guste tienes que soportarme por lo que reste de nuestra misión. Solo quiero ser recordativo y que no olvides que tú, así como yo, sabemos muy poco de nuestra vida pasada y tú…no eres mejor que yo."

"Lo soy, claro que lo soy. ¿Quieres ser recordativo? Bien, entonces yo también quiero recordarte que si no fuera por mi tú no estarías aquí. Quiero pensar que te refieres a ti al decir que no sabemos nada de nuestra vida pasada. Eso pasa cuando se tiene poco interés en algo tan importante. Pero yo, Yaten, aunque no quieras reconocerlo, soy el líder de los tres y…"

"Un momento…un momento. ¿Cuáles tres? Aquí, Taiki, por si no te has dado cuenta o por si tus ojos ven de mas, solo somos dos."

Pero de Taiki solo recibió una ligera sonrisa. "Te equivocas…" Con pasos agigantados y manos en sus bolsillos, se dirigió a la puerta. "Vamos…vamos a conocer a nuestro tercer aliado."

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

"Por favor, Amy. Por favor, Amy. Prometo que solo será esta vez. Anoche no pude dormir. Por favor, Amy. Prometo que mañana estudio, lo prometo." Mina seguía persiguiendo a Amy antes de entrar a la escuela. "Por favor, lo prometo."

"Mina, la ultima vez dijiste lo mismo y no lo cumpliste."

"Pero prometo que esta vez si lo cumpliré. No seas tan exigente conmigo, Amy, ¿No vez que ya tengo suficiente con todo el trabajo que Artemis me pide?"

Amy por fin se detuvo. "Esta bien, Mina, pero será la ultima vez."

"Si, si, ya lo prometí. Ahora vamos por que la clase esta por comenzar y yo aun tengo mi papel en blanco."

Pero cuando Mina estuvo por caminar, Amy se detuvo haciendo que ella lo hiciera. "¿Artemis?" Ambas notaron como ese gato blanco era halagado por algunas chicas y de inmediato corrieron hacia él para sacarlo de entre la multitud.

"¿Artemis, que haces aquí?" La primera en preguntar fue Mina.

"Es verdad, casi lo olvido, ¿Cómo pude olvidarme de algo tan importante? Si Luna se entera de esto, estoy seguro que no terminaría jamás de escucharla, además…"

"Artemis, dinos por que estas aquí." Amy pregunto al sentirse nerviosa por pensar en ser descubiertas hablando con un gato.

"Es verdad, la razón, bueno es simple… ¡Hemos encontrado a la tercera Sailor Scout!"

Mina y Amy se miraron, sorprendidas. "¿Estas seguro?"

"Mina, pocas veces puedo estar tan seguro como lo estoy ahora. Ahora será mejor que vayamos, Luna nos esta esperando."

"Pero no podemos, ¿Y que hay de mi trabajo?" Mina, con voz escandalosa, pregunto mientras veía a ambos. "¿Sabes cuanto me costo convencer a Amy para que me diera las respuestas? ¡No pueden hacerme eso!"

"Vamos, Mina, vamos." Amy sonrió mientras la empujaba.

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

"¿Y tu nombre?" Al parecer era lo único en lo que Serena había pensado sin dejarlo terminar. Él rió, la chica era rápida. "No, no, lo siento." De inmediato se disculpo al ver aquella sonrisa frente a ella. "Quise decir, gracias por lo de ayer."

De momento la sonrisa de Seiya desapareció y oculto ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. "De nada." Dio media vuelta y camino hacia su moto. Aun desconocía la razon por la que estaba ahí. Al ponerse su casco, recordó que la universidad quedaba del otro lado de la ciudad. Era una desviación lejana. Pero a la vez quería asegurarse de que ella estuviera bien.

"Espera." Serena corrió esos pocos pasos antes de que él se fuera. "Gracias." Su brazo estirado y mano cerrada, le ofrecían un clavel. Seiya se quito el casco de nuevo solo para verla a los ojos. Era la primera vez que una mujer le regalaba algún tipo de flor, él era el que siempre hacia ese tipo de actos.

Pero Seiya en vez de tomar el clavel para él, lo tomo para colocarlo con sutileza en la oreja izquierda de Serena. "Creeme, luce aun mas bella en ti." Sin demorar más, volvió a colocarse el casco y arranco a toda velocidad.

Serena llevo su mano izquierda a su oreja pero no la toco para que la flor no cayera. Sonrió. Esta vez su día comenzó diferente…demasiado.

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

"Tu tiempo termina y me estoy cansando de ti."

"Solo le pido un poco mas de tiempo. Prometo que tendrá el cristal de plata lo mas pronto posible." Pero de Diamante solo escucho una ligera risa.

"Me imagine que sabias mis propósitos. Mi interés en el cristal de plata solo vendrá cuando pueda tener a mi lado a la dama de la oscuridad."

"Es imposible. Es como si ella……como si ella ocultara su energía."

Diamante se puso de pie, de inmediato, molesto. "¿Qué estas diciendo?"

"Su energía es diferente y estoy seguro que ella puede saber que la buscamos. Su energía es fácil de detectar por que es igual a la de usted, sin embargo ella……ella la controla. Pude sentirlo por unos segundo, estoy seguro."

"¿Ella……ella se esta ocultando de mi?" Diamante comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro. "¡Imposible! Ella sabe que no puede lograr sus propósitos, sin mi."

"Pero ella también, mi príncipe, es una simple mortal en este mundo." Diamante giro para verlo, no quería creer lo que estaba escuchando, era imposible.

"¿Pero por que? ¿Por qué ella se ocultarla de mi?" Diamante seguía caminando mientras pensaba y se llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza de la desesperación. De momento paro en seco. "A menos que…"

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

"Buenos días, Seiya, hoy has llegado un poco mas tarde de lo usual. ¿Algún inconveniente?"

"Ninguno, Seki, ninguno." Cansado por lo que había corrido del estacionamiento a la clase, Seiya se sentó en su lugar mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

"¿Y ya decidiste?"

"¿Decidir que?"

"¿Este sábado, la invitación que te di, lo recuerdas?"

"Oh, la invitación. Si, claro que lo recuerdo. ¿Cómo olvidarlo si me lo recuerdas a cada momento?"

"¿Entonces, iras?"

"No quiero asegurarte nada pero lo recordare y si tengo tiempo ten por segura que me presentare ahí sin dudarlo."

"Esta bien." Con una ultima sonrisa, la chica de cabellos rosados se concentro en la clase.

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

"¿Un atleta?"

"Es mas que eso, Yaten, él es a quien buscamos."

"¿Él?" Yaten volvió a preguntar sin dejar de mirar a quien se referían. "Pensé que cuando te referías a un príncipe imagine que seria……diferente."

"¿Qué? No, él no es él. Él solamente es un guardián, así como tu y como yo." Como si hubiese sido llamado, aquel hombre que seguía haciendo calentamiento volteo a verlos pero en cuanto pudo verlos unos segundos más comenzó a caminar lentamente del lado contrario, para después comenzar a correr. "Él lo sabe."

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Pude sentirlo. Él sabe quienes somos y por que estamos aquí."

"¿Si lo sabe por que se fue?" Yaten volteo a verlo al darse cuenta que Taiki solo se cruzo de brazos.

"Por que esta huyendo de su destino."

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

"Por un momento me imagine que no llegarías."

"¿Dudaste?"

"No, ya no." Camino para darle un beso. "Veo que ahora no tendré que preocuparme mas por el horario." Su comentario fue mientras miraba el auto en el que Darien estaba recargado.

"No mas, te lo aseguro." Kakyuu sonrió y ambos subieron al vehículo.

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

"¡Alto ahí! No permitiremos que sigas causando daño a nuestra ciudad. Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la belleza: Soy Sailor Venus... y te castigaré en el nombre de Venus."

"Y yo…Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la sabiduría: Soy Sailor Mercury... y te castigaré en el nombre de Mercurio."

"Me encantaría decir que me alegra encontrarlas pero no puedo quedarme mas tiempo." Con un solo movimiento de manos, Rubeus hizo que ambas sailors fueran atadas por dos enormes enredaderas. "Ahora lo único que necesito es acabar con ustedes ya que han decidido no cooperar conmigo."

"Te equivocas si piensas que yo permitiré que logres tus propósitos." De momento Rubeus volteo hacia atrás, en donde vio a una tercera sombra.

"¿Y quien eres tú?"

"Mi fuerza innata tiene el poder del trueno; mi planeta guardián es Jupiter y mi nombre de combate es Sailor Jupiter."

"¿Sailor……Sailor Jupiter?" Rubeus se dio cuenta de que las otras dos sailors trataban de liberarse pero cada vez que hacían algún movimiento, sus cuerpos eran atados con más fuerza. "Les aseguro que no permitiré que sigan despertando más Sailors. Mi deber es encontrar el cristal de plata y por lo tanto…a su dueña y ustedes me estorban."

"¡Trueno de Jupiter! ¡Resuena!" Jupiter ataco. Rubeus esquivo sin dificultad pero después se dio cuenta que el ataque no fue para él, sino para liberar a las otras dos sailors.

"¡Burbujas de Mercurio! ¡Estallen!" La neblina que Mercury creo las hizo desaparecer ante los ojos de Rubeus.

"¡Rayo creciente de Venus! ¡Fulmina!"

"¡Trueno de Jupiter! ¡Resuena!" Ambos ataques al mismo tiempo lograron lastimar a su oponente.

"Esto…esto no se quedara así. Pagaran por lo que hicieron y……y puedo asegurarles que no permitiré que sigan……que sigan despertando mas sailors." En menos de un segundo desapareció.

"¡Que bien!" Venus comenzó a saltar de alegría. "¿Lo vez, Jupiter? Ahora contigo será mas fácil nuestra búsqueda y…" Calló en el momento que vio a Jupiter darle la espalda y caminar del lado contrario.

"¿Jupiter?" Esta vez fue Mercury quien la llamo al ver el acto.

Jupiter se detuvo solo para verla sobre su hombro. "Se equivocan si piensan que yo formare parte de su grupo. Quizás mi misión sea la misma que la de ustedes pero yo no las necesito para poder trabajar sola."

"Te equivocas, si nos necesitamos…somos un equipo." Venus trato de detenerla pero Jupiter solo movió la cabeza, asegurando la respuesta que acababa de dar, y siguió su camino.

Venus y Mercury solo se miraron entre ellas. "Tal vez no es lo que pensamos." Murmuro Venus.

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

El día siguió su curso. Al final de las clases, Seiya, ya con la costumbre, fue a buscar a Rei a su colegio pero…

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Darien llego preguntando al ver a Seiya recargado en su moto, brazos cruzados, esperando.

"Es lo que yo debería de preguntarte a ti, ¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí?" Respondió sin voltear a verlo.

Darien también se cruzo de brazos y se recargo junto a él. "¿Ya olvidaste que esta mañana te dije que no será necesario que lleves y recojas mas a Rei? Volveré a ser yo quien lo haga."

En ese momento, Rei iba saliendo del colegio. "¿Y que quieres que haga mientras tanto? Yo no pienso regresar a casa con las manos vacías." Seiya lo vio para que Darien escuchara bien lo que iba a decir. "¿Por qué no regresas tu junto con tu mal genio? Además no tienes derecho de reclamarme nada." Dejo de verlo para ver como Rei se acercaba cada vez más.

"Era demasiado tarde, ¿Piensas que vives en un hotel?" Darien también veía a Rei caminar hacia ellos.

"¿Entonces eso también me da derecho de cuestionarte cuando tu llegas tarde, no es así? Como lo has hecho en los últimos días."

Darien estuvo por contestar pero se ahogo en el momento y también le fue tarde por que Rei había llegado frente a ellos. "¿Pelean para saber quien me llevara a casa?" Quiso sentirse importante. Pero en el momento, Seiya miro hacia la entrada del colegio en donde algo inesperado capto su atención.

"¿Pelear?" Regreso la mirada a Rei. "Yo no peleo por descerebradas como tu." Hizo algún tipo de seña para que Darien dejara de recargarse en su moto y subió a ella. "Nos vemos en casa…hermanitos." Estuvo por arrancar pero se detuvo para ver a Darien. "Y piensa en lo que te dije, tal vez lleguemos a un trato." Y se perdió en la velocidad.

"¿De que hablaban?" Rei trato de curiosear.

"Nada, nada importante." Y la dirigió al auto.

-

Seiya bajo y dejo su moto en el estacionamiento mas cercano para comenzar a correr. Corrió hasta la siguiente calle y al llegar a la esquina, se recargo en la pared.

"¡Auch! Lo siento no me…" Serena enmudeció al ver con quien había chocado. "Ho – Hola." Sonrió repentinamente.

"¿Tienes prisa?" Serena solo movió la cabeza lentamente aun sin saber a que se refería Seiya con la pregunta. "Bien, por que sabes…" Graciosamente comenzó a mover la cabeza como tratando de buscar a alguien. "…estoy en una misión secreta."

"¿Cómo? ¿Misión secreta?" Serena dibujo una nueva sonrisa.

"Si." De repente, Seiya dejo de mirar a todas partes para verla a ella. "Estoy buscando a cualquier chica que pueda desmayarse frente a mi para volverme loco en poder encontrar su casa." Esta vez, en vez de sonrisa, Serena dejo escapar una pequeña risita.

"¡Oh!" Su risita desapareció y en vez comenzó a hacer lo que él estaba haciendo anteriormente. "¿Y puedo ayudar?"

Seiya volvió a recargarse en la pared y sonrió al verla. Pero de un momento a otro, la sonrisa de Seiya desapareció. Se pregunto en el instante por que la trataba como si no la hubiera conocido 'formalmente' esa mañana. Algo más capto de inmediato su atención y fue un auto rojo que se dirigía en dirección a ellos. Sin siquiera pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, Seiya la jalo hacia él y la recargo en la pared para él poner ambas manos alrededor de ella. No se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho hasta que el auto pasó de largo y al mirarla, las mejillas de Serena se habían tornado un rojo excepcional.

Segundos fueron los que Serena miro esos ojos de cerca, tan cerca, y después de esos segundos sintió miedo, tuvo ese mismo sentimiento con el que despierta cada mañana después de sus sueños anormales. Quiso correr. Y así lo hizo. Lo empujo sin quizás no haberlo querido y comenzó a correr.

"No, espera." Seiya la quiso detener pero ella fue más rápida. "Lo siento." Su disculpa solo pudo ser para él.

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

"¿Qué estas diciendo?"

"Como lo escucha, mi príncipe, ya son tres y si continúan así ellas encontraran lo que buscan antes de que usted encuentre a…"

"¿Y que estas esperando? Esta será la última vez que hable contigo, por lo tanto será tú última oportunidad. No tendré más compasión de ti. Si fallas en encontrar a la dama de la oscuridad, entonces también fallaras en conservar tu vida. Alguien mas ya esta por ocupar tu lugar."

"¿Qué? No, no, prometo que no fallare, lo prometo." Pero el sudor en la frente de Rubeus daba a entender lo contrario.

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

"¡Llegue mama!" Serena grito para que su madre, quien estaba en la cocina, la escuchara.

Pero antes de que Serena pudiera poner un pie en el primer escalón, su mamá salio de la cocina. "Tienes visita, Serena."

"¿Yo?" Ikuko movió la cabeza. "¿Yo, visita? Pero si yo nunca tengo visita."

"Bueno siempre hay una primera vez." Y de nuevo regreso a la cocina.

Serena dudo en caminar a la sala, ¿Visita? Pero si ella en verdad no tiene visitas. Al entrar encontró lo inesperado. "¿Tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?" Dos preguntas diferentes que quería fueran contestadas al mismo tiempo.

"Escucha, siento lo que paso, no se en que estaba pensando." Seiya se levanto del sillón y camino hacia ella para estirar el brazo. "¿Me disculpas? Mi intención en ningún momento fue hacerte sentir mal."

Serena volvió a verlo a los ojos y vio al mismo tiempo una mano que esperaba estrechar la suya. ¿Él se había tomado la molestia de ir hasta su casa para…para…para disculparse? Una ligera sonrisa volvió a dibujar sus labios. No podía enojarse, no podía cuando…cuando…cuando en realidad no le había molestado. Solo tuvo miedo. "Esta bien, no hay problema, te disculpo." Con todo y sonrisa, Serena estiro el brazo para estrechar su mano. Pero su mente comenzó a dar vueltas en el momento que su mano toco la de él. Su mente comenzó a dejarle ver cosas que ni siquiera ella sabía que eran. Era un hombre, otra mujer que no era ella y el rostro de quien tenía frente a ella en el instante. En cuanto pudo, Serena soltó su mano y se tapo el rostro para que él no viera sus lágrimas. ¿Por qué lloraba? Por que el mismo sentimiento extraño comenzaba a inundarla.

"¿Te sientes bien?" Seiya intento acercarse a ella pero ella no hizo más que retroceder. "¿Acaso dije algo malo?" Ella solo contesto con la cabeza y dejo caer sus manos para que no cubrieran más su rostro. Seiya noto las diminutas lagrimas y quiso volver a preguntar. No quiso preguntar y fue por que a lo mejor, quizás, ella había sentido lo que él inesperadamente pudo sentir con ese contacto. "Tengo una idea." Deseaba cambiar de tema lo más rápido que pudiese. Comenzó a buscarse por todas partes hasta que por fin pudo encontrar un papel. "Para que realmente veas que estoy arrepentido…" Comenzó a mover el papel de un lado a otro. "Te invito a una fiesta."

Serena trato de desaparecer sus lagrimas con una caricia de su propia mano. "¿Fiesta?" Pregunto tratando de también olvidar lo ocurrido.

Él contesto con un movimiento de cabeza. "Se que prácticamente te conozco desde esta mañana pero……pero siento que es la única manera de disculparme. ¿Te gustan las fiestas?"

"Si." Trato de contestar con una ligera sonrisa.

"Será este sábado. Una compañera de la universidad me invito pero en ningún momento dijo que no podía ir acompañado. ¿Qué dices? ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?"

Serena dudo y no era por que no le gustaran las fiestas, simplemente que… ¿Ir con él? ¿Con un perfecto desconocido? Pero sentía que no lo era y eso le preocupaba aun más. "Si, me gustaría." Definitivamente sentía que no lo era.

"Bien, entonces vendré por ti en la noche." Ella respondió con un simple movimiento de cabeza. Seiya estuvo por darle la mano de nuevo pero se arrepintió y en cambio se dirigió a la puerta. "Hasta el sábado." Y salio.

"Hasta el sábado." Las manos de Serena se habían tomado entre ellas mientras su mente y ojos lo veían salir.

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

"¿Este sábado?" Kakyuu sonreía encantada. "Pero claro que me encantaría ir contigo."

"Que bueno por que en realidad no me gustaría ir solo."

"Pero claro que yo no dejaría que fueras solo. ¿Piensas que te dejaría ir solo?" Darien sonrió. "Tengo que irme antes de que mi padre salga." Y con un ultimo beso salio del auto.

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

La semana paso rápido para Serena. Sábado llego y aun buscaba por todo su guardarropa para encontrar el atuendo adecuado……pero no había. ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que había asistido a una fiesta? Ahora que lo recuerda bien, la última fue el cumpleaños de su hermano. ¡Que! ¿Acaso olvido que solo le gustaban las fiestas? ¿Acaso olvido que……que amigos no tiene quien la inviten? Bueno amigos si, amigas…no las que ella quisiera.

Además que eran universitarios. Ella hará el ridículo, definitivamente. ¿Por qué acepto? Toda la semana estuvo esperando que llegara sábado y ahora que sábado había llegado… ¡No había nada que ponerse!

"No, no, no, no. ¡Esto es no es posible!" El voltear a ver el reloj no la ayudo mucho, solo la puso aun mas nerviosa.

Una vez que pudo tener toda su ropa sobre la cama, se desespero aun más. Pero hubo algo que llamo su atención. Era lo último que había quedado colgado en el guardarropa. "¡No! No me mires así, que no lo haré." Comenzó a hablar con la ropa que parecía verla mientras se mecía de un lado a otro por todo el alboroto que Serena había causado con la ropa que ahora yacía sobre la cama. Y no era para menos. La ropa que veía era linda pero……pero demasiado no para ella. Una mini falda la veía con ojos tentadores mientras que la blusa que la acompañaba también hacia lo mismo. Ese jueguito se lo regalo su mama el día de su cumpleaños y hasta ahora había prometido no usarlo. Era lindo sin duda alguna pero ella no era de minis.

"Serena, te buscan." La voz de Sammy se escucho del otro lado de su puerta. Serena se llevo ambas manos a la boca. La puerta fue tocada un par de veces más por Sammy. "¿Estas ahí, Serena?" Serena seguía viendo el atuendo. "¡Serena!" Y la desesperación no hizo más que inducirla a tomarlo.

-

"Ya viene, al menos eso trato de decir mientras se azotaba de un lado a otro en su habitación." Sammy dio el informe.

"Gracias." Seiya rió por un mensaje más allá de un 'no tarda en bajar.'

"¿Serena, eres tú?" Sammy corrió hacia ella. Seiya levanto el rostro para verla. Bueno definitivamente esa no era la chica que se había desmayado frente a él, ni tampoco la que había visto salir del colegio de su hermana ni…

"Linda, luces preciosa." Y lo decía enserio.

Serena se sonrojo como nunca lo había hecho. "Bueno, ¿Nos vamos?" Era eso y también la incomodidad de ser el centro de atención.

"Si, vamos." Ambos salieron de la casa y Seiya se acerco al coche que estaba estacionado frente a ellos para apretar el botón de su llavero.

"Imagine que solo manejabas motocicleta."

"Lo hacia hasta hace unos días." Le abrió la puerta mientras explicaba. "Además el cambio te favorece a ti también ya que me imagino te hubiera sido incomodo viajar de esa manera." La miro mientras ella subía.

Serena sonrió. "Es lindo." Se refirió al convertible azul marino al que se acababa de subir.

Seiya se detuvo antes de cerrar la puerta para hacer un comentario pero eso significaría mejillas coloradas por parte de su acompañante de nuevo, así que desistió y cerró.

-

En realidad no hubo mucho de que hablar, hasta que llegaron a su destino. "¿Es aquí?" Serena pregunto que se habían estacionado frente a una enorme casa.

"Si." Seiya fue el primero en bajar para entregar sus llaves y abrirle la puerta. Una vez que Serena bajo, el coche fue llevado para ser estacionado.

Comentarios no hubo mas, hasta que ambos entraron a la casa y fueron guiados por uno de los empleados hasta la parte trasera de la casa. "¡Se…!" Pero la chica calló antes de llegar frente a él.

"¿Qué tal, Seki? Tal como lo prometí, aquí estoy."

"Ayer, cuando me confirmaste tu asistencia, no mencionaste nada de…" Volteo a ver a Serena, quien de inmediato se sintió incomoda. "…compañía."

"Lo siento lo olvide, pero si te molesta puedo irme."

"No, no es necesario." Lo tomo de la mano para tratar de guiarlo pero él se soltó, no queriendo ser descortés con su compañía al dejarla sola. La mirada de Seki cambio de inmediato. "Aunque si hubiera preferido tenerte solo para mi." Dio media vuelta y se alejo de él.

Seiya no hizo más que reír por la que considero una broma. Pero la que pareció no disfrutar la indirecta fue Serena. "Lo siento, ella suele ser así pero no te preocupes tu eres mi acompañante y prometo que no te dejare sola." Serena solo alcanzo a medio sonreír. "¿Algo de tomar?" Ella nuevamente solo pudo contestar con un movimiento de cabeza, no pudiendo evitar la incomodidad. "Ahora regreso."

En cuanto Seiya se alejo, la compañía de Serena volvió a ser aquella joven que minutos antes se había ido. "No te preocupes, él suele ser así." Serena no entendió el comentario de quien se acababa de parar junto a ella. "El otro día también trato de darme celos con una chica mas feita que tú pero no te preocupes ni te molestes cuando te deje como lo ha hecho ya con muchas."

"¿Cómo? Pero él y yo no somos…"

"Ya te dije que no te preocupes. Él jamás sale con alguien por más de una semana. Lo que me preocupa es que sus gustos han desmejorado alarmantemente. Por ejemplo, ¿Sabes por que estas aquí? Por que como intenta de todas las formas posibles darme celos, busca a cualquier chica que se le atraviesa para lograrlo. Pero contigo……contigo no lo logra por que tú, vamos, ¿No te has visto? Eres muy fea." Serena no podía responder. No podía por que quizás era verdad lo que acababa de escuchar. No podía por que reacciono al recordar que no sabe nada del hombre con el que viene, ni siquiera sabe su nombre. No podía por que……por que entendía el mensaje perfectamente. No era bienvenida en esa fiesta.

-

"Lo siento." Seiya se disculpo de inmediato pero… "¿Darien?"

"¿Seiya?" Ambos se miraron preguntándose lo mismo.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Los dos preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

"¡Dijiste que tenias practica de no se que!" Darien fue el primero en reclamar.

"¡Y tu dijiste que te quedarías en casa a terminar no se que!" Seiya también reclamo. Ambos se miraron y trataron de tranquilizarse al darse cuenta que estaban haciendo eso un problema mas que familiar. "¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién te invito?"

"No, no, ¿Qué haces _tú _aquí? Pensé que Seki no te gustaba."

"¿Estas dando a entender que a ti te gusta?" Seiya levanto una ceja mientras hacia su pregunta dudosamente.

"¡No!" Darien respondió de inmediato. "A lo que me refiero es que sabes que ella invita a todo mundo cuando se trata de hacer fiestas. ¿Ahora me dirás que haces aquí?"

"Bueno yo…yo también tengo clase con ella así que aquí estoy." Ambos voltearon a ver por todas partes, quizás buscando a alguien.

"Te propongo algo." Darien comenzó mientras seguía buscando a su acompañante. No quería que Seiya la viera y no por que temiera a que se interesara en ella, era por……por que……por que no quería burlas por salir con una chica de preparatoria.

"Escucho." Seiya respondió mientras también buscaba a su acompañante. Presentarla a su hermano no era precisamente lo que tenia en mente cuando salio de casa, además……además……no quería burlas ni comentarios irónicos por salir con una chica de preparatoria.

"Hoy somos dos perfectos desconocidos."

Seiya volteo a verlo y sonrió. "Trato." Y se alejo de él lo más rápido que pudo.

-

"¿Buscas a alguien?" Seki se acerco a Seiya mientras este seguía buscando a Serena.

"Si, ¿Has visto a la chica con la que estaba no hace mucho?" Dejo de buscar para mirarla.

"Si te refieres a la chica feita con la que llegaste, si, si la vi pero solo fue un momento por que tenia otras cosas importantes que hacer, como atender a mis invitados. La vi por casualidad y fue en la salida."

"¿Qué estas diciendo?"

"Si, se fue, se fue así, sin decir nada, sin despedirse de nadie." Al momento lo tomo de la mano. "Vamos, vamos a bailar." Pero Seiya no le contesto y en cambio se soltó de ella y corrió a la salida. "¡Seiya!" Su llamado fue en ignorado.

-

Lo sabia, lo supo desde que entro con ella a esa casa. La incomodidad de la chica se podía notar a millas de distancia. Manejar por calles desiertas no era lo importante, lo que le importaba era encontrarla. Y lo hizo.

Seiya bajo corriendo del auto para tomarla del brazo. Al voltear, Serena solo logro sacar su brazo de aquella mano. "Lo siento." Seiya se disculpo al sentirse culpable por las lagrimas que veía en ese rostro. "Discúlpame. No fue mi intención que te sintieras incomoda." Pero Serena no contesto, en cambio esas lágrimas contestaban por ella. "No llores, por favor." Por impulso y sin siquiera pensarlo, Seiya la acerco a él para abrazarla. Abrazo del que Serena quiso soltarse inmediatamente pero no pudo. El calor que podía sentir en él era extraño, era……era tranquilizante. Seiya la separo de él para poder ver sus ojos. Unos ojos que lo llamaban como si se tratara de un imán. Pero sus labios fueron el imán de sus ojos.

Serena cerró los ojos, esperando lo que ya sentía venir, no quería escapar, no quería hablar. Pero sus ojos se abrieron en el momento que en vez de labios, sintió unas manos tibias tomando su rostro. Él estaba aun mas cerca y ella lo llamaba con una mirada llena de ternura. Sabía lo que iba a hacer, sabia que ese……que ese……que ese seria su primer beso.

Pero él no se acerco más. Él solo podía verla a los ojos. Unos ojos que ya no lloraban, unos ojos redondos y llamativos. De momento sintió algo inexplicable y sin lentitud alguna ni pedir más miradas, se acerco a los labios que tenia frente a él. Las manos de Serena tocaron las de él al instante, no queriendo que se separara.

Pero los ojos de Serena no permanecieron cerrados por mucho tiempo, lagrimas comenzaron a brotar nuevamente y sus ojos se enfocaron en la luna _"¿Seiya?" _Sus pensamientos no evitaron que volviera a disfrutar de su primer beso y sus manos pasaron a rodear el cuello de quien ahora sabia no podía olvidar más. Al menos, no de nuevo.

-

-

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_**¡Hola!**_

Siento mucho la demora pero… ¡Inspiración! ¡Inspiración! ¿Dónde estas? ¿Por qué te has ido? Aun lloro por la perdida de mi inspiración de "Cruithne". Este es el capitulo mas largo y digo largo por que es el mas largo, que me ha costado escribirlo en tres semanas. Estoy que escribo un poquito, lo borro por que no me gusta y así sucesivamente.

Bueno por fin lo termine y solo espero que a ustedes les guste. Gracias por seguir leyendo.

Ahora a los reviews…

**XxX**

**Luna **– No estoy muy segura que la emoción siga pero creeme que estoy intentando que regrese, lo intento pero no me funciona mucho. Desde que tengo mente solo para "Realización," mis demás fics se han ido perdiendo. Bueno espero que te agrade un poquito aunque sea este capitulo. Gracias por tu review.

**TSUKINO **– Si, la verdad es que a mi también me gustaba mas al principio. Ahora se fue todo. Pero igual agradezco que hayas leído los primeros capítulos y siento haberte defraudado de esta manera. Gracias por tus comentarios.

**Katsune saki **– En realidad Serena aun no sabe mucho ni de ella ni de Seiya, bueno ahora ya sabe su nombre. Respecto a lo del dilema, ya tengo todo bajo control. Los tres llevaran un solo apellido pero que a la vez no es de ninguno de los tres. Bueno gracias por tus comentarios y si el capitulo no te gusto o piensas que esto esta poniéndose medio feito no te culpo, creeme que no lo haré. Gracias.

**Pandora no Rea **– Ya pensé en el apellido pero no creo usarlo por ahora. Esta vez también creo que me demore aun más que la vez pasada. No te preguntare acerca del capitulo por que me imagino no es mucho de lo que ustedes esperan. Lo siento, sigo en búsqueda de mi inspiración, estoy segura que también ya se fue a "Realización" y eso no me gusta por que estoy dejando en el olvido a mis otros fics. Gracias por tu lindo review y espero sigamos leyéndonos.

**GabYxA **– Lo siento y no se cuantas disculpas mas podré pedir. Se que el capitulo no es lo que esperabas. Espero poder mejorar esta mala racha en los próximos capítulos, en donde Darien conozca a Serena y Seiya a Kakyuu, ahí si te aseguro que se pondrá medio interesante, claro todo al parecer de ustedes. Gracias por tus opiniones. Espero sigamos en contacto.

**Little Lady Kou **- ¿Qué tal? Me alegra saber que el capitulo anterior te agrado, aunque no estoy muy segura de que este también tuviera el mismo resultado. Como siempre muchas gracias por tus lindos comentarios y por seguir leyendo.

**Marisa Makou **– Hasta ahora Serena no sabe mucho, esperemos que en capítulos futuros todo funcione como ya lo tenía planeado desde el primer momento en el que pensé en este fic. Gracias por tus comentarios y gracias de corazón.

**Nani-wo **– Gracias a ti por seguir leyendo y dejarme tus opiniones. Se que a lo mejor el capitulo no es lo que esperabas pero creeme aun estoy en búsqueda de mi inspiración. Gracias por leer.

**Chio **– Gracias mil por tus comentarios. Lo siento, lo siento, si el capitulo no es de tu agrado como lo fueron capítulos anteriores creeme que entenderé ya que este capitulo no es del todo muy bueno. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y dejando lindos comentarios.

**Aline** – Que bueno que te gusto. No, definitivamente ere tu por que si no fuera por sus gustos, yo no seguiría aquí. Bueno aquí tienes otro capitulo, espero que pueda ser de tu total agrado. Muchas gracias por seguir aquí.

**Yokito kou** – Con respecto al apellido no te preocupes ya lo encontré pero no creo utilizarlo por el momento. Con respecto a lo de los hermanos, tuve que hacerlo así ya que no todo podía ser color de rosa para los protagonistas. No se, creo que hasta a mi me estoy confundiendo. Bueno gracias por tu review y por seguir leyendo.

**Ro-Rowen-Darkholme **– Quizás estoy tratando de ir demasiado rápido en la historia, tanto que yo misma me estoy perdiendo los detalles de algo lento y seguro. Pero a la vez, ¿Qué puedo decirte? No puedo hacer nada por que si no hay inspiración, no hay nada. Gracias por leer y dejar lindos comentarios.

**Maru **– Muchas gracias. Creeme que me alegra saber que mi fic te gusto y llamo la atención. Espero, realmente espero de todo corazón, que este capitulo haya hecho o tenido al menos una mínima parte de efecto en gustarte. Gracias por tus lindos comentarios y espero podamos seguir leyéndonos.

**Sailor Alluminem Siren **– ¿Con que de viaje? Te felicito, al menos tu si pudiste refrescar tu mente de la presión rutinaria. Con respecto a Yate y Taiki, ellos no tienen parentesco entre ellos. Si, buscan a Seiya. Y creo que este capitulo explica algunas dudas mas que tienes, al menos espero que así sea. Y si por casualidad no fu así, dímelo que yo te responderé con todo gusto. Muchas gracias por tu lindo review y por seguir leyendo.

**XxX**

**_Nota –_** Como ya habia dicho en mi fanfic anterior, me encantaría que me dejaran un e-mail por que desde el próximo capitulo ya no escribiré las respuestas de sus reviews aquí, sino que las enviare personalmente utilizando la opción "Reply review" que fanfiction creo. Así que así será desde el próximo capitulo, además así podré utilizar el espacio de los reviews para hacer los capítulos un poco mas largos. ¡Gracias!

♥…**_Serenity Kou_…♥**


	8. Presentacion Ajena

**XxXxXxX**

**CRUITHNE**

**XxXxXxX**

**Aclaración – **Como ya he especificado en todos mis otros fics, ninguno de los personajes de Sailor Moon me pertenece. Naoko Takeuchi es la dueña de todo. Yo solo escribo para perder el tiempo.

**XxXxXxX**

**CAPITULO**

**VIII**

**XxXxXxX**

-**_PRESENTACION AJENA_**-

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

_El dolor que se calla es el más doloroso._

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

_Lo imposible no es madurar,_

_Así como tampoco lo es razonar._

_Es imposible aceptar una verdad,_

_Cuando solo deseas poder evitar la adversidad. _

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

"Es imposible rechazar lo inevitable. Luchar no es mas una solución. ¿Es esa tu respuesta?"

Haruka no los miro, no quería hacerlo. Él sabía que había otra solución pero aun no la encontraba. ¿Solución? No era otra más que aceptar su destino.

Yaten no hizo más que mirar a Taiki. "Tu lo sabes tanto como yo lo supe cuando Taiki se presento frente a mi. Esto no es lo que me imaginaba cuando era pequeño para tener una vida. Pero estoy seguro que alguna vez juramos ser quienes somos por toda una eternidad. No hay si o no, tan solo existe una obligación."

Eso hizo que Haruka los mirara. "¿Obligación?" Pregunto al instante.

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

El público del auditorio no hacia más que aplaudir fanáticamente. Las luces alumbraban cada lugar al que ella caminaba y se detenía. Lucia radiante. Hermosa. Sus manos se movían con rapidez mientras los presentes disfrutaban lo clásico de la mujer.

Ella misma abrió los ojos para ver a quienes deleitaba con su violín. Volvió a cerrarlos solo para volver a sentir la energía de su música.

Una vez terminada la pieza, volvió a abrir los ojos solo para ver como la gente una vez mas se ponía de pie en honor solo a ella. Sonrió. Se inclino para agradecer. Levanto ambas manos mostrando su violín. Y salio del escenario.

Lentamente se detuvo antes de entrar a su camerino, volteo para no ver nada. Al regresar la mirada a la puerta que estaba por abrir, junto a ella, una extraña mujer capto su atención solo para tirar su violín de la impresión.

"Es tiempo…" Con tan solo levantar la mano, la mujer toco la frente de la hermosa violinista. "…Sailor Neptune…"

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

"¡Suéltame!" Seki seguía forcejeando con quien la sostenía con fuerza. "¡Suel…!" Estuvo por volver a exigir su libertad nuevamente pero enmudeció al ser tirada al piso con fuerza al mismo tiempo que un hombre caminaba hacia ella.

"¿Hay alguna razon por la que tu presencia tuvo que ser ocultada tanto tiempo de mi?" Diamante se inclino para tomar el rostro de la chica con fuerza y apretarlo. "Los segundos, minutos, días, pasan y tu solo juegas, ¿Puedo saber cual fue la razon de ese acto tan estupido?"

Seki cerró los ojos para segundos después abrirlos y reír como maniática. Tanto Rubeus como el mismo Diamante se sorprendieron. "Eres inteligente, pero no lo suficiente. No puedo creer que sigas pensando que yo quiero seguir siendo parte de una estupida dominación. Lo único que yo estoy interesada en dominar por el momento es el corazón de un solo hombre. Así que tú, mi tan siempre querido Diamante, no tienes mas aliados así como la fuerza necesaria para continuar con lo que deseas."

Diamante soltó su rostro para sonreír y con un movimiento de manos…herirla. "En ningún momento pregunte si deseabas hacerlo." Ella se puso de pie solo para encararlo pero él nuevamente la mando volando hasta la pared más cercana. "Quizás no tendré el poder necesario para lograr mis propósitos, pero te puedo asegurar sin dudar…que al menos tengo el poder necesario para terminar contigo junto con ese corazón que te brinda deseos para seguir en este planeta."

Ella no dijo nada, tan solo movió la cabeza para no verlo. Ella siempre supo cual era su cometido en ese planeta desde que tiene memoria, pero se había prometido as si misma que haría todo lo posible para cambiar ese pasado y futuro tan despreciable que le esperaba. Era imposible. Ella no quería desaparecer sin haber hecho nada de esa vida. Imposible. Su destino estaba frente a ella y no había otra opción. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ingenua de pensar que cambiaria algo?

Lentamente la chica se puso de pie. "Tan solo promete que jamás trataras de averiguar quien es." Era obvio que a ella también le preocupaba algo más.

Diamante sonrió. "No me interesa." En el momento no le interesaba nada con tal de recuperarla a ella. No le interesaba nada.

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

Los que aun Seiya podía tratar como desconocidos, lo seguían hasta que los tres se detuvieron. "Esperaremos aquí." Seiya siguió caminando sin siquiera voltear a verlos o decir algo.

Su mente iba viajando a diferentes lugares con cada paso que daba. Su rostro escondía algo más que silencio. Sufrimiento. A unos cuantos pasos más estaba ella, quien corrió hacia sus brazos en el instante que lo vio.

"¡Seiya!" Si, así era ella. Él no pudo ni responder al afecto. No sabía como ahora. Solo cerró los ojos para no ver los de ella. "¿Seiya?" Serena noto el silencio, pero a pesar de saberlo, volvió a sonreírle. "Me preocupaste por teléfono, dijiste que era importante verme, necesitabas hablar conmigo, ¿Ocurre algo?" Con su misma pregunta, Serena desapareció su sonrisa. "¿Seiya?"

Él abrió los ojos, pero no fue para verla. "No……No quiero verte mas."

Serena dejo caer sus manos de las de él. "¿Co – como?" Sonrió nerviosa. "¿Seiya, que te pasa?"

Fue entonces que él pudo verla a los ojos. "No quiero volver a saber de ti." Dio media vuelta, dispuesto a alejarse junto con sus frías y cortantes palabras.

"No te entiendo." Serena lo detuvo abrazándolo por la espalda. "¿Es una broma, verdad? Muchas veces me dijiste que durante este mes, has descubierto un sentimiento diferente, el mismo sentimiento que yo comparto por ti. Durante todo este tiempo has demostrado lo importante que soy para ti, ¿Qué cambio? ¿Cambie yo? ¿Fue mi culpa? ¿Qué paso?" Él de inmediato escucho sus sollozos. "No te vayas."

Bajo el rostro solo para ver como las pequeñas manos se agarraban entre si sosteniéndolo. Él no podía ser duro con ella, no con ella. ¿Qué si cambio algo? Si, si cambio. Su vida cambio. Sus sueños. Sus anhelos. Su realidad. Y en esa vida ella ya no tenia que formar parte. ¿Error? Darle su primer beso si fue un error, pero no podía arrepentirse aunque quisiera. El error fue acariciar su rostro. El error fue besarla. El error fue enamorarse tan rápido.

Tomo esas pequeñas manos entre las suyas y dio media vuelta para verla. "Perdóname. Por favor, perdóname. Solo espero que algún día comprendas."

"Pero yo no quiero comprender algún día, tan solo quiero que me expliques que sucedió."

Él no quiso decir más. Una sola caricia en la mejilla de la chica fue su despedida.

Serena solo lo veía alejarse con la misma lentitud con la que no hace mucho estaba caminando hacia ella.

"Pero yo……yo te quiero…" ¿Hace cuanto que no lloraba? No importaba más. No importaba que sus lágrimas se hayan extinguido por más de un mes. Él pareció olvidar que durante un mes borro todo tipo de tristeza que existiera en ella. No importaba por que esas palabras las regresaron con tan solo escuchar su corazón.

-

Seiya de nuevo llego hasta ellos pero no se detuvo. "Estamos listos para comenzar." Como siempre, Taiki hablo por los otros dos.

"¿Comenzar?" Seiya pregunto sin voltear a verlos.

"Comenzar…por que es…nuestra obligación." El comentario de Haruka hizo que Seiya volteara a verlos, aun sin entender.

"Es difícil tratar de mantener una relación cuando su vida puede estar en peligro por el simple hecho de estar contigo. Es linda, pero no olvides que tu aun tenemos que ocuparnos en otras cosas. Quizás, después de que todo pase, puedas volver a verla." Yaten, cambiando completamente de tema, trato de animarlo un poco.

"Si……estoy seguro."

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

"¡Seiya es un idiota!" Rei aun no aceptaba lo que sus ojos habían visto ya hace un par de semanas. "¿Cómo se atreve a salir con la tonta de Tsukino?"

• **_Recuerdo •_**

"_Que lindo, me encanta la razon por la que no pude llegar aquí contigo." Seiya, conociendo perfectamente esa voz, giro para ver a su no tan de buen humor hermana._

"_Rei, hola, déjame presentarte a…"_

_Pero Rei silencio a Serena al poner una mano en el aire, esperando que la rubia entendiera el mensaje. "No necesito tus presentaciones. La que necesitara presentación serás tú después de que te deje desfigurada. Ahora, si puedes entender el mensaje, retirare de mi presencia."_

"_¡Rei!" Seiya de inmediato, conociendo el carácter de Rei, intervino. "Dijiste que no eras mas una niña, dudo mucho que estés poniendo en practica esas palabras."_

"_¿Ustedes……se conocen?" Serena pregunto con cierta ingenuidad._

_Rei en cambio volvió a mostrar enojo en sus facciones. Seiya, lentamente, comenzó a mover la cabeza asegurando que si. "Ella es…mi linda, tierna, comprensible y sensible hermana."_

_Serena mostró sorpresa inmediata. ¿Rei? ¿Ella? ¿La chica que le hace la vida imposible, es…es…? "¿Tu…hermana?" Seiya respondió con la cabeza._

"_Por desgracia lo es, Tsukino, y para que puedas asegurar que tu lindo rostro siga entero……aléjate de él." Seiya debió haberlo supuesto. No es la primera vez que Rei trata de desfigurar a alguna chica que él le presente, Serena no iba a ser excepción, menos después de ver lo tierna que su hermana era con la chica._

"_Es suficiente, Rei, será mejor que entres o de lo contrario…"_

"_¿Suficiente? Si, Seiya, suficiente. Suficiente que sigas saliendo con extraterrestres como ella. ¿Pero que tienes en la cabeza? No, no me digas. Tienes un algodón solo para rellenar el hueco que tienes."_

"_Será mejor que yo…Falta poco para comenzar clases." Serena inclino el rostro en forma de despedida. "Gracias por traerme. Hasta…pronto." Dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la entrada._

"_No cuentes con ello, Tsukinito." Serena prefirió ignorar lo dicho y siguió su camino hasta entrar._

_Una vez que Serena desapareció detrás del enorme portón, Seiya lo primero que hizo fue tomar a Rei por el brazo. "No tienes derecho para meterte en mi vida o en lo que yo haga. Que nadie te haga caso por lo fea que eres no significa que yo también tenga que esperar hasta que a ti te guste alguien para mí. Espero que sea la última vez que haces este tipo de espectáculos. Mas que mi hermana pareciera que eres mi novia. No soportare otra de tus niñerías, Rei, quiero que lo tengas presente para la próxima vez que me veas por aquí y no precisamente para venir a verte." Pocas veces Seiya habla más de lo que tiene que hacerlo, especialmente con Rei. Ya estaba haciendo excepciones._

"_Ya lo veremos, Seiya, lo veremos." Y molesta, Rei se dirigió a clases._

• _**Fin de Recuerdo •**_

Desde ese día, Seiya pocas veces ha hablado con ella. "Pero no me importa. Aunque sea mi hermano sigue siendo un tonto."

"¿Sigues molesta?" Darien, saliendo de su habitación, pregunto al verla hablar sola.

"No." Respondió de inmediato.

"Espero que después de lo que hablamos, trates de ser un poco menos……exagerada." Darien trato de poner las mejores palabras pero fue casi imposible.

"No es exageración. Tan solo quiero que él, así como tu, entiendan lo mucho que necesito a mi mama, a mi papa y……y……y lo mucho que los necesito a ustedes. El hecho de que los tres seamos diferentes no significa que ustedes me rechacen. Yo a ustedes los quiero sin pensarlo. Seiya, por el contrario, parece olvidar que solo soy su media hermana."

Darien camino hasta ella tan solo para abrazarla. "Él no te rechaza por solo ser hija de mama, ni siquiera le gusta pensarlo. Sabes que te queremos igual. No hay diferencia. Es solo que mi carácter y hasta el de Seiya a veces puede malinterpretar las cosas. Pero ambos te queremos sin dudar. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?" Ella en respuesta solo movió la cabeza. "Bien, ahora vamos a preparar algo para comer."

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

"¡Burbujas congelantes…estallen!" Rubeus estuvo apunto de ser congelado pero logro esquivar el ataque.

"No desperdiciare la ultima oportunidad que mi príncipe me dio por su culpa." De sus manos comenzaba a formarse una enorme bola negra.

"¡Maremoto de Neptuno!" Antes que Rubeus lanzara su ataque, fue herido por la sombra detrás de las Sailors.

"¡No! Imposible." Grito al momento de ver que se trataba de otra Sailor.

"Mi planeta protector es Neptune, el planeta de las profundidades marinas. Soy la Sailor del mar… ¡Sailor Neptune!"

Todas voltearon a verla. Las otras tres Sailors se miraron entre si. "Sailor…"

"¿Neptune?" Mercury y Venus dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"No, no mas Sailors." Rubeus, pareciendo maniático, comenzó a atacarlas desesperadamente. "¡Terminare con ustedes! No permitiré que mas Sailors terminen mi misión." Las Sailors no hicieron más que tratar de esquivar los rayos de energía.

Algo detuvo los ataques de Rubeus, pero al voltea se dieron cuenta que no era algo…sino alguien.

"Guardián Aten. Protector de los asteroides Aten, así como de la segunda luna terrestre…Cruithne."

"Guardián Apollos. Protector de los asteroides Apollos y de Cruithne, durmiendo junto a la Tierra."

"Guardián Amors. Protector de los asteroides Amors y fiel guardián de Cruithne, la luna escondida."

"¿Segunda luna?" Jupiter pregunto de inmediato.

"¿Guardianes de la segunda luna?" Rubeus se pregunto a él mismo. "Esta será información valiosa para mi príncipe." Desapareció sin decir más.

"¡Esperen!" Venus los detuvo antes de que se marcharan. "¿Ustedes son aliados o…?"

"Eso depende de lo que sean ustedes." Respondió rápidamente y sin dudar, Aten. Segundos después desaparecieron.

-

"Aten, Apollos y Amors, ¿Esas son sus identidades, Haruka, Taiki y Yaten?"

"Son quienes somos realmente. Como Apollos, tengo la obligación de cuidar esa línea de satélites que forman parte de Apollos, así como cuidar de Cruithne y por lo tanto…de ti." Respondió rápido Taiki.

"Mas que deber…es una obligación. Y será solo como Aten que cuidare de ti. Como Haruka soy simplemente una persona como cualquier otra. No esperes mas."

"Somos tres guardianes que, al estar completos, pudimos recuperar nuestras identidades. Yo, como Amors, tengo la obligación de velar por ti y por nuestro bienestar. Ese es nuestro destino."

"Y cuando cada uno termine sus obligaciones, ¿Qué pasara después…?"

"Eso depende de ti. Podemos regresar y reconstruir lo perdido o…"

"…Podemos quedarnos en este planeta y luchar junto a ellas para un solo propósito." Haruka interrumpió a Yaten.

"¿Regresar? ¿Regresar a donde? Ni siquiera se bien quien soy. Necesito saber lo que quiero antes de tomar decisiones. Yo no soy…"

"…Tu no eres mas el Seiya que solía pelear con sus hermanos. Sabes quien eres ahora. Eres el príncipe de la luna escondida y tomar decisiones será parte de tu vida. Pero mientras tomas esas decisiones……nosotros te apoyaremos." Taiki sonrió ligeramente.

"Creo que no hay mas que decir, ya todo lo dijo Taiki, aunque yo no este de acuerdo. Pero estoy seguro de que llegaremos a ser grandes amigos."

"Mira quien habla, el que no quería reconocer su rol de guardián." Yaten jugueteo.

Seiya sonrió. Quizás tenían razon. Quizás llegarían a ser grandes amigos.

-

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

-

-

"Sailor Neptune. Es extraño, aun nos falta por seguir conociendo mas de nuestros aliados y enemigos. ¿No es así, Luna?"

"Sailor Neptune es la guardiana de Neptuno. Guardiana de las profundidades marinas y estoy segura será una buena aliada, claro, si decide cooperar con nosotras." Informo Luna.

"¿Y quienes serán en realidad esos guardianes que nos ayudaron?" Era la pregunta que por fin, Amy, pudo hacer.

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Artemis entro a la habitación y corrió otra vez hacia la cama. "Una…una…una Sailor mas ha aparecido. Pude sentirlo cuando estuve cerca de ella."

"¿Estas seguro, Artemis?"

"Luna, no bromearía con algo así. Pero vamos, vamos, quizás aun estemos a tiempo de alcanzarla." Amy, Mina, Luna y Artemis salieron corriendo de la habitación de Mina.

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

"¿Aten, Apollos, Amors?" Diamante se levanto por la impresión. "Eso quiere decir que…"

"Estoy segura que habrá algún error."

"No, ningún error, ellos se presentaron como los guardianes de…"

"¡Suficiente! Vete." Diamante, furioso, dio la orden. Rubeus reverencio y salio. "Estoy seguro que tu sabes lo que eso significa."

"Estoy segura que…"

"La única razon de que tu estés tan segura es por que…… ¿Qué es lo que sabes?"

"¿Qué? No, yo no se nada. No se de que hablas."

"Espero que no mientas o de lo contrario…"

"¿Qué razon tendría para hacerlo? Ninguna. Tan solo no confió en Rubeus. Es imposible que los guardianes de la luna escondida estén tan cerca, eso significaría que……que……él…"

"Será mejor concentrarnos en un solo objetivo…el cristal de plata."

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

Había algo extraño en esa mirada y no era precisamente por la pelea que anteriormente habían tenido. Pero a pesar de notarlo, Seiya no se levanto del sillón cuando vio a Rei pasar hacia su habitación.

"¿Qué te pasa?" Pero si pregunto. Pregunta que no fue respondida por que ella paso sin notarlo.

Al entrar a su habitación, lo primero que Rei hizo fue tirar aquel broche sobre la cama. Lo vio detenidamente. El símbolo de Marte se encontraba en el centro. No es que no quisiera creerlo. Ya era imposible no desear querer hacerlo. Tan solo nunca se imagino que su vida cambiaria de una manera tan singular.

Junto al broche, y sin querer esperar, Rei también tiro un comunicador, mismo que le había dado aquel gato parlante. Miro ambos y no supo que hacer. No era agradable saber que ahora su destino es buscar a una princesa perdida.

En el momento que escucho la puerta tocar, corrió rápido y tomo ambos objetos para ocultarlos y abrir.

"¿Qué quieres?" Con Seiya no demostraba mucho cariño como lo hacia con Darien…a veces. La chica es impredecible.

"Que recibimiento. Solo quise asegurarme que estuvieras bien. Nunca atraviesas esa puerta sin antes reclamarme por algo que no haya hecho. ¿Estas bien?"

"No te imagino a ti preocupándote por mi ya que…"

"No te preocupes, tratare de no hacerlo tan frecuentemente." Seiya solo dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la salida de aquel departamento. Suele no ser tan amable con ella. Algo estaba cambiando.

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

Serena no se movió. "Gra……gracias." De las manos de ese hombre tomo sus llaves.

Pero él no respondió. La joven, delante de él, lo llamaba con los ojos sin llamarlo, sin hablar. No soltó las llaves. Fue simple impulso.

"Gracias." Serena repitió una vez mas, imaginando que esta vez seria escuchada y él soltaría las llaves. No sucedió.

"¿Qué? Lo siento. Si, si, de nada." Entrego las llaves sin decir más. "¿Puedo…eh…puedo saber tu nombre?"

Serena se detuvo antes de alejarse. No deseaba charlar y menos después de lo ocurrido esa tarde. "Serena." Pero no se cuestiono.

"Mucho gusto. Sabes puedo asegurar que tus ojos brillan aun mas cuando sonríes." Serena en ningún momento le regalo una sonrisa. Él concluyo con tan solo verla. "Darien, mi nombre es Darien."

Serena no olvido ser amable y sonrió, sin decir más, para alejarse. Solo deseaba llegar a casa. A casa y querer olvidar. Olvidar a quien esa tarde acababa de romperle un corazón que no sabia existía.

"¿Por qué…Seiya?" Fue su última pregunta mientras, sin querer pensar más, regresaba a casa.

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

"¿Se encuentra bien?" Seiya pregunto de inmediato y sin querer dudar antes de que la chica cayera frente a él.

"No, no me siento bien. Siento que todo da vueltas a mi alrededor y…"

"La llevare a un hospital."

"No, no, tan solo……no me sueltes la mano…por favor." Dentro de ese contacto se sintió la electricidad de ambos.

Seiya no quiso preguntar más. Tan solo le tomo la mano mientras ella con su otra mano oprimía su frente para que el mareo pasara. "¿Puedo…no se…llevarte a casa?"

"¿A casa? Si, eso debe de ser. Últimamente no he dormido lo suficiente. ¿Podrías llamar a este número? Estoy segura que mi novio me recogerá."

"Claro, no hay problema." Seiya tomo el celular y espero a que contestaran del otro lado del aparato.

"Dile que…que estas llamando de parte de su novia…Kakyuu."

Seiya, sin querer, dejo caer el celular al escuchar ese nombre.

-

-

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_**¡Hola!**_

No puedo creerlo. Lo veo y no lo creo. No puedo creer que fueron más de tres meses sin actualizar esta historia. Me siento la peor escritora del mundo. Lamento mucho esta espera. Solo espero que el capitulo favorezca un poco.

Siento lo cortito del capitulo pero necesitaba publicar algo antes de volverme loca por la culpabilidad.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews.

**XxX**

**Chio **– Yo también pensaba que las cosas iban extrañamente fuera de control y era por que no actualizaba. Lo siento. Se que me he demorado años sin actualizar esta historia. Solo espero que pueda seguir siendo de tu interés. Igual, gracias por tu review.

**Luna** – Si te soy sincera ahora ni siquiera recuerdo que es lo que intentaba plasmar en esta historia. Solo espero poder tomar nuevas ideas. Gracias por tu review y comentarios.

**Yokito kou **– Bueno Haruka ya cambio. Y Lita no la toque en este capitulo pero ya veremos que pasa con ella en los siguientes. Solo espero poder a retomar la historia tal y como la tenia pensado desde el principio, aunque en realidad no recuerdo lo que intentaba hacer. Gracias por tu interés y espero te siga llamando la atención. Lamento mucho la espera.

**Nikjo** – Me encanta mas a mi saber que la historia te gusto. Siento, de mil corazones, millones de disculpas por no haber podido actualizar antes. Espero que te siga gustando.

**Danyseren **– "Realización" dio fin, cree otras historias y esta la deje en el olvido. Disculpa por eso. Ahora no se ni como preguntar si te gusto o no el capitulo por que un capitulo que se lee después de tanto tiempo ya no tiene la misma emoción. Pero igual te quiero agradecer por leer y haber leído.

**Sailor Alluminem Siren **– Así como pronto, pronto, no fue. Pido un millón de disculpas por eso. Espero que aunque sea un poquito el capitulo te haya llamado la atención de alguna manera. Gracias por haber leído y por tu lindo review.

**GabYxA** – Mi inspiración, así como deseos de escribir esta historia, se fue hasta el piso. Disculpa la tardanza de este capitulo. No se si aun te siga llamando la atención ya que es un capitulo chiquito y muy tardío. Pero los reencuentros ya están. Gracias por leer.

**Neo-gaby** – Las noticias mías llegaron con este fic, mil años después. Disculpa la tardanza injustificada de esta historia. Pero si tengo que reconocer que leer sus reviews una y otra vez me dio las energías e inspiraciones para poder continuar. Gracias por leer y ojala que el capitulo chiquito te guste aunque sea poquito.

**TaNiTaLoVe** – Lamento tanto la tardanza de este capitulo que ya ni se que decir. Solo te puedo agradecer por haber leído los capítulos anteriores y ojala que, aunque sea poquito, este capitulo chiquitín te haya llamado la atención. Gracias por tu review.

**Rizel **– Pero creo que no tuve la capacidad de enganchar los capítulos dentro de un tiempo limitado. Me da gusto saber que el fic te gusto y ahora no se ni como pedir disculpas por la tardanza enorme de este capitulo. Solo espero que te guste un poquito. Muchas gracias por tu lindo review y comentarios, así como gracias por leer.

**ANGELA ISABELLA ISOBEL ROMANOV **– ¿Con que odias a Kakyuu? Bueno solo esperemos que se aleje poquito. ¿Tu crees que lo haga? Ya veremos que es lo que pasa con esta historia tan atrasada. Por que aunque no lo creas llevo más de tres meses sin actualizarla. Espero poder tomar de nuevo la imaginación para continuarla. Gracias por todos tus lindos comentarios y gracias también por interesarte a leer.

**XxX**

♥…**_Serenity Kou_**…♥


	9. Enfrentando confusion

**XxXxXxX**

**CRUITHNE**

**XxXxXxX**

**Aclaración – **Como ya he especificado en todos mis otros fics, ninguno de los personajes de Sailor Moon me pertenece. Naoko Takeuchi es la dueña de todo. Yo solo escribo para perder el tiempo.

**XxXxXxX**

**CAPITULO**

**IX**

**XxXxXxX**

- **_ENFRENTANDO CONFUSION_** -

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

_Si supiéramos comprender, no haría falta perdonar._

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

_Por que esta sola noche llorare,_

_Por que será cuando te recordare,_

_Por que me es difícil entender…_

_Que esta sola noche madurare._

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

"Posiblemente ellas pueden ayudar."

"Su misión es diferente a la nuestra. Es nuestra obligación pelear para defender la galaxia de enemigos. Ellas pelean por la vida de nuestra princesa."

"Una princesa que aun no conocemos. Dime, Setsuna, ¿Cómo podemos defender a alguien a quien no conocemos?"

"La conoceremos, Michiru, estoy segura que así será. Al mismo tiempo tenemos la obligación de seguir buscando por las ultimas dos Sailors exteriores."

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

"Disculpe, ¿Puedo saber como se encuentra la joven que no hace mucho traje aquí?"

La enfermera se detuvo para verlo. "¿Es usted algún familiar? ¿Es su novio?"

"¿Qué? No, ninguno de los dos pero…"

"Entonces lo siento, no puedo darle información."

Seiya se movió para que la mujer pasara. Un hombre capto su atención al entrar corriendo y detener a la misma mujer. "Mi hija, ¿Cómo esta mi hija?"

La enfermera se detuvo y Seiya aprovecho para acercarse un poco. "¿Es usted el padre de…?"

"Si, si lo soy. Ahora dígame, ¿Qué tiene mi hija? ¿Por qué esta aquí?"

"Tranquilícese, señor, el doctor hablara con usted en unos instantes."

Seiya aprovecho para acercarse al hombre. "Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Seiya y fui yo quien trajo a su hija. Me había pedido que llamara a su novio, pero en cuanto estuve apunto de hacerlo…ella simplemente cayó."

Aquel hombre se levanto del sillón en el que había caído minutos atrás. "¿Cómo? No, debe de haber algún error. Mi hija……mi hija no tiene novio."

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

"¡Fuego de Marte…Enciéndete!"

"¡Trueno de Jupiter…Resuena!"

"¡Rayo creciente de Venus…Fulmina!"

"¡Burbujas de Mercurio…Estallen!"

"¡NO!" Rubeus cayó de rodillas al recibir, y sin haber podido esquivar, los cuatro ataques combinados. Detrás de él, dos sombras lo hicieron girar aunque fuera débilmente. "Mi príncipe…gracias por……por venir a ayudarme."

Pero no fue Diamante, si no Serina quien rió. "¿Ayudarte? Pero nadie ha venido a tal cosa." No fue necesario haces esfuerzos por que con un solo dedo apunto a su victima. "Alguien mas ya esta listo para tomar tu lugar." La dama de la oscuridad termino con él sin pensarlo al dejar que un rayo oscuro atravesara el corazón de Rubeus.

Los ojos de las cuatro Sailors expresaban todo al ver la facilidad con la que acababan de terminar con quien les había costado tanto trabajo al menos herir.

"Y lo mismo les sucederá a ustedes……si continúan interviniendo en nuestro camino." Diamante concluyo.

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

Taiki de inmediato se puso de pie. "¿Pudieron sentir eso?"

Yaten volteo a verlo pero no mostró la misma expresión del rostro de Taiki. "¿Te sorprende? Tarde o temprano tendríamos que enfrentarnos con quien termino con nuestro reino."

Haruka, por el contrario, dejo lo que estaba haciendo para voltear a verlos. "¿Y pueden decirme que ganan con alterarse? Lo que esta por suceder se acerca con rapidez y nosotros no podremos impedirlo pero si combatirlo."

"¿Y pueden decirme donde esta Seiya?" Los tres se miraron analizando la pregunta de Taiki.

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

"¿Ahora entiendes? Finalmente, al encontrarte, pudimos recuperar parte de nuestra memoria, al igual que tu."

"Buscamos respuestas y no las podemos tener completamente hasta que la ultima pieza sea revelada…tu verdadera identidad."

"Sabemos quien eres y ahora tu ya lo sabes, pero aun necesitamos mas respuestas."

"¿Estas dispuesto, tanto como lo estuvimos y estamos nosotros, a terminar con lo que esta próximo a ser revelado?"

Darien dejo de verlos. Inimaginable lo que acababa de ver con una sola ilusión a medias. Pero, como ellos acababan de decir, eso no era todo. "Neflyte, Zoisite, Malachite y Jadeite, ¿Solíamos ser buenos amigos, no es así?"

Los cuatro sonrieron, sabiendo que esa fue la respuesta perfecta.

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

Aun con el teléfono en la mano, Serena seguía dudando. Dudaba por que tenía miedo a tomar una decisión de las tantas que ya ha tomado equivocadamente. Pero finalmente se decidió. Ella buscaba explicaciones y las que se le habían dado simplemente no tenían sentido.

Algo temblorosa, pero con seguridad, comenzó a marcar unos cuantos números.

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

"¿Anemia? Pero no lo entiendo, ella siempre ha sido una joven muy saludable y…"

La preocupación del padre fue interrumpida momentáneamente por el sonar de un celular.

"Lo siento, es el mío." Seiya se alejo del padre y del doctor para tomar su celular. "¿Si?"

-

Los nervios la traicionaron. No sabia si escuchar su voz seria suficiente, necesitaba hablar con él pero… ¿Pero que le diría?

No pudo ni pensar en decir algo sin tener que tartamudear. Así que opto por tirar el teléfono y salir corriendo de la cabina telefónica.

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

"Entiendo, mi señora, se hará tal y como lo ha ordenado. Espero no defraudarla."

"No lo harás. Siempre y cuando estés de mi lado, nada te pasara si cumples con lo que quiero."

La mujer delante de Serina le reverencio. "He esperado tanto para una oportunidad como esta que no estoy dispuesta a desaprovecharla. Yo, Esmeralda, le aseguro que tendrá la vida de la princesa de la Luna antes de que el príncipe Diamante pueda localizarla."

"Así será."

Así tenia que ser.

-

**XxXxXxX**

­-

-

"Pueden ustedes también quedarse esta noche aquí, tendremos muchas cosas de que hablar."

"Yo no quiero, tengo que trabajar y dormir, así como ir a la escuela. Cualquier otro problema podremos hablarlo por el comunicador."

"Espera, Lita, ¿Por qué aun sigues siendo tan indiferente con nosotras? Tanto Amy como yo, así como Luna y Artemis, hemos intentado ser un equipo, ¿Por qué aun no quieres pertenecer a el? ¿O es que acaso no tienes amigas?"

"Las tenga o no, dudo que ese sea un tema de conversación del cual ustedes quieran hablar. Yo no puedo estar aquí por que, a diferencia de ustedes, yo no soy mantenida. Yo despierto temprano para ir a la escuela, salgo de ella para recibir mas ordenes en mi trabajo y llego a casa solo para poder dormir el tiempo suficiente para que el siguiente día sea lo mismo. Yo soy independiente y pensar en tener amigas no es de mis prioridades en este momento."

Mina y Amy se miraron. "Quizás si tan solo lo intentaras, sabrías que a veces es un alivio saber que cuentas con alguien solo para sentirte mejor."

"Estoy cansada, no he dormido, hasta luego." Y hasta ahora había sido la misma actitud que tanto Amy como Mina recibían de su tercera aliada.

Rei las miro en cuanto Lita salio. "Yo…um…yo tampoco puedo quedarme. Mis hermanos esperan por mí y se pondrán furiosos si no llego a tiempo. Cualquier cosa……también podemos contactarnos por el comunicador. Buenas noches."

"Dime, Amy, ¿Es mi imaginación o nos será difícil llegar a ser un verdadero equipo?" Mina pregunto sin pausa al ver alejarse a la última encontrada aliada.

Amy solo soltó una pequeña risita. "Tan solo tomara tiempo, eso es todo."

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

Ni siquiera pudo esperar a recibir la noticia, lo que se le dijo fue suficiente para salir de casa y correr al hospital. Demoro más de media hora en llegar pero cuando por fin lo hizo, Serena subió directamente a la habitación que se le menciono.

Al estar apunto de tocar, una voz dentro de esa habitación la detuvo. La detuvo para tocar pero no para entrar. Abrió y al hacerlo la sorpresa mayor fue encontrar a quien menos se imagino que estaría ahí.

"¿Se……Seiya?"

Seiya se levanto de la cama y soltó la mano de la mujer que esa misma tarde había llevado ahí.

"Serena." Pero no fue él, si no Kakyuu quien recibió a la recién llegada mientras le hacia una seña para que se acercara. "¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? Gracias por venir."

Seiya se movió para que Serena se sentara en donde él había estado por los pasados diez minutos. "Tu……tu padre llamo a mi casa pero yo no estaba y…… ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Qué te paso?"

"No te preocupes, estoy bien. Mira te presento a…"

"Ya lo conozco." Quiso voltear a verlo al decir eso, pero no lo hizo. "¿Te molesta que haya venido? Mi madre me dijo que esperara a mañana pero quería saber como estabas."

"Claro que no, no me molesta, al contrario, agradezco tu preocupación. Además así me haces un poco de compañía en lo que llega mi padre. Seiya estaba ya despidiéndose de mí. Él también ha sido muy amable conmigo." Esa frase hizo que Serena por fin volteara a verlo, pero él se había alejado hasta estar de espaldas a ellas y mirando a través de la ventana.

Segundos después, la puerta se abrió dejando ver al padre de la enferma, quien camino directamente hacia Seiya, ignorando a la segunda visita. "Muchas gracias." Termino dándole la mano.

Serena se puso de pie. "Será mejor que regrese, es noche y mis padres se preocuparan. Prometo venir mañana."

"Solo pasare aquí la noche, mañana ya estaré en casa. Pero me encantaría que visitaras."

"Lo haré, lo prometo. Hasta mañana." Se dirigió a la puerta para salir.

-

"¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?" Detrás de ella, la inconfundible voz que esperaba escuchar desde que entro a la habitación en la que su amiga estaba, la hizo detenerse para verlo. Para ver que realmente se dirigía a ella.

"Llegue sola, también puedo irme sola. Agradezco tu amabilidad." Como si se tratara de un desconocido, y queriendo no pensar nada más que delatara su actuación, Serena siguió su camino.

"Tu misma lo has dicho, es noche. No me sentiría bien si te dejo ir sola. Por favor." Esa era la amabilidad que le robo el corazón a la joven.

"Gracias." Era una amabilidad amigable. ¿Amigable? Si. Desde esa misma tarde no eran nada más.

Ambos salieron del hospital y se dirigieron al estacionamiento, en donde Seiya abrió la puerta por ella para él después subir al volante. Manejo.

Manejo completamente en silencio. Era un silencio extrañamente tranquilo. Serena sabia que seria la mejor oportunidad para preguntar lo que había deseado preguntar antes de marcar a su celular, pero interrumpir el silencio seria formar algo más que una simple pregunta, quizás hasta una conversación, o hasta discusión.

Estando a unas cuantas calles más de llegar a la casa que muchas veces pudo visitar, Seiya detuvo el auto y mantuvo el silencio por varios minutos más.

"¿La conoces?" Finalmente decidido pregunto lo que quería saber desde que vio a Serena entrar a aquella habitación.

No era necesario hacerse la desentendida o ignorar la pregunta por que ella supo a que se refería. "Vamos a la escuela juntas."

"Ella dijo que……ella dijo que tenia novio, ¿Es eso verdad?"

"No lo se."

Él supo que esa respuesta no fue pensada, tan solo concluyo que ella no la daría en su totalidad. "Discúlpame por lo de esta tarde. Se que no fue la mejor manera de decir lo que dije. Es solo que, que si pudiera decirte todo lo que esta pasando, estoy seguro que entenderías."

"Entonces dímelo." Al hacer la petición, Serena se movió un poco para voltear a verlo, pero vio que él veía directamente la calle. "Te aseguro que yo puedo entender y hasta quizás pueda ayudarte."

"Y no lo dudo." Giro el rostro para verla. Una linda sonrisa se iluminaba en los pequeños labios que muchas veces beso. "Pero también estoy seguro que tu tienes la oportunidad de conocer otras cosas, de vivir tu vida plenamente sin tener que dar explicaciones a nadie mas que no sean tus padres y…"

"Pero nunca fue así. Tu en ningún momento pedías explicaciones de nada de lo que yo hacia. Yo tampoco lo hacia. Eso no importaba por que yo te…"

"Serena, ¿Cómo puedes decir que me quieres si tan solo nos conocimos por un mes? Un mes no es suficiente para saber lo que…"

"Pero lo fue para mi. Es que tú no entiendes, tú no entiendes por que siento que hay algo más que solo un mes. Para ti fue un mes, para mi no. Escucha, Seiya, estoy segura que si yo…" Pero él la callo poniendo su dedo índice sobre los finos labios de la joven.

"¿Estarías……estarías dispuesta a enfrentar cualquier cosa que pudiese interponerse entre nosotros?" Ella movió la cabeza, ni siquiera pensó la pregunta. "A veces pienso ser débil, pero a pesar de todo lo que me digan, hay algo en ti que no puedo olvidar. Esta tarde actué precipitadamente por la presión en la que me encontraba pero…" Suspiro. "…Pero…perdóname."

Quito su dedo de esos labios y acerco en vez su rostro. "¿Me quieres?" Es la pregunta que Serena deseaba hacer desde que pudo tomar aquel teléfono. Cerró los ojos al sentir aquella respiración tan cerca de ella. Cerró los ojos esperando lo esperado.

Pero los abrió de nuevo al sentir que beso no llego. Abrió los ojos solo para ver como los de él la miraban detenidamente. Quizás analizando la pregunta antes de tocar sus labios.

"No lo se." Respuesta completamente inesperada. Serena retrocedió su rostro unos centímetros. "Pero si estoy seguro de que te necesito para no volverme loco. Puedo ver a través de tus ojos la sorpresa de mi respuesta. Puedo también ver que me dicen todo lo que una mujer como tu puede sentir al ser amada, lastimada y hasta odiada. Eres importante para mi, mucho. No creo, sé que eres y necesito que seas importante para mí. No puedo dejarte por que representas todo lo que deseo proteger y lo que jamás quiero que lastimen. Déjame quererte, tal y como soy, tal y como te lo mereces. Eres como una flor frágil y delicada que necesita ser cuidada para que pueda seguir floreciendo hermosamente."

"El proteger no es amor. El proteger no es confianza. Y el proteger no es ilusión. Yo quiero que tú seas eso sin tener que protegerme de nada. Yo no soy una niña, yo también puedo protegerme perfectamente. Yo quiero sentir amor, confianza, ilusión, cuando te vea, cuando me sonrías, cuando me abrases."

Él retrocedió completamente hasta tomar su posición anterior. "Perdóname, Serena, lo ultimo que quiero es lastimarte. Ni siquiera yo mismo se que es lo que esta pasando, pero lo que menos quiero es verte sufrir por que…" Tomo su mano sin romper contacto de miradas. "…Por que tu eres muy importante para mi. Contigo aprendí muchas cosas, como lo es querer, sonreír todos los días aunque estuviera molesto, cansado o hasta triste. Eres muy especial. Eres la perfección que pocas personas pueden conocer."

"Entiendo." Fue ella quien soltó su mano del contacto de él. "No te preocupes por mi, gracias, puedo caminar el resto del camino a casa. Agradezco que me hayas traído." Salio del auto. Lo hizo sin llorar o mostrar algo en su rostro. Eso lo hizo hasta que llego a casa. Sus respuestas habían sido contestadas.

Lagrimas que cayeron al cerrar la puerta de su habitación. Había entendido sin entender. No entendía si eso era madurar.

Posiblemente lo estaba haciendo.

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

"¡Buenos días, Amy!"

"Mina, no tienes por que entrar así."

"Amy, tengo que entrar así, por que hoy, por primera vez en la historia, ¡Yo! Aino Mina, entro a clases con mi papel completamente resuelto."

"Te felicito, Mina, veo que has seguido mis recomendaciones y has hecho la tarea."

"Si, pero eso fue por que anoche estuve hablando con Artemis y no pude dormir. Hablamos un poco de las actitudes de las que se supone tendrían que ser nuestras amigas. Así que Artemiso y yo llegamos a un acuerdo."

"¿Un acuerdo? ¿Cuál?"

"¡Divertirnos juntas! Y hemos encontrado el lugar perfecto."

"Mina, no creo que sea el mejor momento para diversiones, recuerda que aun tenemos muchas cosas por descubrir."

"Solo será por un día, Amy, solo por un día. No olvidemos nuestras vidas."

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

"¿Seiya? ¡Seiya!" Seiya casi salto de su asiento. "¿Qué te pasa? Te estoy hablando."

"No……no escuche lo que decías. ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?"

"Que me lleves a la escuela. Darien salio temprano y no me dijo nada el muy tonto. Así que apresúrate a desayunar para que lleguemos a tiempo."

"¿Y no se supone que ayer estabas molesta? ¿Quién te entiende? Yo no pienso llevarte, tengo que llegar temprano a mi clase y llevarte me quitara más de media hora. Puedes tomar un taxi o caminar."

"¿Qué? Estas loco, yo me subo a tu coche y ya tendrás dos opciones, o llevarme a mi escuela o llevarme contigo todo el día."

"Ya, ya cállate. Vamonos." Rei sonrió victoriosa.

-

Al estacionar el coche en la entrada del colegio, el primer rostro que Seiya vio fue el que, no que no quisiera ver si no, que no quería lastimar más. Rei, al ver lo que su hermano veía, le dio un codazo.

"Ya vete. Ya puedes irte."

Pero Seiya no la escucho y en cambio bajo del auto. "¡Serena, espera!" Corrió dos pasos para poder detenerla al tomarle el brazo. "Solo quiero saber, ¿Cómo estas? Anoche no pude…"

"Estoy bien, ¿Por qué habría de no estarlo?"

"Ya, ya, ya." Rei llego junto a él y lo empujo. "Dijiste que tenias prisa por llegar temprano a tu clase, se te hace tarde."

Él se dejo ser empujado, pero cuando dio media vuelta choco inesperadamente con la misma joven que había conocido ayer. "¡Seiya!" Lo saludo entusiasta.

"Hola, ¿Cómo estas? Creí que seguirías en reposo."

"Me siento mejor, gracias, no hay nada de que preocuparse por ahora."

"Me alegra que estés mejor, Kakyuu." Serena se acerco para recibirla.

"Gracias, no quise dejarte sola hoy en clases y decidí venir." Su amiga sonrió.

"Kakyuu olvidaste tu…" La joven volteo al escuchar su nombre pero su sonrisa se borro al ver como su novio veía atónitamente a quien ella saludaba amenamente.

"¿Darien? ¿Qué haces tu aquí?" Rei fue la primera en preguntar, pero su respuesta se respondió de inmediato al ver que su hermano mayor sostenía una libreta, al parecer de quien acababa de llamar. _"No, Darien, no me hagas esto. Alguna vez quise imaginar que tu eras mucho mas inteligente que Seiya pero… ¿Pero esto?"_

Seiya no pregunto, pero tampoco quiso dejar pasar por desapercibido el acto que su hermano había hecho. Darien sonrió al ver a Serena e, ignorando a los presentes, se acerco para saludarla.

"Hola, ¿Me recuerdas?" Ella en respuesta movió la cabeza afirmando. "No sabia que también estudiabas aquí."

"¿Se conocen?" Kakyuu pregunto, satisfaciendo la curiosidad del mismo Seiya y de una casi infartada Rei.

"Casualidad. Ayer la conocí por casualidad." Dejando de ser hipnotizado, Darien finalmente volteo a su alrededor. "¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?" Pregunto siendo específico con Seiya y Rei.

Seiya no respondió y regreso por el mismo camino para subir a su coche. Serena fue la única que pudo notar algún tipo de molestia en él.

Rei asesino con los ojos tanto a Serena como a Kakyuu antes de entrar a la escuela. Serena sonrió despidiéndose para entrar.

"¿Los conoces?"

"Conocí a tu amiga ayer. ¿Estas segura que te sientes mejor?"

"¿Conoces a Seiya? Le hablaste como si lo conocieras." Pero la joven olvido la pregunta de su novio.

"No. No los conozco." Con un último beso y sin más preguntas, Darien entrego la libreta y regreso a su auto.

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

"¡Seiya! ¡Seiya!" El joven se detuvo al escuchar el llamado. "Seiya, necesito hablar contigo."

"¿Qué te pasa, Seki? Estas temblando. ¿Estas bien? ¿Quieres que te lleve a la enfermería? ¿Quieres que…?"

"No, Seiya, lo único que quiero es que me escuches. Seiya, por favor."

"Estoy por entrar a clases, pero dime, ¿Qué te pasa?"

"Seiya, tienes que irte, por favor. Vete. Vete de Tokyo, vete de Japón. Vete de…"

"¿Seki, que estas diciendo? ¿Estas segura que estas bien?"

"Seiya, jamás entenderías todas las cosas que he hecho solo para que tu estés bien. No sabes todo lo que significas para mí y lo que yo haría por tu bienestar. Seiya, tienes que irte de…"

"Magnifico." Una tercera voz interrumpió la conversación. "Tu siempre lo supiste y me lo ocultaste, pero no hay que temer mas, mi amada Serina, por que tu misma lo has dicho…todo tiene un final. Y el final de este mortal ha llegado."

"¡No!" Seki se interpuso delante de Seiya. "Prometiste que jamás le harías daño."

"Prometí jamás saber quien era aquel hombre mortal de quien te habías enamorado, pero siempre supiste que él no era un simple mortal y ahora tu misma me has traído al hombre que he buscado solo para acabar con mis propias manos. Me ibas a traicionar y la traición entre nosotros no es permanente. Por él ocultaste tu búsqueda de mí. Nosotros somos dos. Nos hemos amado por eternidades, ningún simple mortal arruinara todo eso."

"¿Amor? ¿Qué puedes saber tú de amor, Diamante? No puedes entenderlo por que no puedes sentir lo que yo sentí la primera vez que toque sus labios. Podemos tener todo lo que desees, absolutamente todo, pero yo solo lo quiero a él."

¿Tocar sus labios? En un segundo, miles de ráfagas de recuerdos sin sentido inundaron a Seiya, quien de momento sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza. "¡Seiya!" Seki trato de detenerlo antes de que cayera, pero la mano de Diamante la detuvo y la atrajo hacia él.

"Siempre supiste quien era él y eso no será perdonado. Por eso te daré el honor. ¡Vamos! Acaba con él."

Los ojos fríos de esa mujer comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. El hombre tirado delante de ellos era el hombre que ha conocido desde que era pequeña en esa vida. El mismo hombre de quien se enamoro al tocar sus labios por primera vez en la otra vida.

Pero su vida era otra, muy diferente a la que ella quisiera que fuera en esa vida. Lentamente comenzó a mover la mano hasta que llegara frente a él.

Pero en cuanto la dama que tomaba la mano de Diamante estaba por atacar, otro inesperado ataque rozo su mano, desviando su objetivo…el cuerpo del hombre que dice amar.

Diamante fue el primero en voltear, solo para ver a tres sombras acercándose a ellos.

"Hay mas de una guerra que esta por ser liberada. La identidad no es sacrificio ni perdición, pero si es riesgo, aunque eso no significa debilidad." Taiki siguió caminando hasta levantar a Seiya y hacer una señal para que los tres desaparecieran al momento.

"Una guerra que no terminara hasta que yo termine con él."

-

-

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_**¡Hola!**_

Las actualizaciones de esta historia van mejorando. La última vez me tarde tres meses en actualizar, ahora me tarde solo dos. ¿No es genial? Voy mejorando.

No, hablando en serio, mil disculpas por estas tardanzas.

Gracias a todos por soportar estas largas esperas.

**XxX**

**Ro-Rowen-Darkholme **– Espero que las sorpresas no se acaben por el momento. Gracias por seguir leyendo aunque tarde tanto en actualizar.

**Saori-Luna **– Claro, cada quien tiene sus gustos y yo respeto que prefieras a Darien, en realidad a él no lo odio por que cuando veo la serie, he visto que hay veces que es gracioso y hasta tierno, pero como tu lo has dicho, es solo cuestión de gustos. Gracias por continuar leyendo esta historia olvidada y revivida, espero sigamos leyéndonos.

**Lisseth** – Para nada, no me molesta leer reviews tan lindos como el tuyo. Gracias por esperar y sobre todo por leer cuando se actualiza esta historia. Espero te haya gustado el capitulo también.

**GabYxA **– Muchas gracias. No sabes como te agradezco que sigas mi historia aunque, como tu ya lo dijiste, tome mucho tiempo en ser actualizada. Prometo seguir escribiendo para ustedes y no parare hasta que esta historia se actualice constantemente como las demás.

**Umi Kou **– Espero que este capitulo también te guste tanto como los anteriores. Siento mucho no poder actualizar esta historia como lo hago con las demás. Claro, siempre existe un sentimiento antes de que llegue el amor, el cual, en este caso, es el de protección igual que lo fue en el pasado. Esperemos que todo resulte como yo quiero. Gracias por seguir leyendo.

**Luna** – Prometo que las cosas se arreglaran, pero antes tendremos que tener sufrimientos. Muchas gracias por tu review.

**Vicky Kou** – Y no sabes como agradezco que continúes leyendo esta historia que raramente actualizo, pero no he olvidado. Prometo mejorar con esta historia. Así como también espero poder tener escenas lindas. Gracias por estar al pendiente de todas mis historias, en realidad se te agradece de corazón.

**Chio** – Y me encanta saber que tengo una lectora tan linda como tu. Gracias por tus lindos deseos. Una vez más me siento mal por demorar tanto en actualizar, pero iremos mejorando, lo prometo. Espero que la historia pueda continuar como hasta ahora. Pero sobre todo, gracias por seguir leyendo.

**Rizel** – Si, fue triste y mas esperar lo inesperado, como lo fue la respuesta de Seiya. ¿A ti te gusta Seiya? ¿O eres fanática de otra pareja, como la de Serena y Darien? Solo curiosidad. Gracias por seguir leyendo después de todo este tiempo.

**Yokito kou** – Muchas gracias por tus lindos comentarios. Una vez mas lamento la tardanza, yo también me hago la misma pregunta de por que actualizo las demás historias tan reapilo y esta no. Quizás la respuesta esta en que esta historia es un poco mas larga y es muy diferente a lo que actualmente estoy escribiendo. Creo que eso me descontrola un poco, pero trato de retomar el camino de este fic. Gracias por seguir conmigo a pesar de no actualizar tan rápido.

**Neo-gaby** – Si, yo misma se que es algo molesto encontrar el capitulo de una historia que te llamaba la atención y perderte completamente a tal grado de que tengas que regresar a leer los capítulos anteriores para ingresar a ella de nuevo. Mil disculpas. Pero tan porras tan lindas como las tuyas, trato de hacer lo mejor de mi para actualizar rápido solo para ustedes. Muchas gracias por tus lindos comentarios y por seguirme aun.

**Ayde** – Gracias por que a pesar de esa tardanza, aun sigues leyendo esta historia. Prometo esforzarme mas para la continuación de este fic. Referente a tu pregunta de la historia que describiste, lo siento, pero yo no soy la autora de esa historia y tampoco se quien pueda serlo. Gracias por tu lindo review.

**Maru** – Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos. Disculpa la tardanza de esta historia. Pero con reviews tan lindos como el tuyo, ¿Quién no desea seguir escribiendo? Yo si. Gracias mil.

**Jenny Anderson **– Me agrada saber que la historia te ha gustado. Pero como todo lo bueno también tiene que tener algo malo, lo malo de esta historia es el tiempo de las actualizaciones. Pero con saber que te ha gustado y deseas seguir leyendo, no puedo evitar escribir aunque no haya ideas precisas. Muchas gracias por leer.

**Nande-chan** – Entonces déjame darte la bienvenida oficial a las historias de Serenity Kou. ¡Bienvenida! Gracias por interesarte en mis historias y tienes razon, todas tienen algo en común a Seiya y Serena. Amo esa pareja, ¿Y a ti que pareja te gusta? Me alegra que hayas leído y te hayan gustado mis historias. Espero podamos seguir leyéndonos.

**XxX**

♥…**_Serenity Kou_**…♥


	10. Revelando Existencias

**XxXxXxX**

**CRUITHNE**

**XxXxXxX**

**Aclaración – **Como ya he especificado en todos mis otros fics, ninguno de los personajes de Sailor Moon me pertenece. Naoko Takeuchi es la dueña de todo. Yo solo escribo para perder el tiempo.

**XxXxXxX**

**CAPITULO**

**X**

**XxXxXxX**

- _**REVELANDO EXISTENCIAS**_ -

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

_Los buenos ratos hay que fabricarlos, porque los malos llegan solos._

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

_Quise esperar a verte sonreír._

_Puedo mentir y decir que fue un desliz._

_Tomare tu mano y te haré reír,_

_Pero se que serás tu quien me termine de herir._

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

"¡Suéltala he dicho!"

"Esto es algo que a ti no tiene porque importarte. ¿No es tarde ya? ¿Qué no has dicho que también tienes que trabajar?"

En el momento que Rei termino de hablar fue que pudo soltar a su presa pero no fue por el reclamo de Lita, si no por el puño que salio de su mano para detenerse en su estomago. "No creas que por que somos aliadas significa que somos amigas. Yo…no…tengo…amigas." Las ultimas cuatro palabras fueron debidamente susurradas para que solo su compañera de batallas pudiera escucharla.

El dolor fue bien reflejado en el rostro de Rei. Serena solo se cubrió la boca al ver el dolor y enojo en los ojos de quien no hace mucho le apretaba del brazo.

"Esto……pagaras por esto."

Lita no respondió, tan solo vio a Rei alejarse de ellas.

Serena se acerco con rapidez a su defensora y le sonrió. "Gracias. En verdad gra…"

"No lo hice por ti, no me gustan las injusticias……eso es todo." Lita dio media vuelta y termino por irse.

Serena se sostuvo su muñeca derecha con su mano izquierda. Le dolía. Rei se había declarado abiertamente su enemiga.

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

"¿Nada?"

"No."

"Quizá despierte mañana."

"Aunque así sea, ellos ya saben quien es él. Sabiéndolo……todo es mas complicado."

"Haruka tiene razon, es imposible saber que va a pasar ahora. Necesitamos estar más unidos que antes. Pero sobre todo no podemos dejarlo solo."

"No necesito niñeros."

"¡Seiya!" Los tres corrieron hacia él, pero Seiya les pidió que se detuvieran al levantar la mano.

"Estoy bien." Pero a pesar de afirmarlo, los tres pudieron a ver a un Seiya que ni siquiera se podía mantener de pie al tener que sostenerse de la pared. "Ella. Hubo algo en ella que me llevo por unos instantes al pasado." Bajo el rostro. Los otros tres se miraron.

"¿De que hablas?" Taiki fue el primero en preguntar al ver la confusión y desesperación en el rostro de Seiya.

"Hubo alguien a quien yo ame. Hubo alguien por quien quise darlo todo. Hubo una mujer en mi vida que fue prohibida para mí. ¿Acaso es ella? ¿Acaso es la misma mujer que estuvo por quitarme la vida?" Seiya se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza al sentir un fuerte dolor.

Los tres se sorprendieron al escuchar lo que habían deseado escuchar desde que ellos mismos supieron quienes eran; saber más de su pasado.

"…Seiya…"

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

"Pero para entonces… ¿No será demasiado tarde?"

"No, no lo será porque aun no estamos seguros cuales son sus propósitos. Algo esta funcionando mal. Los guardianes de la luna escondida tendrían que ser nuestros aliados, sin embargo no han mostrado señales de querer serlo. Ellos posiblemente ocultan lo mismo que nosotros."

"Y aunque así fuera, Zoisite, ¿Eso los convierte en nuestros enemigos?"

"Quizá……tan solo quizá, Malachite."

"Si eso han querido, entonces así será." Los otros tres asintieron ante la seguridad de Neflyte.

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

"Quiero una respuesta…… ¡Y la quiero ahora!"

"Lo……lo siento mi señora……pero……"

"Tus lamentaciones no son suficiente para mi." Serina se puso de pie y con los ojos completamente carecientes de algún sentimiento humano levanto la mano para apuntar hacia Esmeralda. "La quiero ahora……y la quiero ya. Esa mujer no pudo haber desaparecido de la faz de este planeta. Quiero a esa princesa frente a mí. No pienso ser mas complaciente con nadie……ni siquiera contigo."

"Así se hará…mi señora."

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

"¿Puedo sentarme aquí?"

Serena levanto el rostro para ver quien le había obstruido la luz del sol y con una tenue sonrisa movió ligeramente la cabeza para afirmar que no había problema.

Él se sentó. "¿Por que tan triste?"

"¿Triste?" Serena se movió un poco para verlo. "Yo no estoy –"

"Solo pasaba por aquí y te vi, en ese momento me pregunte, ¿Podré atreverme a invitarle una malteada?"

"No lo se, no tengo ánimos para…"

"Por favor, no podría aceptar una negativa como respuesta." Darien se levanto y tomo su mano para que ella hiciera lo mismo.

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

"¿Lo has entendido?"

"Así será, mi señor."

"Lo quiero muerto. No quiero que ese hombre vuelva a afectar la línea del tiempo que esta por comenzar. No quiero ningún obstáculo. Él ahora es presa fácil. No te será difícil."

"He entendido, mi señor. Yo, Zafiro, su mas fiel guerrero, la traeré la vida del príncipe de Cruithne."

Diamante asintió complacido de escuchar eso.

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

"Ahora que has comenzado a recordar, nuestra prioridad se ha convertido en encontrar el centro de tu vida……el cristal que le devolverá la vida al heredero de Cruithne."

"¿El cristal azur?"

Taiki solo respondió con un simple movimiento de cabeza a la pregunta de Yaten.

"¿Y en donde? ¿En donde se encuentra el centro de su vida?"

Los tres miraron a Seiya al escuchar la pregunta de Haruka.

Seiya no parecía reaccionar del todo ante el dolor de cabeza. Solo cerro los ojos e intento tranquilizar su corazón. "No lo se, ni siquiera se como intentar buscar tal cristal."

Taiki fue el primero en ponerse de pie y acercarse a Seiya para poner una mano sobre su hombro. "Tienes que hacer un esfuerzo. Tienes que hacer tu mayor esfuerzo ya que sin ese cristal……tu vida pende de un hilo."

Haruka y Yaten se miraron.

"Ella……ella era importante, muy importante para mi. Estoy seguro que ella tiene algo que ver con mi pasado." Seiya levanto un rostro lleno de esperanza. "Posiblemente ella tenga las respuestas que buscamos. Pero…" Se llevo una mano a la frente. "…ni siquiera yo se quien es '_ella'_, la mujer de mis sueños."

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

"¿Serán ellas capaces de tan importante misión?"

Setsuna no respondió ya que al igual que Michiru solo observaba una batalla en donde había quien llevaba gran desventaja. "No podemos interferir." Musito.

Consternada, Michiru volvió a enfocar sus aguamarinas en la batalla debajo de ellas y se aferro al árbol con más fuerza. "Necesitan ayuda." Tomo su único medio de transformación y estuvo apunto de invocar el poder de su planeta, pero Setsuna la detuvo.

"Esa no es nuestra batalla."

"Pero terminaran con ellas si no intervenimos."

"¿Por qué te preocupa?" La pregunta asombro a Michiru. "Ellas no tienen que ser nuestra preocupación. Nosotras solo esperaremos a que llegue el momento adecuado. Además, estas solo son pruebas para saber si realmente son dignas guardianas de la luna."

Michiru bajo el rostro de nuevo para seguir siendo testigo de una batalla que muy posiblemente pronto tendría final.

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

Sailor Mars, Jupiter y Mercury yacían inconscientes sobre el césped. Aun intentando mantenerse de pie, Venus inútilmente pretendía intimidar a la mujer delante de ella.

Pero Esmeralda solo rió por considerar esa mirada insuficiente. "No perderé mas tiempo con ustedes."

"¡Espera! ¿Qué es lo que buscas? ¿Cuál es tu propósito? ¿Quién te ha enviado?"

Esmeralda volvió a reír. "Son demasiadas preguntas. Responderé solo una, la más importante; Quien me ha enviado…jamás tendrá problemas con ustedes."

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

Serena sonrió sonrojándose al instante. "Gracias."

Darien sonrió en respuesta, estuvo por decir algo más pero su celular sonó antes de que pudiera hacerlo. Al tomar el aparato, lo primero que hizo fue suspirar. "Dime, Seiya."

Al escuchar ese nombre, Serena se enfoco en él.

"¿Por qué?" Él escuchaba atentamente mientras Serena lo veía a él con la misma atención. "¿Estas bien?" Ni siquiera era él, sino Serena quien comenzó a desesperarse al escuchar esa pregunta. "No, no veo el problema……No Seiya, yo se que no estas pidiendo mi permiso……Ya, ya escuche. Adiós."

Serena regreso la mirada a su bebida. "¿Todo bien?"

"Discúlpame por favor. Tengo que irme, pero puedo acompañarte a tu casa antes si lo deseas."

Serena se puso de pie. "Esta bien."

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

_"En mi luna las pr__omesas suelen hacerse de corazón…Y yo quiero regalarte una promesa…Prometo que cuando la corona de Cruithne pase a mis manos….Tú serás libre de este compromiso."_

– • • –

Con sudor en su frente, Seiya despertó sobresaltado sentándose sobre la cama. Bajo el rostro y vio como el sudor de su frente caía sobre las sabanas. Su respiración era agitada y sin ritmo conciso. Se pudo ver a él mismo. Era diferente, no era él del todo. Su ropaje era diferente. Pero lo que estaba causándole frustración era saber que sostenía la mano de una mujer. Había sido eso una promesa, ¿Pero quien era la dueña de esa mano, de esa promesa?

"Yo puedo ayudarte."

Seiya giro abruptamente para ver una sombra recargada sobre la ventana del bacón. "¿Quién eres?"

"Sere tu guía, si recuerdos es lo que buscas."

"¿Mi guía? ¿Cómo se que puedo confiar en ti?"

"Porque no tienes otra opción. Nadie conoce tu pasado tan bien como yo. ¿Quieres saber quien es ella, la mujer de tus sueños?"

"Quiero saber quien soy yo."

"Eso lo sabes. Tú eres el representante de una luna que es inexistente para los terrestres. Tú no perteneces a este planeta. Tu estadía aquí terminara en cuanto puedas recuperar el centro de tu vida. Ahora escucha con atención, si recuperar la razon de tu vida es lo que deseas."

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

"¿Para mi?"

"Si."

"¿Por qué?"

"Solo quería agradecerte."

"¿Agradecerme que?"

"No sabia que compartiéramos el mismo salón. Serena Tsukino." Serena ofreció su mano.

"Ya lo se." Lita solo se limito a tomar la pequeña bolsa de galletas que se le ofrecía. "Yo no soy tan despistada como tu." Serena sonrió. "Kino Lita."

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

"¿Despertó?"

"Se fue." Musito.

"¿Se fue? ¿Cómo que se fue?"

"Se fue, Yaten, Seiya se fue."

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

"¿Por qué estoy aquí?"

"Dijiste que necesitabas encontrar desesperadamente tu razon para ser quien dicen que eres. Es aquí en donde encontraras toda respuesta."

Seiya continuaba observando la casa delante de él. Sabía que por ser noche y por la hora, no era adecuado estar ahí.

"¿Seiya?" Volteo al escuchar su nombre. Al intentar buscar a la mujer de capuchón que lo había guiado, no encontró a nadie más que a la mujer que le había llamado. "Seiya, ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Pa – pasaba por aquí y……lamento la hora."

"¿Quieres pasar?"

"Será mejor que regrese mañana, disculpa si te he molestado."

"¿Podrías rechazarme una taza de café?"

Seiya sonrió. "No, creo que no podría."

"Adelante." Kakyuu se movió para dejarlo pasar.

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

Diamante sonrió complacido por lo que el cristal delante de él revelaba. "Sonríe, porque esa será tu ultima sonrisa."

"Mi señor."

"Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, Zafiro. Es él."

"¿Él?" Zafiro se acerco al cristal que revelaba el rostro de su presa.

"La dinastía de Cruithne muy pronto será extinta." Diamante rió sintiéndose victorioso.

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?"

"No. Tengo algo de prisa. Te veré mañana en la escuela, adiós."

Pero Serena no logro convencerse con una respuesta tan simple después de haber escuchado a Lita tener una conversación fugaz por medio de un mini comunicador. A pesar de ser noche y no tener tiempo de poder pedir acompañarla, Serena la siguió.

Su paso era mucho más lento que el de su nueva amiga. La había perdido de vista.

A pesar de no saber por donde iba, Serena continuaba caminando. Existía algo dentro de ella que le pedía no parar.

Continuó.

-

-

"No esperare mas. El tiempo no es mi aliado así que solo tendrán dos opciones; ¿Dónde esta su princesa? o ¿Dónde quieren agonizar?"

Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus y Sailor Jupiter no hicieron más que verse mutuamente.

"No lo sabemos y aunque lo supiéramos…"

"…Seria lo ultimo que revelaríamos." Sailor Venus y Mercury fueron las primeras en tener la seguridad que aun les faltaban a Jupiter y Mars.

Esmeralda miro a su regente. Serina en respuesta solo movió ligeramente la cabeza, dándole la ultima orden. "Ya no las necesito."

Esmeralda sonrió. Ella misma había esperado ansiosamente por esa orden. Con la misma ansiedad señalo a cada una de las cuatro Sailors.

"¡Maremoto de Neptuno!" La mano de Esmeralda fue gravemente herida. Tanto Serina como ella voltearon para ver a su agresora.

"¿¡Quienes son ustedes!?"

"Mi planeta protector es Neptune, el planeta de las profundidades marinas. Soy la Sailor del mar, ¡Sailor Neptune!"

"Mi planeta guardián es Plutón, el planeta del tiempo; soy Sailor Pluto, la Sailor del cambio." Ambas recién llegadas se colocaron cerca de las cuatro Sailors ya presentes. "Te dije que esto seria una muy mala idea, Neptune."

La guardiana de Neptuno sonrió. "Lo se Pluto, pero estoy dispuesta a tomar riesgos."

Aquella dama de la oscuridad fue la primera en sonreír al ni siquiera poder considerar una amenaza a quienes se mantenían frente a ellas. "Bien, esto será mas sencillo de lo que hubiese podido esperar. Seis guerreras frente a mí de las cuales ni siquiera uniendo sus vidas podrán evitar su destino. Esmeralda, termina con esto."

"Así será." Nuevamente Esmeralda amenazo a cada una de las Sailors.

Finalmente decidida, la agresora intento atravesar el corazón de la primera Sailor frente a ella; Sailor Pluto.

"¡Silence Wall!" Lo inesperado sucedió. Todos tuvieron que voltear al ver ese resplandor. No muy lejos de las Sailors, con lo que parecía ser una hoz en su mano derecha, yacía de pie una guerrera más. "Mi planeta guardián es Saturno, soy la Sailor del Caos y la Creación: ¡Sailor Saturn!"

"¿Pero que es esto? ¿Cuántas Sailors existen?"

"No importa." Serina respondió tranquilamente a la desesperada pregunta de Esmeralda. "Cumple con tu misión." Y aunque posiblemente e ella también le hubiese causado impresión no estaba dispuesta a demostrarlo.

"¿Sailor…Saturn?" Las otras seis guerreras se preguntaron solo entre murmuros, sabiendo que no habría una respuesta en ese momento.

Con una enorme bola de fuego en sus manos, Esmeralda no sintió interrupciones esta vez. "¡Ha!" Lanzo su gran ataque a las ahora siete Sailors.

El fuego comenzó a rodearlas, encerrándolas en un círculo. "¡Maremoto de Neptuno!" El ataque acuático fue totalmente en vano.

"¡Burbujas de Mercurio!" La otra Sailor del agua tampoco tuvo éxito.

El fuego comenzaba a cerrarse.

Esmeralda y su regente sonrieron complacidas por saber que no existía poder para extinguir esas flamas. En el momento que ambas dieron media vuelta para marcharse, alguien más se interpuso en su camino.

"¿Qué haces _tu_ aquí?"

Serena bajo el rostro. "¿Por qué las dañan? ¿Qué es lo que quieren?"

Esmeralda estuvo apunto golpear a la recién intrusa, pero su princesa se lo impidió. "Te conozco, ¿No eres tu la que –?" No estaba dispuesta a perder su tiempo con comentarios innecesarios. "Parece que ya has visto demasiado por lo tanto…no tengo deseos de dejarte vivir. Ellas son intrusas y es todo lo que sabrás." Rió. "Hasta nunca." La ataco sin hesitar.

Una vez que el humo les devolvió la visibilidad, Esmeralda y Serina fueron testigos de cómo la recién intrusa continuaba de pie solamente tomando sus manos. "¿Qué es lo que quieren?"

Esmeralda estuvo por volver a atacar. Le impresiono ver a esa mortal aun de pie frente a ellas. Pero Serina detuvo el ataque de quien la sirve.

La dama oscura sonrió por primera vez. "Quiero tu vida entre mis manos…Princesa Serenity."

La simple mortal de cabellos dorados bajo el rostro, entrelazo sus dedos para sostener sus manos con fuerza y cerro los ojos para dejarse transformar en el ente que acababa de ser mencionada.

"Yo no soy esa mujer que has mencionado." Serenity levanto el rostro y sus ojos mostraron ira. Al desviar un poco la mirada, se percato de como el círculo de fuego que rodeaba a las siete Sailors comenzaba a ser más pequeño. "¡Moon Halation!" El fuego desapareció. La insignia de cada planeta revivió en la frente de sus guardianas. Nuevos poderes comenzaban a correr por sus venas.

Ese era el regalo de la legataria lunar. Las siete Sailors solo pudieron enfocar un objetivo; Esmeralda.

-

-

**XxXxXxX****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_**¡Hola!**_

Confesare que no se por donde comenzar. No se si disculparme por la ausencia de "Cruithne" por mas de un año, o decirles que estoy feliz de volver a retomar esta historia.

Creo que ambas; Ni siquiera se como comenzar a disculparme por haber dejado esta historia al aire, pero al menos no la deje perder. La he retomado y ahora si puedo decir que tengo muchísimo mas tiempo para pensar en continuarla lo mas rápido posible ya que el ultimo capitulo de "Umbrosa Afición" ya ha sido terminado y "Entrañable Pérfido", al igual que esta historia, son los únicos dos fics que me quedan por terminar.

Esta vez no tengo en mente para nada volver a dejar esta historia, ya he comenzado con el próximo capitulo y espero poder llegar a terminarla satisfactoriamente. Posiblemente no como tenia en mente cuando la comencé, porque no recuerdo que estaba pensando cuando la inicie, pero si con mucho cariño para todos ustedes.

Agradezco a todos aquellos que dejaron un mensaje para alentarme a continuarla y a todos los que también tuvieron el tiempo y deseo de escribirme a mi correo.

Ahora si…

_**¡"Cruithne" ha regresado!**_

**X****xX**

♥…_**Serenity**_ _**Kou**__**…♥**_


	11. Otorgando Discordias

**XxXxXxX**

**CRUITHNE**

**XxXxXxX**

**Aclaración – **Como ya he especificado en todos mis otros fics, ninguno de los personajes de Sailor Moon me pertenece. Naoko Takeuchi es la dueña de todo. Yo solo escribo para perder el tiempo.

**XxXxXxX**

**CAPITULO**

**XI**

**XxXxXxX**

- _**OTORGANDO**_ _**DISCORDIAS**_ -

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

_Nad__a dura por siempre, ni siquiera la soledad._

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

_La ilusión del pasado __ahora son recuerdos,_

_El sueño del presente son vivencias._

_Tomare tu rostro __y sonreiré al ver tus ojos,_

_Y al besar tus labios…besare __mi existencia._

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

"¡Mercury Shine Aqua Illusion!"

"¡Jupiter Coconut Cyclone!"

"¡Mars Snake Fire!"

"¡Venus Wink Chain Sword!"

"¡Neptune Submarine Violon Tide!"

"¡Pluto Chronos Typhoon!"

"¡Saturn Silent Tremor!"

"¡Esm –!" No lo entendía, ¿Cómo pudieron herir de esa manera a su más fiel servidora, a la mejor? Muy débilmente, Esmeralda se puso de pie una vez más. Rió no queriendo que las Sailors delante de ella vieran más allá de esa mal formada sonrisa. Sentía dolor, por primera vez pudo sentir verdadero dolor. Pero sabía que aun podía dar más de si misma. No estaba dispuesta a defraudar a la mujer que la regreso a la vida.

Esmeralda continúo sonriendo mientras solo podía enfocar a una sola mujer, la líder de todas ellas. Sabía que seria su última oportunidad. Aquella princesa parecía no temerle al no hacer más que mantener un rostro inexpresivo.

No había más tiempo que perder, Esmeralda lanzo a la heredera lunar el que muy posiblemente podría ser su ultimo ataque.

Serenity no hizo más que cerrar los ojos.

"¡Uranus Space Turbulence!"

Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia el umbral de aquel poder, pero solo pudieron ver desaparecer a una sombría ráfaga.

"¡Pagaran por esto!" Exclamo Serina al ver desaparecer el cuerpo de Esmeralda. Sintiendo que no podía hacer más por el momento, dio media vuelta y desapareció.

Serenity cayó de rodillas desapareciendo a su paso aquel vestido blanco y la insignia de su realeza.

"¿Serena?" Jupiter fue la primera en acercarse a ella, aun no podía creer lo que sus ojos habían presenciado.

"¡Princesa!" Neptune, Pluto, Mercury y Venus exclamaron en unísono mientras corrían hacia ella.

Pero hubo alguien que no se movió, que no pudo sentir la alegría que sus compañeras compartían. Sailor Jupiter, Mercury, Venus, Neptune y Pluto rodeaban a la princesa que habían estado buscando con fervor. Misma que se había presentado frente a ellas también como la terrestre Tsukino. También pudo notar que la Sailor que les había ayudado ya no estaba entre ellas. Sailor Saturn había desaparecido.

Sailor Mars no pudo hacer más que bajar el rostro y dar media vuelta.

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

Al abrir los ojos, Seiya retrocedió de tal manera que se impacto contra la pared. "Lo – lo siento." ¿Pero que había hecho? La mujer delante de él mantenía aun los ojos cerrados, quizás para continuar sintiendo o dejar ir del todo aquella esencia confortante que ese beso le produjo.

"Di – disculpa." Susurro Kakyuu al darse cuenta que había traicionando a su novio al dejarse llevar por su voz interna.

"Será mejor que me vaya." Sin mas, Seiya salio de aquella casa.

Una vez fuera, Seiya bajo el rostro para ver sus manos. El contacto mas allá de lo visual pudo producir algo en él, ¿Era esa la respuesta que estaba buscando? Y si así era, ¿Entonces por qué parecía que estaba haciendo algo mal?

Finalmente su camino a casa comenzó. No temía a la oscuridad de la noche y lo desierto de las calles porque sus pensamientos no le dejaban pensar en nada más que no fuera lo que acababa de suceder.

"Buenas noches." Seiya paro para ver al hombre delante de él. "¿Necesita ayuda?"

"No, gracias." Continuó su camino.

"Yo si necesito ayuda." Seiya volvió a detenerse. "Necesito que me ayude, por favor."

"¿Se encuentra bien?" En el momento que Seiya se acerco para auxiliarlo, el extraño lo apretó del cuello. "¿Q – quien…e – eres…?" Le estaba causando dificultad respirar ya que las manos del extraño se cerraban mas a cada segundo.

"Zafiro." Musito mientras en sus ojos revelaba el placer que le causaba comprimir más el cuello de su presa. Pero su goce termino en cuanto lo soltó.

Seiya de inmediato sostuvo su cuello con sus propias manos, aun sintiendo que el aire quería continuar siendo escaso. "¿Za – Zafiro?"

Aquel hombre no respondió, solo observo. "Yo responderé tu ultima pregunta, porque puedo leerlo en tus ojos." Sonrió malévolamente. "La mujer cuyos labios acabas de tocar…es la mujer que en tu pasado significo tu vida. Ella es la mujer que tú siempre amaste y a la que le juraste amor eterno. Pero en esta vida, en este planeta, en este tiempo…esa simple mortal…" Rió. "…Es el amor del hombre que hasta ahora has llamado hermano."

"¿Darien?"

La sonrisa de Zafiro desapareció por unos segundos. "Te dejare elegir. Dejare que tomes la decisión con la que demostraras si realmente eres aquel al que muchos temen."

"¿De que hablas?"

Zafiro ignoro la pregunta. "Dime, príncipe… ¿Qué importa más –ahora que has encontrado a la mujer con la que sueñas a diario– la vida en un planeta que no te pertenece…o la vida junto a ella en el pasado?"

¿Ella? ¿Era ella la mujer cuyo rostro continuaba siendo vago en sus sueños? ¿Ella? ¿Era ella la novia con la que su hermano ha mencionado sentirse completo?

Seiya bajo el rostro, se encontró en la mayor contradicción de toda su vida. "Este soy yo…un hombre que, a pesar de encontrar un pasado aun aturdido, por sobre todo estará siempre la vida del presente." Dio media vuelta para darle la espalda a su agresor. "Yo no elegí esto y estoy seguro poder renunciar a una mujer que aun me es desconocida." Comenzó a caminar. "Si lo consideras una amenaza…" En ningún momento hizo intento alguno de detenerse. "…Puedes terminar con tus temores."

Zafiro entendió que aquel hombre quería que actuara como un cobarde al atacarle por la espalda. Pero él no sintió lo que esos terrestres llaman dudas.

Seiya giro abruptamente al haber escuchado una fuerte explosión detrás de él, sin él haber sido herido. Entendió de inmediato el porque.

Detrás de él, dándole la espalda, con la palma de su mano actuando como si fuese una barrera, Haruka ya retaba a Zafiro con la mirada.

"Eres un idiota." Zafiro bajo su propia mano. "¿Qué pueden hacer ustedes, si ha sido él quien ha entregado su vida?"

A comparación del intruso, Haruka en ningún momento bajo su mano. "¡Aten…" En sus labios una ligera sonrisa comenzaba a formarse. "…Shock…" Su sonrisa fingida la cambio por un rostro inexpresivo. "…Brunt!"

Pero el rostro de Zafiro no mostró sorpresa alguna por ver llegar a él aquel ataque. Con una sola mano, tal y como Haruka lo había hecho, Zafiro detuvo la energía.

Ahora siendo él quien sonriera, Zafiro enfoco sus ojos en Seiya. "¿Lo has entendido?" La misma energía la regreso, pero esta vez fue hacia ese que tiene como única misión eliminar.

Haruka quiso actuar rápido, pero la velocidad de su propio poder era impresionante. "¡Seiya!"

Una vez que la energía desapareció, Haruka, pero aun más Zafiro, se impactaron por ver a un hombre diferente. Sostenía una espada con la que había cortado el poder que deseaba herirle.

Seiya bajo el rostro levemente para ver su ropaje. La espada que sostenía entre sus manos tenía una insignia. Sonrió al levantar el rostro y ver a Zafiro. "Lo he entendido." Era la insignia de Cruithne.

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

"¿Serena?"

Los ojos de la desconocida, pero muy esperada princesa lunar, se abrieron al escuchar su nombre por cuarta vez. Rodeando la cama en la que se encontraba, Lita, Mina y Amy esperaban pacientes a que la joven abriera los ojos.

"¿Dónde estoy?" Pregunto confundida al reconocer que esa no era su casa.

"En mi casa. Mi nombre es Mina." Respondió Mina energéticamente.

"Y yo soy Amy."

"Serena, ¿Puedes recordar lo que paso?" Pregunto algo consternada Lita.

Serena logro sentarse. "Mina, Amy y Lita." Las miro y sonrió tímidamente. "Venus, Mercury y Jupiter, claro que recuerdo lo que sucedió." Las otras tres se miraron. "A pesar de saberlo, aun existen dudas que estoy segura encontrare muy pronto. Lo único que ahora sé claramente es que existe una gran responsabilidad sobre mí……pero nuestra batalla es compartida." Noto que faltaba alguien más, ella sabía quien. Pudo entender la ausencia de la última Sailor.

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

"Lo he entendido." Volvió a repetir al ver el rostro temeroso de Zafiro. "¿Lo has entendido tú?"

"_Lo ha conseguido."_ Pensó Haruka sin apartar la mirada de Seiya. Sonrió. Sonrió porque ahora frente a él se encontraba el verdadero heredero de la luna escondida.

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

"¿Michiru?"

"Te lo aseguro, estoy bien."

"¿No era esto lo que querías? ¿Por qué te has puesto así?"

"Sailor…"

"¿Qué?"

Michiru tomo el estuche de su violín. Setsuna es su amiga, pero aun así le resulta imposible sincerarse plenamente. "Esto es lo que esperamos por tanto tiempo, Setsuna. Hemos encontrado a nuestra princesa." Cerró los ojos para comenzar a disfrutar sus propias melodías.

Al comenzar a tocar, Michiru recordó de nuevo aquello que solo fue una ráfaga.

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Rei corrió para auxiliar a quien yacía sobre el pavimento.

"N…no." Logro musitar aquel extraño.

"¿Puede ponerse de pie? Yo lo llevare al hospital." Intento ayudarle.

"Gracias." Sonrió él débilmente.

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

"Son las dos de la mañana, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan irresponsable?"

Seiya se llevo una mano a la frente. "¿Quieres dejar de hablar ya? ¿Le has llamado?"

"Su celular esta apagado. ¿Por qué no fuiste por ella como te lo dije?"

"Te dije que no iba a poder, ¿Por qué no fuiste tu cuando te lo dije? Además ella no es una niña, lo ha repetido hasta cansarme."

"¿Qué esperas?" Darien se levanto del sofá.

"¿Y en donde piensas buscarla? De un momento a otro atravesara esa puerta." Él también se levanto, pero fue para dirigirse a su habitación.

"Actúas como si no te importara."

Seiya se detuvo. "Ella es así. Estoy seguro que no le importara si me preocupo. Terminara molestándose si lo hago. Iré a dormir, estoy cansado. Tú puedes quedarte y esperarla, pero solo perderás el tiempo. De un momento a otro atravesara esa puerta y dirá…"

Su frase fue interrumpida en el momento que la puerta se abrió.

"Darien, Seiya, ¿Qué hacen despiertos?"

Seiya rió. "¿Lo ves?" Se fue a su habitación.

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

"Te felicito, príncipe."

Seiya detuvo su mano, una vez que cerró la puerta de su habitación, para encender la luz. "¿De nuevo tu?" Pregunto a nadie en particular. Solo sabía que se trataba del mismo ente que le llevo a sus nuevas dudas.

"¿Has encontrado lo que deseabas?" Por el tono de voz, Seiya pudo deducir que esa pregunta fue echa con ironía. La ironía de las sombras.

"No."

"Mientes." A pesar de que no podía ser vista, esa sombra si pudo ver la gran mentira en los ojos del que acababa llamar príncipe. Sonrió entre las mismas sombras. "¿Sufres?" Vio la mano de Seiya moverse rápidamente para encender la luz. "¡No lo hagas! De lo contrario desapareceré…y conmigo se irán tus ultimas respuestas."

Seiya detuvo su mano sobre el interruptor de luz. "Lo he sabido todo."

"¿Todo?"

"Todo." Aseguro incrédulo.

"Bien, entonces… ¿Puedes decirme donde se encuentra el centro de tu vida?"

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Seiya. ¿Acaso también se le daría esa respuesta? ¿Quién era tal existencia? "¿Quién eres tu?" Exigió.

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

"Hola."

"Ho – hola."

"¿Cómo se siente?"

"No pude agradecerle bien, señorita…"

"Rei, mi nombre es Rei."

"Muchas gracias señorita Rei, me siento mejor."

"Me alegra. Solo he venido a saber eso. ¿Y puedo saber que le paso? ¿Tiene familia? ¿Cómo se llama?"

"Tuve una……pequeña pelea. No tengo familia, me mude a esta ciudad hace dos semanas. Y mi nombre…Zafiro." Sonrió malévolamente.

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

"¡Maldición!"

"¿Sucede algo?" Diamante llego detrás de su mujer especial.

"No." Mintió ella mientras se dejaba abrazar.

"Todo esta listo."

Serina giro abruptamente. "¿De que hablas?"

Diamante rió. "¿Ves esto?" La guió hasta llegar frente a un enorme cristal que reflejo el universo. Ambos observaron. De momento la imagen cambio. "El momento se acerca." Ella lo miro confundida. Diamante señalo el planeta Tierra. "Esta será nuestra oportunidad. Hemos esperado miles de años por este momento."

Ella soltó su mano de la de él. "¿Nuestro momento?" Lo era, era el momento que habían esperado pacientemente. Seria su momento de declarar victoria.

"Finalmente, amor mío, seremos victoriosos ante el imperio lunar. Falta muy poco para que Cruithne llegue al punto más cercano a la Tierra."

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

Seiya seguía sin moverse pero sus ojos continuaban examinando cada movimiento que la mujer delante de él fuera a hacer. "¿Te sorprende?" Pregunto ella. "He concedido lo que me has pedido."

Seiya continuaba observando. No entendía bien. Finalmente cerró los ojos para tener un poco de concentración.

Ella pudo ver, por las expresiones de él, que le era difícil concentrarse. "No lo estas intentando."

Seiya rompió su poca concentración. "Claro que lo estoy intentado."

"No es suficiente. La guerra que será desatada no podrá ser vencida sin que antes venzas tu propia guerra interna."

"¿Por qué haces esto?"

"Te lo he dicho."

"¿Quién es esa persona por quien deseas que yo entienda esto? ¿Quién eres tu?"

"Yo soy una guardiana mas que cuida del imperio lunar. Se que llegara el momento en el que seas tu mismo quien responda a todas esas dudas que aun continúan atormentándote. Solo tienes que intentarlo."

"¿Una guardiana? ¿Una Sailor?"

Ella movió la cabeza afirmando. "Sailor Uranus."

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

Zafiro bajo el rostro una vez que dejo el cuerpo que llevaba en brazos sobre el frió mármol.

"¿El príncipe de la Tierra?" Pregunto Serina confundida.

"Y de nuestra victima." Ultimo Diamante.

Ella continuaba sin entender. "Son hermanos." Le aclaro Zafiro.

"¿He – hermanos?" Serina bajo el rostro para ver a la mujer que su sirviente había llevado ante ellos.

"El príncipe de la Tierra, el príncipe de Cruithne y la guardiana de Marte, Sailor Mars, han reencarnado como hermanos en esta vida."

Todo era claro. Sailor Mars era una de las guardianas personales de Serenity. Serina sonrió entendiendo cual había sido el plan desde que esa mujer fue llevada a su presencia. "Ella nos servirá." Musito Diamante poniéndose de pie para dirigirse a aquella mujer.

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

"¿Seiya?" Seiya se detuvo al escuchar esa voz. Giro lentamente.

"Ho – hola."

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Él se hizo la misma pregunta internamente. "¿Seiya?" Volvió a preguntar al ver que él no se movía.

"Eh…" Sonrió tontamente. "Lo……lo siento. C – Creo que me equivoque." Dio media vuelta para marcharse.

"¿Estas seguro?"

Seiya se detuvo, tuvo que voltear a verla. "No." Confesó.

Serena sonrió al acercarse a él y tomar su mano. "Lo sé." Se acerco para rodearlo con sus propios brazos. Cerro los ojos y solo dejo que esa fragancia la invadiera. Seiya dudo en si corresponder a la manera en la que ella había dejado recostar su cabeza sobre su pecho. Solo supo que ese simple contacto había sido muy diferente al de la mujer que se le había confesado había amado en su pasado. Una vez que reacciono a lo que había hecho, Serena se alejo de inmediato. "Lo siento."

Él no respondió. Se limito a mirarla. A mirar cada expresión, la manera en la que se sonrojo y como bajo el rostro apenada. "Serena." Serena levanto el rostro. Parecía que era la primera vez que la conocía, le pareció hermosa, mucho más hermosa que la primera vez que la vio. Sonrió. "No se que hago aquí." Revelo sin querer hacerlo.

Serena volvió a sonreír mientras retrocedía unos cuantos pasos. Movió la cabeza ligeramente. "Yo tampoco lo sé." Esta vez fue ella quien dio media vuelta dispuesta a entrar a su casa.

"No, no." Seiya corrió para detenerla antes de que entrara. "No me has dejado terminar. No se que me impulso a venir aquí…solo se que en este momento lo único que quisiera es…" Tomo el rostro calido de la divina mujer entre sus manos y bajo lentamente.

"¡Seiya!"

Seiya se detuvo al estar a centímetros de tocar los labios que le habían incitado a hacerlo.

"¿Rei?" Preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Cuestiono él visiblemente molesto por verla ahí.

Rei sonrió. "Buenas noches, Serena." Se acerco. "¿O debería decir pri –?"

"¡No! Serena suena bien." Le interrumpió Serena al instante. "Por favor, este no es un buen momento para –"

"Claro que no es un buen momento……princesa."

Seiya miro a Serena con cierta confusión, pero quiso entender que se trataba de la ironía de su hermana. "Vamos a casa, Rei." La tomo del brazo y la llevo, pero Rei arrebato su brazo casi enseguida.

"No aun, hermanito." Mostró el broche de su mano. "Sere yo quien te revele la verdadera identidad de esta mujer, ¿Y sabes por que lo haré? Porque ustedes nunca fueron destinados el uno para otro. Ella te ha mentido, ¿No es así?" Pregunto retando a Serena con la mirada.

Serena bajo el rostro. "No es el momento." Volvió a repetir. "Por favor, Rei."

Rei levanto el broche y lo apunto a Serena. "Yo nunca llegare a servirte, ¿Lo sabes?"

"Rei, he dicho vamonos." Seiya quiso tomar la mano con la que su hermana amenazaba a Serena, pero en el momento que pudo sentir contacto alguno tuvo que soltarla de inmediato. Sintió como si hubiese puesto su mano sobre una flama. "Rei."

"Ella no es quien realmente imaginas. ¡Que esperas, cobarde! Muestra tu verdadera identidad para que mi hermano entienda que nunca fuiste nada mas que una farsante."

Serena movió la cabeza. "Se que no era esto lo que querías…pero podemos arreglar nuestras diferencias, solo…no aquí."

La muy pequeña sonrisa que Rei mostró solo fue de ironía. "Tu no eres mas que una cobarde. Siempre has huido para tu beneficio. ¿Piensas huir de aquí también?"

Serena bajo el rostro. "Por favor." Volvió a pedir, pero esta vez lo hizo con autoridad en su voz. "Vete." La miro furiosa. Había ya arruinado la que posiblemente seria su última oportunidad. "Buenas noches, Seiya."

Rei bajo su brazo en el momento que Serena la ignoro al pasar junto a ella. "¡Mars Power…Make Up!"

Aquel grito detuvo a Serena antes de abrir su puerta. No era necesario voltear para confirmarlo, pero aun así volteo. "¿R – Rei?" No fue ella, fue Seiya quien no solo mostró sorpresa en su voz, sino en su expresión también. "¿R–Rei…tú…?"

La Sailor ni siquiera quiso voltear a ver el rostro de su hermano, su única ira era reflejada para la mujer delante de ella. "¡Mars…Snake…!" Su ataque fue interrumpido en cuanto sintió sus brazos atrapados. "¡Suéltame!" Le exigió a su hermano. "Yo te revelare la verdad detrás de su sonrisa."

"Vamos a casa." Pidió él soltándola lentamente. "Ya no importa nada."

"¡No!" Lo empujo con fuerza. "¡…Fire!" Logro lanzar su poder a su único objetivo. Serena impacto herida contra la pared.

"¡Serena!" Seiya corrió hacia ella, pero Mars se interpuso en su camino. "Tu no eres mi hermana. Rei es caprichosa, impulsiva y hasta necia, pero ella jamás se atrevería a herir a alguien. Yo se que ella nunca se atrevería a hacerlo."

"¿Ahora ves lo poco que me conoces? Alguien, quien fuera, siempre fue más importante que yo. Ella, sin conocerla, también quisiste que fuera importante. Nunca pudiste volver a ser el hermano que en el algún momento me convirtió en lo más importante. Tu tiempo se redujo a un simple hola."

"Fuiste tu quien me aparto de tu lado. Fuiste tu quien puso esa barrera de independencia entre ambos. Yo intente acercarme, pero tú no me lo permitiste. Intente saber de ti pero lo único que obtenía eran reclamos por preocuparme. Rei, esto que estas haciendo no tiene fundamentos. Serena es irrelevante."

"No, Seiya. Ella tiene todo lo que yo siempre soñé tener. Ella lleva un titulo que no debería de corresponderle. Es tierna, carismática, alegre. Pero sobre todo, Seiya, tiene tu completa atención. ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué ella y no yo?"

Seiya observo los ojos de su hermana, intento buscar algo más que toda esa ira que se reflejaba en ellos pero no encontró nada más. Volvió a moverse para correr hacia Serena, pero la guerrera delante de él se lo volvió a impedir. De momento recordó aquello que ambos habían compartido cuando eran pequeños, una muy linda amistad.

"Nunca quise herirte, Rei. Tú siempre has sido parte muy importante de mi vida, eres mi hermana, eres a quien yo jamás permitiría que alguien hiriera. Perdóname si he sido yo quien lo ha hecho. Y sabes que siempre te aceptare tal y como eres, pero esto que estas haciendo no lo estas haciendo tu. ¿Quién ha llenado tu corazón del odio que tus ojos reflejan?"

"Ese……seria yo." Seiya giro al instante y al momento pudo reconocer ese rostro pálido y careciente de gesto alguno. "¿No es agradable saber que harías lo que fuera por tu linda hermana?"

"¿Tú?" Pudo saber que no solo su vida estaba en peligro, sino la de su hermana también y la de la mujer que aun se mantenía inconsciente no muy lejos de él. "Diamante." Musito solo por instinto.

"Vaya, tal parece que has comenzado a recordar." Diamante sonrió.

"¡Déjala ir!" Exigió Seiya al momento que se interpuso entre el recién llegado y Sailor Mars.

Diamante movió la cabeza. "Ella…me pertenece." Con un leve movimiento de mano, Diamante hizo que Sailor Mars cayera detrás de Seiya. "Ella me entrego su vida por su propia voluntad a cambio de obtener un poder magnifico. El poder para destruir a quien ella ha considerado su enemiga." Rió con fuerza. "Esa mirada, aunque no lo sepas, es la misma que mostraste cuando estuve apunto de destruir tu hogar." Seiya no mostró más sorpresas. "Esta bien, liberare a la que continuas llamando hermana……pero lo haré a cambio de ella." Señalo a Serena. "¿Qué importa mas, la vida de tu propia hermana o la de ella?" Su sonrisa incremento al ver que Seiya no se movió, no expreso sorpresa y no dio respuesta. "Ha sido una sabia decisión." Estuvo por dar el que seria su tercer paso para ir hacia Serena, pero Seiya se atravesó en su camino.

Diamante retrocedió al ser él quien si mostrara sorpresa por tener frente al heredero de Cruithne. "¡Déjala ir!" Exigió furioso.

Diamante lo observo hasta que pudo encontrar el punto débil de aquel príncipe. "Eres débil." Volvió a sonreír. "Aun no posees el poder suficiente para derrotarme y nunca lo poseerás. Siempre serás débil."

"N – no lo…es." Ambos voltearon a ver a una Serena que comenzaba a ponerse de pie muy débilmente. "N – nunca lo fue." Una vez de pie, Serena sonrió al ver la verdadera identidad de Seiya. "Perdóname…yo solo quise comenzar de nuevo, pero tal parece que nuestro destino nunca fue ser uno solo." Con lágrimas en los ojos, frente a ambos hombres, Serena hizo revelar aquel ser que vive dentro de ella.

"Mi bella dama…" Musito Diamante atónito a lo que veía. "…Serenity." Era ella, la mujer con la que ha soñado por eternidades. La mujer que le hizo encontrar un corazón en él. Tan hermosa, tan delicada, tal y como la había recordado por milenios.

La mirada de esa princesa solo pudo enfocarse en el hombre que aun mantenía una mirada atónita. Era él, el príncipe perteneciente de calidez desconocida, quien bajo levemente la mirada, apartándola de ella. Al ambos voltear, se dieron cuenta que tanto Diamante como Sailor Mars habían desaparecido.

Seiya regreso a la misma forma mortal que opto en ese planeta, ella hizo lo mismo. "Siempre lo supiste." Musito sin verla.

"Solo quise saber que hubiese sido de nuestras vidas si –……pero ahora se que nuestras vidas nunca serán pertenecientes."

"Se termino. Aquella vida se termino en el momento que renunciamos a todo."

"¡No! Te equivocas, yo no pude renunciar, no quise renunciar."

Seiya dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda. "Yo si renuncie…porque siempre ame a alguien mas."

Serena bajo el rostro. "¿No has entendido porque hice esto, verdad?" Él giro de nuevo. La pregunta no tuvo sentido para él. Los hermosos ojos de la joven comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas. "Yo ame mi hogar, ame a mi gente, ame Cruithne."

"Yo también, princesa Serenity. Yo ame por sobretodo mi reino."

"¿Por qué nunca pudiste ver que yo no era mas la princesa inexperta? Mi madre me lo dijo. Me dijo que el legendario cristal de plata me concedería el poder al regalarse a mí. Yo lo sabía todo, al menos eso imagine. Quise a un hombre por quien desafié las reglas de mi reino. Pero, tal y como mi madre me lo dijo, el ultimo sentimiento despertó en mi. Amor, Seiya, me enamore." Sus mejillas ardieron ante tal revelación. "Me enamore del hombre que se había convertido en una promesa. Porque alguna vez tu prometiste liberarme……pero yo nunca quise ser liberada de tu lado. ¿Por qué nunca lo viste? Todo hubiese sido diferente si hubieras entendido que mi corazón jamás quiso apartarse de tu lado."

"¿T – tu……me –?"

"¡Si, Seiya! ¡Yo te ame! Te ame a tal punto de no importarme vivir otra vida…si esa era la única manera en la que tu corazón llegase a latir por mi." Siempre lo supo. "A comparación tuya…" Bajo levemente el rostro solo para evadir su mirada. "…yo no renuncie al recuerdo de un reino que compartí…contigo."

Seiya bajo el rostro. "Lo siento…" Susurro incoherentemente. "…pero mi amor por alguien siempre fue eterno y aunque reencarne en otras vidas mas…estoy seguro que mi corazón le continuaría perteneciendo a esa mujer."

Serena camino de nuevo hacia él y le tomo ambas manos. "¿No ha importado mi sacrificio?" No recibió respuesta. Ella misma tomo una de las manos que sostenía y la subió a su mejilla solo para sentir una caricia, aunque fuera forzada, de él. "¿Y esa mujer……nunca podré llegar a ser yo?"

Seiya tomo control de su propia mano y fue él mismo quien rozo sutilmente la mejilla de la descendiente lunar. "N –" Enmudeció en cuanto ella selló sus labios. Tan dulces, frágiles y temblorosos, los labios de Serena temieron apartarse y nunca mas volver a sentir esa calidez. Pero lo hizo, se separo bajando el rostro a su paso. Pero su rostro tuvo que levantarse al sentir una mano bajo su mentón. Él logro que lo mirara a los ojos. Sonrió. "Quiero regresar." Susurro acercándose nuevamente a ella y detenerse a escasos centímetros de sus labios. "Estoy listo para regresar…" Con ambas manos tomo el rostro confundido de la que en su pasado se convirtió en su compañera. "…porque ahora no temo a este sentimiento, como temí en ese pasado. He encontrado el centro de mi vida." Secreteo siendo él ahora quien quisiera regalarle esa sensación de calidez, dulzura, paz y vida que esos labios le prometían.

En algún punto ideal, cualquiera que fuera, Cruithne llegaba al punto más cercano al planeta Tierra…el punto más vulnerable de la luna que por siglos es escondida.

-

**XxXxXxX****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_**¡Hola!**_

Lo prometido es deuda, espero continuar actualizando así. Pero sobre todo, espero les continué gustado.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me continúan apoyando a pesar de haber dejado en el olvido esta historia.

**XxX**

♥…_**Serenity**__**Kou**__**…♥**_


	12. Desagradable Peripecia

**XxXxXxX**

**CRUITHNE**

**XxXxXxX**

**Aclaración – **Como ya he especificado en todos mis otros fics, ninguno de los personajes de Sailor Moon me pertenece. Naoko Takeuchi es la dueña de todo. Yo solo escribo para perder el tiempo.

**XxXxXxX**

**CAPITULO**

**XII**

**XxXxXxX**

- _**DESAGRADABLE**_ _**PERIPECIA**_ -

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

_La ausencia disminuye las pequeñas pasiones y aumenta las grandes, lo mismo que el viento apaga las velas y aviva las hogueras._

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

_Confiare__ en ti al quedarte a mi lado,_

_Y __reposare sobre tus labios._

_Recelare tu mirada __vital,_

_Y prometo __que en mi corazón serás inmortal._

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

"No lo entiendo."

"No necesitas hacerlo. Tu misión es cumplir ordenes y la que te he dado es una."

"Pero mi señora, eso significaría contradecir las ordenes de –"

"Dime, Zafiro, ¿Cual es tu mayor deseo?"

La pregunta tomo al sirviente por sorpresa. "¿M – mi mayor –?"

"¿Tu libertad?" Serina sonrió al haber encontrado la respuesta en la mirada sorpresiva de quien se arrodillaba frente a ella. Zafiro bajo el rostro solo para ocultar esa mirada. "Te la regalare." Esas palabras hicieron eco en la mente del hombre que no podía desear nada más. "Has demostrado ser un sirviente leal. Estoy dispuesta a conceder tu libertad…a cambio de tener al príncipe que deseo. La decisión esta en tus manos, Zafiro."

El hombre dudo para levantar el rostro una vez mas, por su mente atravesaba la imagen de una vida que muy posiblemente podrá tener con tan solo obtener su libertad. "…Mi libertad…" Lo era, era lo que mas deseaba. "Mi señora…" Decidido, finalmente levanto el rostro. "…ace –"

Su respuesta fue interrumpida por la repentina aparición de Diamante frente a él. "De pie." Ordeno. Zafiro hizo lo que se le mando. "Encargarte de ella." Le entrego a la Sailor que dormía en sus brazos.

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

"¿Estas segura, Serena?"

"Completamente. Necesitamos ayudarla…por eso estoy aquí." Amy, Mina y Lita intercambiaron miradas. "¿Lo harán? ¿Me ayudaran?"

"No es que no queramos hacerlo, lo que no entendemos es porque tu quieres ayudarla. Todas sabemos cual fue su reacción al saber que tu –"

"Por favor." Pidió con una diminuta sonrisa. "Haría lo mismo por cualquiera de ustedes. Solo necesito su unión. Ustedes siempre compartieron mis alegrías y mis tristezas. Esta es una de ellas."

Las otras tres volvieron a mirarse. La primera en mover la cabeza fue Mina. "Cuenta conmigo, Serena."

"Y conmigo."

"Creo que no tendré otra opción." Amy y Lita se unieron a la petición de la que también querían considerar como amiga.

Serena sonrió. "Gracias." Se puso de pie al instante. "Vamos."

"¿A dónde?"

"¿A dónde?" Repitió graciosamente. "A volver a ser quienes fuimos."

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

"¿Y por que nosotros?"

"Porque ustedes parecen saberlo todo. Solo quiero encontrar a mi hermana sin que nadie resulte lastimado. Necesito que me ayuden a encontrarla, donde quiera que este."

"No hay tiempo, Seiya."

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Una vez que Cruithne sea visible gracias a la luz que refleja el sol a la Tierra, ellos sabrán que será el momento perfecto para revelarse. Lo saben, Seiya, y todo esto es parte de su plan para que tu cometido sea olvidado."

"Pero…yo ya he encontrado mi razon de vida."

Haruka fue el primero en ponerse de pie, seguido por Yaten y Taiki, impresionado. "¿Has recuperado el corazón de Cruithne, el cristal azur?"

"¿Qué? No, no me refería a eso, pero no importa ahora, ¿Me ayudaran?"

"No." Taiki objetó. "El tiempo ahora es regresivo, no podemos arriesgarnos. Ella es una Sailor, es fuerte. Nuestra misión es diferente. Espero que puedas entender eso, Seiya. Lo siento."

Seiya asintió. "Esta bien. Posiblemente _su_ misión es diferente…pero la mía, aquí, ahora, es cuidar de mi hermana." Salio furioso del departamento.

Yaten cruzo los brazos. "Vaya manera de ponerlo a prueba."

"Lo encontrara. El deseo de supervivencia será su razon para encontrar el cristal con el que será invencible." Sonrió. Él mismo sabía que esa era la prueba perfecta.

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

"¿Molesto?"

Seiya detuvo su próximo paso. "No." Respondió visiblemente molesto sin haber tenido que girar para demostrarlo. "¿Qué quieres esta vez?"

"¿Qué pasa, príncipe? ¿Es así como agradeces todo lo que he hecho por ti? Te libere de una gran carga al llevarte con ella. Tu mismo lo has confesado…ella ahora significa tu razon de vida, ¿O me equivoco?"

"¿Cómo puedes saber tanto?"

La mujer detrás de él solo sonrió. "Yo te ayudare a buscarla."

Aquel ofrecimiento hizo que Seiya girara para verla. "¿Lo harás? ¿Me ayudaras a encontrar a mi hermana?"

Sailor Uranus asintió. "Lo haré. Pero antes necesito que me respondas… ¿Cuál es tu elección?"

"¿Mi elección? ¿A que te refieres?"

"La mujer por la que callaste en tu pasado ese sentimiento que había despertado en ti, es la misma que confeso su amor mutuo. Y la mujer por la que estas arriesgando tu vida al encontrar es la que intenta herirla. Cuando el momento llegue, ¿Cuál será tu elección? ¿Por quien estas dispuesto a pelear?"

Seiya bajo levemente el rostro. No quería ni había pensado en que su hermana es la misma que quiere herir a la mujer que desde siempre, internamente, juro proteger.

La Sailor delante de él espero. "¿Dudas?"

Seiya movió levemente el rostro. "No."

Respuesta inesperada. La misma Sailor no espero tal respuesta. ¿No dudaba? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no dudaba? Él tenía que dudar. Él tenía que sentirse acorralado. Él tenía que sentir temor. "¿Por qué?"

Seiya sonrió. "Deberías de saberlo. Tú, siendo la guerrera que has aparentado saberlo todo, deberías de saber el porque."

Uranus corrió para detenerlo antes de que Seiya girara. "¿Qué estas diciendo?"

Seiya no hizo más que sonreír. "Imagine que lo sabias todo." Continúo su camino sin notar la mirada confusa, angustiada y perdida de la Sailor.

"No, creo que aun no se todo." Uranus dio media vuelta y fue ella quien termino desapareciendo olvidándose del ofrecimiento que acababa de hacer.

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

"¿Seiya? ¿Mi hermano?"

"Lo siento, por un momento pensé que lo sabias." Kakyuu bajo el rostro realmente apenada. "Yo no quise…"

"Esta bien." Darien tomo la mano de la que hasta hace un par de minutos aun era su novia. "No quiero pretender que no lo sabia." Kakyuu lo miro extrañada. "Lo supe hasta hace poco."

"¿Por qué continuaste con esto?"

"Porque no quise lastimarte. Tú eres especial para mí por todo lo que en algún momento de nuestras vidas pudimos llegar a compartir y lo ultimo que desearía seria verte sufrir."

"Él es todo lo que yo necesito para nunca sufrir." Darien no pudo hacer más que dirigirle una muy pequeña sonrisa. "¿Lo entiendes, verdad?"

"Lo entiendo."

"Esta vez no seré cobarde al dejarlo solo. Esta vez luchare con él, a su lado, y finalmente realizaremos la promesa mutua que nos regalamos. Esta vez estaré a su lado y será por siempre. Darien, quizás tu también puedas llegar encontrar a tu princesa."

Darien sonrió. "Quizás ya la he encontrado."

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

Michiru y Setsuna se miraron e inevitablemente se sonrieron. "Así será, princesa."

Serena se alegró de saber que todo lo que hizo nunca fue en vano. Cinco de sus guardianas le prometían esa unión que ella tanto estaba buscando. Sabía que ahora tenía poco tiempo pero ella misma estaba dispuesta a todo por ayudar a sus amigas. Aunque una de sus guardianas, en esa vida, no la considere una. "Gracias." Completó para las dos mujeres delante de ella.

"He encontrado la energía de Mars." Anuncio Amy captando la atención de todas.

Serena necesitaba entender si lo que estaba haciendo era porque en efecto quería ayudar a su guardiana, o quizás solamente estaba haciendo esto por él. "Vamos." Lidero par salir. Muy posiblemente su respuesta era más complaciente cuando pensaba en él.

"Serena." Serena fue arrebatada de sus pensamientos al escuchar esa voz ya conocida frente a ella. Sonrió débilmente al no imaginar ver a ese hombre ahí. "Mi Serena." Ella ni siquiera supo como paso pero en solo segundos Darien ya la había encerrado en un abrazo protector. Ella entendió esa reacción o al menos supo su porque. "Yo iré contigo." Le dijo al oído. "Yo te protegeré como no pude hacerlo antes. Gracias por esta oportunidad que nos regalaste. Ahora lo he entendido. Finalmente ya podemos estar juntos. Ambos venceremos todo por nuestro amor."

Mina aclaro su garganta para que el recién llegado captara que no estaban solos.

No fue él, sino Serena quien lo empujo suavemente para que rompiera ese abrazo. "No creo que este sea un buen momento para –"

"Al contrario. Este es el mejor momento. Sera el momento para demostrarte que no pienso volver a dejarte. ¿Hiciste todo esto por nosotros, verdad? ¿Nos diste una nueva oportunidad para finalmente querernos sin obstáculos, no es así? Lo sentí desde el primer día que te vi." Tomo su rostro con ambas manos para que ella viera la sinceridad de sus ojos. "Gracias." Complemento antes de conectar sus labios con los de ella.

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

"¿Qué hacen aquí? Pensé que no querían ayu –"

"Sailor Mars esta destruyendo la ciudad."

"¿Qué?"

"Se están preparando para el único, y muy posiblemente ultimo, resplandor de Cruithne. Seiya, esa mujer no es tu hermana."

"Ella es solo una mujer que dio su libertad por poder."

"Y lo único que busca…es terminar con la mujer que estaba destinada a proteger.

Seiya se dispuso a correr, pero se detuvo antes de hacerlo. "¿Piensan negarme su ayuda de nuevo?"

"No." Respondió Taiki.

"Has fallado, Seiya." Revelo Yaten al caminar junto a él.

¿Había fallado?

"No lo entendiste, nunca entendiste cual era tu obligación." Haruka siguió a los otros y los tres comenzaron a alejarse más.

Seiya se mantuvo en el mismo lugar por segundos que parecieron minutos al intentar encontrar la razon de esas palabras. ¿Le habían dicho que él no era lo que ellos esperaban? Débilmente sonrió al imaginar la hermosa sonrisa de su dama especial. No. Él no sentía haber fallado.

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

"Aun posees la voluntad de pelear." Sailor Mars miro con furia a la mujer delante de ella. "Él te ayudara, siempre lo hará. Pelea, Mars, antes de que ese poder termine por destruir tu alma."

"¡Mars Snake…!"

"Aun puedes pelear. ¿Acaso no sabes que hay quien sufre por ti? Hay quienes te quieren e intentaran hasta lo imposible para protegerte. ¿Por qué eres tu quien los hiere así?"

Mars ya no pensaba, ya no podía escuchar mas, ya no quería. Se sentía poderosa. Con una sola mano al aire sentía que podía terminar con el mundo entero. Se sentía indestructible. Ese era el poder que necesitaba para odiar mas a quien ella misma considero enemiga. "¡…Fire!" Disparo su llamarada directo a quien ya le molestaba. Pero ella misma enfureció aun más al ver a quien arriesgo su propia vida para mover a Kakyuu fuera del ataque letal.

Seiya se dejo caer de espaldas para que la pelirroja no resultara herida. "¿Estas bien?" Pregunto intentando ponerse de pie.

"Seiya." Se aferro a su cuello aprisionándolo en el más dulce de los abrazos. "Sabia que llegarías. Sabia que –" Calló al ver a Seiya moverse para liberarse de sus brazos y levantarse de inmediato. Él no quería pensar en nada más que no fuera la mujer que, ahora sonriente, estaba dispuesta a terminar con lo que ya ha comenzado. Kakyuu se levanto para detenerse junto a él. Levemente deslizo su mano para entrelazar sus dedos con los de él. Seiya bajo el rostro impresionado por ese acto. "Esta vez será diferente, te lo prometo. Ya no hay reglas para una batalla. Y yo estaré aquí, junto a ti, para nunca mas dejarte."

Yaten, Taiki y Haruka se miraron. Los tres mostraron expresiones diferentes al ver esa escena tan…inesperada.

Seiya sonrió tenuemente, pero solo lo hizo por inercia al recordar que ella había sido quien él llego a considerar su única ilusión.

"¿No es encantador?" La ironía de Mars no solo era reflejada en sus palabras. Al Seiya volver a verla noto en la mirada de la guerrera odio.

Sutilmente, Seiya deslizo su mano fuera del agarre de Kakyuu. "Rei, esto no eres tu. Ni siquiera eres feliz aun teniendo todo ese poder, estoy seguro."

"No, Seiya, yo solo seré feliz hasta desaparecer a mi única molestia. Puedo perdonar tu vida, incluso la de ella…" Señalo a Kakyuu. "…pero no la de mujer que he odiado desde el primer día que la conocí. ¿Acaso pretendes arriesgar tu vida por cualquiera?" Sonrió maliciosamente. "¡Mars Snake…!" Seiya, sin dudar, extendió los brazos para dejar a Kakyuu detrás de él. Mars comenzó a mover la cabeza. "Tonto… ¡…Fire!"

Para Seiya no fue sorpresivo, pero quizás para Mars si, encontrar una barrera frente a él. Al mover el rostro encontró a Taiki a unos cuantos metros de él. "Te lo he dicho…ella no es tu hermana."

Yaten y Haruka se colocaron a los costados de Taiki. Ninguno de ellos, a comparación de Seiya, estaba dispuesto a perder más tiempo. Sus miradas mostraban la determinación para su única misión.

"¡No!" Exclamo Seiya, captando su atención, al haber estado casi seguro de leer sus miradas.

"¿Existe otra solución?" Pregunto Yaten preparándose para levantar la mano y apuntar hacia la Sailor enemiga.

Antes de que Seiya pudiera responder furioso, su atención se desvió a la mujer que comenzó a reír incesablemente. "¿Ustedes?" Más que reír, Mars se burlo. "Debajo de esa faceta segura y determinante, ustedes también me temen porque saben que no podrán herirme." Rió aun más al ver los tres rostros indiferentes. "Claro, existe quien puede terminar con todo esto." Miro a Seiya desafiándole. "Pero también estoy segura que él jamás lastimará a su pequeña hermana, ¿O me equivoco, Seiya?"

Seiya miro a sus tres amigos y a su hermana. Todos le decían algo indescifrable con la mirada. Sus ojos se forzaron a cerrarse al aparecer una llamarada. Al abrirlos, Mars ya había desaparecido. _"¡No!"_

Dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda a los otros tres, para encarar a Kakyuu al ella haberle tomado la mano nuevamente para que lo hiciera. Le sonrió. "Ella no es tu hermana, Seiya." Levanto la mano y acaricio el rostro del que siempre fue su hombre ideal. "Yo quiero ayudarte."

Seiya le tomo la mano solo para que parara esas caricias. "Gracias…pero esta vez seré yo quien –"

"No." Ella coloco un dedo sobre sus labios, silenciándolo. "El mundo, mi mundo, sin ti ya no valdría nada. Yo puedo ayudarla, estoy segura que puedo ayudarla. No pienso dejarte solo en una batalla de nuevo." Una vez más se aferro a él abrazándolo afablemente. "Tu corazón es tan calido que luchare contra todo por nunca hacerlo sufrir."

Ella misma se separo y lo abrazo por el cuello para atraerlo hacia ella. Toco sus labios de manera diferente ya que ahora temía a volver a separarse. Estaba segura de que el corazón de ese hombre le pertenecía y ahora su único temor era perderlo.

El carraspeo de una garganta atrajo a Seiya a la realidad y de inmediato se separo de la también princesa. Giro para descubrir que fue Haruka quien le hizo girar. Pero eso no le importo. Lo que le importo fue ver a Serena, junto a su hermano, seguido por otras cinco jóvenes, siendo testigos de aquella escena.

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Cuestionas mis ordenes?"

Mars dejo caer su rostro mostrando respeto. "No, claro que no."

Zafiro llego detrás de ella y de inmediato también reverencio. "Mi, señor, todo esta listo."

Diamante sonrió complacido. "Perfecto." Se levanto, tomando la mano de su aliada, para dirigirse al enorme cristal que refleja el universo. Mars y Zafiro salieron al Diamante haber movido la mano como señal para que lo hicieran. "¿Lo ves, Serina? La oscuridad dejara de ser nuestro refugio en muy poco tiempo."

Ella miro el cristal detenidamente. "Poco…falta muy poco." Sonrió para ella misma. Nadie, ni siquiera el hombre que sostiene su mano, podía entender el verdadero significado de esas palabras.

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

"¿Es mi imaginación o por que parece que no te importa esto?"

Zafiro se detuvo. "¿Te importa?"

Mars sonrió. "Claro que no. Pero dime, ¿Cuál es tu razon para estar aquí? A comparación tuya, yo no poseo una. Yo sola me he permitido mi cometido, gracias al poder que se me ha dado."

"¿Mi razón?" Rió. "¿Realmente la quieres saber?" Ella no respondió. "Posiblemente, a pesar de aparentar no tener corazón, te pueda llegar a doler esa respuesta." Siguió su camino.

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

El rostro de Serena, siendo el único que Seiya veía, pudo pronunciar todo lo que palabras no pudieron.

"Seiya." Darien rompió aquel contacto de miradas al acercarse a su hermano. "¿Dónde esta?" Más que preguntar, reclamó. "Necesito que hablemos." Llego frente a él.

Seiya lo miro y dio media vuelta. Darien entendió que quería que lo siguiera.

Serena no perdió detalle de cómo ambos se miraron. Ella los siguió con la mirada hasta que ya no eran visibles. Una vez ellos lejos, Serena desvió un poco la mirada para detenerla sobre la mujer que segundos atrás se colgaba del cuello de Seiya. Kakyuu camino hacia ella.

"Serena, de no haber sido por ti…nada de esto hubiese podido ser realidad. No cabe duda que el conocernos no fue coincidencia, todo ha sido parte de nuestro destino para cambiar las leyes de una monarquía inexistente. Finalmente podremos ser autónomos para tomar libremente la mano de los que amamos. Gracias, Serena, porque ahora finalmente podré estar con Sei –" Ella misma calló al notar la seriedad en el rostro de a quien le hablaba. "¿Sucede algo?"

"Lo siento, pero nada de lo que has dicho es verdad." Hablaba como si no hubiese nadie mas a su alrededor.

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Me refiero a que fui egoísta al solo pensar en mi, pero no me importa. Lo único de lo que estoy completamente segura ahora…es que yo no dejare de ser quien fui." Dejando a Kakyuu sorprendida y confusa, Serena dio media vuelta para marcharse. Desvió un poco para detenerse frente a uno de los tres hombres que muy posiblemente esperaban por Seiya. Le sonrió al acercarse un poco más para ver sus ojos. "Lamento mucho todo esto." Tomo su mano, sorprendo no solo a él sino a todos los que observaban. "Pero siempre esperare por ti." Dejándolo atónito, Serena beso su mano.

Todos los demás, pasmados, dejaron escapar sus asombros. "Pri – princesa…" De inmediato él bajo el rostro y estuvo por reverenciarle al arrodillarse, pero Serena le detuvo con la misma mano para que no lo hiciera.

"Es la única manera en la que puedo agradecer lo que has hecho por mi. Y cuando llegue el momento…me gustaría que tomaras la mejor decisión." Le sonrió una vez más y soltó su mano.

Yaten y Taiki no tenían ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Lo único que tenían bien claro era la incomodidad de Haruka.

"Serena…" Kakyuu la llamo antes de que Serena continuara su camino. Ella se detuvo pero no lo hizo para girar. "¿Qué es lo que no estas dispuesta a dejar de ser?"

La pregunta, posiblemente esperada por Serena, la hizo girar para que, al dar su respuesta, no quepa duda alguna. Le sonrió. "La legitima soberana de Cruithne."

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

Seiya le dio la espalda a su hermano al haber escuchado eso último. "¿No dices nada?"

Darien bajo el rostro, no sabía si tenía una respuesta para eso. "Sabes, Seiya, por sobre todo…tu siempre serás mi hermano." Seiya giro abruptamente al escuchar eso. Sonrió. "Pero han sido milenios sin saber como seria mi vida con ella." La sonrisa de Seiya desapareció. "Seiya…claro que entiendo todo tal y como lo has dicho, pero eso no quiere decir que tú no la dejaras libre de un compromiso que nunca fue ansiado por ninguno de los dos. Y una vez que lo hayas echo, cuando ella sea libre, yo la estaré esperando."

"¿Y si no sucediera así?"

"Claro que sucederá así…hermano. ¿O acaso me dirás que con la convivencia de aquella unión llegaron a sentir algo uno por el otro?" Rió incrédulo. "Claro que no, ¿Verdad?" Al ver el rostro serio de Seiya, Darien desapareció su sonrisa. "¿Verdad?"

Una vez mas, Seiya le dio la espalda pero ahora fue para regresar al lugar en donde le esperaban. "Tu lo has dicho, Darien…por sobre todo…tu siempre serás mi hermano." Continúo su camino. _"Pero menos ante ella."_

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

"¿Estas seguro que no tienes nada que compartir?'

Haruka se cruzo de brazos. "No." Farfulló molesto. "¿Quieren dejar de preguntar?"

Yaten se movió para poder estar frente a él. "Pero ella no parecía compartir la misma opinión. ¿A que se refirió al decir _'cuando estés listo'_?"

"¡No lo se! ¿Quieren dejar de acosarme con estúpidas preguntas?"

Los otros dos arquearon las cejas. "Esta bien, lo sentimos. Pero cualquier cosa que te este sucediendo… ¿Sabes que puedes contar con nosotros, verdad?"

Haruka de momento dejo esa molestia y su posición defensiva al escuchar el conforte que Taiki le obsequio. "Lo sé…gracias." Sonrió. "Posiblemente no me sienta preparado para hablar de esto ahora…pero se que en cuanto lo haga, sabré que tendré en quien pueda confiar."

"¿Dónde esta?" Los tres voltearon al ver llegar a un Seiya frenético. Yaten lo ignoro, Taiki lo miro sorprendido y Haruka solo encogió los hombros. "Serena."

"En su casa…a lo mejor." Respondió cortante Haruka.

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

"Pero…"

"Ha sido esa mi promesa, Zafiro. ¿Piensas ahora retractar tu respuesta?"

"No, mi señora, pero ahora existe un problema mas…Sailor Mars."

"¿Mars?" Ella rió hábilmente. "¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta? Diamante ha utilizado su punto débil para utilizarlo a nuestro favor, pero yo he encontrado una mejor manera de manipularla. Ella será la razon de mi victoria; obtener lo quiero, a quien quiero. Él no podrá negarse a mi petición porque será entonces cuando su hermana me resultara inservible. Y cuando finalmente tenga al príncipe que deseo…podré obtener el poder completo y Diamante no me servirá más. Sera entonces que tu obtendrás lo que deseas."

Zafiro reverencio. "Así será, porque el momento ha llegado. El príncipe que usted desea es el mismo que en muy poco tiempo padecerá. Sera entonces, en el momento que Cruithne se haya revelado, que usted podrá tomar su vida entre sus manos. Y Sailor Mars…será quien entregue a su propio hermano."

Serina sonrió complacida. "Perfecto."

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

"Por favor, escúchame." Serena se detuvo finalmente al escuchar esa petición. "No quiero mentirte, por eso necesito que confíes en mi."

"¿Confías _tú_ en mi, Seiya?"

"Claro que si." Ni siquiera lo dudo. "No podría no hacerlo. Esto no será fácil, pero nadie dijo que lo seria. Quiero tomar tu mano y atravesar por esto…juntos." Le tomo ambas manos. "Quiero que puedas confiar en mi, necesito que –"

"¡Pero tu la dejaste! Tú le permitiste que te besara. ¿Qué me puede hacer pensar que no regresaste al pasado cuando lo único que deseabas era estar con ella? Ella fue tu única razon para –"

Seiya se aferro a ella envolviéndola con sus propios brazos. Deposito un beso en su frente. "Por favor…solo necesito que me digas que me quieres. De tus labios solo necesito escuchar que seré inmortal en tu corazón y que todo lo que ya hemos dejado atrás ha sido eso…pasado."

"Hay cosas que el tiempo no borra, Seiya. Tu decías quererla tanto que…" Se aferro a él rodeándolo con sus brazos. "…no voy a dejar que sea ella quien me arrebate esta seguridad. No se lo permitiré ni a ella, ni a nadie. No quiero peleas, pero no me importaran si solo así podré defender esta felicidad de tenerte a mi lado."

Seiya se separo un poco solo para ver la seguridad de esas palabras y su determinación. "No estarás sola…porque yo siempre estaré a tu lado para esa batalla. Yo seré el primero en defender este sentimiento. Eso…lo juro." Le tomo el mentón para acercarla a sus labios. Él atesoraba la dulzura de esos labios por sobre todo lo maravilloso del mundo.

Cuanto deseaba nunca mas dejarla ir.

Pero fue ella quien se separo y al hacerlo entendió su porque. Detrás de Seiya, con ojos lujuriosos, Diamante le sonreía inexpresivamente. Quien no compartía la misma expresión fue su acompañante.

Seiya giro al ver la razon de la separación de Serena.

"¿No es conmovedora la escena?" Pregunto Diamante sonriendo.

"No." Musito Mars entre dientes. "No la es."

-

-

**XxXxXxX****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_**¡**__**Hola**___

Quiero ser cien por ciento honesta con ustedes, porque es lo menos que se merecen por su paciencia, interés y apoyo.

¿Confuso? Si, mucho, a tal punto que estoy haciendo hasta lo imposible por no perder la secuencia de la historia. Siento que esta historia esta perdiendo más de lo que me imagine. Por eso pido disculpas, por si las expectativas para la misma están desapareciendo. Lo estoy intentando, les aseguro que lo estoy intentando.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo ya que sin el muy seguramente ya hubiera dado por perdido este fic.

**XxX**

_**¡Gracias**__** mil!**_

♥…_**Serenity**_ _**Kou**__**…♥**_


	13. Anhelando Convicción

**XxXxXxX**

**CRUITHNE**

**XxXxXxX**

**Aclaración – **Como ya he especificado en todos mis otros fics, ninguno de los personajes de Sailor Moon me pertenece. Naoko Takeuchi es la dueña de todo. Yo solo escribo para perder el tiempo.

**XxXxXxX**

**CAPITULO**

**XII**

**XxXxXxX**

- _**ANHELANDO**_ _**CONVICCIÓN**_-

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

_Sin oscuridad no habría sueños_

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

_Mi __armonía es solo para ti,_

_Cierra los ojos y por siempre estaré__ ahí._

_Dame tú a mí…_

_La señal que me guié hacia ti._

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

Haruka, Yaten y Taiki miraron con desconcierto a Seiya.

"¡Arrodillarte!" Demando la mujer delante de él.

Seiya la miro antipáticamente. "¿Qué es lo que estas pensando?" Le reclamo Haruka al ver que Seiya no se movía. "No tenemos nada mas que hacer aquí. ¡Vamonos!" Volvió a exigirle, intentando que reaccionara.

Pero Seiya se mantuvo en el mismo lugar, frente a la misma mujer y con la misma expresión, mientras su mano derecha apretaba con fuerza su hombro izquierdo. Ella sonrió placidamente. "Tu siempre serás el príncipe de mis sueños."

Finalmente Seiya alejo su mirada de ella y termino bajando el rostro.

"¡Que estas haciendo!" Yaten estuvo por correr hacia él, pero Taiki se lo impidió poniendo un brazo de intermedio.

Las rodillas de Seiya comenzaron a arquearse levemente, sin dejar de apretar su hombro. Su mirada se había perdido en la oscuridad de sus ojos al cerrarlos. Él mismo pisoteo su dignidad en el momento que sus rodillas tocaron el adoquinado. Ella sonrió triunfante. Finalmente podía verlo tal y como ella siempre deseo tenerlo…a sus pies. Pero su sonrisa desapareció en el momento que Seiya cayó completamente desvanecido.

Zafiro se acerco a un Seiya inerte y lo tomo entre sus brazos para desaparecer seguido de Serina.

Yaten y Taiki no hicieron más que bajar el rostro y desviar la mirada. "¿Qué es lo que les pasa? ¿Piensan dejar que –?"

"¿No lo escuchaste, Haruka?" Taiki fue el primero en dar media vuelta. "Él no nos necesito nunca. Lo dijo claramente…nosotros siempre fuimos una molestia para él. Lo que él acabo de hacer echa por la borda todo lo que nosotros siempre intentamos proteger. Al parecer era cierto…él nunca mas volverá a ser quien fue en el antiguo reino."

"No están diciendo eso en serio, ¿Verdad? ¿Acaso no se han dado cuenta en el peligro que él mismo se ha puesto? ¡Él hizo eso por ella!"

Ambos, Taiki y Yaten, se detuvieron. "¿Qué?"

Haruka movió la cabeza. "Son unos estúpidos, ¿No han entendido acaso que su única razon fue ella, su princesa?"

"¿S – su…princesa?"

Taiki frunció el ceño. "¿Cómo es que tu puedes saber mas de lo que nosotros hemos entendido?"

"Porque ustedes no han entendido nada. Ella fue su única razon para hacer lo que hizo." Miro a Yaten. "Seiya ni siquiera pudo pedirte que sanaras esa herida."

"¿¡Por que lo permitiste!?" Reclamo furioso Yaten. "¿Por qué permitiste que nosotros –?"

"¿Por qué sabes todo lo que nosotros hemos ignorado? ¿Por qué, Haruka?"

Haruka bajo el rostro ante esa pregunta. "No lo entenderían."

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?" Pregunto molesto Yaten al tomarlo por la camisa.

Haruka no hizo intento de liberarse. "Esta bien…se los diré…" Empujo a Yaten y de su bolsillo saco un extraño broche. "¡Uranus Planet Power…!"

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

Antes de que Sailor Mars estuviera por abrir la boca de nuevo, Serena la silencio abofeteándola no solo una, sino dos veces haciendo que la Sailor cayera por la fuerza del segundo golpe.

Mars no se levanto, posiblemente esperaba esa reacción pero nunca pensó que Serena se atreviera a descargar su furia.

"¡Déjame!" Exigió Serena dándole la espalda. "¿Era esto lo que querías? ¿Disfrutas su dolor tanto como el mío?"

Mars se levanto antes de que Serena dijera más. "¡Cállate!" La tomo por los brazos y comenzó a agitarla. "¿Qué sabes tú de lo que yo quiero? Se que no pretendes entenderme. Se que muy en el fondo desearías que yo desapareciera al haberte confesado egoísta. Se que no eres lo que inútilmente aparentas ser. Yo puedo ver a través de tus ojos y se que no eres sincera." La soltó. "Por eso y mas, yo nunca caeré a tus pies como lo hicieron las demás."

Serena bajo levemente el rostro. ¿Era verdad? ¿Esa Sailor podía ver a través de sus ojos? "Eres libre." Musito al no ser necesario expresarlo de otra manera. La habitación, así como también era opaca, era desierta.

Mars calló cualquier cosa que estuviese por decir al escuchar eso. "¿Qué has dicho?"

Serena, decidida, la encaro. "He dicho que eres libre. Tarde o temprano terminare con todo lo que desea herirnos y cuando ese momento llegue…no quisiera pensar que elimine a quien pudo ser mi amiga. Prefiero en ese momento pensar en ti como alguien que también quiso hacernos daño. Desde este momento te has declarado mi enemiga."

Mars dio media vuelta. "Lo sabia." Sonrió. "Tú no eres la princesa que todos creen. Tu egoísmo y prepotencia no pueden ser disfrazados ante mis ojos. Siempre lo supe, por eso nunca hice el esfuerzo de conocer aquella amistad que tanto actuabas." Salio de aquella habitación furiosa.

Segundos después, Serena se dejo caer para que sus rodillas fueran su único soporte. En ese momento pudo dejar rodar todas esas lágrimas contenidas que no pudo mostrar frente a la Sailor. "Perdónenme…porque siempre fui una cobarde." Sollozo internamente, ahogándose en su propio dolor. El eco de esas paredes, de otra manera, delataría la debilidad que ha disfrazado arduamente. _"Seiya."_

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

Uranus bajo el rostro. Yaten y Taiki retrocedieron. Lo que acababan de presenciar era algo imposible y a pesar de haber sido testigos, aun era difícil de creer.

Posiblemente fueron segundos, quizás minutos, pero solo podían saber con certeza que ninguno podía hablar.

"Se los dije…no lo entenderían." Yaten y Taiki se miraron.

"Pero Haruka esto es –"

"¿Imposible? Si, pero cuando finalmente logre aceptar esta esencia…supe que tanto mi vida, como mi misión, se habían dividido. Eso fue lo que ella me enseño cuando me mostró las dos vidas que viven en mi."

"¿Ella?" Cuestiono Taiki.

Uranus movió la cabeza. "Son ustedes quienes no demostraron lo que siempre expresaron ser; fuertes, valientes y determinantes. Él no les fallo a ustedes. Son ustedes quienes han fallado." La Sailor, tan solitaria como ha sabido ser desde que despertó, dio media vuelta para marcharse.

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

Seiya se dejo caer sobre el verdoso campo. La maravilla de su alrededor era indescriptible. Se encontraba en el lugar más hermoso. ¿En que momento había dejado de sentir dolor? Posiblemente en el momento que sus ojos apreciaron la divinidad a lo lejos. O quizás fue al oler el delicioso aroma de las flores. No importa el momento, solo se atrevió a cerrar los ojos y dejar que sus lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas.

"Bienvenido a casa."

Seiya levanto el rostro al sentir que alguien había llegado frente a él. Al haber subido la mirada, sus parpados se cerraron por segundos para aclarar su visión y poder, si era cierto lo que sus ojos le mostraban, sonreír aunque fuera vagamente. "Madre." Musito bajando el rostro de nuevo, pero esta vez fue por respeto.

Aquella mujer, cual primor sin igual, bajo para levantar el rostro de su hijo y ver sus ojos reflejados en él. Seiya, al sentir el suave contacto, dejo que su rostro se levantara a voluntad de la mujer que acababa de reconocer.

"La ultima vez que lloraste ante mi fue cuando me pediste interceder para cancelar un compromiso indeseado, pero ahora, hijo mío, ¿Cuál es la razon de tu llanto?"

Seiya, levantando su mano temblorosa, logro tocar la suave mano de una mujer que por un tiempo fue olvidada. "Porque he regresado a casa, madre. He regresado a Cruithne."

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

"¡Seiya!"

Serena se llevo una mano a la frente al sentir el rodar de su sudor. No supo en que momento cerró los ojos para permitirle a una pesadilla cualquiera descontrolar la muy poca calma que intentaba retener. Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, siéndole imposible no sollozar de nuevo, y permitió que aquel sueño le trajera desconcierto a su corazón. Lo habían herido por su culpa y era esa misma culpabilidad la que no le dejaba tranquila.

••

"_¿No es conmovedora la escena?" Pregunto Diamante sonriendo._

"_No." Musito Mars entre dientes. "No la es."_

_Seiya__, tomando de inmediato una posición defensiva, tomo la mano de Serena y la hizo retroceder. "Rei…"_

_Antes de que él dijera algo más de ese nombre, la Sailor le amenazo sin pensar al formar una saeta creada por su propio don, el fuego. "¿Qué esperas?" Le cuestiono Diamante al verla dudar. "Él solo me estorba para tomar mi trofeo." Al sentir esa mirada lujuriosa, Serena por inercia se abrazo a la espalda de Seiya. Diamante solo rió al recibir la mirada irascible de Seiya._

_Pero segundos después, para sorpresa de __Diamante y de Mars, fue Seiya quien solo mostró una ligera sonrisa, causando ira visible en Diamante. "Atrévete." Extendió los brazos mientras reto a su hermana con la mirada. "¡Anda, lanza!"_

"_¿Qué esperas?" Volvió a preguntar satisfecho Diamante a la misma Sailor._

_Serena, posiblemente entendiendo lo que él estaba por hacer, salio de la parte protectora que Seiya le ofrecía y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos. Seiya le tomo la mano deteniéndola. "¿Qué estas haciendo?" Pregunto molesto. No estaba él dispuesto a verla arriesgarse por nada, ni nadie, ni siquiera él, si eso era lo que posiblemente pensaba hacer._

"_Suéltame." Le pidió seriamente. Seiya la miro determinante. Intentaba buscar alguna respuesta mediante su mirada, pero ella no parecía querer darle una. "¡Suéltame!" Le exigió arrebatando su brazo de la mano protectora que él le ofrecía. Nuevamente inicio su camino hacia Diamante._

_Al Seiya dar su primer paso para correr hacia ella, __solo sintió como algo ardiente había atravesado su hombro izquierdo. Su camisa se tiño de carmín enseguida. Serena giro aterrada al verlo caer. Al regresar la mirada a sus agresores, noto que la saeta en la mano de Mars ya no estaba. "¿Cómo pudiste…?" Enmudeció al ver a la Sailor sostener una nueva sagita amenazante. "¡NO!" Esta vez fue ella quien, al ver como Seiya intentaba ponerse de pie inútilmente, extendió los brazos dejándolo pasos detrás de ella. "¿Mi vida…o la de él?" Pregunto sollozante._

_Diamante tomo la mano de Mars para que desapareciera su arma. Asintió. Sonrió. Y extendió su mano para que su dama ideal comenzara su camino._

"_No te perdonare si haces esto…" Ella continuaba su camino a pesar de que, escuchando dolorosamente, las farsantes palabras hirientes de Seiya ni siquiera le podían hacer dudar. No cuando se trata de lo que se ha prometido proteger hasta con su propia vida…él. Escucho un gemido de dolor, posiblemente él intento ponerse de pie. "…Sabes que aunque hagas esto yo te buscare hasta el fin del universo." Lo pudo escuchar reír. "¿Por qué no me ahorras ese trabajo?" Ella se detuvo. Volteo, tuvo que voltear. ¿Estaba realmente actuando tontamente? Lo vio sonreír al él sentir su mirada sobre él. "Sabes que lo haré." Musito._

_¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se pregunto. Sin más respuestas, Serena giro para correr hacia él. Se abrazo a su cuello pidiéndole perdón con ese acto. Pero todo termino al sentirlo caer sobre sus brazos. "¿Seiya?" Él, dejando caer sus parpados, logro regalarle una última sonrisa. Frenética, Serena giro el rostro para ser testigo, una vez más, de cómo el arco de las manos de Mars desaparecía al haber sido lanzada su saeta, sin fallar, al mismo lugar en donde la anterior se había extinguido en el hombro de Seiya._

_Diamante sonrió al ver esa mirada. Le enloquecía. "Ambas." Respondió finalmente. Levanto el dedo índice y con ese simple acto la hizo desfallecer._

••

"Pierdes el tiempo."

Serena regreso a la realidad de esa sombría habitación. No lo había visto. Posiblemente él había estado ahí desde que ella dormía, lo imagino por la manera en la que él se mantenía sereno recargado sobre la pared.

Ella desvió la mirada. Le desagradaba la manera en la que él la desnudaba con la mirada. Abrazo sus rodillas mientras las juntaba a su pecho intentando brindarse protección propia.

Sin embargo, la mirada despreocupante de él, a comparación de ella, mostraba la determinación que a ella le falta. Diamante dejo la posición de observador y, con la misma osadía, camino hacia ella.

"Por milenios, desde que conocí tu mirada, he soñado con tenerte a mi lado para siempre. Quiero tu paz, tu belleza, tu cuerpo, tu poder." Llego al pie de aquella cama. Serena escondió el rostro en sus brazos al no desapartarlos de sus piernas. Quería regresar la indiferencia con la que había disfrazado su rostro, pero se sentía vulnerable. No podía. Deseaba levantar el rostro, ponerse de pie y terminar con la sonrisa lujuriosa que sabia se mantenía en aquel rostro frente a ella. "Podemos regresar…juntos."

Aquella frase la hizo levantar el rostro y mostrar la perplejidad de su mirada. "¿Regresar?"

"Regresar, mi princesa. Podemos regresar y comenzar de nuevo…juntos. Podemos conquistar galaxias, juntos. Incluso podemos ser los dueños del universo, juntos. Tú eres todo lo que yo necesito para lograr eso. Así como eres la diosa con la que solo me atrevería a ser dueño absoluto." Rodeo la cama y llego a sentarse cerca de ella. Serena no hizo intento de moverse, aunque lo hiciera sabia que no podría correr a ninguna parte. "Dame el poder……a cambio yo te daré lo que deseas."

Serena, dudosa, levanto una ceja. De momento pareció regresar el desapego fingido de su mirada. "¿Por qué? Estoy segura que sabes que terminare con todo el daño que han causado. Incluso en este momento, viendo tus ojos, puedo sentir tu miedo al imaginar una respuesta negativa."

Él sonrió y estiro el brazo poco para tomar el rostro de una mujer que aparentaba no ser ella. "Ella cree que no lo se. Imagina que tiene el control de todo, pero no es así. Yo se todo lo que hace, todo lo que dice, incuso hasta lo que piensa. Pero la he dejado realizar sus propósitos. No lo sabe, pero todo lo que hace solo me beneficia aun más." Serena movió el rostro para liberar su mentón del agarre. "He actuado sigilosamente para que sus planes se realicen con mis actos, pero siempre estando a un paso mas a delante de ella. Ella dejo de ser la mujer con la que compartía más allá de un poder unánime al haberme traicionado."

"¿Mi poder, a cambio de todo lo que deseo?" Se pregunto a si misma, realizando la pregunta en voz alta. "Si lo hiciera, ¿Cómo puedo asegurar que cumplirás?"

Él se puso de pie. "Existen mundos que no nos pertenecen, este es uno de ellos. A comparación mía, ella se enamoro. Ese es el mayor error que podemos cometer para olvidar lo que deseamos."

"¿Tu mayor error…seria enamorarte de mi?"

Diamante, atónito, la observo. Observo la naturalidad con la que esa pregunta salio de esos intrigantes labios. Sonrió para ella. "La diferencia…es que yo ya te tengo a ti. Ella, por el contrario, esta por perder lo único que ha deseado tener sinceramente." Entendió que, por la carencia de expresión, Serena no había entendido. "Él encontró la libertad que tu buscabas a su lado por si solo."

El semblante de Serena cambió repentinamente. "¿S – Sei –?"

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

"No era tiempo aun."

Haruka dio media vuelta al escuchar aquello. No deseaba otra lección. "¿Hasta cuando continuaras aleccionándome? Te he dicho que pierdes el tiempo, no lo necesito."

"¿Ha sucedido algo mas?"

"No."

"Esta bien, no preguntare más."

Haruka la vio levantarse del sillón y asimilo que lo hizo para irse. "Lo siento, no ha sido por ti."

Ella se detuvo. "Se que no soy yo, pero en parte me culpas por todo lo que te sucede."

"¿No lo harías tu si estuvieras en mi lugar?"

"Quizás, pero también lo agradecería."

"¿Cómo?"

"Posiblemente puedes hacer mas de lo que tu te imaginas. Se que aun te es extraño, pero –"

"Gracias por haber venido…pero no era necesario." Le interrumpió antes de que ella dijera más.

"Claro." Se dirigió a la salida.

"Hotaru…" Ella se detuvo. "…discúlpame. Es solo que…no se que hacer. Me siento confundido. Imagine haberlo sabido…pero ni siquiera se cual es mi deber ahora."

"Ella te dio la oportunidad de ser quien tu quisieras. No pretende mantenerte a su lado si no lo deseas."

Haruka, en desesperación, mordió su labio inferior. Quería decir tanto sin darse cuenta que no podía. "No iré contigo."

Ella enmudeció sus preguntas, más no pudo ocultar la expresión de su rostro.

"No iré contigo…" Le reitero. "…porque ella te tiene a ti."

"Entiendo." Intento sonreír, pero fue inútil. En cambio se acerco a él y le ofreció la mano. Haruka la miro, extraño. "Ha sido un placer conocerte…Aten."

Haruka sonrió pero no tomo la mano. "No ha sido en vano tu esfuerzo."

"Lo se, porque has tomado la que consideras tu mejor decisión. Yo siempre estaré esperando por ti…para llevarte a casa."

"Yo ya encontré mi hogar……Cruithne."

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

"¡Vamos, Seiya!" Darien continuaba sacudiendo bruscamente el cuerpo de Seiya. "¡Vamos, estúpido!"

Paro lo que hacia pero no fue voluntariamente. Malachite lo tomo por los hombros para que detuviera su desesperación. "No podemos continuar aquí."

"¿Darien?" Zoisite le llamo al los cuatro verlo inexpresivo.

"Hermano…has llegado." Darien reacciono a esa voz. Giro, con ojos nublados producto de las lágrimas ya acumuladas, para ver la sonrisa hiriente de la Sailor. "¿Has venido por mi?" Pregunto libremente.

"¿Qué has hecho, Rei?"

Ella borro cualquier gesto de su rostro. "Lo que debí haber echo hace mucho tiempo…ser yo."

"¿Por qué te empeñas en ser quien no eres? ¿En que nos equivocamos?"

Mars desvió la mirada para detenerla en el hombre postrado sobre una cama de cristal. "¿Quieres que te diga que tan arrepentida estoy?" Espero. Él no respondió. "No lo estoy. Al contrario, me agrada verlo pelear internamente por intentar mantenerse en este mundo. ¿Crees que pueda lograrlo?"

"Me resulta increíble saber que eres tú, la niña con la que crecimos juntos y quien en su momento quiso compartir nuestras travesuras, aventuras y tristezas. ¿Por qué le has hecho esto? ¡Es nuestro hermano!"

Ella levanto una mano y comenzó a mover de un lado a otro su dedo índice. "¿Acaso _él_ nos considera familia? Darien dime, ¿Por qué crees que esta aquí?"

"Porque tu mente ha sido controlada para herir a tus seres queridos. Se que la verdadera tú nunca haría algo así."

"Curioso, lo mismo dijo él, pero creo que también te equivocas. Esta _soy_ la verdadera yo. Pude haber sido controlada, como tú me has descrito, pero yo misma elegí mi camino. No te pido que sientas mi dolor porque se que te seria difícil. Esta vez soy yo, no existen él o tu para darme ordenes."

"Hablas como si nunca hubieses conocido el verdadero significado de la palabra '_familia'_."

"¿Y para me sirve eso? Tú, ahora, que tanto lo proteges, ¿Sabes por que esta él aquí?" No quiso ni esperar a tener cualquier respuesta. "¿Llamas _tú_ familia a un hombre que arriesgo su vida por la misma mujer que tu intentas proteger? ¿Le llamas familia a un hombre que te mintió?"

"¿Mentirme?"

"¿Es que acaso no te lo dijo? ¡Oh! Parece que tu hermano puede ser muy reservado cuando se lo propone. Darien, Seiya no esta aquí por mi…sino por _amor_ a la mujer que en el pasado gobernó junto a él." Memorizo cada gesto. "¿Te duele? ¿Es eso a lo que llamas…_familia_?"

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

Serena observo cada movimiento, cada gesto. "¿No lo agradeces?" Posiblemente quería hacerlo, pero no sabía que reacción estaba teniendo su mente y corazón al contradecirse. Tan solo se atrevió a bajar el rostro, ignorando la risa satisfactoria de aquella mujer. "¿Qué será mejor que dejarte aquí sufriendo por él? He obtenido lo que deseo. Él estará por siempre a mi lado. Su poder, así como me es incógnito, me es indiferente. Yo solo lo deseo a él."

Serena se cubrió los oídos. "Mientes." Musito. "Tan solo tienes miedo. Los días son regresivos. La espera es cada vez mas corta. La que ustedes llaman luna escondida llegara al mismo punto que llego hace mil años para regalarnos lo que en aquella vida no pudimos tener. Y yo estaré con él……cuando Cruithne se convierta en nuestro solar."

Aquella dama de la oscuridad la vio entrelazar sus dedos mientras dejaba descansar su rostro sobre sus manos. Pudo ver, antes de que Serena ocultara su rostro, una sonrisa en sus labios. "No hay esperanza para ti."

"Regresara." Musito Serena ahora sollozando dentro de ese pequeño cuadro de consuelo. "Regresara por nosotros."

"¿Qué? Eres tonta, ¿No has entendido que nadie regresara por ti? Una vez que Diamante termine con tus guardianas, ¿En quien mas puedes depender para tu seguridad?" Rió incontrolablemente. "Ilusa. ¿Quién regresara?" Más que preguntar, Serina se burlo.

"Cruithne." Musitó sollozante.

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

Seiya, aun siendo querido mediante ese abrazo, abrió los ojos olvidando a quien le estrechaba entre sus brazos. Lo que ella le había dicho quebranto su corazón por completo. Su madre se separo para poder verlo a los ojos. "Por favor." Le pidió suplicante.

Seiya bajo el rostro para esquivar la mirada delante de él. Su madre siempre fue una mujer sabia y sabía que estaba ya descifrando el extraño gesto de su rostro. "P – pero no…"

Ella le tomo la mano al verlo dudar. "¿Ahora entiendes por que no sientes dolor?" Seiya bajo el rostro para ver su hombro y entender lo que se le decía. "Ahora tu lugar esta aquí con nosotros, conmigo, con todo lo que alguna vez te perteneció." Seco las lágrimas de su hijo con solo rozar su mejilla. "Hijo mío, tú ya no eres perteneciente a aquel mundo."

-

-

**XxXxXxXxX****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_**¡**__**Hola**___

Creo que el capitulo salio un poco mas pequeño que los demás, la razón es porque viajare y quisiera actualizar ambas historias antes de irme. Aun así espero les continué gustando esto. Intentare actualizar tan pronto regrese.

_**¡Gracias a todos sus lindos reviews!**_

_**.•. **__**Serenity**__** • **__**Kou**__** .•.**_


	14. Asfixiado Corazón

**XxXxXxX**

**CRUITHNE**

**XxXxXxX**

**Aclaración** – Como ya he especificado en todos mis otros fics, ninguno de los personajes de Sailor Moon me pertenece. Naoko Takeuchi es la dueña de todo. Yo solo escribo para perder el tiempo.

**XxXxXxX**

_**CAPITULO**_

_**XIV**_

**XxXxXxX**

- _**ASFIXIADO**_ _**CORAZÓN**_ -

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

_La ausencia disminuye las pequeñas pasiones y aumenta las grandes, lo mismo que el viento apaga las velas y aviva las hogueras._

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

**_Este amor_******

_  
_**_Complicado y sencillo,_**

_  
_**_Es el dueño del tiempo_**

_  
_**_Que hace eterno el silencio._**

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

"_Nunca."_

"_Gracias."_

"_¿Por qué?"_

"_Por darme la respuesta que deseaba. Yo tampoco. Jamás seré capaz de amar a nadie como te amo a ti, Endymion."_

-

Finalmente Darien le dio la espalda a la luna. El tanto observarla le trajo viejos recuerdos. Lo había jurado, ¿Qué pudo cambiar? Ella siempre fue la razón para continuar esperando. Y al verla por segunda vez, supo que esa espera había valido la pena.

¿En donde estuvo el error?

Ella lo juro.

Quizás lo que ella ignora es lo mucho que él ha conservado esa promesa. Necesitaba decírselo para recuperar a la mujer que por milenios ha sido dueña de su corazón.

Y ella volverá. Será entonces que le pida regresar juntos, como siempre se prometieron estar.

"Estamos listos."

Frente a Darien le esperaban ya sus cuatro fieles amigos, posiblemente los únicos que ha tenido en esa y en aquella antigua vida. Recordó haber tenido otro, aquel con el que también compartía un vínculo de sangre, pero que él mismo estaba dispuesto a romper.

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

Aquello fue impredecible. Los ojos de Seiya, mas que llenarse de incógnitas, se llenaron de lagrimas.

El hombre que se arrodillo ante él levanto el rostro, esperando que Seiya diera la orden de ponerse de pie. Pero Seiya no pudo decir nada. Tan solo lo observo. Preguntas cuestionaban su mente desesperándolo por no encontrar respuesta a ninguna. Movió la cabeza, señal suficiente para quien aun se mantenía a sus pies.

"¿A – acaso tú –?" Balbuceo.

"Existe aquella puerta que es conocida como la puerta del tiempo. Es legendaria por su habilidad de poder viajar a través del tiempo. Su única guardiana posee el don de vida eterna, porque si ella muere…aquel pasaje desaparece con ella. Imposible de perturbar al tiempo. Pero también existe la vida detrás de la muerte, una mujer que custodia la puerta de la vida. Ella, a comparación de la guardiana del tiempo, muere para volver a renacer como la misma persona, sin olvidar su única razón de existencia. Ella vive en ambos mundos. Y el tiempo que me ha dado para estar aquí esta siendo pagado con su propio tiempo de seguir una secuencia." Sonrió. "Ella lo dijo; 'Si entra uno…uno sale.'"

Seiya sonrió, tomo la mano de su amigo y deposito algo en ella. "Se que podrás hacerlo. Siempre he confiado en ti para lograr lo imposible."

Haruka bajo el rostro para ver lo que había sido dejado en su mano. Él mismo sonrió al momento que comenzaba a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro. "No me has entendido." Entrego un anillo ya bien conocido por él mismo, el corazón de Cruithne. "Estoy aquí para que ese uno…seas tú."

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

Sailor Pluto sostuvo tan fuerte como pudo su centro. Neptune hizo lo mismo con su espejo marino.

"Puedes entregarla, Sailor Pluto." Ordeno Serena detrás de Diamante. "Ya no existe nada que podamos perder."

Pluto movió la cabeza, no reconociendo las palabras de esa mujer. "Lo has escuchado, ha sido una orden." Diamante estiro el brazo esperando a recibir lo que había pedido.

"¿Perturbar al tiempo? ¿Por qué?"

"Porque es lo que él quiere, Pluto." Serena se dirigió hacia la Sailor y una vez que llego frente a ella tomo suavemente de sus manos la llave del tiempo. Inexplicablemente Pluto no sintió deseos de pelear con ella. Su mirada fue confortante y sin tristeza alguna, al contrario, su princesa parecía querer eso sin tener que ser obligada a algo.

Serena se acerco a Diamante y entrego la llave. Él sonrió satisfecho por su gran logro. Jamás imagino tener todo lo que deseaba tan pronto y con ayuda de la mujer que siempre quiso a su lado.

Mars observo con desconfianza la escena. Ella sabia que existía alguna razón para la actitud inusual de Serena.

"Ahora cumple lo que has prometido."

••

"_¡Mercury Shine Aqua Illusion!"_

••

Diamante sonrió al acariciar la mejilla de la mujer inexpresiva delante de él. Serena no deseo moverse.

••

"_¡Jupiter Coconut Cyclone!"_

••

De momento Diamante dejo su mano frente el rostro de Serena. Ella cerró los ojos, entendiendo lo que él deseaba.

Dudó.

••

"_¡Venus Wink Chain Sword!"_

••

Serena inclino el rostro para así humillarse ante él al besar su mano. Al retroceder pudo ver la sonrisa placentera que él sostenía.

Diamante dejo aparecer sobre su mano los tres cristales con las insignias de Mercurio, Júpiter y Venus.

"¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Ellas son innecesarias. He obtenido todo lo que deseaba tener; la caída de tus guardianas, la legendaria llave del tiempo, tú…y la desaparición de Cruithne. Lo tengo todo."

Serena dio media vuelta para ver a las últimas dos guardianas que se mantenían de pie. Quiso decirles algo pero no pudo, tan solo movió los labios inaudiblemente.

Bajo el rostro, sonriendo a su paso.

Neptune levanto su talismán. "¡Submarine Reflection!" El reflejo fue tan fuerte que obligo a todos a cubrirse los ojos.

Al finalmente recuperar visibilidad, Diamante intento buscar a su mayor logro. Y la encontró a tan solo unos pasos de él. "¿Nos vamos?"

Diamante la tomo del brazo, apretándola con fuerza. "¡¿Qué hiciste?!"

"Yo no he hecho nada. ¡Me lastimas!"

"¿Dónde están? ¿Qué les has dicho? ¡Habías planeado todo esto! ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué me obligas a lastimarte?" Serena giro el rostro para no ver la mirada furiosa tan cerca de ella. De repente solo lo sintió soltándola. Lo miro y tuvo que girar ella misma para ver que fue lo que le había causado la impresión que su rostro no ocultaba.

Por escasos segundos sus ojos la traicionaron al haber imagino ver al hombre que muere por volver a ver delante de ella. Pero no era él.

"No vuelvas a tocarla." Exigió furioso el recién llegado.

Diamante acaricio el rostro de Serena mientras su otra mano atravesaba su cintura. "Ella me pertenece. Ella _quiere _pertenecerme. ¿No es así, princesa?"

"No." Respondió casi de inmediato Serena. "Yo no pertenezco a nadie."

Ante aquella respuesta, Endymion desenvaino su espada. "¡Suéltala!"

"Pero tampoco me obligo a lo que no quiero." Diamante sonrió al escuchar aquello.

Endymion se encontró con una sonrisa, cualquier sonrisa menos natural. Él lo entendió. Existía algo más allá del silencio que ella estaba guardando.

••

"_Luces preciosa esta noche." Endymion revelo su rostro y se acerco a ella para abrazarla. "La noche anterior no pude terminar de decir el motivo de mi presencia."_

"_Ya lo se." Tomo su mano con la otra, tratando de ocultar aquel anillo regalado. "Siento no haberte dejado hablar, yo solo quería…quería protegerte. He sabido que Kakyuu hablo con Seiya y…"_

"…_Y llegaron a un acuerdo. El mismo que tú y yo haremos ahora." Le tomo ambas manos, notando aquella sortija pero no opino, no podía opinar, no después de saber quien es ella ahora. "En un año la Tierra y Cruithne podrán unir fuerzas, de las cuales tomaremos ventaja para defenderno__s de un enemigo en común. El mismo que acabo con tu hogar. Kakyuu y yo estaremos ahí, así como él y tú estarán aquí. En un año tu poder despertara al máximo y podrás recuperar el cristal de plata, con la ayuda del cristal de Cruithne. En un año…" Le volvió a sonreír tiernamente. "…podrás ser libre." La confusión en el rostro de Serenity decía todo. "Los únicos que pueden superar a los reyes son sus predecesores. Será entonces que Sailor Pluto podrá abrir el portal del tiempo cuando tú……tú puedas negarlo tres veces frente a ellos."_

••

¿Por qué su mirada le hizo recordar de nuevo el pasado? Ella continuaba sonriéndole como si aquello ella misma lo hubiera visto también, pero su rostro de instante evadió el de él.

Endymion camino hacia ella, importándole poco las amenazas que recibía a lo lejos. Su mente no podía entender nada más que no fuera la mirada atrayente de esa mujer. Ella continuaba sonriendo, quizás esperándolo.

Endymion paró. Ella le había dado la espalda y continúo su camino siguiendo a Diamante.

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

A cada paso, Serena le aumentaba otro mas largo. Su camino se extendido. Con escasos pasos llego delante de él, haciéndolo detener. "Se termino."

Diamante la observo por varios segundos. No entendió su reacción. Movió la cabeza ligeramente, mirando a Mars, dando una orden cualquiera.

Mars entendió la orden pero no se movió. No se atrevió a moverse después de ella misma ver la sonrisa de Serena. No era más una sonrisa. No era una sonrisa dulce que pudiera despertar afecto. Era una de cansancio, tristeza y desagrado. Por alguna razón Mars no se movió, ignorando cualquier orden que se le hubiera dado.

"Esta aquí." Serena le tomo la mano.

Diamante le soltó. Ese contacto le produjo escalofrió. El contacto delicado de esa princesa se había convertido helado. Ella no desaparecía esa sonrisa. "¿Quien?"

"De ti he obtenido lo que deseaba."

Diamante la tomo del brazo antes de que ella girara y se marchara. "¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿Acaso piensas que te dejare ir?"

"No quisiste escuchar. Yo intente advertirte. Nunca quise dañar a nadie, pero tú me quitaste todo lo que yo deseaba proteger. Tu frialdad, egoísmo y odio hirieron todo en lo que yo creía. Arrebataste mi libertad, mis amigas, mi sonrisas, _él_. De ti he obtenido lo que deseaba." Bajo el rostro para ver su brazo ser oprimido con gran fuerza. Le dolía, pero existían otros dolores que lastimaban aun más. Él parecía no desistir. Odiaba no ver expresión de temor en ella.

"Suéltala."

Diamante detuvo el dolor, pero no la soltó. Ambos voltearon al haber escuchado aquello.

Con el rostro lleno de lágrimas, Sailor Mars sostenía al aire una de sus tantas saetas. Quizá la mas poderosa. Su luz quemaba como el mismo fuego. Su frente sudaba. Nervios o miedo, no lo sabía. "Suéltala." Volvió a demandar decidida. Diamante rió. Serena movió la cabeza mirando a la Sailor. "¿Qué esperas?" Su flecha tuvo un solo blanco. "Me equivoque." Bajo suavemente el rostro, dejando que sus lágrimas cayeran más rápido. "Perdón." Pidió inaudiblemente. Solo sus labios se movieron, sabiendo que Serena los leería.

Serena asintió, mas no pudo sonreír como ella hubiese querido. Pudo ver a través de los ojos de la Sailor que le dolió escuchar lo que ella había dicho. Pero Serena no pudo sonreír ante el perdón de la guerrera porque muy dentro continuaba culpándola de todo. Ella fue la única causante de sus ahora lagrimas. No podía conmoverle verla llorar porque fue una de esas mismas saetas con la que entrego a su hermano.

"Lo prometiste. Prometiste nunca dañarlo a cambio de separarlos. Yo no quería que –"

"Mentí. Yo solo cumplo mis propias protestas. Tú también me eres innecesaria ya." Finalmente soltó a Serena. Ella supo porque lo hizo. Estaba él dispuesto a terminar con la Sailor también. Dio media vuelta, dispuesta a darle la espalda a todo lo que estuviese por pasar. Comenzó a caminar. Sus pasos fueron marcados para darle lugar a otro. Dudaba. El tiempo entre un paso y otro comenzaba a ser dilatado.

Pero Serena dejo de dudar en cuanto escucho un grito. Fue él. No importándole más, comenzó a correr ahora dejando lágrimas a su paso. Ni siquiera esas podían caer en un lugar específico porque el viento las arrastraba a su paso. Corría con más fuerza, temerosa de escuchar que después fuera la Sailor quien gritara en agonía.

Sabía que no se perdonara por haber dejado que su rencor dominara su voluntad. No era ella. Ella la hubiera ayudado con tan solo pensar que esa guerrera también fue alguien importante en la vida del hombre por quien tiene alucinaciones.

Corrió.

Su propia culpa comenzaba a dañar sus pensamientos. No había marcha atrás. Todo en lo que ella creía desapareció en segundos.

Finalmente llego a un alto involuntario. Choco con alguien, lo que la hizo caer. Ni siquiera le importo levantar el rostro y dejar que vieran sus lágrimas. Peor aun, temía a que su carrera haya sido en vano y quien sea que estuviera frente a ella fuera el mismo hombre que dejo su mano marcada en su brazo.

Oculto su rostro entre sus brazos. Continúo sollozando. Solo deseaba dejar escapar todo aquello que le aprisiona.

Una simple caricia la hizo entrar en razón de nuevo. Levanto el rostro y justo frente a ella encontró una sonrisa comprensible. Sonrió. Se dejo abrazar tanto como ella correspondió la acogida. Necesitaba tanto de un abrazo.

••

"_No importa. __Si hemos de tener caminos diferentes…desearía siempre guardar el recuerdo de que mis labios hayan sido tocados por primera vez por el hombre que mas amé." Cerró los ojos, queriendo que el hombre delante de ella entendiera su petición._

_Espero._

_Fue extraño sentir otros labios sobre los de ella. Pero fue aun más calido al saber que esos labios pertenecían al hombre a quien le prometió amor inmortal._

••

Esta vez fue diferente. A pesar de que su mente fue invadida por el pasado de nuevo, ya no podía tener la misma calidez. Sin embargo espero a que él separara sus labios, no queriendo ni teniendo la fuerza de alejarlo.

Segundos después él lo hizo. Endymion se separo. La miro. Supo enseguida que fue mal momento para demostrar lo que su corazón sentía. Las lágrimas de su siempre especial princesa no cesaban.

"Perdón." Pidió al imaginar que él produjo parte de esas lágrimas.

Serena acaricio su mejilla. Con ambas manos le tomo del rostro y lo atrajo hacia ella, siendo ahora ella quien besara los labios que desesperadamente siempre buscaron los de ella.

Endymion intento atraerla aun mas a él, pero en ese instante Serena se separo. Con ambas manos continúo acariciándole.

"Sabia que no olvidaste nuestra promesa." Tomo sus manos para besarlas. Se puso de pie, ayudándola a lo mismo. "Esta vez ya no existe nada que pueda interponerse entre nosotros." Volvió a besar sus manos y casi de inmediato seco el rastro de lágrimas en el rostro de su princesa.

Serena intentaba sentir lo que sentía cuando estaba frente a él. Él siempre le obsequio amor, apego, confianza y dulzura. ¿Dónde había quedado todo aquello? De momento no entendió si eso se perdió o su corazón estaba tan atormentado que no quería continuar lastimándose en buscar lo perdido.

"Endymion…" Se abrazo a él, siendo recibida con el mayor afecto. Para lo que él estaba significando todo, para ella solo significaba desahogo. Sus brazos la rodearon para no querer volver a dejar ir. Serena se separo de nuevo. Observando sus ojos, Serena acaricio su cabello para bajar por su mejilla. Él solo se limito a cerrar los ojos y sentir de esa caricia su esperanza. "Endymion..." Volvió a musitar.

Endymion tomo su mano y volvió a besarla. Entendió que ella siempre le perteneció. "Te amo, Serenity."

Serena bajo el rostro. No podía intentar sonreírle porque seria inútil. Sus sonrisas habían sido robadas junto con todos sus sueños. "Perdóname." Susurro aun cabizbaja. "Perdóname…por no poder tener dos corazones." Lo encaro ahora notando lo que esas escasas palabras causaron en él. "Y aunque los tuviera…" Levanto la mano y seco las lagrimas que ya caían de los lindos azules que en algún tiempo amo. "…le pertenecerían al mismo hombre." Ella misma sentía dolor por él, por ella misma. "…Y ese hombre…no eres tú."

No deseaba volver a levantar el rostro y ver todas las lágrimas que estaba segura lo había inundado. Supo que rompió todas las esperanzas que él había deseado acumular. Entendió que él sentía dolor. Pero ningún dolor se podía comparar al de ella misma.

Decidida, tal y como lo había pensado antes de besar sus labios, tomo la espada de Endymion arrancándola de su lado.

Endymion no reacciono a tiempo.

A su paso, mientras todo se tornaba lóbrego, Serena deseaba que con ese acto se le concediera volver a tener frente a ella al hombre por quien si estaría dispuesta a tener dos corazones.

-

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxX**

**¡**_**Hola**_

Siento haber tomado tanto tiempo para volver a actualizar esta historia. Aun así espero les siga gustando.

¡Gracias a todos!

**XxX**

_**.•. **__**Serenity**__** • **__**Kou**__** .•.**_


	15. Hábil Anarquía

**XxXxXxX**

**CRUITHNE**

**XxXxXxX**

_**CAPITULO**_

_**XV**_

**XxXxXxX**

- _**HÁBIL**_ _**ANARQUÍA**_ -

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

_La soledad es el maestro que con el tiempo te enseña lo que fuiste, eres y serás._

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

El instante es la continuidad del tiempo,

Pues une el tiempo pasado…

…con el tiempo futuro.

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

"Serenity."

La soberana comenzó a abrir los ojos en cuanto su nombre fue mencionado ya tres veces. "Serenity." Sus ojos, tan dormitados como sorpresivos, intentaron enfocar la imagen delante de ella. "Hemos llegado." Se le susurro para no estremecerla. "¿Vamos?"

La mano que se le ofreció fue tan irreal como el rostro del dueño. Serenity se incorporo y retrocedió aterrorizada. "¡¿Qué haces aquí?!"

"¿Te sientes bien? Hemos llegado." Él señalo la ventanilla del carruaje un poco desconcertado por la extraña razón de la joven heredera.

Serenity, sin quitarle la vista de encima, se movió un poco más para ver a través del cristal. Enseguida bajo el rostro y observo su ropaje. Pero lo que la detuvo a preguntar algo mas fue el zafiro decorando su dedo anular. Sorprendida, observo detenidamente el rostro que la miraba atentamente. Sonrió.

"¿Estas preparada para bajar? Se que será muy doloroso lo que –"

"No quiero."

"¿Cómo?"

"No quiero bajar. Q – Quiero regresar a Cruithne." Acaricio sus propias manos. "No estoy preparada para bajar. Quiero regresar a…" Observo los ojos sorpresivos delante de ella. "…a casa."

Eso lo sorprendió, pero no quiso preguntar. "Así será,." Le aseguro el príncipe de Cruithne.

-

Serenity se mantuvo en todo momento lo más lejos de él posible. Ella no era la culpable de esa reacción. Él no pregunto, lo cual ella agradecía mentalmente. Ella era inexistente para él. Aquello no fue la simple perdición del subconsciente. Mentía, Cruithne no era su hogar. No estaba entendido razones.

Si aquello fue mentira, ¿Fue una predicción? Él estaba ahí y eso podía ser mucho más de lo que esperaba, a pesar de que su rostro no era más que el de un hombre indiferente.

"Lamento haber venido para nada." Menciono de la nada. Claramente recordaba porque estaban en ese carruaje, solo esperaba que él reaccionara diferente y esa mirada de indiferencia desapareciera de su rostro. A él no le importaba.

"No te preocupes." Intento reconfortarle carismáticamente. "Yo en tu lugar hubiese tomado la misma decisión." A pesar de sus palabras, él ni siquiera tenía la mirada en ella. Su atención era enfocada en un infinito que ella no conocía.

"¿Sucede algo?" Finalmente se atrevió a preguntar. Ante eso, él giro el rostro para verla. Su mirada fue más de asombro que de curiosidad. Fue una mirada fugaz.

"Nada." Susurro antes de regresar su atención a través del cristal. "No te preocupes." Complemento segundos después.

Serenity no quiso preguntar más. Suficiente tenía con la indiferencia con la que él le comunicaba. ¿Pudo aquello haber sido una quimera? De momento atravesó por su mente la molestia que él podría tener por haber echo un viaje en vano. Pero inmediatamente lo dudo.

Quería regresar a Cruithne. Quería comprobar que realmente era ella, que su vida como la recién soberana de esa luna no era mentira. Quería comprobar que hace poco se había coronado, junto con él, como la nueva sucesora de la corona.

A cada segundo más se comprobaba que el estar ahí era una realidad, era tan real como la poca atención que él quería tener en ella. "¿Cómo te sientes?" Decidió preguntar de un momento a otro haciéndolo girar de nuevo el rostro un poco para verla. "¿Acerca de todo esto?" Le aclaro en cuanto leyó la confusión en él.

"No te preocupes, toda esta farsa terminara para cuando Cruithne llegue al punto mas cercano de la Tierra." ¿Farsa? No era exactamente la palabra que ella buscaba como parte de la respuesta que esperaba. Pero era verdad. Parte de estar ahí era a causa de una gran farsa, tan falso como lo que su subconsciente le revelo. Calló, no pregunto más.

Bajar pudo haber sido un error y por eso evito cometer la misma equivocación por segunda vez. Seria diferente esta vez. Disimuladamente volvió a verlo para asegurarse que no la veía y bajo el rostro para admirar el anillo que no antes tuvo la iniciativa de apreciar. Su resplandor iba más allá que el de una simple joya. Él le había obsequiado el corazón de su hogar.

Lo que no entendía era la indiferencia de su…cónyuge. Existía algo que le agobiaba y no estaba segura de querer preguntar directamente. Solo si estaba segura que el viaje de regreso estaba siendo más rápido.

En cuanto menos se lo espero, las puertas del carruaje real se abrieron. Seiya fue el primero en bajar para esperarla y darle la mano al ayudarle a bajar. Al Serenity poner ambos pies fuera del carruaje, sus ojos recorrieron todo su alrededor como si fuese la primera vez que llegara a esa luna. Frente a ella se encontraban Venus, Taiki y Uranus. A su costado, Seiya aun le sostenía la punta de los dedos. Y no muy lejos le daban la bienvenida de regreso todos los que le esperaban en Cruithne.

Haruka fue el primero en acercarse a Seiya, quien soltó la mano de Serenity y siguió a su también amigo, seguido por Yaten y Taiki también. Mars, Mercury, Júpiter y Neptune se acercaron a Serenity, siendo las únicas Sailors presentes aparte de las que acompañaban a la soberana.

"No fue un viaje largo, ¿Ocurrió algo en el camino?" Neptune fue la primera en cuestionar.

"No era lo que esperábamos." Respondió casi de inmediato Venus. "¿No es así, Uranus?" La líder de las exteriores solo se limito a encoger los hombros.

"¿Sucedió algo?" Pregunto Serenity al querer saber la extraña reacción de Haruka ante su acercamiento.

"Visita." Mercury respondió a la pregunta. "El embajador de Kinmoku." Añadió al ver la curiosidad en los ojos de Serenity. "Llego hace poco, estaba dispuesto a esperarlos."

Una vez terminada la noticia de labios de Mercury, todas fijaron miradas sobre la aun novata reina. "¿Pasa algo?" Pregunto al sentir que ellas esperaban algo.

"¿No piensas ir?" Le pregunto Mars directamente.

Serenity dudo. Miro a cada una de sus guardianas. Todas esperaban verla correr en dirección al palacio para recibir noticias de los reyes. Pero ella no hizo más que sonreír. "¿Puedo saber donde esta Luna? Deseo hablar con ella."

No era algo que ellas esperaban escuchar de su reina. "Aquí estoy, majestad." Su consejera se hizo presente mientras caminaba hacia ellas. Serenity corrió hacia ella y la abrazo como ni ella espero que lo haría.

"Luna, necesito hablar contigo." La mujer asintió consternada por esa reacción y entraron al palacio.

Recorrieron largos y ya conocidos pasillos para llegar a la nueva habitación que se le daría a la nueva emperatriz de Cruithne. "Es el protocolo." Menciono la consejera al abrir la puerta y señalar el interior. Serenity en ese momento supo que se le guió hasta las puertas más grandes al final del pasillo. Con enormes ojos sorpresivos observo a su también tutora. "Eres la reina de Cruithne." Serenity finalmente quiso darse cuenta que se trataba de la habitación real. Una habitación que, como se le había mencionado, según las reglas, mentira o no, tendrá que compartir con él. Fue entonces que comparo la mentira de su subconsciente. Esta era la realidad. Entro a la habitación y fue entonces que pudo observar sus inmensas dimensiones. "No se preocupe, majestad, él –"

"Es hermosa." Musito Serenity silenciando cualquier nota que Luna estuviese por hacer. "¿Él lo sabe?" La miro expectante.

"Claro que lo sabe." La pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de la reina desapareció. ¿Podrá haber sido esa la razón de su indiferencia en el carruaje? "Pero él aseguro que todo seguirá tal y como se había acordado, no te preocupes."

"No, Luna…" Camino hacia la inmensa cama y se sentó. "…no me preocupo."

Luna se sentó junto a ella. "¿Qué era lo que deseabas hablar conmigo? ¿Por qué decidieron regresar a –?"

"No pude hacerlo, Luna. No pude bajar y repetir la misma historia." Serenity recargo su cabeza en el hombro que le ha brindado consuelo desde siempre. Esa mujer, siempre lo ha reconocido, ha sabido ser como su segunda madre.

"¿De que historia hablas?" La guardiana comenzó a acariciar el cabello de la joven reina. "Puedo ver que hay algo que te consterna."

"No se si es consternación, solo puedo asegurar que si es confusión." Cerró los ojos y dejo que miles de imágenes le agobiaran. Su corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido que deseaba arrancárselo por hacerla sufrir ante su latir. "T – tuve un sueño, una predicción."

"¿Cuál predicción fue esa?"

Serenity se puso de pie para que su guardiana no pensara que mentía. "Vi el futuro. Quizás fue como una respuesta a todo lo que me preguntaba. Sucedieron tantas cosas que –" Luna se levanto, haciéndola callar. "¿Luna?" La consejera reverencio. "¿Luna, a donde va –?" Al girar, Serenity se dio cuenta del porque de la reacción de su confidente. Al llegar a la salida, Luna reverencio una vez mas y salio.

Seiya entro, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Se mantuvo de espaldas a ella por varios segundos. "Esperaba poder conversar de esto contigo pero –"

"No me molesta." Claramente entendió a lo que él se estaba refiriendo. Seiya giro. "¿O…a ti…si?" Él no respondió, mas solo bajo el rostro esquivando su mirada. Dudosa, Serenity se acerco a él. "¿Es por ella, por Kakyuu?"

"Tenemos todo, Serenity. ¿Por qué no podemos tener a las personas que queremos?" Eso la hizo retroceder. No esperaba esa respuesta-pregunta. Seiya se dirigió al interior de la habitación, pasando junto a ella e ignorando el rostro sorpresivo de la mujer con quien compartiría su reinado. "Estamos en guerra y la mejor solución que pudimos encontrar… ¿Fue esta?" Giro de nuevo al querer ver su rostro, pero Serenity se mantenía de espaldas a él. "¿Serenity?" Su esposa salio corriendo de la habitación.

-

Solo por instinto llego al jardín del norte. Su mente se había llenado de todo lo que no escapaba de ella. "La he estado esperando, majestad." De entre las sombras, Serenity pudo distinguir una silueta de pie caminando hacia ella. "Cuando lo siento."

Una vez frente a ella, aquella silueta pudo llegar a ser completamente visible. "¿Pluto?" La mujer guardiana del tiempo asintió extendiendo ambos brazos para rodear a la joven reina entre ellos.

"Cuanto lo siento." Repitió melancólicamente. "Estoy segura que ahora puedes confirmar que nada hubiese cambiado."

Serenity salio del abrazo retrocediendo para buscar la mirada de la guerrera. "¿De que hablas, Pluto? ¿Qué es lo que tengo que entender?"

La Sailor bajo el rostro. "El pasado perdió la magia de vida, mas conserva sonrisas. Lo que quedo atrás se perdió para no poder ser recuperado. Este es el curso del tiempo; pasado, presente y lo que es inesperado, futuro. Observar la vida futura es prohibido para los que desean conservar la tranquilidad del presente. Observar el pasado es observar los fracasos del presente. Y vivir el presente es recordar el pasado anhelando el futuro. Esta es la ley de la vida; tu vida." La guardiana volvió a bajar el rostro. "Nunca detener el tiempo, nunca revelar el futuro y nunca viajar por el tiempo…esas son las reglas del espacio. Majestad…" Sosteniendo su llave del tiempo, Pluto se arrodillo ante Serenity. "…he fallado a la misión encomendada por su madre. He quebrantado dos de las tres reglas prohibidas." Sollozo dejando caer la llave del tiempo.

"Pluto…"

"Detuve el tiempo y me atreví a viajar a través de el. Lo peor de todo…es que ni siquiera eso puede hacerte feliz."

Serenity bajo y tomo ambos hombros de la guardiana para que levantara el rostro. "¿De que estas hablando, Pluto?" Sus propios ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, temiendo lo peor.

Pluto observo los ojos tristes de la reina. "Me atreví a detener el tiempo para salvar tu vida. No fue un sueño." Serenity se levanto cubriendo sus labios para no dejar escapar el gemido de su reacción. ¿No fue un sueño? ¿La mentira era esta? "Rete al tiempo permitiéndome atravesar la fina línea que existe entre el pasado y el presente para que pudieras vivir lo que tu corazón reprimió en esta vida. Y a cambio…a cambio, solo sufrirás si continúas aquí. Aquí su corazón nunca será tuyo."

"No." Serenity, con incesables lágrimas en sus celestes, volvió a arrodillarse frente a la Sailor y le tomo la mano. "No quiero." Asombrada, Pluto observo con confusión la reacción de la soberana. "Regresar al presente seria –"

"Mi emperatriz…" Esta vez fue Pluto quien tomo la mano de la reina. "…nunca mas podrá ser eso posible. Tú…tú ya no existes en el presente." El rostro de Serenity palideció. "Cometí un gran error al arrebatarte de las manos de Saturn y dejarte vivir de nuevo un pasado que ya no existe."

"¿De que hablas? ¡No! Si existe. Él existe, yo existo, todos existimos. Esta es la vida que nunca desee dejar. Déjame quedar, Pluto. Déjame demostrarte que en él existe el mismo sentimiento de duda. Déjame…vivir la vida en Cruithne." Cayó sollozando. "Qui – quiero vivir… ¡Quiero vivir!"

"_Serenity."_

La soberana comenzó a abrir los ojos en cuanto su nombre fue mencionado ya tres veces. "Serenity." Sus ojos, tan dormitados como sorpresivos, intentaron enfocar la imagen delante de ella. "Te he estado buscando." Se le susurro para no estremecerla. "¿Vamos?"

Serenity observo la mano que se le ofrecía. Se sentó en la misma gradilla en la que se le encontró dormida. "¿Dónde estoy?"

"Siento haber dicho lo que dije, a pesar de no estar seguro de que fue lo que te hizo salir así, pero me gustaría que confiaras en mi." Seiya se sentó junto a ella. "No pude quedarme tranquilo al ver que no regresabas. ¿Qué te parece si regresamos al palacio?" Se puso de pie y una vez mas le ofreció ayudarla, acto que Serenity acepto.

En silencio, ambos recorrieron el largo camino de regreso. Serenity se llevo una mano a la cabeza recordando fugazmente el ridículo sueño que la perturbo. "A nuestra llegada no pude ver a Pluto y Saturn, ¿Sabes en donde pueden estar?"

"Haruka me informo que Sailor Pluto regreso a su misión y Sailor Saturn ha asistido a Artemis fuera de Cruithne. ¿Existe algo que te incomoda?"

Serenity se detuvo. "Esta guerra… ¿Cuánto mas?"

"Cuando tú puedas recuperar el cristal de plata, cuando tu hogar y el mío vuelvan a ser lo que fueron y cuando terminemos con quien elimino nuestra paz. ¿Te preocupa como pueda terminar esto?"

"Me preocupan ellas, los habitantes de Cruithne y…tú."

"¿Yo?" Ella asintió. "¿Por qué yo?"

"Seiya, ¿Alguna vez ha pasado por tu mente que esto puede ser mas que una simple obligación?"

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Hubo una vez en la que mi madre menciono el gran poder que la luna y Cruithne llegarían a tener. Ella se empeñaba a nuestro compromiso tanto como tus padres. ¿Por qué? ¿Era por continuar con la procedencia lunar? ¿O existía algo más? Nunca llegue a entender sus palabras. Mi vida era observar el planeta Tierra soñando con el día de poder vivir en ese paraíso."

Él solo le mostró una muy tenue sonrisa. "No había tenido tiempo de decírtelo, pero los…" Dudo. "…los reyes de Kinmoku nos han invitado a una visita social."

Serenity comenzó a caminar de nuevo. Era como si él no escuchara lo que decía, lo que le inquietaba. Era como si él no quisiera estar ahí. Seiya la siguió sin decir más. La oscuridad de la noche era tan silenciosa como lo eran ellos.

Dudando, él comenzó a detener sus pasos. Para detenerla sin palabras, Seiya deslizo su mano para tomar la de ella. Sorprendida, Serenity levanto ligeramente el rostro. "Me gustaría mostrarte algo." Tomando su mano, Seiya la guió por otro camino que claramente no era el que los llevaría al palacio.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Pregunto ella preocupada por ya haber caminado tanto y por caminos desconocidos para ella.

Él no respondió, en cambio continúo guiándola en silencio. El camino fue largo, pero en ningún momento Serenity dejo de tomar su mano.

"Es ahí." Seiya se detuvo y señalo algo a lo lejos. "Vamos." Continuaron. Cuando por fin llegaron a un alto definitivo, dejo ir la mano que sostenía. "¿Qué te parece?" Serenity dio un paso al frente, pasmada por lo que veía frente a ella. "Espero que esto responda a tus preguntas." Seiya toco la enorme escritura de piedra que se encontraba en el centro de un inmenso y hermoso jardín plateado. "Es la leyenda de Cruithne."

"Seiya…es la misma leyenda que existió en mi hogar."

Él asintió. "Pero nosotros no tenemos que ser esos que describen. Tu corazón y el mío pertenecen a lo que nuestros padres llamaron prohibido. Es el destino de dos lunas unirse para lograr un poder inquebrantable. Aunque aun no entiendo porque si ya hemos cumplido con unir la luz de ambos astros, aun no tenemos el poder que nos liberara de esto." Tomo la mano de Serenity y la levanto para señalar el anillo en su dedo anular.

Ella arrebato su mano. "Se que esto esta siendo un martirio para ti, pero nunca imagine que esta unión te haría cambiar tanto. ¿Por qué actúas de esta manera? ¿Cuál ha sido tu molestia desde que juntos aceptamos la corona de Cruithne?" Bajo el rostro inundado de lágrimas mientras su mente volvió a llenarse de todo lo que le agobio desde que se quedo dormida en aquel carruaje. ¿Y si la visita de Pluto fue verdad? ¿Y si su desesperación era producto de lo que ya vivió en el futuro? ¿Y si ella ya no existía? ¿Cuál era la realidad? "Lo siento." Dio media vuelta y regreso por el mismo camino en el que se le había llevado.

Él la siguió en silencio. El camino fue tan largo como lo fue llegar a aquel lugar, pero finalmente llegaron frente al palacio. "Discúlpame." Pidió él antes de acercarse al palacio. Serenity se detuvo. "No eres tu, soy yo. Ha sido tan linda la amistad que hemos llegado a tener que no me gustaría que toda esta farsa lo arruinara. No será lo mismo. Nuestras obligaciones ahora son diferentes, ya no somos los príncipes que tenían derecho a dudar. Ahora somos los reyes de Cruithne, juntos. Tendremos que compartir y enfrentar esta guerra…juntos. Estaremos juntos en tanto que –" Retrocedió ante el impacto.

"Yo también tengo miedo." Susurro aferrándose a él. "Pero me siento segura." Seiya dudo, pero finalmente termino correspondiendo el afecto. "Yo tampoco quiero perder la linda amistad que ya hemos formado."

"Vamos, hemos estado mucho tiempo fuera." Volvió a tomar su mano y esta vez si fueron directo al palacio.

"¡Seiya!" Taiki se dirigió corriendo hacia ellos. "Los hemos buscado por todo el palacio y sus alrededores, ¿Se encuentran bien?"

Ambos se miraron e inevitablemente rieron al ver la expresión en el rostro del preocupado guardián. "Claro que si."

"Todos han estado buscándolos. No pueden salir sin escolta. Enseguida avisare que han regresado." Taiki se alejo.

"¿Por qué tanta seguridad?"

"Creen que es lo mejor. No podemos arriesgarnos a que algo te suceda. Taiki organizo a tu escolta personal. Tenemos que mantenernos en alerta a todo momento. Pero no te preocupes que yo no dejare que nada te suceda."

"¿Lo ves? Esas son las palabras que me hacen sentir segura." Entro al palacio sonriendo. "Luna."

"¡Serenity!" La consejera llego tan rápido como pudo a la reina, seguida por sus seis guardianas. "Nos han tenido preocupados a todos."

"No hay nada de que preocuparse, estando en Cruithne todo es seguro. Solo fuimos a caminar. No hay porque ser tan extremistas."

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Pregunto Luna refiriéndose a la conversación inconclusa que tuvieron.

"No hay nada de que preocuparse." Repitió intentando sonar convincente. "¿Podemos sentarnos a la mesa sin inconvenientes?" Sonrió.

Todas asintieron y se dirigieron al comedor del palacio, pero quien no se movió fue Venus. "Cuanto desearía que tu corazón dejara de resistir tanta opresión. Serás una excelente reina, porque fuiste una excelente princesa."

"Venus, ¿De que hablas?"

Pero la guardiana solo la abrazo como la buena amiga que siempre ha sabido ser. "Me gustaría que confiaras en mi para lo que sea. No importa lo que sea…" Se separo y bajo el rostro. "…majestad." Dio media vuelta y se marcho.

Serenity logro observar las pequeñas lágrimas que llegaron a formarse en los ojos de su amiga. No entendió la petición de su guardiana, no quiso entenderla por temor a tener que profundizar en algo que ella misma deseaba no saber.

"¿Vamos?" Serenity giro al sorprenderse por escucharlo tan cerca. "Nos esperan." Ofreció su brazo. Ambos se dirigieron a donde ya se les esperaba. Recorrieron parte del palacio juntos para llegar a su destino. Decir algo seria profundizar en una incomoda conversación que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a iniciar.

Los reyes hicieron su entrada en el comedor del palacio real. Todos le recibieron poniéndose de pie. Seria la primera cena que compartirían como los nuevos reyes de Cruithne.

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

Los pasillos ya eran confusos una vez que no podía distinguir el camino que estaba tomando. Sus manos se esforzaban en cubrir sus oídos intentando inútilmente dejar de escuchar lo que en su mente se repetía incesablemente. Sus ojos le hacían dejar rastros convincentes de su desesperación. _"Cruithne jamás será tu hogar."_

En un acto erróneo llego a un alto indeciso. No podía asegurar como llego ahí, pero estaba ahí, frente a ella, como si todo lo que recorrió se hubiese convertido en nada. Llenando sus ojos de más lágrimas se dejo caer frente a ella. "¿Por qué?" Pregunto sollozando. La mujer de pie dio pequeños pasos para llegar a consolar a quien parecía sufrir internamente.

"El tiempo, mi emperatriz…"

"_Serenity"_

La soberana comenzó a abrir los ojos en cuanto su nombre fue mencionado ya tres veces. "Serenity." Sus ojos, tan dormitados como sorpresivos, intentaron enfocar la imagen delante de ella. "¿Te sientes bien?" Se le susurro para no estremecerla.

Sobresaltada, Serenity se sentó tan rápido como pudo sin ayuda alguna. Detenidamente observo al hombre que le susurro. Su mirada era de consternación. Dudoso, tomo la mano de su esposa. "¿Te sientes bien?"

Ella arrebato su mano. Lo único que no podía parar de hacer era observarlo. Aterrada, se levanto de la cama pero en cuanto lo hizo sus piernas no se movieron más. La habitación era una completamente ajena a lo que ella conocía. Por impulso daba pequeños pasos para acercarse al que claramente era un enorme balcón. Empujo ambas puertas dándole paso a una ventisca para estremecerla y revolver su cabello. La visión frente a ella fue inédita.

Un par de brazos recorrieron su cintura para encerrarla en un abrazo. "Cuanto desearía saber que pasa por tu mente." Ella giro, saliendo de los brazos que le brindaron cariño. Lo observo tan detenidamente que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. "¿Dije algo malo?"

"¿D - donde estoy?"

Él le regalo una sonrisa comprensiva. "No te culpo. Yo mismo no estaba seguro si algún día llegaríamos a estar juntos. Pero todo ha terminado, Serenity y finalmente hemos logrado nuestro gran sueño…" La hizo girar para que ambos observaran la majestuosa ciudad. "…Tokio de Cristal."

-

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxX**

**¡**_**Hola**_

¡Nunca me imagine que regresaría la idea original de esta historia! Sucedió de un momento a otro y de inmediato me puse a escribir. ¡Si! Estoy feliz. Solo espero que ustedes vayan entendiendo lo que esta sucediendo y no se vayan a perder como lo esta Serenity.

Muchas gracias a todos los que continúan siguiendo esta larga-interminable-tardada historia.

¡Gracias por toda su lindisima paciencia! n.n

♥ _**.•. **__**Serenity**__** • **__**Kou**__** .•.**_ ♥


	16. Inexistente Bienestar

**XxXxXxX**

**CRUITHNE**

**XxXxXxX**

_**CAPITULO**_

_**XVI**_

**XxXxXxX**

- _**INEXISTENTE**_ _**BIENESTAR**_ -

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

_Las cadenas que más nos oprimen son las que menos pesan_

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

_La__ felicidad ajena es recompensable_

_Cuando se sabe __es considerado,_

_Pero se sufre cuando esa espera…_

…_termina siendo una barahúnda._

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

Ver los ojos preocupantes delante de ella era todo lo que la soberana necesitaba para comprobar que no era mentira lo que la Sailor decía. Su mirada era la de una mujer sin esperanza. Una que desea todo y no obtiene nada. Esa era la mujer del tiempo. Había sido larga la espera, pero finalmente la Sailor obtuvo lo que deseaba. Serenity curveó su labio hasta formar la que seria su mejor sonrisa en tanto tiempo.

"Te lo prometo, Pluto." Declaro la sonriente reina. "Así será."

Pero la felicidad de la mujer era quizás la mayor preocupación para la Sailor condenada. "Solo tendrás una oportunidad, mi emperatriz." Ante eso, Serenity asintió. Pluto abrazo a la reina sonriente. "Ya no dependerá de mi." Susurro para ella. La sonrisa de Serenity desapareció al escuchar melancolía en esas palabras. Pluto había echo tanto por ella. Podía asegurar llegar a sentir el sufrimiento interno de la guardiana. "El tiempo ahora te pertenece." Volvió a murmurar liberándola del abrazo.

Serenity continuo sonriendo antes de dar media vuelta. "Gracias, Pluto."

Sin decir más la Sailor levanto su preciada arma y se atrevió abrir el portal del tiempo. Serenity entro y en cuanto ambas puertas se sellaron, Pluto pudo dejar escapar sus lágrimas. En silencio observo como era su propia arma la que hizo explotar aquel portal. Cerró los ojos, dejando que por pocos segundos a su mente llegara todo lo que fue, es…y no será. Dejo caer la pesada llave de sus manos.

"Estoy lista." Susurro bajando el rostro.

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

Hubo más de un minuto en silencio. Involuntariamente todas las miradas se dirigieron al hombre que continuaba de pie, alejado del resto. Él parecía no mostrar la consternación que los demás compartían. Junto a él le acompañaban sus siempre leales guardianes.

"¿Les importaría?" Pregunto de la nada. Los demás se miraron al entender la petición del rey. Él quería que salieran. Petición inesperada. Pero sin querer preguntar, los primeros en dirigirse a la puerta fueron los tres guardianes de Cruithne seguidos por las dudosas Sailors.

Una vez que la puerta se cerro, él se pudo llevar ambas manos a la cabeza. La presión era excesiva. "Seiya." El dulce susurro capto su atención. Él solo sonrió en dirección a ella.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Pregunto acercándose, dejando atrás su compleja preocupación. "No, no lo hagas." La detuvo antes de que ella quisiera levantarse. "Todos han estado preocupados por ti." Termino sentándose al pie de la cama.

"¿Qué fue lo que paso?"

Él no dio una respuesta inmediata, tan solo la observo. Observo el cansancio injustificado de la mujer que solía siempre sonreír para los demás. "Acepte la invitación." Sonrió. "Me gustaría que la distracción de Kinmoku sea agradable para tu salud. He pedido que se hagan los arreglos necesarios para tu partida. La presión de esta guerra te esta afectando demasiado."

"¿Mi partida? ¿No iras tú también?" Él negó. "Pero esa era una invitación para ambos. No te preocupes, me gustaría ayudar en lo necesario. No quiero huir de esta responsabilidad."

"Será mejor que descanses, podremos conversar de esto cuando te sientas mejor." Sin más, se dirigió a la salida aun pensando en todo lo que le agobia.

"Moriré." Seiya se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta. Volteo. Serenity estaba ya de pie junto a la cama. "Lo se." Sonrió.

Al instante cualquier otro pensamiento que cruzaba su mente desvaneció. La observo. Observo su semblante cansado y la sonrisa exigida. "¿Qué estas diciendo? Nadie morirá, al menos no mientras yo pueda impedirlo." Regreso en el instante que ella bajo el rostro para observar sus manos. Llego frente a ella para tomarlas. "Nada va a suceder." Al momento fue Serenity quien se abrazo a él. Abrazo que él una vez mas dudo en corresponder enseguida. Ellos se habían convertido en buenos amigos. Algo que él no deseaba arruinar.

"¿La extrañas?" Pregunto ella aun dentro de aquel abrazo. No recibió respuesta inmediata, lo que la obligo a levantar el rostro, acto que él tomo como iniciativa para bajar los brazos. "¿Es por eso que has estado así? Eres tú quien quiere ir a Kinmoku, ¿No es así? Pero te sientes obligado a quedarte."

"N – Por ahora lo único que me tiene que preocupar es el bienestar de todos." Tomo una vez mas su mano, pero esta vez fue para guiarla al bacón. "¿Lo vez?" Señalo un punto infinito. Bajo el rostro para ver el semblante confuso de Serenity, quien parecía observar lo que él señalaba pero sin encontrar nada. "Quizás te sea imposible verlo a simple vista, pero yo lo puedo sentir. Nuestra cercanía al planeta Tierra es inevitable. Recuerdo que de pequeño temía a este sentimiento. El sentimiento de vulnerabilidad. La vulnerabilidad de saber que por pocos días mi hogar se convertía en presa fácil. Ellos lo saben y estarán aquí para ser los culpables de la caída de Cruithne. Y de mi depende tanta gen –" Calló al sentir el ligero apretón de mano. La miro.

"De mi también depende el bienestar de todos, ¿Por qué tratas de cargar con todo? ¿Has olvidado ya que mi hogar solía vivir de la luz de la Tierra? A comparación tuya, Seiya, yo vivía de su luz. Yo no soy vulnerable a ella. Yo soy…el complemento." Sonrió al él hacerlo. "No te preocupes, yo también cuidare de ti." Soltó su mano y entro a la habitación, dejándolo solo observando aquel punto que ella nunca pudo ver.

Pero él, ahora siendo soberano de esa luna, podía sentir lo que nadie puede sentir con tanta precisión. Puede sentir el miedo, desesperación y tristeza que su corazón acumula al saberse solo. Instintivamente bajo el rostro para mirar la mano que ella tomo con afecto. Mentalmente agradecía lo que ella estaba dispuesta a sacrificar por Cruithne, pero él no podría sacrificar a quien posiblemente signifique la única descendencia lunar futura.

Ella aun podrá ser feliz y eso es algo que él estaba dispuesto a efectuar aunque eso signifique sacrificar todo a su paso. A pesar de que ese todo sea su propia vida y la desaparición de Cruithne.

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

"No lo entiendo, él _prometió_ que –" Yaten y Taiki se miraron, no queriendo ser ellos quienes tuvieran que dar una respuesta. Pero Serenity espero con la paciencia con la que se le caracteriza. "¿Puedo saber donde esta?"

"Majestad, esperamos por usted."

Serenity miro al escolta y de inmediato regreso la mirada a los guardianes. "Por favor, no puede hacerme esto. ¿Pretende darme ordenes?" Aquello no fue con arrogancia, pero con una gran tristeza en su mirar. "Por favor." Volvió a pedir bien sabiendo que podía exigirlo en cambio.

"Majestad." Insistió de nuevo el escolta.

Pero Serenity continuo observando a los guardianes. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a mirarla. "Él no puede obligarme." Sus palabras pesaban con gran asombro a pesar de ella saber que puede obligar a cualquiera. Regreso la mirada a la escolta. "No iré." Anuncio inesperadamente. Ambos guardianes se atrevieron a mirarla pero fue por escasos segundos porque la reina corrió en dirección al palacio.

-

El pesar de las enormes puertas de bronce no pudo ser impedimento para que ella las abriera con fuerza. "¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?" Reclamo de inmediato, no esperando a saber si alguien se encontraba en su interior. Él giro, no sorprendido por la molesta actitud de quienes se empeñan en llamarla su esposa.

"No quiero forzarte, solo veo por tu bienestar." Explico con la tranquilidad que ella nunca espero ver.

Lo que ella inútilmente se esforzaba por ver era la tranquilidad con la que él regreso al ventanal. No era él. No era la manera tan usual con la que él solía observar su reino a través de ese mismo cristal. Algo en su mirar había cambiado, el brillo de sus ojos se había opacado. "Kakyuu estará bien." Trato de confortarle desde lejos pero lo único que pudo verlo hacer fue bajar el rostro.

"No es Kakyuu quien me preocupe, se que ella estará a salvo. Quien me preocupa eres tu." A pesar de que ella no lo pudo ver, él cerró los ojos ante los miles de recuerdos que intentaban asechar su mente. "Es…una promesa que mis padres quisieron." Sonrió aun con los ojos cerrados, quizás alguno de tantos gratos momentos llego inesperadamente a su mente. "Ellos creían plenamente en el linaje de nuestro reino." Giro. "Serenity, ¿Sabes que significado tienes para la galaxia?"

"El mismo que tú posees." Respondió cabizbaja. No necesitaba profundizar en explicaciones. "Pero yo te protegeré."

Ante eso, Seiya no impidió una sonrisa a su rostro pálido. "Se que lo harás." A pesar de la tensión que le presionaba, intento ser un poco bromista. Ese solía ser su antiguo yo, un príncipe despreocupado por nada más que él mismo y su gran preocupación por poder ver a la mujer que cautivo su corazón. Ahora era todo lo contrario a lo que fue. Ahora su prioridad se convertía en todo menos en él.

"¿Dudas que lo haré?"

"No." Mintió intentando mantener esa sonrisa. "Se que lo harás, pero no será para mi." Cautelosamente se acerco a ella. "Será para quienes dependerán en ese momento de ti." Acaricio la mejilla de la mujer que, sin él saberlo, le acababa de hacer una promesa. "Serás una excelente soberana." Al decir eso, borro su cautiva sonrisa así como también alejo su mano de la suave mejilla para continuar su camino a la gran puerta.

Ella detuvo su camino al tomar la misma mano con la que él le mostró afecto. "Yo _quiero_ estar contigo."

Él sonrió en agradecimiento, no entendiendo el verdadero significado de lo que esas palabras intentaron decir. "Tú eres la ultima esperanza para una vida que significara plena y será entonces que el cristal de plata resurja contigo como la verdadera heredera al imperio lunar. Un imperio en el que todo será avenencia." Ella quiso decir algo, pero tuvo que contenerse al no saber si sus palabras producirían el conforte que deseaba brindarle. "No te forzare a hacer algo que no desees." Declaro el cansado soberano al imaginar esa la razón de la lucha interna que ella parecía tener. "Tan solo imagine que desearías verlo."

"¿Verlo?" Aquello fue inesperado. A su mente inmediatamente llego el hombre que en su momento fue el príncipe con el que ella siempre deseo compartir su vida, el ahora también soberano de Kinmoku. "¡Oh!" Bajo el rostro. "¿A ti te llegaría a mole –?"

"¡Seiya!" Las mismas puertas fueron abiertas con brusquedad, interrumpiendo la que muy posiblemente comenzaba a ser una confesión. "Todo est –" Yaten calló al ver a Serenity. "Perdón, no imagine que…no quise interrumpir."

"No importa." Serenity lo miro, ¿No importa? "¿Cuál es el reporte?" Salió esperando que Yaten lo siguiera, dejando toda conversación que para ella fue inconclusa.

El temor también pesaba en ella. Las presiones en él le fatigaban cada vez más. Ella desearía poder ver a través de sus ojos. Cautelosamente camino hacia el mismo lugar en el que pudo encontrarlo cuando entro. Observo la majestuosidad de Cruithne. Era un reino prospero, a pesar de inundarse en tristeza, temor y a la vez esperanza. Para ese reino él era esa esperanza. Él significaba la victoria de una guerra no deseada. Significaba el soporte de un nuevo imperio.

"¿Serenity?" La reina no pudo desprender su mirar de aquel reino. Arduamente continuaba intentando ver lo que él observa por horas. Los pasos ausentes pudieron llegar a ella al estar tan cerca. "Esperan por ti, majestad." La consejera se acerco lo suficiente para poder observar las cristalinas lágrimas que la soberana, sin haberlo ella notado antes, dejaba escapar. "Todo llegara a ser como la leyenda lo ha profetizado. Él jamás permitirá que le suceda nada a la futura soberana galáctica."

"Luna, ¿Puedes ver lo que veo yo?" La consejera miro lo que ella observaba, mas solo pudo ver el exterior del que continuaba siendo un prospero reino. "Ellos lloran, Luna." Susurro dejado caer sus parpados para cubrir la visión nublada de sus pupilas. "Este es el sentimiento que lo esta matando, Luna." Llevo ambas manos a su pecho, imaginando que de esa manera podría cubrir el dolor de su corazón. Ante tal acto, el anillo que perfectamente cubre su anular brillo al sentir la calidez de las lágrimas derramadas por quien había aceptado como guardiana. "Seré yo, Luna, quien no permitirá su desaparición. No podría perdonarme jamás cometer el mismo error dos veces."

No entendiendo el verdadero significado de esa confesión, la consejera solo pudo abrazar confortante a quien puede querer con afecto. "No, Serenity, tu hogar renacerá cuando logres obtener el mejor obsequio del cristal plateado…su poder."

"Luna, ya he obtenido el mejor obsequio de todos." Nuevamente observo el glorioso reino delante de ella. Suspiro complacida por saberse cerca de quien, aunque para él solo signifique obligación, le ha prometido protección. Saliendo del abrazo confortante que su consejera le obsequiaba, Serenity corrió fuera de aquel salón a pesar de los constantes llamados que ya dejaba atrás.

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

Seiya recorría largos pasillos solo para poder llegar a su destino. Detrás de él, con la constante monotonía, le acompañaban Yaten, Taiki y Haruka. Ninguno reto a comentar algo. La expresión en el rostro del rey dijo todo al haber escuchado la noticia. Su destino se encontró frente a él y no esperando a parar, Seiya empujo las puertas más enormes del palacio. Las que escudaban el único salón de todo el palacio que él mismo había prohibido ser abierto.

El interior no solo causo impresión en él, sino también en sus acompañantes quienes solo se miraron unos a otros antes de mirarlo a él. La expresión en el rostro del aun novato rey podía decir tanto, pero a la vez decía nada. Con pasos firmes, molesto, Seiya siguió caminando hasta llegar a ella; la causante de su ahora ya notoria molestia. "¿Qué es todo esto?" Cuestiono no importándole la presencia de quienes se encontraban a su alrededor.

Serenity giro al escuchar su desconocida voz. Sonrió ignorando ver la molestia en él. "Reviviremos a Cruithne, Seiya." Extendió los brazos orgullosa por su logro. Seiya frunció el ceño, pero ella hablo antes de que él lo hiciera. Nunca antes él había mostrado esas facciones. "Permíteles la alegría que nosotros ya no poseemos. Permite que este baile se lleve acabo." Pidió sonriente.

Él observo a su alrededor. ¿En que momento perdió él la esperanza que ella ahora quiere obsequiar? Todos los que ayudaban a la decoración del salón que en su momento fue el mas prospero del palacio, literalmente congelaron sus actividades al escuchar las exigencias del rey. Él no deseaba estar ahí, ese lugar le atormentaba como ha permitido que todo lo atormente últimamente. No solo ha perdido su alegría, pero también perdió sus propias sonrisas. Asimismo, era claro que no deseaba negar la petición recién echa. Si de algo podía estar seguro era de no querer permanecer ahí. Giro, algo molesto ya consigo mismo.

Serenity miro a las cuatro Sailors interiores e hizo ademán de poder continuar, acto seguido fue ella quien salio tras él. "¿Acaso te molesto mi idea?" Pregunto una vez asegurándose de haber salido de vistas ajenas. Continúo siguiéndolo. "Ya no eres tú, Seiya." Paró. Él hizo lo mismo, continuando dándole la espalda. "Una noche. Solo te pido esta noche. Permite regresar el resplandor de esta luna. Tú y yo somos los mismos. Se lo que sientes, lo que te preocupa y lo que te hará feliz. Y cuando todo pueda terminar, cuando Cruithne una vez más sea libre, entonces sabré que siempre fuiste tú quien pudo obtener todo lo que deseaba. Seiya, permite que Cruithne también sea mi hogar."

Seiya giro ante la sorpresiva petición. "A pesar de esto solo ser una farsa malograda, Cruithne siempre será parte de ti porque tu permitirse ser parte de nosotros. Y por esto estaremos siempre agrade –"

Serenity coloco su índice sobre sus labios para pedirle indirectamente que no necesitaba escuchar más. Una vez mas, y a pesar de que quizás él se lo negara de nuevo, se abrazo a él con la necesidad que necesitaba él pudiera ver. Cerro los ojos para impedir que sus lagrimas delatasen el sentimiento que él causo al no haber comprendido, una vez mas, sus palabras. Pacientemente espero a que él, como ya lo ha hecho anteriormente, la separara.

Inesperadamente pudo sentir un beso sobre su cabeza. Otro beso de compasión. "Seria imposible negarte algo." Cerró inconscientemente los ojos dejándose envolver por ese olor a jazmines. Era frescura, dulzura y desprendía una calidez diferente cada vez que ella hacia eso. Atónito ante lo que supo había hecho, Seiya retrocedió aterrado. Nunca antes sus pequeños contactos habían sobrepasado el solo momento. "Pu – puedes hacer lo que desees." Dio media vuelta dispuesto a dejarla atrás.

Serenity bajo el rostro, ¿Habrá él sentido todo lo que ella intenta transmitirle con la simpleza de un abrazo? Sonrió. Quizás tomara tiempo, pero aun tiene muchas promesas por cumplirse a si misma.

"¿Serenity?" Aun sonriente, la reina volteo encontrando a sus siempre amigas compañeras-guardianas. "¿Te sientes bien?" Pregunto Mercury extrañada por el repentino cambio de su protegida.

"¿Han escuchado eso?" Pregunto aun sonriente. Ninguna de las cuatro guardianas respondió ante lo que no entendían. "Es la eufonía de un gran cambio para Cruithne." Nuevamente les dio la espalda solo para observar en dirección en la que él había desaparecido. _"…Seiya…" _Suspiro. "Me encantaría que los soberanos de Kinmoku nos acompañasen en esta celebración."

Aquello no fue una petición. Aquello fue una orden.

-

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxX**

¡_**Hola**_!

¡¡Argh!! Ya me frustre. Terminare matando a todo mundo aquí y explotando a Cruithne. No le veo inicio a la trama y mucho menos le veo el final. Me perdí en algún lugar del camino. Y.Y

Se que en el capitulo anterior dije que había encontrado algo que ahora no recuerdo. Así es esto; fácil viene y fácil se va. Lo siento. u.u

Explicare lo poco rescatable que aun siento tiene esto y toda la confusión del capitulo anterior: En primera, Serena esta muerta, eso lo aclaro aquí al cien por ciento. En un acto desesperado, Setsuna al ver la tragedia quebranto las leyes del tiempo, las cuales explicó en el capitulo anterior. A Serena se le mostró el pasado y el futuro, por eso despertó en Tokyo de Cristal, pero como vieron aquí ella eligió el pasado. ¿Por qué? Eso creo que es claro pero de eso me colgare para terminar esto. :P

Y segundo, creo que siempre he terminado todo lo que comienzo y no planeo que esta historia me haga romper ese buen historial así que para que yo misma pueda dar un paso mas en Fanfiction, _necesito_ terminar esta historia y "Entrañable Pérfido" ya que si no las llevare arrastrando conmigo. u.u

En fin, una vez ya descargada mi furia, no me queda más que agradecerles por continuar acompañándome a lo largo de más de dos años de interminable "Cruithne". Pero terminara, no se cuando, no se en que momento y mucho menos se como, pero les _aseguro_ que terminara. n.n

_**¡Muchas gracias!**_

♥ **.•. **_**Serenity**_ _**Kou**_** .•. ♥**


	17. Inesperada Precipitación

**XxXxXxX**

_**CRUITHNE**_

**XxXxXxX**

_**CAPITULO**_

_**XVII**_

**XxXxXxX**

- _**INESPERADA**_ _**PRECIPITACIÓN**_ -

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

_Nunca una noche ha vencido al amanecer y nunca un problema ha vencido a la esperanza._

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

_Quisiera poder decir_

_Que cuando estas aquí,_

_Finjo no__ resistir_

_Solo para verte sonreír._

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

"¡Hey! ¿Por qué el rostro malhumorado?" Seiya volteo encontrándose con los rostros de sus dos inseparables también amigos. "Nos hemos estado preguntando por que tu repentino cambio." Haruka se recargo en el mismo balaustre en el que Seiya admiraba el jardín. "¿Te sientes bien?"

"¿Te molesto este baile?" Yaten les acompaño recargándose del lado contrario al que ellos estaban. Seiya negó dudando. Yaten y Haruka se miraron al haber visto eso. "La espera." Confeso repentinamente Yaten logrando captar completa atención de un rey que le vio molesto. "No me veas de esa manera, solo dije la verdad." Ambos, Haruka y él, rieron al ver el rostro de Seiya. "Niégalo." Le reto.

Seiya se atrevió a sonreír. Era una de esas tantas sonrisas esperadas por quienes no le habían visto así en tanto tiempo. "¿Lo negaras?" Haruka intento continuar. "¿Cómo no esperarla si has esperado por ella por tanto tiempo? ¿Cómo olvidar que fue por ella por quien nos enredabas en grandes conflictos con tu padre? ¿Cómo olvidarla, no es así?" La sonrisa de Seiya amplio mientras bajaba el rostro intentando ocultar su rubor.

"¿Sabes que podría ser la ultima vez que puedas verla, verdad?" Mas que pregunta, lo que Yaten intentaba era que él no saliera de la realidad. Era triste y ambos lo sintieron al verlo borrar la sonrisa tan perfecta que hace mucho había olvidado regalar. "Lo siento." Yaten también bajo el rostro pero fue por haber sido él quien le regresara desesperación.

"Pero no importa." Haruka intento animarle después de haberlo pensado mucho. "Ella estará aquí y eso es lo único que tiene que importar para esta noche. ¿Lo ves? Serenity solo quiere verte feliz. ¿Lo esta logrando?" Seiya lo miro no respondiendo eso. "Admiro su valentía. A pesar de haberlo perdido todo, absolutamente todo, continua sonriendo para todos…para ti." La mirada de Seiya fue una confusa al haber escuchado las ultimas dos palabras. Haruka bajo el rostro moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

"¡Imposible!" Ambos giraron a ver a Yaten. "¿Quieres decir que no has –?"

"¡Yaten!" Yaten calló al Haruka impedirle continuar al mover la cabeza negándole que continuara. "No es nuestro deber interferir."

"Pero ella est –"

"Suficiente, Yaten, será mejor que entremos." Haruka le señalo la entrada. Yaten frunció el ceño, lo que hizo que Haruka le mostrara una señal con la mirada.

"Un momento, ¿De que están hablando?" Finalmente Seiya pregunto al verlos hablar de lo que él desconocía. Cruzo los brazos dispuesto a no dejarlos ir hasta satisfacer su propia curiosidad. "¿Que es lo que no sé?"

Yaten estuvo por abrir la boca, olvidando las advertencias de su compañero. "¿Interrumpo?" Pero la dulce voz de la recién llegada le impidió hacerlo. Seiya giro para recibirla, pero en cuanto lo hizo, sus labios se impidieron palabras. Haruka fue el primero en sonreír y al igual que lo hizo Yaten. Fue imposible no admirar la belleza de quien acababa de interrumpirles. "Lamento la tardanza pero Venus y Neptune insistieron en que esperara un poco." Sonrió. "Piensan que cualquier cosa puede ponerme en peligro. Les asegure que todo estaría bien pero ellas insisti –" Calló al darse cuenta no ser escuchada. "¿Seiya, estas bien?"

Seiya movió un poco la cabeza para deshacer cualquier pensamiento. "Lo lamento, ¿Decías?" Las mejillas de Serenity ruborizaron al ella misma querer concluir los propios pensamientos del hombre frente a ella. Yaten y Haruka sonrieron ante lo que veían excusándose para entrar al palacio dejándolos solos. Seiya quería decirlo, pero si lo hacia temía a lo que ella pensaría. "Luces hermosa, Serenity." Le fue imposible no hacerlo al verla en ese vestido tan azul como el zafiro que adorna su anular y el cual brillaba contrarrestándole importancia a la pequeña corona de cristal que le acompañaba.

Las mejillas de Serenity tomaron un color mas fuerte intentando ocultarlo bajando el rostro. "Gracias." Susurro casi inaudible. "Llegue a imaginar que no asistirías." En un acto sorpresivo, Seiya reverencio para tomar la mano en la que se adorna el anillo que prometió la unión de dos lunas y deposito un beso en ella. Serenity llevo su otra mano al pecho al observarlo. Sus mejillas no pudieron ocultar lo que ella deseaba.

"¿Cómo podría no asistir cuando tu le estas devolviendo esperanzas a todos?" Susurro él incorporándose y sosteniendo aun su mano. "¿Vamos?" Ella no respondió, tan solo bajo el rostro de nuevo deseando inhumanamente no llorar. "¿Me concederás el honor de esta primera pieza?" Ella asintió aun cabizbaja, sabia que su ilusión terminaría cuando llegue quien él espera ansiosamente. "¿Serenity?"

"Si." Respondió por instinto. "Claro que si." Estrecho aun su mano dentro de la de él, dispuesta a dejarse guiar.

"¡Serenity!" Ambos voltearon al escuchar el llamado. "…Serenity…" Susurro el recién llegado abrazándola de inmediato, haciendo que Seiya soltara la mano que sostenía. La soberana pudo reaccionar hasta que Endymion la libero. "Lo siento." Se disculpo mirando a Seiya. "Espero no interrumpir nada."

Seiya movió la cabeza. "No, nada. Los dejo para que puedan conversar." Con una ultima sonrisa dirigida a ella, Seiya entro al palacio solo.

"No sabes cuanto anhele volver a verte. Pronto, Serenity, pronto podremos volver a estar juntos." Tomo sus manos entre las de él. Extrañaba ese contacto. Extrañaba tenerla entre sus brazos como ahora la volvió a envolver. "Perdón, ni siquiera te he permitido hablar." Nuevamente la soltó y fue en ese momento que pudo observar la belleza de la también reina. "Eres un ángel." Susurro besando sus manos.

"Endymion."

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

"Majestad, ¿Sucede algo?" Seiya se detuvo al Artemis haberse interpuesto en su camino. El consejero mostró preocupación al ver el repentino rostro del soberano. De inmediato Seiya intento ocultar su aspecto malhumorado. No era nadie, era él. El soberano estaba molesto consigo mismo. "¿Se encuentra bien?" Pero Artemis noto su tensión.

"Todo bien." Mintió sonriendo. "Un poco cansado por todo esto, pero to –" Enmudeció. Sus ojos entrecerraron al haberlos detenido en la mujer que atravesaba el salón. Nunca antes pudo apreciar su belleza como ahora a la luz del salón. Ella radiaba. Llego a un alto al sentirse observada y su insistió no fallo en cuanto cruzo miradas con quien había buscado desde que llego. Bajo levemente el rostro sonriendo pero dudosa en acercarse por la presencia del consejero lunar. Seiya pudo sentir eso y de nuevo regreso su atención a Artemis. "Todo esta bien, gracias." Sonrió dando el primer paso para dejarlo atrás y el primero para acercarse a ella.

"Seiya, tenemos un problema." Taiki se interpuso frente al rey siendo el segundo en impedirle su tan esperado acercamiento.

"Puede esperar, Taiki, cualquier problema puede esperar esta noche." Respondió algo irritado y sin dejar ir a su dama de su mirada.

"Hubo precipitación." Ambas palabras captaron atención absoluta del soberano. "La luz solar comienza a destrozar la barrera de Cruithne."

Pero la mirada del rey exigía algo más. "Serenity, ¿Dónde esta Serenity?" Exigió queriendo no llamar atención. Taiki negó respondiendo no saber. Seiya llevo una mano a la frente intentando pensar antes de salir del salón. "Búsquenla y que Yaten tome posesión de su cargo. Quiero que la lleven a Deimos junto con las guardianas interiores. Esto no debió suceder ahora, ¿Qué fue lo que –?" Calló al haber recordado la vulnerabilidad que le confeso a Serenity cuando ella le hablo del baile. "¿Como pude ignorarlo?" Miro a Taiki repentinamente. "Lo que me importa ahora es que llegue a Deimos a salvo." Taiki asintió y se alejo para cumplir la orden. Seiya de nuevo regreso su atención a la dama que había deseado volver a estrechar, pero ella ya no estaba. _"Kakyuu."_

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

Seiya tomo por el cuello a uno de los guardias. "¡¿Eres incompetente?!" Taiki y Haruka quisieron intervenir pero no se atrevieron al ver la furia en los ojos de su amigo. "¿Con quien?" Exigió apretando aun más su puño. El temor en los ojos del hombre era evidente al no poder hacer más que tartamudear y temblar bajo la mirada de su rey.

"E – ella…e – exi – gio salir so – sola, majestad." El guardia tembló con miedo.

"¡Sola!" Seiya termino soltando al ya colorado guardia por la poca falta de respiración. El furioso soberano torno a sus guardianes. "Que se le busque por todo el reino." Las ordenes del rey cesaron en cuanto la frenética mirada del emperador choco con otra preocupada que se acercaba. "¿Dónde esta?" Pregunto acercándose al recién llegado. "¿Dónde esta, Serenity?"

Endymion miro a todos a su alrededor antes de fijar su mirada en quien no preguntaba, sino exigía. "No lo se, ella –" No estaba seguro de querer revelar la no muy placentera conversación con la mujer que había deseado mas que nadie poder volver a ver. "– ella solo quiso regresar al palacio. Imagine que lo haría."

Seiya lo ignoro al subir a uno de los tres pegazos que habían llegado ante ellos. Haruka y Taiki tomaron los otros dos. "¡No quiero que nadie regrese al palacio sin ella!" Ordeno por ultimo antes de él mismo salir a cumplir su propia orden.

-

La última vez que recuerda haber montado el regalo de su padre fue cuando salio del palacio desafiando al mismo. Fue esa la primera vez que salio de las dimensiónales paredes del palacio y pudo explorar el que seria su futuro reino. La belleza, tranquilidad y armonía que pudo sentir por primera vez ahora era reemplazada por temor, preocupación y agitación entre los propios ciudadanos. La belleza de aquel reino que pudo ver por primera vez se ocultaba debajo de las miradas de temor de los mismos que ahora ven con pleitesía al hombre que ha intentado ofrecerles la paz con la que su antecesor reinaba.

Murmullos paraban cuando él atravesaba ese espacio. Los ciudadanos bajaban el rostro ante la inesperada visita del rey sin su escolta. Existía tensión. Él observaba de un lado a otro causando más preguntas entre quienes dejaba atrás. En sus ojos existía aun ira pero ahora era combinada con preocupación. Era una descripción incrédula.

Pero él no podía tener atención para quienes le rendían pleitesía. Lo único que buscaba era ponerla a salvo. ¿Cuál pudo haber sido su razón para salir del palacio cuando nunca antes lo había echo? Internamente temía por ella, por su seguridad y por consternación a faltar a lo que le había prometido.

Precipitación.

Nada de esto tendría que suceder ahora. Dolor. Recuerda el mismo malestar que tuvo por primera vez cuando Cruithne tuvo su acercamiento a la Tierra. Era pequeño, pero recuerda haber caído en cama debido a la debilidad. Sus padres le aseguraron que llegaría a controlar esa perdida de poder. _"Nosotros no vivimos de la luz de la Tierra."_ Recordó vagamente en cuanto tuvo que inclinarse tocándose el pecho. Sus sospechas habían sido ciertas cuando pudo sentir el mismo sentimiento de vulnerabilidad.

Pero lo que el soberano más temía era que su debilidad solo traería como consecuencia la perdida de su reino, la perdida de Cruithne. El dolor comenzó a intensificar. Sabía que eso es poco a comparación de luchar entre la vida y la muerte cuando no pueda resistir la luz del sol a través del planeta azul. Pero a pesar de todo él solo tenía en mente su única consternación, Serenity. Por sobre todo él le prometió protección a quien bien sabia se convertiría en la gobernante de un magnifico imperio.

El dolor ceso. "¡Ha!" Él tomo ese lapso para recuperar el tiempo. Su pegazo extendió las alas ante la orden.

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

Yaten extendió los brazos dejando fluir el único recurso con el que puede darle tiempo a Cruithne. Todo había salido mal y por ello dejo caer su rostro. Era un dilema. Era una orden. Él podría quizás salvar a Cruithne de poder ser invadido, podría salvar a todos los que dependen de la vida de esa luna.

Bajo los brazos.

Dudo.

Pero él no resistirá. Él morirá si Yaten toma una decisión equivocada. Y por eso dejo caer sus pesadas lágrimas. _"Por sobre todo." _Fueron las palabras con las que el rey padre le otorgo su insignia. Fue con esa misma frase con la que él mismo le otorgo resistencia a un príncipe que moría por no saber encontrar su propio poder para resistir extenuación. Suspiro pesadamente. Fue ese el instante en el que tuvo que decidir entre Cruithne o la luz por la que vive; la vida de Seiya.

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

Seiya bajo del pegazo y corrió hacia la orilla del lago en donde le fue imposible no reconocer el azul de aquel vestido. Se detuvo recargando una mano sobre la balaustrada que dividía el largo camino del pequeño bosque. De nuevo llevo una mano a su pecho al sentir la falta de respiración. Pasaría. Sabía bien que también pasaría al esto solo ser una advertencia a lo que le espera. Y así como lo pensó, así sucedió. De nuevo se incorporo pero ahora sus pasos fueron lentos. No se había equivocado y suspiro aliviado al poder verla, aunque ella no hubiese notado su presencia al tener el rostro oculto entre sus brazos, abrazando sus rodillas.

Seiya no entendía la tristeza, pero tampoco se atrevió a preguntar. Tan solo llego a su lado y se sentó. Serenity levanto el rostro sorprendida por la presencia. "¡Seiya!" Sus ojos rápidamente recorrieron su alrededor imaginando encontrar a toda la guardia frente a ella. Pero no, solo era él. Seiya observaba el lago frente a ellos quizás pensando en que preguntar o quizás no queriendo preguntar del todo. Ella hizo lo mismo.

Y así se mantuvieron por un largo tiempo. Lapsos en los que él solo cerraba los ojos ante el dolor. Llevarse una mano al pecho como lo había echo anteriormente solo produciría preguntas. Era ella quien en veces bajaba el rostro no segura de querer disculparse por haber abandonado el palacio, quizás, creando desconcierto.

En un acto inesperado, Serenity sintió su mano ser envuelta por la de él, algo que la llevo a finalmente mirarlo. Él por el contrario no hizo lo mismo, tan solo continuaba observando la paz de un lugar que hace mucho conoció e igual que ella supo que calmaba dificultades. Ella bajo el rostro para ver su mano dentro de la del hombre por quien ha desafiado mucho. Sonrió. "Perdón." Finalmente pidió después de tanto tiempo en el que el silencio los había envuelto.

Seiya movió la cabeza de un lado a otro levemente. No quería juzgarla. "No importa." Levanto su mano llevando la de ella entre la suya. "Lo importante es que estas a salvo." Detuvo el contacto en sus labios al depositar un beso en su mano.

Serenity se impidió mas lagrimas, pero ese acto fue lo que la convenció de que lo que había echo fue lo mejor. "Yo peleare a tu lado." Susurro mientras él apartaba su mano de sus labios. Aquel susurro lo hizo soltar por completo su mano. De inmediato también se puso de pie. "Por favor, entiende." Pidió también levantándose.

"No. Tus guardianas te esperan para llevarte a Deimos, la orden la he dado yo y no pienso retrac –" La mirada de Serenity lo hizo callar. Él mismo desvió el rostro para evadir el de ella. "Prometí que jamás dejaría que nadie te hiciera daño. Solo quiero cumplir mi promesa."

Serenity se acerco, esta vez siendo ella quien tomase ambas manos del hombre con quien se corono como soberana del mismo hogar. "Seiya…eres _tú_ quien esta causando mi daño." Los ojos de Seiya mostraron la impresión de esas palabras. Serenity llevo ambas manos que sostenía a sus mejillas, sintiendo la calidez de sus palmas. "Yo _quiero_ estar contigo." De nuevo intento lo imposible. "Yo _quiero_ protegerte." Sobre las manos que llevo a sus mejillas dejo caer calidas lagrimas. "No lo entenderías." Soltó sus manos para que él las alejara de su rostro, pero para su sorpresa él no lo hizo.

"Yo entiendo." Musito sosteniendo voluntariamente el rostro de quien solo desea proteger. Sonrió alejándose. Le reverencio aun sosteniendo una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que extendía su mano. "Nunca me permitió el honor de la primera pieza…majestad." Espero aun reverenciando. La mirada de Serenity fue una de sorpresa pero a la vez de alegría. Sonriente, la también reina tomo la mano que se le ofrecía.

No fue necesaria la orquesta. En sus mentes mantenían el compás de las suaves melodías con las que en veces Sailor Neptune les deleitaba. Serenity se aferro a él con gran devoción al solo dejarlo guiarla. Pero de momento por sus mejillas recorrieron nuevas lágrimas, unas de alegría, borrando las anteriores de tristeza. Cuanto deseaba que él nunca soltara su cintura y que por siempre tomara su mano como lo hacia ahora para juntos siempre poder seguir un mismo compás.

Repentinamente levanto el rostro al haberlo sentido detenerse tan deliberadamente. Fue entonces que pudo notar las lágrimas que también recorrían las mejillas del hombre que desea proteger por sobre todo. "…Seiya…" Susurro para ella no entendiendo el significado de esas lagrimas, pero deseando saberlo para poder borrarlas.

Seiya bajo el rostro para conectar su mirada con la de ella. "Yo entiendo." Volvió a susurrar bajando para de nuevo besar la mano que ya sostenía. Al de nuevo observar los celestes de la mujer que en algún momento formara un magnifico imperio, Seiya inevitablemente se inclino lo suficiente para poder estar frente a su rostro. Ella gritaba tanto a través de una sola mirada. "Entiendo…princesa Serenity." Suspiro. "Y por eso…quiero que seas libre. Quiero devolverte tu libertad antes de atarte por siempre a un reino que no te corresponde. Ellos estarán aquí y cuando lo hagan, sé que tú obtendrás el poder que te corresponde. Esta unión ya no más es necesaria. Cruithne y la Luna nunca estuvieron destinados a pelear juntos. Así como tu y yo nunca estaremos destinados a –"

"¡No!" Serenity se aparto retrocediendo. "Eso solo es lo que tu quieres pensar. Pero estas equivocado. ¿Por qué no quieres entenderlo?" Sollozo. "¡Nosotros somos la leyenda para un magnifico imperio! Lo sabes, pero te rehúsas a aceptarlo. Te rehúsas a –" Enmudeció ante lo que se dio cuenta había dicho.

Seiya abrió los labios, pero se encontró careciente de palabras. No estaba seguro que responder a lo que pudo escucharse como una confesión, pero no quería él ser quien tomara conclusiones. "Nunca ha sido mi intención obligarte a nada." Serenity asintió, entendiendo a eso. "Toda mi vida mis padres vivieron recordándome nuestro compromiso. Era una obligación. Y sin haberlo buscado, la conocí a ella. Fue la primera vez que acompañe a mis padres a uno de sus tan constantes viajes. Fue simple casualidad. Constantemente mis padres hablaban de lo imposible que seria unir el poder de Cruithne con cualquier planeta inferior, como solían referirse. Solo eran alianzas, como ellos lo llamaban. Pero cuando la vi por primera vez, no paso por mi mente que ella fuera la heredera de un planeta inferior." Sonrió. Serenity bajo el rostro no entendiendo porque él le decía eso. "Hice lo imposible por poder estar con ella, pero constantemente mis padres tomaban voz en mis decisiones. Tanto ella como yo jamás podríamos estar con un imposible."

¿Había sido esa la respuesta que Serenity buscaba para querer preguntar por sus lágrimas? No quería preguntar, solo se atrevió a levantar el brazo y secar las que de nuevo deslizaban por las mejillas de él. "Discúlpame." Musito. Ese instante basto para que ella pudiera entender que la mujer en el corazón de ese hombre fue y seguirá siendo la misma. Pero su repentina disculpa fue por haber estado a punto de arruinar todo al confesar su verdadera razón por haber salido del palacio. Ya no importaba ahora. Sonrió en cuanto él tomo su mano. Fue ese momento en el que determino lo que ella es y lo que jamás será. Y lo peor, con ahora gran dolor, reconoció en donde realmente pertenece. Quizás era eso lo que Pluto quería que entendiera para finalmente dejar de aferrarse a lo que jamás será. "Volverás a estar con ella." Le sonrió soltando su mano de la de él. "Te lo prometo."

Él, sorprendiéndola, comenzó a mover la cabeza. "Toda mi vida he intentado buscar desesperadamente a quien calme mi alma. Siempre quise que alguien me salvara del que considere un atormentado compromiso. Ella se convirtió en ese alguien. ¿Entiendes lo que intento decir?" Ella negó. "Cuando supe tus sentimientos hacia alguien mas sentí que de alguna manera podría llegar a ser lo que siempre soñé ser…libre. Siempre imagine que tu desearías lo mismo."

"No importa. Te prometo que serás libre, Seiya. Lo prometo." Giro nerviosa de que sus lágrimas cayeran frente a él. De repente sintió con gran impacto ser abrazada. No pudo reaccionar bien hasta que sintió la vaga respiración sobre su cabeza. "S – Seiya." Giro en sus brazos, pero al ver los ojos llenos de lágrimas de Seiya, ella misma tuvo que responder al abrazo. Sus propias lágrimas ya caían. "¡Seiya!" Intento lo imposible mientras él ya caía en sus brazos.

La mirada de horror de la soberana fue cuando levanto el rostro para encontrar el que se encontraba a metros de distancia, detrás de Seiya. "Imagine que no lo haría. Imagine que te dejaría morir para finalmente ser lo que siempre ha deseado ser…libre." El intruso sonrió complaciente. "Pero después de todo no me equivoque. La leyenda ha terminado." Farfullo levantando de nuevo el brazo apuntando la herida recién hecha al ya inconsciente rey de Cruithne sobre los brazos de Serenity.

-

-

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxX**

¡_**Hola**_!

De un día a otro ya le vi final a esta historia. n.n No pasara de veinte capítulos. Creo que ya es justo dejarla dormir. Algo sucedió con este capitulo ya que jamás imagine poder terminarlo a tan solo horas de haberlo comenzado. Creo que estoy mejorando con Cruithne, al menos espero no volver a perderme. Y.Y

¡Muchas gracias por seguir apoyando la interminable-larga historia!

**XxX**

**K****arol **- ¡Gracias, que linda! A mi lo único que me importa es no llegar a decepcionar mas de lo que ya lo he hecho con esta historia y por eso hago lo posible por continuar con un mismo trama. Pero ahora finalmente, después de haber arruinado la que como todas historias quería que fuera una única, puedo decir que ya le veo final. Muchas gracias por tus ánimos, no sabes cuantos los necesitaba para esta historia.

**tSuKi Ai KoU **– Yo solo espero no perderme yo misma ya que si lo hago perderé esa pequeña chispita que surgió para finalmente darle un final a esta historia. Muchas gracias, Tsuki, por continuar aquí a pesar de sus altas y bajas, aunque sean más bajas que nada. n.n

**D****rixx **– ¡Gracias por tus ánimos! No sabes cuanto bien me hicieron. Si, creo que en este capitulo di a entender varias cositas que quizás tampoco sean muy notorias y terminen perdiéndose también, pero después de todo así comenzó todo. Aunque a mi parecer no creo que haya estado tan mal. ¿Qué puede decir la autora? n.n Muchas gracias por tu apoyo para esta historia, pero aun mas para mi.

**Isabella **– Gracias e intentare que ya no sean tantas bajas, al menos que se quede en neutro. n.n

**Serenalucy **– No te culpo, es inevitable no confundirse con una historia que ha durado más de dos años y a la cual no se le ve rumbo. Creo que la perdí cuando la deje de actualizar por más de un año seguido, pero ahora me he propuesto darle un final y no sabes cuanto te agradezco que continúes apoyándome y leyéndome a pesar de la catástrofe que he provocado en esta historia. ¡Gracias!

**3rill Cullen** - ¡Gracias 3rill! A pesar de todo debo confesar que esto no es fácil y no sabes lo que significa leer un review tan lindo como el tuyo cuando sientes que una historia en lugar de ser lo que alguna vez espere…se volvió en un reto. Al menos ya me he propuesto no pasar de los veinte capítulos, ¿No es genial? ¡Dos años más! XD

**o.oSaKuRiTao.o **- ¡Al contrario! Muchas gracias por tus consejos. Si, ya también había leído la historia completa y cuando termine quede mas frustrada porque yo misma sé que la historia comenzó bien, después comenzó a caer poco a poco y ahora… (Respiro) es un verdadero reto. Pero te aseguro que con apoyo como el tuyo así como consejos soy muy bien agradecidos, ya que yo nunca termino de aprender de quienes leen mis historias y solo por ustedes esta historia tendrá un final. ¡Muchas gracias por tus lindos consejos!

**XxX**

¡_Hasta pronto_!

**.•. **_**Serenity**_ _**Kou**_** .•.**


	18. Bienvenido Cruithne

**XxXxXxX**

_**CRUITHNE**_

**XxXxXxX**

_**CAPITULO**_

_**XVIII**_

**XxXxXxX**

- _**BIENVENIDO**_…_**CRUITHNE**_ -

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

_Algunas veces vivimos nuestras vidas encadenados, sin saber que nosotros tenemos la llave._

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

_Intente perseguir la felicidad,_

_Sin embargo, siempre estuvo fuera de mi __gravedad._

_Pero finalmente __admití…_

_Que al esperarte__, tú llegarías a mí._

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

"¿Serenity, que fue lo que sucedió?" Luna sacudió ligeramente por los hombres a la mujer que culpablemente cubría su rostro con ambas manos. Para la joven heredera del imperio lunar todo se había cubierto de neblina. Todo sucedió tan rápido. Sin habérselo propuesto todo a su alrededor se torno oscuro en el momento que vio a Seiya caer. "…Serenity…" Al no poder obtener una respuesta segura, Luna termino por abrazar a quien temblaba debajo de la pequeña manta que ella coloco a su alrededor.

El rostro que no podía desaparecer de su mente le atormentaba tanto como el no recordar que sucedió después. Verse dentro del palacio le causo pavor. Preocupación que no era para ella misma. Los brazos consoladores de Luna ni siquiera podían detener sus temores, como solían hacerlo cuando era pequeña. "¿Estará bien?" Luna se separo ante la sorpresiva pregunta.

La guardiana pudo ver en los ojos de alguien tan querido para ella la desesperación de su pregunta. "No lo se." Y a pesar de querer solucionar todos sus problemas, Luna no pudo hacerlo como hubiese deseado.

Serenity de nuevo bajo el rostro. No tenia bien claro si era temor lo que continuaba acechándole, pero sabia que algún sentimiento extraño era lo que le hacia tomar sus manos mutuamente. Preocupación quizás, pero el temblor interno le declaraba lo contrario. "Están aquí, Luna." Luna no hizo gesto alguno. "¿Lo saben?"

"Lo saben." Serenity se puso de pie. "¿A dónde vas?" Luna le siguió al instante. "Te recomiendo que no lo hagas." Le detuvo la mano antes de que Serenity estuviera por salir. "Nada es seguro en este momento."

"¿Pretenderán tenerme encerrada aquí hasta que derrumben el palacio por mi causa?" Su mirada hacia su guardiana fue una indiferente. "¿Dónde esta él?"

El rostro de Luna inmediatamente cambio. Tontamente había llegado a imaginar que esa pregunta no atravesaría los labios temblorosos de la soberana. "Nadie lo sabe." Antes de que Serenity pudiera reaccionar, todo a sus pies comenzó a temblar.

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

Haruka azoto ambos puños contra el frió mármol, tanta fue la fuerza que sus nudillos sangraron al instante. "¿Cómo pudimos permitir esto?" Detrás de él, Taiki se mantuvo cabizbajo. No era angustia, era frustración. Frente a ellos la divina ciudad se derrumbaba ante su impotencia. "¿Esto terminara así, después de todo lo que él hizo por impedirlo?" Él mismo se derrumbaba internamente. Nunca lo hizo antes, siempre mantuvo grandes esperanzas a pesar de no aparentarlo. Pero así también le dolía por sobretodo haber fracasado en la que fuese su prioridad.

Taiki mantuvo su mirada intacta en un infinito desconocido. Sus ojos tan llenos de lágrimas como de nulidad esperaban ingenuamente que de momento apareciera frente a ellos el que también fuese su eterno amigo.

A lo lejos los destellos de luces tampoco eran motivo para desaparecer lo que tortura su mente. Ellas aun mantenían una batalla que para ellos ya era perdida. Ellos ya habían perdido todo por lo que vivían. Su también hogar se derrumbaba frente a ellos y su ultimo heredero desapareció llevándose con él la esperanza de mantener vivo Cruithne.

Contrario a ellos, ellas aun tenían motivos para continuar una batalla que se convirtió incesable en el momento que Yaten tomo una ultima decisión. Y quizás fue el único en querer continuar con lo que Seiya nunca quiso dejar morir, a pesar de haber sido él el primero.

Los destellos pararon por escasos momentos. Taiki fue el primero en concluir que Yaten había caído y con él la barrera con la que intentaba proteger lo que aquellas guerreras aun defendían de pie. Sin mas, esperaron a que ellos también terminan siendo derrotados. Sabían que faltaba poco, muy poco para que Cruithne sea inexistente.

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

Parar y pensar en que era lo que estaba sucediendo tomaría demasiado tiempo. Era impulso. Serenity salio corriendo del palacio, Luna siguiéndole. Repentinamente frente a ella apareció un hombre, forzándola a detenerse. No, no cualquier hombre. Era él. "Serenity." El hombre que destruyo todo lo que ella conoció como vida perfecta. El mismo que veía en ella su más preciado trofeo.

Luna intento de inmediato protegerla con su cuerpo interponiéndose frente a Serenity. Pero Diamante no pudo ver ese acto protectivo como amenaza alguna, no después de haber sido él miso quien viera caer a cada una de las guerreras dispuestas a entregar todo por la mujer que se mantiene detrás de una simple consejera.

La historia se repetiría, pero esta vez quería ser él quien se encargase que ella no huyera mas como lo hizo en la luna. Lo que Serenity y Luna desconocían era que la sonrisa de ese hombre iba más allá de su simple trofeo. Se sabia victorioso y todo por haber obtenido finalmente la segura derrota de la única luna existente de la galaxia. Nada podía ser diferente ahora. Todo lo que deseaba lo tenía ya en sus manos.

"¡Ni un paso mas!" Luna extendió ambos brazos, dispuesta a comenzar una batalla si fuese necesario. Pero él tomo eso como simple cosquilleo a sus oídos, mientras sus ojos continuaban enfocándose en la mujer que temerosamente continuaba retrocediendo detrás de su guardiana.

Al verlo continuar, Luna junto ambas manos dispuesta a todo por protegerla. Dispuesta a entregar su propia vida por quien significa todo para ella. Era una protección más allá del deber. Sorprendentes cantidades de energía iban dirigidas hacia un hombre que no solo no borraba su sonrisa, ni apartaba la mirada de su objetivo, pero tampoco detenía sus acortados pasos. "Inútil." Finalmente llego a un alto. Luna lo detuvo al estar en su camino. Diamante levanto un dedo y de el salio un simple rayo que termino con todos los intentos de la también consejera.

"¡Luna!" Serenity cayó con ella al intentar detenerla. De inmediato comenzó a sollozar. "Luna…perdóname." Si existía culpable alguno, ese era ella. Ella, la que fuese una princesa inútil, indispuesta a protegerse por si misma. Siempre dependió de los demás para su protección. Su mirada era borrosa a causa de las inútiles lagrimas que solo sabe derramar. "…Luna…" Abrazo con fuerza a la guardiana. Frente a ella se detuvo la causa de todos sus problemas. Nunca antes un sentimiento extraño salio de su corazón. Al ver los ojos de ese hombre, hubo un sentimiento nunca antes expresado, uno que transmitió con tan solo una mirada; odio.

Nunca nadie se había atrevido a arrebatarle todo lo que ella amo. "Si, esa es la única mirada que puedo desear de ti. Esa expresión fría, sombría y llena de hermosura." Diamante se inclino para tocar la barbilla de Serenity, quien forcejeo para que le soltara, pero él apretó con fuerza. "Eres realmente hermosa. ¿Quién no quisiera proteger esa hermosura? Él lo hizo, pero todo lo que intenta protegerte siempre termina despareciendo. Tu madre lo hizo y tuvo el mismo destino, ella…" Bajo el rostro para ver a la herida guardiana entre los brazos de la mujer sollozante. "…también deseo lo mismo. Y tus guardianas, las guerreras que por sobre todo juraron lealtad a la corona lunar…también han sido vencidas. ¿Quieres continuar con esta guerra?" Las lágrimas de Serenity cayeron sobre los dedos que continuaban oprimiendo sus mejillas. "Entrégame el poder…a cambio te entregare una vida…la tuya."

"¡Suéltala!"

A lo lejos, con ojos aun borrosos, Serenity pudo distinguir una figura acercándose a ellos. Le era imposible distinguirlo, pero fue una simple silueta la que le hizo sentir esperanza. Quería imaginar que la capa que ocultaba el largo de una coleta representaba la magnificencia con la que él siempre se caracterizo al caminar. "Seiya." Susurró. Al ese nombre haber salido de sus labios, Diamante apretó con mas fuerza sus mejillas.

Pero las lágrimas que incrementaron en el rostro de la soberana no fueron por el dolor que la compresión le causo, fueron a causa de que sus ojos le traicionaran. Diamante la soltó para de inmediato ponerse de pie al Taiki haber llegado detrás de él. Serenity bajo el rostro haciendo que sus lágrimas resignadas cayeran sobre el rostro de Luna. No era él.

"¿Qué deseas hacer tú para impedirme algo?" Rió. El hombre victorioso rió ante su propia ingenua pregunta. Le divertía ver el temor oculto en los ojos de quienes intentan enfrentarse a él. Segundos después, Haruka llego detrás de Serenity. "¿Esto es todo¿La legendaria luna Cruithne se ha reducido a ustedes dos?" A pesar de no ser necesario voltear, Diamante pudo sentir cada movimiento que Haruka intentaba hacer. "Si la tocas…desaparecerás al instante." Haruka de momento se detuvo, sorprendido porque a pesar de no ser visto, ese hombre pudo de alguna manera verlo acercarse a Serenity. Pero la advertencia no fue tomada como una.

Serenity estuvo por tomar la mano de Haruka, pero antes de que lo hiciera él fue retrocedido con una potente fuente de energía. "¡Haruka!" Se levanto dispuesta a correr a auxiliarle, pero su brazo la detuvo al haber sido presionado para que parara.

"Ella no me sirve mas. ¿Puedes imaginar el gran poder que tú y yo podríamos tener? Incluso los dejaría vivir para que nos sirvan. Lo hice contigo, te deje vivir, te permití darte esta opción. Nadie tuvo este privilegio."

Lo que pareció ser una ventisca sacudió el cabello de Diamante de repente. Él volteo. No muy lejos Taiki aun mantenía la mano apuntándole, sus ojos eran sorpresivos. Él nunca imagino que el que fuese quizás su mejor ataque solo haya hecho volar el cabello del hombre. "¡No!" Serenity tomo la mano de Diamante en cuanto él estuvo por ir hacia Taiki. "No les hagas daño."

Dudo, pero Diamante termino asintiendo. "Tomare eso como una aceptación."

"No lo hará, para que eso suceda tendrás que terminar con ambos y no estamos dispuestos a dejarnos vencer." Haruka se levanto tomando su brazo herido. En el rostro del intruso solo pudo haber una ligera sonrisa.

"Pero si ustedes ya están vencidos. Los legendarios guardianes de Cruithne pudieron caer ante mí sin esfuerzo alguno. Claro, si él lo hizo ustedes son nada. Nunca llegue a imaginar que esto seria tan fácil. Ni siquiera el gran amor que el ultimo de la dinastía lunar profeso fue suficiente para que él mismo me entregase su vida…a cambio de ella."

Hubo una sola frase dentro de todo lo que habían escuchado que hizo enfurecer a ambos. Haruka y Taiki se miraron asintiendo casi al momento. Haruka soltó su brazo no queriendo que el que se convirtió en dolor extraño le causara distracción. "Yo siempre tuve una misión y por sobre todo la cumpliré tal y como lo prometí como el legendario guardián Aten. Para él…ella significo mas que su paz propia."

Serenity bajo el rostro. No entendía que fue lo que…no…si entendía pero temía malinterpretar e ilusionar su desgarrado corazón. "Hey…" Taiki sonrió en cuanto ella volteo. "…él nunca perdió esperanzas en ti. Y así como nunca dejo de creer en ti…también indiferentemente prometió por siempre estar contigo." Le señalo la mano que ella mantenía caída. Al bajar el rostro, Serenity pudo notar por primera vez que aquel anillo resplandeció como nunca antes lo había visto hacerlo. "No puedo hacerlo como Taiki, pero si como Apollos llegar a protegerte como él lo hubiera hecho por sobre todo. Y lo hizo."

Esta vez no fueron lágrimas las que resbalaron por ese rostro angelical, sino fue una sonrisa impredecible la que ilumino su rostro. ¿Había él realmente prometido estar por siempre con ella? Se tomo ambas manos intentando proteger la calidez que aquella luz le prometía. Quería pensar que era una promesa. La que él le hizo cuando coloco ese mismo anillo en su mano.

Frente a ella comenzó la que seria una devastadora batalla. Ambos hombres que le acababan de ofrecer protección daban su todo por mantener esa promesa. Ella comenzaba a retroceder poco a poco. Sus ojos expresaban su temor. Ella no quería esto. Temía a que cualquiera de los dos guardianes terminara cayendo frente a ella. Temía por todo lo que él siempre quiso proteger. Y todo lo que él quiso proteger se derrumbaba ante sus ojos.

"Por favor, Seiya…" Se abrazo bajando el rostro, queriendo que su plegaria fuera escuchada por él…donde sea que estuviese. "…no nos dejes." El fuerte estallido la hizo regresar a la cruel realidad. No muy lejos, Taiki había caído malherido. "¡Taiki!" No espero para correr hacia él. Al arrodillarse junto a él, Taiki intento sentarse al instante, no queriendo ver en su rostro esa preocupación. "No estas bien, por favor basta."

Sin él responder más que con un simple movimiento de cabeza, al mismo tiempo que fingió una sonrisa, Taiki tomo la mano que Serenity había puesto sobre su hombro. Beso esa misma mano reiterando mudamente lo mucho que cuidaría de su promesa. Sin mas, regreso a lado de su compañero

Serenity se mantuvo en el mismo lugar. Culpabilidad de inmediato asecho su corazón. Si ella hubiese peleado junto a su madre, si no hubiera dejado que la llevaran a Cruithne, si no hubiese aceptado la farsa en la que se convirtió su vida nada de lo que ante sus ojos sucedía hubiese pasado.

Un par de brazos le abrazaron por detrás. "Por siempre estaré contigo." Se le susurro sobre su cabeza. Bajo el rostro al ver que ese par de manos se aferraban entre si para no permitirle dejarla ir. Giro. "No hubiese podido ser capaz de abandonarte." En el momento que Serenity giro, sus ojos iban llenos de esperanza para encontrarse con el hombre que apareció en su mente cuando se le abrazo.

Cuan tan equivocada estaba. "G – gracias." Era solidaridad, lo sabia. Él realmente no deseaba estar ahí por siempre profesar que una batalla no pertenece a otra. Pero Endymion tomo ese acto como el agradecimiento de la mujer por quien estaba arriesgando hasta su propio planeta. No era la batalla frente a ellos lo que la hizo querer liberarse del abrazo pero la incomodidad de sentirse dentro de esos brazos. Existió un tiempo en el que ella deseo por sobre todo poder estar así, con este mismo hombre, por siempre abrazados, tomándose de la mano y caminando el mismo sendero…juntos.

No más.

Todo lo que ella en un algún momento llego a desear ahora se convertían en recuerdos. Eran recuerdos falsos porque todo lo que ella deseaba era poder continuar con su plegaria interna. "Este no es lugar seguro, vamos." Endymion le tomo la mano para guiarla, tal y como lo había echo cuando le pidió irse con él, pero así él mismo se detuvo al no poder continuar. Serenity se mantenía estática. Su impresionante mirada era solo dirigida a los hombres que ya no peleaban por proteger su hogar…sino a ella. Solo a ella porque, de acuerdo con lo que intentaron señalar, eso fue lo que Seiya siempre quiso.

¿Podía ser posible que todo lo que ella deseo nunca se hiciera realidad¿No ahora, no en presente…y no en el futuro? Solo quería decirlo, quería gritar todo ese sentimiento que oprime su pecho.

"¿Serenity?" Endymion la encaro limpiando las lágrimas que ella en ningún momento noto habían resbalado. "¿Qué sucede?"

"Necesito despertar a la realidad. Nunca nada me perteneció. Perdí en su momento lo que inconscientemente siempre desee tener." Levanto el rostro para observar la imparable batalla. Sabía que no faltaba mucho para que los últimos dos guardianes de Cruithne terminaran cediendo. "Endymion…no puedo hacer nada."

"¿De que hablas, Serenity? Claro que puedes hacer mucho. Aun tenemos que continuar peleando para nuestra felicidad."

"Ya no quiero, ya no puedo continuar. Nunca fui buena para defender lo que amo. Todo lo que siempre quise término cayendo ante mis ojos. Ni siquiera tú que significaste lo que yo imagine la perfección para una vida perfecta puedes saber todo lo que siento."

Endymion soltó su mano. Sabia que no era el momento pero algo en sus ojos le pidió tomarle el rostro suavemente. "¿Signifique?"

Serenity dudo pero termino asintiendo. "Soy un desastre…pero no puedo continuar retrocediendo mientras mis lagrimas delatan mi debilidad. Se que no soy exactamente lo que todos esperan. No puedo ser yo quien todos desean proteger. P – perdóname Endymion." Tomo ambas manos del confundido rey. "No solo pude traicionarme a mi…pero termine traicionando todo lo que tu creíste y llegaste a esperar. Tú significaras por siempre mi primera ilusión. Fuiste lo que –"

"¿Fui? No estoy entendiendo lo que intentas decir. Este no es lugar para esto, prometo que escuchare en el momento que nos vayamos de aquí." Quiso tomar de nuevo su mano, pero Serenity retrocedió.

"No era amor, Endymion…era ilusión." Su mirada se convirtió en una sensible. "La ilusión de por siempre observar mi hogar desde tu hermoso planeta. No existió el amor." La mirada de Endymion se convirtió en una confusa y dolida. Quizás internamente siempre temió llegar a escuchar eso. La mirada de la que fuese su tierna princesa había cambiado. No era más dirigida para él. "No deseo herirte."

Él tomo las suaves manos entre las suyas y beso ambas. "¿Alguien me ha arrebatado tu corazón?" Cerró los ojos. Internamente no quería saber la respuesta pero ella siempre fue todo lo que él deseo tener. "Perdóname si te he fallado. Perdóname por haber tomado una posición que no me correspondía en un planeta ajeno al que hubiese llegado a ser nuestro."

Serenity de nuevo levanto el rostro al ver a un muy mal herido Taiki aun manteniendo una batalla. Una batalla en donde la ventaja había sido declarada desde que inicio. Haruka daba su mejor esfuerzo por no mostrar su dolor interno. "Todo lo que ahora deseo esta aquí." Murmuro regresando la mirada a él. "No deseo que la historia se repita de nuevo." Sonrió calidamente solo para él. "Quiero comenzar de nuevo." Apretó ligeramente su mano. "Por siempre estarás en mi corazón, Endymion." No mentía. Él siempre estuvo en su corazón pero se convirtió en un afecto diferente. Al continuar retrocediendo sus manos se iban alejando de las de él. "Todo lo que deseo esta aquí." Sonrió bajando el rostro ante la intensidad que su anillo emano. Quizás era esto lo que esperaba ya que su sonrisa incremento en cuanto frente a ella apareció el corazón de Cruithne, el cristal que representa la existencia de la segunda luna terrestre.

"¡Se –!" Endymion estuvo por detenerla pero ante sus ojos, con una gran sonrisa y cerrando los ojos al sentir esa calidez, Serenity desapareció.

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

Taiki fue el primero en caer. Nada de lo que había hecho fue suficiente para mantener la promesa que le hizo al que fuese su amigo. Era el sentirse fracasado por no haber podido ser lo que siempre quiso ser; un buen amigo y el mejor guardián. Todo lo que podía ahora era intentar mantener los ojos un poco abiertos para observar la muy pronta caída de Haruka.

Sabia que su compañero, por ser el líder, siempre pudo mantener una larga batalla y por ello era creído. Sonrió al recordar aquellos tiempos cuando en aquel entonces su amigo príncipe no paraba en cuanto a problemas se trataba. Los reyes siempre fueron estrictos, pero amaban por sobre todo a su hijo y deseaban su bienestar. El bienestar de un príncipe que les involucraba en problemas cuando deseaba atravesar toda una galaxia solo por verla a ella. Solo por ver a la mujer que siempre considero única. Ninguno de los sueños de su príncipe llegó a realizarse tanto como los propios.

Nunca antes el legendario guardián se sintió tan inútil. Inservible por haber visto caer a cada una de las guardianas lunar frente a sus ojos y no ser capaz de ayudarles. Siempre existió esa línea divisora entre las prioridades de cada guardián. Yaten también había dado su mejor esfuerzo y a pesar de la defraudación propia él deseo pelear a lado de las Sailors.

No muy lejos Haruka comenzaba a mostrar mas heridas de las ya hechas. Taiki sonrió mientras peleaba por no dejar sus parpados caer. "Todo termina aquí." Se dijo a si mismo. Continúo sonriendo mientras recordaba todo lo que su hogar en Cruithne significo para él. Sus parpados le traicionaban. "Perdóname…" Él no lo pudo notar pero un par de lágrimas rodaron de sus ojos. "…Seiya." Era todo lo que necesitaba para finalmente ceder a la caída del legendario guerrero Apollos, guardián de la luna escondida.

-

Haruka sonrió. Todo lo que nunca imagino podía sucederle le causaba sonreír. Él, quien siempre fue fuerte y decidido se convirtió en débil e insensato. Aun deseaba protegerla¿Pero lo hubiese deseado a causa de la vida de su gran amigo? Le causaba risa pensar que todo lo que como amigos prometieron llegar a conocer y como guardián todo lo que había prometido protegerlo. Pero el hombre delante de él le arrebato esa promesa.

Finalmente, después de ir borrando su sonrisa, cayó de rodillas colocando sus manos por delante para dejarse caer completamente. Nunca él pudo imaginar llegar a ser esto. Él siempre fue fuerte, sonrió al pensar que siempre presumía esa misma fuerza ante un príncipe que en aquel entonces aun no desarrollaba su propio poder. "Perdónenme." No pudo saber en que momento sus lagrimas cayeron debajo de él. Era un perdón interno hacia los que fueran sus reyes por haber faltado a aquel juramento. Era perdón a la soberana a quien le prometió protección por haber fallado de esta manera y dejarla sola. Era perdón hacia sus compañeros guardianes por no haber sido un buen líder. Pero sobre todo…era perdón al que fuese su gran amigo, su mejor amigo. Pero mientras caía formo otra sonrisa motivadora. Quizás, en donde quiera que su gran amigo se encontrase, podrá volver a verle.

-

"Patético." Diamante se cruzo de brazos. A pesar de haber demostrado lo contrario, temió a que la fuerza de voluntad de esos guerreros fuera superior a su propio dolor y le causaran más heridas de las que ahora tenia. Recordó su verdadera razón para estar ahí y desesperadamente busco con la mirada a la que deseaba convertir en su fuente de poder. Apretó los puños. "¡Maldición!" Su trofeo había desaparecido.

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

Existió alguna vez la leyenda de ocho planetas que resguardaban el poder oculto de la luna terrestre. Mercurio, el planeta del agua. Venus, el planeta del amor. Marte, el planeta del fuego. Júpiter, el planeta del trueno. Saturno, el planeta del silencio. Uranus, el planeta del viento. Neptuno, el planeta de las profundidades marinas. Y finalmente Plutón, el planeta del tiempo.

Cuatro planetas que cedieron a su única guardiana para la protección de la princesa lunar. Y cuatro que cedieron sus poderes para la protección de la galaxia. Todo había sido designado desde la creación del universo. Ocho planetas que dieron su vida en esa ultima batalla.

Las guerreras que habían prometido fielmente entregar su vida si fuese necesario.

Los ojos de Mercury peleaban por no dejar de ver el infinito sobre ella. Sonrió al recordar todo lo vivido en su propio hogar, en la luna y en Cruithne. Débilmente se dejaba vencer. "Serenity." Sus parpados cerraron antes de que su tiara comenzara a brillar.

El cuerpo de Mars no reaccionaba a su voluntad. Se sentía cansada, lo suficiente para no pelear mas consigo misma. Su propósito de sonreír le fue impedido al no soportar el dolor. "Ser –" Aquel nombre fue cortado al no ser capaz de soportar mas. Su tiara resplandeció con el símbolo de Marte.

Jupiter era una Sailor fuerte, su fuerza física iba más allá de la mental. Si todo lo que ella deseaba proteger necesitara solo fuerza física, ella definitivamente lo hubiese logrado. Pero había fallado al igual que sus compañeras. "Serenity…" El único nombre que no abandonaba su mente le hizo sonreír haciendo aparecer su marca astral en su frente en el momento que se dio por vencida completamente.

Venus nunca fue fuerte. Al ella siempre ser cómplice de la princesa lunar nunca quiso tener atención a todo el entrenamiento a la que querían forzarla. Esa vida en el palacio lunar fue todo lo que ella imagino seria por siempre. No supo en que momento maduro, pero lo hizo por querer proteger a su amiga, su princesa y la actual soberana de Cruithne._ "¿De que hablas, Venus? No importa en donde estemos…nosotras siempre seremos amigas."_ Fue aquel recuerdo lo que la hizo sonreír dejándose envolver en su propia luz antes de que el signo de Venus apareciera en su frente. "S – siempre amigas…Serenity."

Toda su vida Neptune siempre quiso enamorarse. Era un deseo que iba mas allá de su misión. Ella siempre tuvo sueños hermosos. Y él le hizo realidad el mayor de todos; poder llegar a sentir su corazón latir aceleradamente por alguien más. Fue por ese gran amor que le pidió continuar con su misión cuando ella ya no pudiese. Neptune era una guerrera dotada de belleza y sabiduría. A pesar del amor que siempre le demostró a aquel hombre, ella jamás podría estar con él al su única fidelidad ser para la corona lunar. "Serenity." En su mente apareció la imagen de su hombre ideal, pero en su frente el signo de Neptuno era por solo querer la protección de la soberana de la luna a la que habían caído.

Uranus nunca imagino que lo que ahora resbalaba por sus mejillas eran lágrimas. Ella, una líder, una Sailor entregada a su lealtad, la Sailor mas preparada de todas, ahora solo podía sentir lagrimas resbalar de su rostro. Ella siempre quiso ser diferente por mantener el liderazgo guardián. Ahora no podía asimilar que el desgarrador dolor interno le exigía ceder. La visión borrosa ante ella comenzaba a querer desaparecer. "Serenity." Cedió. La Sailor líder cedió al dolor. Casi al instante el signo de Urano le envolvió con una calidez que ella ya no podía sentir.

Sailor Pluto y Sailor Saturn llegaron a un alto. Frente a ellas se encontraban las seis guerreras que entregaron su vida para la protección de su reina. Ambas bajaron el rostro desilusionadas por no haber sido capaces de hacer nada; por llegar demasiado tarde.

Saturn sostuvo fuertemente su hoz del silencio al instante que cerro los ojos dejando que su símbolo planetario apareciera en su frente. Pluto hizo lo mismo no sabiendo si con esto remediaría el daño que ya ha causado, pero dispuesta a demostrar que todo en el pasado, presente y futuro…tiene su propio tiempo.

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

El cristal que flotaba sin vida frente a la mujer que representa la oscuridad en la que desea convertir todo, sorprendiéndola, comenzó a brillar de distintos colores, todos brindándole el brillo que había perdido desde su última batalla. Ella tuvo que cubrir sus ojos al no poder soportar la intensidad con la que el cristal se lleno de luz. Una intensidad con la que el mismo desapareció.

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

-

Había sido un momento inesperado, pero en el instante que Serenity imagino tener el valor suficiente para enfrentarse al hombre que se mantenía de pie a unos cuantos pasos de ella, la calidez de Cruithne le abandono en el ultimo momento. Diamante rió. Esto había dejado de ser una batalla para convertirse en su victoria. "¿Y bien, majestad, aceptara finalmente tomar mi mano y olvidarnos por siempre de los inservibles?" Dio un paso más hacia ella. "Dame el poder." Al estar por tomar su mano, sus ojos se tuvieron que cerrar ante el intenso brillar que le detuvo acercarse a ella.

Serenity sonrió admirando el que se presentaba ante ella como el legendario cristal lunar plateado. Dudaba para tomarlo, sabía muy bien lo que estaba significando. Seria tomar la responsabilidad de la que toda su vida huyo. Estaría tomando entre sus manos las vidas de sus guardianas. Esa seria su ultima guerra. Pero esta vez su único propósito se había convertido en cuidar de lo poco que ahora queda de pie en Cruithne. Ella no defraudaría al hombre al que le prometió también cuidar del que se había convertido en su hogar.

Al sus pequeñas manos rodear el legendario cristal Diamante tuvo que retroceder al ser imposible soportar tal resplandor. Pero así mismo no deseaba dejarse vencer ahora que ya llegado tan lejos. Como si la hubiese llamado con el pensamiento, su eterna compañera apareció junto a él. "Lograron despertar el poder del cristal plateado."

Diamante asintió. "Pero no todo esta perdido. Hemos logrado desaparecer a quien poseía vida para esta luna. Ella jamás podrá sostener una batalla sola." Su compañera asintió alejando unos cuantos cabellos rosados de su rostro.

"_Nunca __desee dejar mi vida atrás…siempre quise permanecer en la luna por el resto de mi existencia. Pero el tiempo nunca me lo permitió. Si tú puedes escucharme, si puedes saber lo que mi corazón siente, sabrás que la soledad fue mi eterno enemigo pero fue porque nunca desee dejar de rodearme de quienes me adoraban, de quienes me querían. Pero si solo tú puedes saberlo…te pido que no me dejes sola. Lo prometiste."_ Serenity cerró los ojos. Todo lo que fue había quedado atrás. Ahora la heredera lunar entendía lo que Pluto y Saturn intentaron mostrarle cuando le dieron esta opción.

Su destino nunca fue tener un sueño. Su destino siempre fue poder tener el valor para proteger esa misma soledad en la que ella no deseaba vivir. Pero nunca fue débil, solo temía a esa soledad.

El poder del cristal plateado incremento en cuanto ella finalmente pudo descubrir su destino. Ese era el obsequio que en ocasiones su madre le dijo que el cristal guardaba para ella. Su obsequio seria encontrar su destino. Diamante y su dama oscura tuvieron que retroceder. Ese poder pudieron sentirlo antes, cuando milenios atrás el mismo cristal les encerró en una luna oscura, solitarios, desiertos del universo. Pero Diamante no estaba dispuesto a dejarse vencer después de haber obtenido tanto. "¡Black Moon Devastation!" Seria pelear por su vida y por la de la mujer que comparte su poder mutuo. Ella, contrario a Diamante, continuaba retrocediendo temerosa al recordar la desolación en la que habían sido confinados. "¡Ahora!"

Ante la exigencia del que también fuese su amante, temerosa por compartir la misma suerte de nuevo, aquella dama levanto ambos brazos dispuesta a darlo todo para nunca más volver a ser encerrada. "¡N – No!" Peor al mismo tiempo su temor a ese resplandor era más fuerte. Diamante no pudo voltear a verla porque su grandioso poder había colisionado con el resplandor del que su dama se sentía aterrada.

Al intentar continuar sosteniendo el poder de su cristal plateado, el anillo de la mano de Serenity desapareció. ¿Era ese el precio por acceder a tomar su lugar como la legitima heredera de una dinastía suprimida? Algo cambio. La mujer que anteriormente temía al magnifico poder del cristal plateado ahora unía su poder al de su compañero.

Porque todo lo que había querido proteger ahora ya no existía, porque todo lo que quiso ya ha desaparecido, Serenity cerro los ojos. Todo lo que hubiese deseado ya no podía volver a ser. Nunca pudo imaginarse que el tiempo fuera el peor enemigo de todos. Ella no quería pelear sola. Ya todos los que lo hicieron por ella terminaron perdiendo¿Por qué habría ella de marcar esa diferencia que todos veían en ella?

Lo hizo…se dio por vencida…dejo de alimentar el glorioso poder del cristal.

En realidad…no tenia nada por que pelear.

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

"…Princesa…"

"…Princesa…"

Las voces distantes intentaban traerla de nuevo, pero la joven mujer se sentía cansada. No existía nada en ese momento que le permitiera abrir los ojos. Quería continuar en aquel mundo inexistente en donde es muy feliz. "…Serenity…" Dentro de su mente peleo por abrir los ojos. Olvido querer continuar en el exilio. Pero no podía. Sus parpados pesaban ante su voluntad.

"…Princesa…" Alguien acaricio sus mejillas borrando las lágrimas que delataban su impotencia. Peleo pero finalmente sus parpados se abrían para permitirle paso a la visión delante de ella.

Pudo ver muchos rostros, todos los que le habían dejado sola, todos los que ella había anhelado volver a ver y poder agradecer por su protección. Luna de nuevo acaricio su mejilla para volver a desaparecer esas lágrimas. Serenity sonrió en agradecimiento. Sonrió a cada uno de ellos por dejarles ver de nuevo. Todo de momento a otro se convirtió en perfección…hasta que noto la ausencia de alguien más. Con gran agilidad se levanto con la ayuda de Luna.

Sorprendiéndola todos hicieron un camino. Y al final estaba él, de pie, esperando con una sonrisa. Serenity corrió queriendo asegurarse que él realmente estuviera ahí. Él sonrió al ver la expresión de un rostro esperanzado. "Gracias." Serenity estuvo por preguntar pero él extendió la mano. "El siempre regresara a mi…" Seiya tomo la mano de Serenity para colocar el mismo anillo que había desaparecido. "…así como tu." Serenity bajo el rostro para admirar de nuevo el anillo que había sido colocado en su anular. Quería imaginar que significaría algo por siempre, pero ya no estaba segura si el por siempre existía. Seiya bajo el rostro y por primera vez rozo sus labios con los de ella, marcando así el comienzo de querer dejar de demostrar lo que significa para él con solo palabras. La expresión de Serenity fue única, una nunca antes podido ser expresada. "Bienvenida a Cruithne." Se le susurro en un abrazo.

-

¡_**FIN**_!

-

**XxXxXxX****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

¡_**Hola**_!

No se porque tuve la intuición de que si no terminaba esto ahora no lo haría nunca. Pero aquí lo tienen, finalmente, después de dos años, siete meses y siete días, pude darle final a Cruithne.

Aunque se que pude dejarlos con une enorme '¡Que, no entendí nada!', creanme que nunca pude estar mas satisfecha con este final. Puedo decir que fue mi final 'ideal' después de haber dejado perder la historia por tanto tiempo.

Y con esto concluyo con mis historias. ¡Si, por fin! n.n No estoy segura de cuando publicare otra nueva, pero lo mas seguro es que lo haré. Antes de dejar de escribir tendrían que cortarme el Internet, lo cual espero que no hagan porque me harían muy, muy, infeliz. Y.Y

¡Muchas gracias a todos ustedes por acompañarme en la que llegue a llamar _la interminable historia_!

Saben que de todo corazón agradezco cada comentario, cada sugerencia, su compañía y todo ese montón de sentimientos lindos que comparto con ustedes al escribir, leer y compartir. Ahora no se como se van a deshacer de mi… ¡Porque aun sigue Serenity!

¡Se les quiere montones! n.n

¡Hasta la próxima! ;-)

_**.•. **__**Serenity • Kou .•.**_


End file.
